O Filho das Trevas, reescrita
by Arkanusa
Summary: Duas pessoas muito diferentes, uma troca de favores. Poderá surgir disso algum sentimento verdadeiro? Reescrita da fanfic "O Filho das Trevas" de 2004.
1. Introdução

**O Filho das Trevas**

**.**

**Segunda Versão**

**.**

**Por Arkanusa**

**.**

**Esta é uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos. Todos os personagens e lugares pertencem à J.K. Rowling e à Warner Bros.**

**.**

**Agosto de 2009**

**Introdução**

Nesta versão os nomes dos personagens encontram-se em sua versão original em inglês. Estão salvas algumas exceções, como alguns apelidos ou termos que seriam, provavelmente, difíceis de relacionar para os leitores da língua portuguesa brasileira, e "Comensais da Morte", que acho que soa melhor do que "Death Eaters", "Devoradores" ou "Comedores" (apesar de serem os mais corretos). Os termos criados por JK Rowling, como Quiddich, Gringotts e as moedas, continuam como os originais. Os nomes da casas ficam em inglês (Gryffindor, Slytherin etc), mas os adjetivos que se referem aos alunos ficam em português (grifinórios, sonserinos etc). Os locais ficam como os traduzidos por Lia Wyler (Beco Diagonal, Caldeirão Furado etc), exceto os que são passíveis de compreensão, como Grimmauld Place. Apesar desta fanfic contar com spoilers apenas de Pedra Filosofal à Ordem da Fênix, alguns feitiços dos livros além são utilizados, sem revelar nada em especial, e alguns foram inventados. Algumas insinuações feitas em Ordem da Fênix foram levadas em consideração e independem do fato de terem se concretizado nos livros seguintes, e contanto, não podem ser considerados spoilers. Além disso, alguns nomes de personagens originais da primeira versão de FdT foram mudados, e alguns personagens foram criados e outros apagados, portanto é de bom grado que se desconsidere a primeira versão ao ler esta, que apesar de contar a mesma história, está, em minha opinião, mil vezes melhor e mais realista do que a outra.

Espero também que me perdoem por ter empacado a Anjo Vermelho, mas foi por um bom motivo. Ainda não sei se reescreverei as continuações também ou se apenas retocarei, mas seja como for, espero que compreendam, e espero que leiam a nova versão de O Filho das Trevas com o mesmo carinho com o que a escrevi.

Boa leitura e muito obrigada pela atenção.

Arkanusa.

Nota: Apesar das informações encontradas em sites sobre datas e ancestralidades, baseadas em dados presentes em entrevistas com JK Rowling, eu interpreto Lucius Malfoy como tendo a mesma idade de Arthur Weasley, sendo estes mais velhos do que Snape e seus contemporâneos, e este sendo mais velho do que Bellatrix Lestrange. Apesar disso, as datas desta fanfiction seguem a cronologia da série e as idades e aniversários dos protagonistas são iguais às divulgadas pela autora.

Nota 2: A "Ordem das Trevas" foi criada nesta fanfic. Aconteceu, na cronologia da série, por volta do último ano de Harry em Hogwarts, quando os Comensais da Morte eram tantos que precisaram ser organizados. O nome foi dado como resposta à "Ordem da Fênix", a oposição.

Nota 3: Esta fanfic é reescrita da _O Filho das Trevas_ escrita em 2004.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um**

**- O Despertar de Uma Maldição –**

"**Sweet dreams are made of these**

**Who am I to disagree?**

**Travel the world and the seven seas,**

**Everybody's looking for something**

**Some of them want to use you,**

**Some of them want to get used by you,**

**Some of them want to abuse you,**

**Some of them want to be abused"**

_**Sweet Dreams, **_**Marilyn Manson**

**I**

Ginny Weasley encostou a testa no vidro da janela de seu quarto enquanto observava os dois homens no seu quintal gramado. Ambos de cabelos muito pretos e o mais novo deles era quase uma cabeça mais alto.

Ela sorriu sem perceber.

Sim, podia dizer que era uma pessoa de sorte. Tinha uma família maravilhosa e uma esplêndida casa de dois andares no campo. Não podia dizer que toda bruxa tivesse tudo isso junto. Só o que faltava era um trabalho para que pudesse ser mais independente, mas decidira há muito tempo que pararia com qualquer coisa para que pudesse cuidar de seu filho quando este nascera. Agora, porém, o menininho de antigamente ia se formar em Hogwarts e sair para explorar o mundo, e talvez ela tivesse muito tempo livre daqui para frente…

Seus olhos marejaram um pouco, mas seu sorriso não desvaneceu. Como o tempo passa rápido! Fazia já dezessete anos desde que tinha um bebê nos braços, e olhe só para o bebê agora! Tão bonito e crescido. Já tão parecido com o pai…

Temia inconscientemente o dia em que percebesse isso, e agora era tarde. Toda a casca de felicidade que construíra com muito custo até então desabou, aterradoramente, deixando-a com uma terrível sensação de vazio, medo e solidão. Sabia que chegaria uma hora em que teria que relembrar tudo, todos aqueles tempos que já haviam se passado e que haviam-na marcado pelo resto de sua vida. Sabia que seria de uma hora para a outra e sabia que não estaria preparada…

Mas reagiu melhor do que esperava. Apenas não conseguiu impedir que seus olhos transbordassem quando desviou os olhos para as marcas esbranquiçadas em seus pulsos.

A história que Ginny Weasley tinha para lembrar era uma história de dor, ódio e tristeza, mas também de amor.

Naqueles tempos, era difícil viver sem receios, principalmente para alguém cuja família era, declarada, uma das que ainda resistiam. Mas eram tempos difíceis para todos, indiferente de serem traidores do sangue ou não.

O Ministério tentava resistir, mas vinha cambaleando à algum tempo. Resistir era uma brincadeira para os fortes. Ela acreditava que sempre haveria frentes de resistência, mesmo que o barco virasse, mas ela se preocupava com o fato de que nunca estaria livre de ver parentes e amigos lutando em algo perigoso.

Naqueles tempos difíceis, a ameaça era constante. Não se saia sozinho nas ruas, não se ficava sozinho em casa. Até mesmo Hogwarts, o maior forte contra as tropas d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, à cada dia maiores e mais sólidas, era um lugar perigoso. Havia alunos corrompidos e havia atentados com uma freqüência maior do que a aceitável, mas nada fora capaz de impedi-los.

A esperança de que tudo acabasse bem era freqüente nos salões comunais e em suas casas, mas tecnicamente, a sombra sobre eles era cada vez maior e mais aterradora. Ginny, particularmente, precisava temer por ela e por Harry, em especial, uma vez que estavam finalmente namorando. Ficar sem ele na escola estava sendo difícil de suportar, sendo que, se em Hogwarts estava perigosa, lá fora as coisas eram muitas vezes piores e imprevisíveis.

Ela não sabia por que as idas a Hogsmeade ainda aconteciam com a ameaça que pairava no ar, mas o fato é que ela foi a uma delas. Foi e não voltou. Uma hora estava com o grupo de amigos na rua, passara perto de um vão entre duas lojas e sua próxima lembrança era a de acordar em uma cela escura e úmida.

Naquela época, qualquer coisa que acontecesse de terrível e desagradável, podia-se culpar Você-Sabe-Quem, e seu caso não fora exceção. Há apenas poucas horas depois que acordara no calabouço frio e escuro, teve um encontro não muito agradável com Bellatrix Lestrange. E então a deixara sozinha novamente, agora presa por grossas correntes que machucavam seus pulsos.

O pior de tudo não fora ficar ali, sozinha e machucada. Ginny estava preparada para dores extremas. Não. O pior era não saber o que estava acontecendo, não saber porque estava ali. Porque a Comensal que lhe fora apresentada não era muito dada a falar o que queria, apenas parecia gostar de infligir sofrimento gratuito. Ginny só podia imaginar que estava ali porque era namorada de Harry Potter e porque sua família era uma traidora do sangue.

Sua cela não tinha janelas, apenas umas frestas pela porta de ferro, de modo que não podia saber quando era dia ou noite. Entretanto, parecia ter passado pelo menos um dia inteiro antes que a movessem dali, considerando sua fome e sede. Para sua surpresa, tiraram-na do calabouço e levaram-na para, pelo que parecia, uma versão menor e mais mal-assombrada de Hogwarts. A mesma mulher que lhe dera boas-vindas viera lhe escoltar e Ginny viu luz natural pela primeira vez em algum tempo no escuro. O corredorzinho feio e escuro que saia da masmorra dava atrás de uma escada em um corredor de pedras, decorado em verde e prata, e então, logo à frente, havia um átrio que lhe pareceu imenso. Olhando para cima, Ginny pôde ver vários andares até chegar ao teto escuro e as janelinhas perto dele, por onde entravam frestas de sol. Continuaram por uma escada central desta vez. O primeiro andar era idêntico ao térreo, e o segundo também, exceto que em ambos era possível ver o átrio pela ausência de paredes paralela às portas, que ali eram substituídas pelos parapeitos de madeira. Estes eram decorados com candelabros de bronze e tapeçarias púrpuras.

Pararam em frente a uma porta de mogno neste corredor do segundo andar onde havia um número "15" em algarismos góticos prateados. A Comensal abriu a porta, com mau-humor, e disse um "entre!" rispidamente. Ginny obedeceu e cruzou a soleira. Deu de cara com o maior quarto em que já estivera até então. Não que o dormitório das meninas em Gryffindor fosse pequeno, mas sempre houve mais de uma garota. Aquilo não. Era um quarto para uma pessoa, e tinha um _banheiro_! Tinha uma cama com dossel de veludo verde, uma lareira e um armário de madeira embutido na parede. Tinha também uma escrivaninha, uma estante e alguns outros objetos decorativos. Parecia desabitado.

Não tinha exatamente uma decoração que adotaria normalmente, mas era melhor que uma cela no calabouço.

Mas… Por que estava ali tendo as honras da casa?

- Como vai, Srta. Weasley?

Ginny sentiu um arrepio na espinha, como se uma pedra de gelo escorresse por suas costas. Por um momento pensou estar congelada num pesadelo de cinco anos atrás. Uma voz bem conhecida sua falara com ela, e vinha de trás.

Ela virou-se em tempo de ver alguém afastando lentamente a porta que estava aberta, aos poucos saindo das sombras. O rosto que ela viu era um rosto que nunca esqueceria.

De alguma forma estivera preparada para que um dia estivesse cara a cara com Lord Voldemort. Mas não imaginava as circunstâncias: e aquela certamente fez suas defesas caírem por água abaixo.

Ginny olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos escuros. Já sentira segurança em vê-los, um dia. Mas não agora. Não mais…

Um meio-sorriso curvou um dos lados dos lábios de Tom Riddle. Ginny achava que nunca mais teria de encará-lo desse jeito. Ela mal podia suportar a sensação…

- Parece perturbada – tornou ele a falar, com ironia. – Como se tivesse visto um fantasma…

Ela não conseguia se mover nem falar. Estava mais perplexa do que um dia imaginara que pudesse estar. Nunca mais esperava ser dominada desse jeito.

- C-como… como f-foi que… - gaguejou ela, sentindo muito medo pela primeira vez em anos.

- Como foi que fiquei assim? – terminou ele, alisando o próprio rosto com o indicador. – Esta é uma longa história, Ginevra, e eu não gostaria de compartilhar com você agora.

Apesar do terror que estava sentindo, Ginny sentiu o rosto corar. Ele não mudara muita coisa, isso ela percebia.

- Mas eu gostaria que me dissesse onde está seu namorado neste momento, Ginevra. Você pode me dizer, não pode?

- Não, não posso – respondeu ela, recuperando um pouco da coragem.

- Resposta errada.

- Eu não sei onde ele está – cortou Ginny, antes que desistisse de reagir.

Ele sorriu.

- Claro que não. Mas uma hora ele vai ficar sabendo que você não está na escola e tenho certeza de que ele vai vir te buscar… Não concorda, Ginevra?

Ginny gelou. Então ele não queria informações, e sim uma refém…

- Ele sabe que eu sei me virar – respondeu, erguendo o queixo. – Não preciso de ninguém para me salvar…!

- Não foi disso que eu fiquei sabendo – comentou ele, numa voz maldosa. – Aliás, foi de mim que você precisou ser salva pelo seu príncipe encantado, não foi, Ginevra? Faz o que, sete anos?

Toda a frágil resistência que ela havia levantado caiu novamente. Não esperava que ele soubesse disso, mas agora que sabia, não tinha dúvidas que usaria contra ela.

- Você se lembra de como Tom Riddle era gentil e atencioso, Ginevra? – disse ele, suavemente. - Você se lembra de como gostava dele? – E vendo a expressão de pavor no rosto dela, riu de modo maldoso.

- Me lembro bastante bem – disse ela, depois de um tempo, em voz baixa. – Minha memória continua boa, como sempre.

- Ótimo. Porque esse Tom Riddle de quem você se lembra já está morto há muito tempo – respondeu ele, mais sério agora. – E se eu fosse você, preferiria ele.

Ela encarou-o. Via agora que seus cabelos eram mais compridos do que ela se lembrava e ele parecia mais alto e mais velho. Seus olhos também não eram os mesmos; uma frieza capaz de impregnar na pele de quem eles se dirigissem se concentrava neles. Não, não era o Tom Riddle que conhecera pelo diário. Aquele já era terrível, sim, mas era jovem e tinha alguma alma.

- Eu sei o que está tentando fazer. Não acho que tenha vindo aqui para ficar me lembrando de seu querido diário – disse ela, por fim, decidindo que, uma vez que não estava enfrentando a mesma pessoa com quem tinha pesadelos até hoje, não devia ter medo. Seu maior medo estava apenas dentro dela mesma, agora…

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Lamento que não se sinta à vontade comigo, Weasley. Isso significa que não é mais uma criança que se deixa levar por conversas… E que, portanto, este não é mais um método eficiente. É realmente uma pena que eu tenha que machucar esse seu lindo rosto…

Ginny viu sua mão indo em direção à varinha e tentou correr para a porta ao outro lado do quarto, ter talvez a chance de achar algo que pudesse usar como arma, mas antes que contornasse a cama, uma Cruciatus a atingiu no meio das costas e ela caiu, se contorcendo. Sentiu apenas dores terríveis, pelo que pareceu um tempo longo demais, e então tudo parou e ela ficou sentindo o gelado do chão aliviar a dor em seu corpo. Não gritou em nenhum momento.

Mas não podia ficar ali o tempo todo, precisava reagir…

Outra maldição a atingiu antes mesmo que terminasse o raciocínio. Ginny bateu a cabeça com força em alguma coisa dura e sentiu um manto de escuridão envolver suas pálpebras, embora a dor não cessasse. Quando enfim parou, ela sentiu desmaiar.

Sua lembrança seguinte foi de uma sensação boa e quente que ia de dentro do corpo para as pontas dos dedos. Em seguida, alguém chutou suas costelas com força. Antes que se lembrasse o que estava acontecendo, teve de tossir para livrar seus pulmões do sangue.

Ela ficou parada por vários segundos, ofegante. Queria se encolher, mas os músculos de seu corpo não queriam obedecê-la, de tão doloridos.

- Não é algo que poderá esconder de mim por muito tempo, então porque não poupa mais sofrimento? Mesmo que não saiba onde está Harry Potter, sei muito bem que tem mantido contato com Hermione Granger. Onde ela está? O que eles estão fazendo?

Ginny esforçou-se para abrir os olhos. Um rosto bonito estava debruçado sobre ela. Apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor. Se tivesse demorado mais um pouco para se lembrar de onde estava e o eu estava acontecendo, teria jurado que um anjo tivesse vindo buscá-la em seu leito de morte. Porque nunca se sentira pior...

Então ela percebeu o que eram aquelas perguntas e levantou um pouco o rosto. Ele inclinou-se para ouvi-la. Ginny disse, a voz fraca:

- Vá para o inferno, seu mestiço filho da puta – e cuspiu um dente no rosto dele.

O tapa foi sentido bem demais pra quem estava anestesiada de dor. Mas Ginny admirou-se de ter sido apenas um. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, ele estava rindo, uma mancha de sangue perto do olho esquerdo.

Ginny não entendeu qual era a graça.

- Muito bem – disse ele, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Ela não duvidava que pudesse. - Precisamos de gente assim aqui. Se um dia cansar de ser boazinha e resolver mudar de idéia quanto ao seu objetivo de vida, me avise, por favor.

Ela sentiu o rosto arder de raiva e tentou golpeá-lo com sua mão fraca, mas ele segurou seu pulso no meio do ar e forçou-o para baixo, sem muito esforço.

- Se vai ficar aqui por um tempo, podemos poupar as hostilidades – disse ele, calmamente. – Vou mandar alguém vir te ajudar e mandarei servir alguma comida, porque você deve estar com fome e sede. Espero vê-la mais tranqüila amanhã.

Ela viu com a visão borrada que ele se levantara e, pelo som, saíra do quarto, como dissera que faria.

Ginny sabia que esta era a chance de se preparar para uma revanche, mas não conseguiu se mexer muito. Uma dor muito forte a incomodava nas costelas e achou que devia ter alguma coisa quebrada ali. Seus olhos marejaram de dor, mas ela recusou-se a chorar.

Chorar era para os fracos. Ela tinha que ser forte.

Ginny acordou na cama, sentindo-se confortável e quente. A princípio pensou estar em Hogwarts e tivesse sonhado tudo. Pensou em terminar a lição de Transfiguração quando levantasse. Porém, logo percebeu que ainda estava em custódia.

Estava trancada ali e, sobre a mesa, havia um prato de comida e um copo de suco. Mas ela ficara com medo de que estivesse envenenada ou com Veritaserum, por isso fechou-se no banheiro por um tempo. Seu estômago implorava por comida.

Sua imagem parecia assustadora no espelho sobre a pia. Estava magra, pálida e todo o seu uniforme estava manchado de sangue. Havia um hematoma feio no canto superior direito de seu rosto, perto dos cabelos. Ela lembrou-se de procurar por todos os seus dentes, porque se lembrava de ter perdido um, mas todos estavam lá.

Sentou-se ali no chão por um tempo, pensativa. Pensou em muitas coisas. Em Harry, na família, em onde estava e em quanto tempo ficaria ali. Pensou em por que Voldemort desejaria parecer mais novo. Pensou que não fazia sentido a comida estar envenenada; não precisavam disso, uma vez que já detinham toda culpa. Também não extrairiam nada dela com poção da verdade; Ginny voltou ao quarto e comeu vorazmente a refeição.

Não era nada muito luxuoso, mas pareceu a melhor comida que já provara, tamanha era sua fome.

Ao terminar, ela continuou onde estava, pensativa. A lareira estava acesa. Alguém devia ter vindo enquanto ela estivera inconsciente e curado seus ferimentos. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ouvira uma vez a história de uma divindade grega que, por ter desobedecido aos deuses, fora condenado a ser amarrado numa montanha para que todos os dias um abutre viesse comer seu fígado, que se regeneraria em seguida. Esperava não ter que passar pelo mesmo tipo de experiência.

Ginny não soube, ao certo, quanto tempo ficara naquele quarto. Contava, pelas refeições que eram repostas no prato limpo, quatro delas. Mas sua fome era constante e não sabia se estava sendo alimentada uma ou duas vezes por dia. Quando não estava tentando sair dali, estava num sono fraco, repleto de sonhos estranhos e doloridos, que a despertavam novamente para sua clausura solitária.

O sangue seco na roupa a incomodava, mas ela não se sentia à vontade o suficiente para se despir e se lavar. Não parecia uma boa idéia. Seu rosto parecia cada vez mais morto cada vez que olhava no espelho. Tinha, agora, fundas olheiras e sua pele estava amarelada sob as sardas, os cabelos desgrenhados e com aparência desbotada. Não parecia ela no reflexo.

Toda vez que ia beber água da torneira tinha que encarar sua decadência. Dessa vez não foi diferente. Estava desgostando de sua aparência quando sobressaltou-se com um barulho na porta. Um barulho de trancas.

Ginny abriu a porta do banheiro cautelosamente. Espiou primeiro apenas com uma fresta para os olhos e depois abriu o suficiente para colocar a cabeça para fora. Não viu nada. Devia ter sido no quarto ao lado…

Voltou até a pia e abriu a torneira. Havia um pedaço de seu cabelo que endurecera dentro de uma pelota de sangue coagulado e estava incomodando-a. Não que desse importância à aparência numa hora dessas, mas é que não tinha mais nada para fazer, em todo o caso. Abaixou-se para a torneira a fim de colocar a mecha em questão sob a água fria.

Se Ginny tivesse ficado observando o espelho por mais um instante, teria visto a porta atrás dela se deslocar devagar.

- Muito bom. Se ocupando com a higiene…

Ginny bateu a cabeça na torneira com o susto que levou. A pancada doeu profundamente e em seguida latejou. Ela se virou, o rosto retorcido de dor e as mãos na cabeça.

- Você gosta de ser sorrateiro, não é? – reclamou ela, chutando toda a cautela. Tinha levado um susto de bom tamanho e sua cabeça estava doendo agudamente.

- Gosto – respondeu ele, sem se alterar frente ao tom displicente dela. – Gostando da estadia?

- Eu pareço estar gostando? – ralhou Ginny, os olhos apertados de dor. Suspeitava estar sangrando. Sentou-se na beirada do bidê.

- Não muito. Tem algo que eu possa fazer para te agradar, Srta. Weasley?

- Me soltar, talvez.

- Sinto muito, não vai ser possível.

O sarcasmo daquela conversa estava irritando Ginny.

- Talvez se eu pudesse arrancar sua cabeça e usá-la como goles, eu me sentisse mais feliz – disse ele, entre os dentes.

- Você é muito engraçada – disse Voldemort, com um sorriso falso. – Que bom que não pode.

- O que fez com minha varinha? – Ginny se sentara no bidê.

- Nada. Você quer? – perguntou ele, achando graça. – Aqui está.

Ginny reconheceu sua varinha entre os dedos compridos dele.

- Não vou ir pegar, se é isso o que está querendo – responde ela, ainda meio avariada.

- Não estou querendo nada.

Ela não estava mais olhando para ele, mas percebeu que ele colocara a varinha sobre a pia. E então ele deu costas e saiu do banheiro.

Ginny achava sinceramente que aquilo era uma armadilha ou brincadeira, mas se levantou para pegar sua varinha. Olhou-a atentamente antes de tocar, mas não viu nada suspeito. Apesar da aparente segurança, tinha a impressão de que ia se dar mal. Pegou-a.

Nada aconteceu.

Ginny saiu do banheiro empunhando sua varinha, meio confusa, meio corajosa.

- Você pode tentar duelar e ganhar um machucado mais feio do que esse daí, ou pode se sentar e aprender um novo truque – disse Voldemort, calmamente. Estava observando alguma coisa sobre a mesa e não olhou-a enquanto falava.

- Hã? – fez ela, confusa. Por que ele lhe ensinaria alguma coisa?

- Eu quis dizer que se você tentar me atacar, terei que te atacar também, mas se ficar comportada, te ensino a fazer um novo feitiço – explicou ele, como se Ginny fosse retardada.

Ela deu o sorriso mais mentiroso e sarcástico que conseguiu encontrar em resposta.

- E se eu não quiser fazer nenhum dos dois? – desafiou ela, cruzando os braços.

- Então temos um problema - disse ele, a voz baixa. Girou uma vez a varinha nos dedos. – Não tenho opção senão ir embora e deixá-la sofrer sua desgraça sozinha. Lamento que não queira falar comigo; tinha gostado de você, Weasley, mas parece que há um abismo entre nós…

Algo no tom de voz dele fez Ginny impedir que ele apenas se virasse e saísse.

- E como acha que eu talvez pudesse ser amigável depois de tudo o que fez comigo e com minha família e amigos? – disse ela, sentindo raiva e ao mesmo tempo, insegurança. – Como pode achar que pudéssemos estar do mesmo lado se eu amo Harry e você quer matá-lo?

Ele parou à meia volta e olhou para ela. Tinha um meio sorriso esquisito no rosto.

- E o que foi que eu fiz contra sua família e amigos que não fizeram antes contra mim? Por que você pensa que todos se importam com você do mesmo modo que você por eles? – disse ele, numa voz muito baixa. – Eu acho que você sobreviveu à Câmara Secreta por algum motivo, Ginevra. O destino não é tolo. A cada pai de família que cai tentando me destruir, esposas e filhos se fortalecem em busca de vingança; à cada provação que uma pessoa passa, ou ela afunda ou se levanta mais forte. Uma hora, essas pessoas que mudaram por _minha_ causa, uma hora elas perceberão que estão no lugar errado, Ginevra, e virão até _mim_.

A garota boquiabriu-se diante de tamanho absurdo. Piscou algumas vezes, sem saber o que pensar.

- Acredita mesmo nisso? – disse ela, por fim. Não podia acreditar naquilo. A pessoa tinha que ter muito pouca compreensão da mente humana para afirmar uma coisa dessas.

- Acredito que a necessidade de defesa leva à inteligência e que inteligência leva ao poder – respondeu ele, um brilho alucinado nos olhos. – _Eu sou o poder_. Alie-se à mim se tem inteligência o suficiente para prever que o meu futuro é grandioso, e poderá dizer que o seu também será!

Ginny percebeu que tocara num assunto complexo e que ele estava ficando alterado. Ele se aproximava enquanto falava e ela sentiu uma pontada de pânico surgir – estava trancada num quarto com um louco obcecado! Ela não ousava dizer mais nada, temendo alimentar a discussão sem fundamento.

- Você prefere morrer como uma traidora do sangue à lutar pela supremacia bruxa? Pense bem! Estou lhe dando uma chance de estar no meu barco quando o jogo virar! – dizia ele, avançando lentamente, enquanto a garota recuava. – Seria um desperdício imenso que seu sangue bruxo fosse derramado em nome dos trouxas…

Ela deu seu último passo para trás quando encostou em algo maciço. Sentiu o sangue gelar enquanto constatava pelo tato que o guarda-roupa definira seu fim da linha. Sentiu-se inútil, apesar de ter sua varinha novamente.

- E não só seu sangue… - terminou ele, embaraçosamente perto. Ginny percebeu que o tom de voz dele mudara do discurso maníaco até então e seus olhos também não pareciam mais os olhos de um louco. Pelo contrário, observava-a atentamente, repentinamente ainda mais perturbadores do que os anteriores.

Esse olhar durou nada mais do que três segundos, mas pareceu à Ginny uma eternidade. Ele olhou-a de cima à baixo e ela sentiu-se inquieta, pouco à vontade, como se estivesse nua. Mas não ousava se mover um milímetro que fosse, aterrorizada que estava.

- Eu posso te dar poder, garota! – Ginny ofegou de susto quando, de repente, ele se adiantou e prensou-a contra o guarda-roupas. Ouviu sua varinha tiritar em algum lugar pelo chão. Sentia o coração disparado ao mesmo tempo em que sentia apertar seus dedos das mãos, já levantadas em sinal de defesa, entrelaçados aos dele.

Mas o pânico maior, certamente, era encará-lo da distância de três centímetros, olho no olho.

- Eu posso lhe dar poder, posso lhe dar riqueza, independência, posso lhe dar uma infinidade de subordinados! – sussurrou ele, agressivamente, numa semi-voz bem audível. – Posso lhe dar uma posição invejável entre todos os meus Comensais da Morte! Posso esquecer que é uma traidora do sangue… E se nada disso for suficiente, posso lhe dar conhecimento… talvez… prazer…

Ela não teve tempo de entender as últimas palavras. Elas foram pronunciadas tão perto dela que Ginny podia sentir o pouco calor de sua respiração. Mesmo todo esse momento foi rápido se comparado ao que aconteceu em seguida, e foi uma surpresa que superou seus mais improváveis devaneios.

_Ginny estava sendo beijada._

Foi um beijo estranho e confuso. Estava tão terrivelmente pasma que conseguiu pensar em nada, inicialmente. Em seguida, sentiu-se desconfortável, pois estava sofrendo um abuso, embora seu corpo estranhamente respondesse ao contato com o corpo dele apertado ao seu e com a situação em si. Dividia-se entre o impulso de repeli-lo e o desejo involuntário de deixar-se abusar.

Não era um tipo de beijo que já tivesse experimentado antes. Como se fosse individual e um pouco sádico, que não esperasse que ela participasse e que tampouco cessaria se assim ela o desejasse. E inexplicavelmente ela não o desejava…

Não sabia o que estava fazendo quando entreabriu ligeiramente os lábios para facilitar. Agiu por instinto e esqueceu que estava sendo vítima de violação. Seus pensamentos estavam lentos e confusos, embora alguma coisa gritasse palavras indecifráveis ao fundo de sua mente. A dominação inquietava seus impulsos e ela não conseguia pensar…

- Não!

Virou o rosto e encolheu-se, defensivamente. De repente, como se ela entendesse o alerta que explodia em seu cérebro, caiu em si. Desesperou-se. _O que estava fazendo_?! Tinha que impedi-lo à qualquer custo! Seu corpo ganhou força novamente, aos poucos, e ela tentou empurrá-lo. A pressão que ele fazia era grande, mas Ginny conseguiu movê-lo depois de um tempo. Tendo um ombro para ajudar, impeliu-o para trás.

Uma vez livre, escorregou para o chão frio, defendendo-se, aterrorizada.

- Fique longe de mim, fique longe de mim! – gritou ela para o chão, descontrolando-se. Segurou os cabelos na frente do rosto, como se estes pudessem escondê-la.

Ginny não viu como ele reagiu. Tinha os olhos apertados, transtornada, encolhida no chão como um bebê. Mas, passado alguns segundos, ouviu passos e, em seguida, a porta se abrir e fechar.

Mas não conseguiu se acalmar. Aliás, achava que seria impossível…

Como voltaria a ter paz consigo mesma sabendo que não fizera nada para impedir o que acontecera?

**II**

Ginny não entendeu bem o que aconteceu depois que adormeceu. Fechara os olhos sem perceber em seu cativeiro e acordara em uma planície gramada com sua varinha e roupas. Uma breve vistoria indicou-lhe que não lhe faltava nada, então ergueu sua mão da varinha e chamou o Knight Bus.

Assim que chegou em casa, sentiu-se imensamente exausta. Sua família mostrou-se euforicamente aliviada com seu retorno e seguiu-se uma cansativa enxurrada de perguntas: você está bem? Te machucaram? Te fizeram beber alguma coisa? Você _o_ viu? _O que aconteceu?!_

Mas ela se desvencilhou de toda a curiosidade alheia. Não se sentia bem para falar de seu seqüestro por enquanto. Iria contar _quase tudo_ mais tarde, mas a primeira coisa que queria fazer era tomar um banho quente, trocar de roupas e passar um tempo sozinha no seu quarto.

Em algum período daquele dia, Harry apareceu, preocupadíssimo. Ela permitiu que ele ficasse algumas horas com ela, afinal, fazia bom tempo que não se viam e ela realmente tinha saudades, mas não quis entrar muito no assunto, por mais que ele perguntasse. Contou superficialmente o que acontecera, mas deu muito mais enfoque ao que vira, sobre o lugar onde estivera. Sabia que, como auror, ele iria gostar de saber detalhes sobre o esconderijo do inimigo. Mas ele não parecia se interessar por isso. O que o interessava era realmente o que acontecera com ela e, o mais importante, como ela conseguira sair viva.

Ginny fez o mais esforço possível para não mentir, apenas para _omitir_ algumas partes… disse que havia sido torturada, sim, mas que não dissera nada que comprometesse ninguém. Confessou que se encontrara com Voldemort, sim, mas não soube o que dizer depois disso. Felizmente, Harry pareceu entender que ela estava ainda traumatizada com o fato e não que ela não conseguia contar o que acontecera em tal encontro sem se denunciar.

Ela se sentiu um pouco mal por isso, mas não queria piorar as coisas. Além da culpa que estava sentindo, tinha certeza absoluta que o namorado ficaria cego de ódio se soubesse que seu pior inimigo tinha _agarrado_ sua namorada e provavelmente cometeria alguma bobagem. Aliás, Ginny começara a achar que tudo não passava de uma armadilha.

Harry fora bem atencioso para com ela e Ginny sentiu-se grata, mas ele parecia um pouco preocupado quando foi embora, deixando-a com seus pensamentos.

Ela apenas se recuperou completamente quando pode voltar à rotina de Hogwarts. Seus pais não queriam que ela voltasse, mas Ginny insistiu: faltava apenas sete meses para terminar o colégio e, apesar de tudo, ainda estaria bem mais protegida sob a guarda de Dumbledore do que em casa.

Foram sete meses longos, com noites repletas de sonhos ruins e sensações de estar sendo observada, mas ela conseguiu seu diploma. Também conseguiu sua Habilitação de Aparatação e já estava estudando suas possibilidades de emprego quando chegou o dia do seu aniversário. Neste meio tempo, dois de seus familiares foram atacados: Bill, por três homens encapuzados querendo informações sobre o paradeiro de Harry, e Ron, em serviço, pelo mesmo motivo. Ron escapara do pior com um ferimento feio na perna e não se sabia se ele se recuperaria completamente. A situação não era das melhores pois ele perdera muito sangue. Bill não fora ferido, mas ainda estava nervoso com o acontecido.

Ginny não queria festa dia onze de agosto, em tempos tão difíceis, mas sua mãe convidara algumas pessoas de quem ela gostava para o almoço – Luna, Hermione e Harry. Os dois últimos andavam meio ocupados, mas apareceram para a ocasião. Infelizmente, Ron ainda estava no St. Mungus e não podia estar ali com eles. Mesmo com Fred e George ali, o clima pareceu um pouco pesado o dia todo.

Ao fim da tarde, depois de terem almoçado fartamente e conversado sobre todos os assuntos possíveis, os Weasley presentes resolveram visitar o irmão no hospital. Ginny não teve vontade de ir; havia ido no dia anterior e não sentia muita vontade de ir todos os dias àquele lugar. Além disso, o estado de Ron a lembrava de sua própria experiência, e ela estava tentando esquecer. Já fizera isso uma vez, outra não seria muito complicado, só precisava se abstrair com outras coisas…

Hermione, como boa namorada, e Luna, como boa amiga, também foram ver Ron. As pessoas foram saindo e, por fim, Ginny se viu á sós com Harry. Ela não pode deixar de pensar que pareceu proposital – andava um pouco triste e calada, talvez as pessoas achassem que umas horas à sós com o namorado melhoraria seu humor – e achou graça do próprio pensamento.

- Não vai com eles? – perguntou Ginny, sentando-se ao sofá da sala, enquanto Harry olhava as pessoas acabarem de desaparatar sobre o morro, à fim de evitar o feitiço Fidelius sobre a casa.

Ele não respondeu de imediato e continuou olhando para fora. Harry parecera meio distante o tempo todo.

- Não… Já fui vê-lo hoje de manhã – disse, por fim, endireitando-se sobre a batente da janela. Ele virou-se depois de alguns segundos e encarou os próprios sapatos por algum tempo, encostado na janela. Depois olhou-a. – Ele não parece estar melhorando.

Ela deu um breve suspiro.

- Não seja pessimista. Vocês já passaram por coisa pior – disse ela, consolando-o. – Vem aqui.

Ele obedeceu, silenciosamente, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ginny passou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Era bom, finalmente, ter alguma privacidade…

- Sabe, Ginny… Não sei se é isso o que quero. Digo, para você… para o resto de sua família.

Algo já vinha lhe dizendo que alguma coisa iria estragar seu dia, mas ela preferiu não acreditar no que achava que ele estava dizendo.

- Não se preocupe, Harry, vai dar tudo certo no final, você vai ver – disse ela, em apoio, sem se mover de sua posição.

- Não duvido disso… - disse ele, parecendo desconcertado. – Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam… Acho que até lá, muita coisa pode acontecer. E se eu puder evitar que parte delas sejam trágicas, eu farei.

Ela sabia onde aquilo ia parar, já vinha esperando por isso mais cedo ou mais tarde desde que começaram a namorar, mas ainda assim não ia aceitar tão fácil.

- Se pensa que terminando comigo, Harry Potter, vai me colocar fora do perigo, acho que você está mais que enganado – disse ela, em voz baixa, ainda abraçada à ele.

Harry repeliu-a ao ouvir essas palavras. Levantou-se, nervoso.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, Ginny! Pelo menos você não vai correr perigo por minha causa – disse ele, exasperado, andando e gesticulando.

- Ah, é? Você vai me impedir de gritar na cara de qualquer Comensal da Morte que te apóio e que lutarei pela sua causa até o fim? – desafiou ela, cruzando os braços e recostando-se. Por algum motivo, uma raiva colossal começava a emergir de dentro dela. – Vai me impedir de apontar minha varinha para qualquer filho da mãe que entre em minha casa querendo fazer mal à minha família? Que pena, porque eu já tenho dezessete anos.

Ele olhava para ela, aterrorizado.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não fale assim! Você sabe que não tenho escolha! – pediu ele, suplicante. Parecia estar sofrendo com a decisão, embora determinado.

- É claro que tem! – retrucou ela, perplexa. - Pode optar entre fazer tudo sozinho e entrar em colapso, ou pode deixar as pessoas lutarem com você! Porque elas querem e porque gostam de você! Não é uma questão de querer parecer bom lutando! Caso você não tenha reparado, minha família é traidora do sangue e é da Ordem da Fênix; é um questão de tempo que nos peguem um por um e nos esfolem vivos, Harry! Não vamos deixar de lutar, mesmo que você desapareça de nossas vidas!

Ela estava com bastante raiva, mas enquanto falava, sentiu as lágrimas despontarem nos olhos.

- É uma questão de talvez morrer com quem a gente ame, Harry, ou morrer sozinho – terminou ela, encarando-o, por mais que ele evitasse olhá-la nos olhos.

Ele não a olhou. Encarou o chão longamente.

Ginny não ia esperar para sempre.

- Harry, não seja egoísta – suspirou. - Reconsidere. Eu posso fingir que essa conversa não aconteceu…

- Não vou reconsiderar nada, e você sabe disso – respondeu ele, finalmente levantando os olhos para ela. Parecia ter controlado a vontade de chorar. – Até que tudo isso acabe, não podemos ficar juntos. Será melhor assim, prometo.

Eles se encararam por um longo tempo. Os olhos dela transbordaram.

Ginny entendia a posição dele, mas desde quando entender significava aceitar?

O brotinho de raiva que começara a germinar dentro dela floresceu. De repente não desejava mais estar no mesmo barco que alguém tão teimoso e burro como Harry Potter. Não tinha de ser daquele jeito e ela provaria, se fosse preciso…

- Então pode começar seu plano agora! – respondeu ela, a voz tremida de raiva, com uma expressão feia no rosto. – Vá embora o mais rápido possível, pois não respondo por mim se tiver de continuar olhando para sua cara!

Dizendo isso, deu costas e correu escada acima. Não queria explodir na frente de ninguém, mas uma vez no seu quarto, foi incapaz de conter a raiva e a dor que sentia e, em ímpetos de violência, começou a quebrar as coisas. Gritou, atirou coisas na janela, rasgou a roupa de cama e virou seu guarda-roupas.

Então, em meio de tecido rasgado, cacos de vidro e plumas do travesseiro que rodopiavam silenciosamente no ar, Ginny deixou-se escorregar até o chão e chorou o choro de quem perde alguém.

Harry estava paralisado. Ouvira muitos ruídos altos lá em cima e gritos histéricos de quem sentia muito desapontamento. Sentia-se péssimo e zonzo.

A última coisa que desejaria era ter que terminar com Ginny e entristecia-se enormemente por isso; por outro lado, se a perdesse, se nunca mais pudesse vê-la, nem que fosse de longe, sentiria como se um pedaço de sua alma tivesse sido arrancada para sempre. Se sentiria a pior das criaturas.

Sentou-se no sofá, trêmulo. Os ruídos pararam. Menos mal, pensou ele. Resolvera ficar ali por um tempo, caso Ginny resolvesse cometer alguma bobagem. Não achava que fosse o caso, mas precisava se certificar. Pior do que perdê-la para alguém que o queria morto seria perdê-la por sua própria culpa.

Pensara muito antes de tomar aquela decisão. Se não tivesse constatado que as chances de algo acontecer com ela por sua causa eram grandes, nunca o teria feito. Achava que era um preço alto demais para ambos uma separação, principalmente depois de tanto tempo que tiveram para se encontrarem e se entenderem… Somente no final do seu sexto ano é que descobrira que gostava dela, e ela esperara tanto tempo por ele, à ponto de desistir…

Pobre Ginny, pensou ele, entristecido.

Sabia como devia estar sendo difícil para ela.

Ginny estivera inconsolável, enrolada ao que restara do seu lençol. Enquanto chorava como se estivesse disposta a dar à luz à todas as suas dores, ela, ironicamente, se lembrara de algo. Estava então matutando a idéia, e até agora estava propensa a aceitá-la.

"_Precisamos de gente assim aqui. Se um dia cansar de ser boazinha e resolver mudar de idéia quanto ao seu objetivo de vida, me avise, por favor"_.

Será que estava mudando de idéia quanto ao seu objetivo de vida? Será que estava propensa a avisar?

Um lado de Ginny gritava-lhe com todas as forças que era uma burrice abissal tomar decisões motivadas pela emoção. O outro lado sussurrava-lhe maliciosamente as promessas que recebera se resolvesse seguir seu plano. Este lado também lhe dizia que era muito mais fácil persuadir o inimigo a colaborar com sua causa estando ao lado dele do que matando seus aliados. Talvez não fosse uma idéia tão ruim…

Mas e sua família, como ficaria? O que pensariam dela?

_Eu penso num jeito_, disse ela para si mesma, cada vez mais animada com a idéia. _E se tudo correr como espero, posso garantir a vida de muita gente_.

Mas e se não desse certo?

_É um risco que se corre_, pensou. _Não custa tentar, não há nada a se perder_.

E Harry?

_Harry já é grande o suficiente para enfrentar a amplitude de seus atos…_

Ginny pensou por vários minutos, imóvel. Que faria quando chegasse lá? Como faria para que pudesse usar Voldemort à seu favor? Qual seria sua arma, sua estratégia?

Um caco de espelho no chão respondeu sua pergunta. Encarou a própria imagem e não se decepcionou, mesmo com os olhos avermelhados e inchados. Ginny era uma garota atraente, saudável, jovem. Já não era a mesma garota que olhara naquele espelho há dois anos atrás – agora tinha formas e contornos bem definidos, sua pele já não era mais excessivamente sardenta e seu rosto já não era infantil. Tivera certa sorte no que se trata de pessoas ruivas, que são exoticamente bonitas na infância, mas nem sempre atraentes na fase adulta. Não era difícil descobrir porque Voldemort se interessara por ela; algo em sua beleza pouco convencional lhe chamara a atenção.

Então essa seria sua estratégia?

_E se for?_

Ela levantou-se, antes que desistisse, cambaleando um pouco, mas firmando as pernas rapidamente. Foi até a mesa de cabeceira e retirou da gaveta um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro quase vazio. Era hora de mudar o rumo das coisas.

Ele escutara os passos dela no andar de cima por um breve momento fazia alguns minutos. Significava que estava acordada. Pensou em ir ver se ela tinha se machucado durante o acesso de fúria, mas desistiu. Não queria que ela o agredisse, e conhecia os talentos de Ginny com azarações o suficiente para ser cauteloso nessas horas.

Harry estava meio que se sentindo mal. Já passara por desgraças maiores, mas esta estava consumindo-o aos poucos. A cada minuto que ele passava sentado ali, maior era a vontade de subir e retirar tudo o que dissera. Mas tinha que ser forte, era pelo bem dos dois.

Melhor estar longe de todos que ainda lhe restavam provisoriamente, do que perdê-los, como acontecera com seus pais e Sirius. Não suportaria se perdesse Ginny também. Não conseguia pensar em nada pior no momento.

Talvez fosse melhor ir embora antes que ela descesse. Pensava nisso, mas não conseguia se mexer. Sabia que a ajudava mais se não se vissem mais, mas no fundo não queria ficar nem um momento longe dela, queria estar sempre por perto, para protegê-la e ajudá-la quando fosse preciso. Ela era tão pequena e tão indefesa...

Ouviu mais ruídos no andar de cima. Que será que ela estava fazendo?

_Esquece, Harry; não é da sua conta_. Seria complicado não pensar mais que o que Ginny fazia ou deixava de fazer não era mais de sua conta. Era complicado pensar que não dividiria mais nenhuma preocupação, nenhuma alegria, nenhuma idéia. Mas era necessário. E era provisório.

Devia pensar que um dia tudo isso traria boas conseqüências. Um dia poderia voltar até Ginny, e então seriam absolutamente felizes, sem a constante ameaça preocupando suas mentes. Sim, um dia isso seria possível.

Talvez até se casassem.

Harry sorriu ao imaginá-los com filhos. Como seria um filho deles? De quem seria os olhos, o nariz, a cor do cabelo? Será que algum dia alguém diria ao seu filho que se parece tanto com Harry quanto Harry se parecia com seu pai?

Seus devaneios demoraram o suficiente para que a noite começasse a acordar. O céu lá fora estava alaranjado e os últimos raios de sol batiam em seus olhos. Os Weasley estavam demorando. Será que Ron estava sóbrio ou acontecera alguma coisa? Começou a se preocupar. Ginny ficara um tempo andando em seu quarto, mas agora também estava silenciosa no andar de cima.

Ele não soube o que o levou a imaginar aquilo, mas o silêncio pareceu-lhe agourento.

Levantou-se do sofá, sacando a varinha. Decidira subir as escadas, mas antes que desse um só passo ouviu a porta do quarto dela se abrindo. Afastou-se, escondendo-se nas sombras. Talvez houvesse mais alguém ali e precisasse atacar…

Passos na escada, então Ginny apareceu na sala, bem vestida, uma mochila perdurada no ombro, na qual procurava alguma coisa, a cabeça baixa.

Parecia estar de saída.

- Ginny? – chamou ele, desconfiado.

Ela assustou-se, largando a mochila, e logo já estava com a varinha bem apontada para ele. Um pedaço de pergaminho caiu da mochila quando ela deixou-a cair.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – disse ela, nervosa e acusadora.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou ele, ainda mais desconfiado pelo modo como ela reagia.

- Isso não é da sua conta – respondeu ela, ríspida. Abaixou-se e tornou a apanhar a mochila, sem abaixar a guarda.

- Pára com isso – pediu Harry, com mal pressentimento. – Eu não vou te atacar.

- Você não seria burro – ameaçou ela, desdenhosa.

O tom de voz dela o magoava profundamente. Como se fossem inimigos.

- Ginny, se você está pensando em cometer alguma bobagem… - começou ele, mas foi cortado.

- A única bobagem de hoje foi você quem cometeu. E se me dá licença, estou atrasada – disse ela, secamente, abaixando a varinha e dirigindo-se para a porta.

Harry deu um passo a frente. Não podia deixá-la sair para lugar algum quando seu instinto lhe dizia que dali não sairia boa coisa.

Ela tornou a apontar-lhe a varinha, prevenida, assim que ele avançou. Ele também apontou-lhe a varinha.

- Não posso deixar você sair dessa casa – anunciou, tentando manter a voz firme.

- Quero ver você tentar – sibilou ela, encarando-o com fúria nos olhos.

- Se você der mais um passo, azaro você.

- Igualmente.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, sem se moverem. Então Ginny abaixou a varinha.

- Adeus, Harry – disse, impassível, e abriu a porta.

- _Impedimenta_ – bradou ele, sentindo péssimo, mas na obrigação de agir.

Ginny usou um Feitiço Escudo rapidamente, apontando a varinha por baixo do braço estendido, o que a impediu de ser pega pela sua azaração. Em resposta ela atirou-lhe uma Azaração do Morcego-Meleca*, que acertou-lhe em cheio. Harry sentiu várias coisas em movimento brotar em seu rosto, e não enxergou nada até conseguir lançar a contra-azaração.

Ginny havia desaparecido. Harry correu até a porta aberta para pegá-la antes que subisse o morro, mas deparou-se com o pergaminho que ela deixara cair. Havia algo de muito suspeito naquele papel, e ele apanhou-o antes de sair atrás dela.

"_Quando conversamos pela última vez, disse que eu seria bem-vinda se cansasse de ser boazinha. Acho que estou mudando de idéia em relação ao meu objetivo de vida. O que tenho que fazer para me alistar? Ginevra Weasley_".

Ele virou o papel, sentindo um princípio de náuseas. Viu um pequeno texto em letras que ele conhecera brevemente.

"_Fico imensamente satisfeito com sua decisão. Você será muito bem vinda. Para chegar aqui siga as instruções anexadas e as destrua depois de ler. Atenciosamente, Lord Voldemort_".

Harry sentiu a respiração oscilar quando terminou de ler. Ginny não podia ter feito aquilo… Ela não era nem louca…!

Correu o mais rápido que pôde. O gramado já estava na penumbra e a luz do sol encontrava-se já atrás das árvores sobre o morro. Ele sentiu o peito doer, mas continuou correndo morro acima. Não podia deixar, ela não podia fazer isso com ele!

Caiu de joelhos quando chegou ao topo. O sol ia despedindo-se por trás das colinas adiantes, iluminando uma última vez o gramado além para que Harry pudesse enxergar. Não havia nem sinal da garota.

Ela se fora para sempre.

**III**

Ginny chegou ao castelo escoltada por duas pessoas mascaradas. Chegou, via chave de portal, em um átrio de teto muito alto, que estava fora de seu campo de visão. Acima dela, vários andares de corredores se erguiam. Foi levada por dentre portas, escadas e corredores diversos. Ao final de um corredor de pedras iluminado apenas por poucos archotes de bronze e decorado com tapeçarias roxas, um dos mascarados parou próximo à última porta e bateu. Dois segundos depois, a porta se abriu e outro mascarado apareceu.

- Outro calouro? – perguntou o mascarado que atendeu a porta, parecendo surpreso. – Hum, dia estranho…

- Ele ainda não chegou? – perguntou um dos mascarados que a escoltava.

- Não, deve ter tido algum imprevisto – respondeu. Olhou para ela. – Mas o que temos aqui? Uma menina! E é bonitinha… Estamos melhorando – comentou para o outro, rindo. – Cada dia melhor freqüentado, esse lugar…

O encapuzado que até então estava em silêncio fez um muxoxo de desaprovação.

- Cale a boca e dê passagem. Ainda precisamos voltar para a escolta – reclamou, com pressa.

O outro obedeceu passivamente. Afastou-se da porta para que ela entrasse e Ginny viu uma espécie de escritório. Lá dentro havia uma escrivaninha, uma estante de livros, uma pequena lareira apagada e um sofá de couro preto. Da janela atrás do sofá era possível ver algumas árvores em meio ao breu da noite. Além disso, também havia mais duas pessoas, em pé, encostadas à parede.

Ouviu a porta se fechar depois que estava dentro da sala. Ela olhou dos dois rapazes de pé para o sofá vazio.

- O que há com o sofá? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Nada, moça – respondeu o guarda, lentamente, achando graça. – As gracinhas ali é que estão nervosas demais para se sentar.

- Hum – fez ela, sem achar a mesma graça. Também estava nervosa, mas não fosse por isso. Sentou-se e cruzou as pernas.

O clima estava tenso. Os outros dois homens a olharam com curiosidade, mas quando ela olhou, encararam o chão. Ela virou-se para o guarda, encostado de qualquer jeito na parede.

- Como é o esquema? – perguntou, impassível.

- Que esquema? – respondeu o homem mascarado, divertido.

- O que é que vão fazer com a gente? – esclareceu.

- Ninguém sabe – respondeu ele, sorrindo maldoso. – Depende do humor do chefe.

Ginny percebeu com o canto dos olhos que os outros dois aspirantes à Comensais se mexeram, inquietos, enquanto o guarda se divertia. Ela achou que não adiantaria perguntar mais nada. Além de o guarda ser muito vago e ficar olhando para suas pernas, seus colegas pareciam ficar mais nervosos à simples menção do assunto.

Felizmente a penosa espera acabou logo. A porta se abriu e uma pessoa alta e encapuzada entrou. O guarda endireitou-se rapidamente, às suas costas, e os outros dois desencostaram da parede.

- Feche a porta – disse o encapuzado, e Ginny reconheceu a voz. O guarda obedeceu prontamente. O último a entrar olhou para cada um deles, atentamente. Quando chegou nela, um sorriso quase imperceptível curvou os cantos de sua boca.

O recém-chegado deu-lhes as costas, retirou a capa e atirou-a na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. Seus cabelos estavam mais compridos do que da última vez que se viram, descendo alguns centímetros pelo pescoço, mas ele ainda parecia manter a mesma aparência.

Ele virou-se e encostou-se na escrivaninha. Parecia mais bonito do que nunca, aos olhos dela. Tirou a varinha do bolso e ficou girando-a nos dedos. Olhou para Ginny, impassível, depois para os outros dois. Então virou-se para o guarda.

- Estamos prosperando – comentou, parecendo satisfeito. O guarda assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. Fez um movimento com a cabeça e este saiu, indo guardar a porta do lado de fora. Ele voltou a olhá-los. – Estou lisonjeado que tenham preferido estar se alistando aqui do que no Ministério da Magia. Sou suspeito para dizer, mas fizeram a escolha certa.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas. Assim esperava.

- Entretanto, não posso sair por aí permitindo que qualquer um que queira saia fazendo coisas em meu nome. A maioria dos candidatos não entendem que, ao se tornar um Comensal da Morte, não está somente conquistando certas regalias inerentes do cargo, mas também adquirindo certas responsabilidades e riscos pelo resto da vida. Ao se tornar um Comensal da Morte, a pessoa sela um trato comigo e com o resto da Ordem. Espero, senhores e senhorita, que não estejam aqui, hoje, levianamente, porque eu sou seu último teste.

Ginny evitou engolir em seco, embora o desejasse. Aquela conversa vinha embrenhada com um mau pressentimento…

Voldemort endireitou-se e deu dois passos em direção aos dois homens, que pareciam imobilizados de tensos. Olhou bem nos rostos dos dois, e então dirigiu-se ao da sua esquerda.

- Você tem medo da morte? – perguntou-lhe, calmamente.

O homem mexeu os pés, nervoso.

- Não, senhor – respondeu, olhando para o chão.

- E você? – perguntou ele, olhando para o outro.

O outro parecia pior do que o primeiro, mas admitiu, com a voz fraca:

- Tenho, sim, senhor.

Ele sorriu com a resposta, e tornou a falar com o primeiro.

- E por que você não teme a morte?

- Porque todos morremos… é natural. E também porque não tenho nada a perder, nem família, nem amigos, se morrer – respondeu o candidato, sentindo-se mais corajoso.

Voldemort olhou para o teto, pensativo.

- Hum, você tem sangue-puro? – perguntou, fingindo curiosidade.

- Claro, senhor.

- E você acha pouco? Por que você haveria de querer morrer, quando precisamos de bruxos com sangue-puro para reerguermos nossa sociedade? E depois que eu lhe ensinasse parte da magia que sei, você ainda assim iria ter pouco caso com sua própria vida, mesmo sabendo o quão poderoso é o conhecimento que possui? Não, você soa pouco ambicioso, rapaz. É o tipo de resposta mais tola que ouço sempre que faço essa pergunta. Você acha que preciso de adolescente suicidas em minhas tropas? Eu acho que não…

O entrevistado, antes mais animado, agora estava pálido e terrificado. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.

- Vamos tentar uma última vez – disse Voldemort, num tom de voz agradável, mas que pela circunstância fazia arrepiar todos os pêlos do braço. – Se você fosse eu, o que faria com você?

O outro agora estava realmente em pânico. Sua testa suava e seus lábios tremiam.

- E-eu não me contrataria, senhor – respondeu em voz fraca, mas parecendo conformado de que dissera a coisa errada.

Voldemort sorriu indignado, e negou com a cabeça.

- Que pena. Eu pedi para responder como _eu _ agiria, mas você respondeu como você gostaria que eu agisse. Assim sou obrigado a te reprovar.

Ginny teria ficado feliz se fosse o homem e essas fossem as últimas palavras dirigidas a ela, se não fossem seguidas de algo bem mais desagradável. Antes que qualquer um dos três entendessem e reagissem, uma forte luz verde piscou e o primeiro candidato desabou no chão, morto.

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, se perguntou se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Talvez fosse meio burro da parte dela ter sobrevivido ao diário para ir parar ali, nas mãos do mesmo louco, por vontade própria.

Voldemort olhou para os dois com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ora, vamos. Era isso que ele tanto queria, não era? – Ele sorriu e voltou-se para Ginny. – Acredito que você possa, Srta. Weasley, nos dizer qual foi o verdadeiro erro na resposta do nosso finado amigo.

Ela fez uma careta e puxou na memória o que ele havia respondido. Felizmente a vida lhe munira de ferramentas para saber pensar como ele. Por fim, levantou os olhos para ele e respondeu, com muita certeza:

- Claro. Ele disse que todos morrem um dia, mas não é verdade. _Você_ é imortal.

Ele sorriu satisfeito com a resposta dela, e virou-se para o outro homem.

- Você o conhecia? – perguntou, indicando o morto com a cabeça. O rapaz negou, em silêncio. – Acredito que você possa ser um bom Comensal. – Ele agitou levemente a varinha e o moço fechou os olhos, assustado, mas apenas aconteceu de um pedaço de pergaminho aparecer no ar. – Se ainda desejar ser um de nós, leia o contrato, e assine. Se optar por assinar, você receberá uma carta com instruções. Se não, vá para a casa. Só porque não é um Comensal da Morte não significa que não nos apóie, e já fico contente com seu apoio. – O rapaz pegou o pergaminho, com a mão trêmula de alívio. – Pode ir. E diga ao guarda para entrar.

O rapaz saiu, parecendo que só ficaria aliviado quando estivesse longe dali, e segundos depois o guarda entrou, e o outro virou-se para ele.

- Desapareça com esse cadáver – ordenou, e foi atendido prontamente, quando o guarda arrastou o corpo para fora com um gesto da varinha.

Ginny viu o rosto jovem e sem vida do rapaz desaparecer na virada da porta e sentiu um frio na barriga. Ela concordava com o morto de que todos morriam, mas era contra que morressem naquela idade. Ele parecia apenas uns dois anos mais velho que ela e não tinha mais a vida toda pela frente.

Quando a porta se fechou, Ginny viu-se sozinha com Voldemort. Estava desgostosa com o que acabava de presenciar, mas estranhamente, sentia menos medo agora do que quando estavam acompanhados.

- Bom, se fui dispensada da dinâmica de grupo, acho que vou passar pelo teste do sofá – brincou, sarcástica.

- Só se você quiser – respondeu ele, sorrindo torto.

- Retiro o que disse, então.

Ele apenas alargou o sorriso e deu a volta na escrivaninha. Sentou-se na cadeira e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse na outra.

- Na verdade você está aqui porque acredito que tenhamos cláusulas diferentes no nosso contrato.

- Bem lembrado – respondeu ela, sentando-se. – E se não se importa, também tenho minhas condições.

- É justo. Quais são?

- Bom… A primeira é a garantia de que, trabalhando para você, minha família fique a salvo. Não digo para tratá-los com amor e carinho, mas apenas para deixá-los todos vivos.

- E a segunda?

- Eu gostaria de não ter que pegar na minha varinha para matar ou torturar pessoas. Sou meio fraca para esse tipo de coisa.

- São ossos do ofício. O que você me oferece em troca?

- Bom… A única coisa que tenho para oferecer que talvez te interesse provavelmente estará em suas condições – respondeu ela, conformada.

Ele sorriu levemente.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Gostaria de me manter anônima e ter um lugar para ficar.

- Naturalmente. É só? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Não vejo problemas em aceitar seus termos, contanto que aceite os meus.

- Provavelmente não terei objeções – comentou, cordialmente.

- Como o de praxe, exijo total obediência e devoção – disse ele, e Ginny confirmou com a cabeça. – Apesar de eu apreciar seu senso de humor displicente, também exijo que me trate do mesmo modo que qualquer outro Comensal da Morte, quando estivermos em público. – Ela tornou a concordar. – Posso requisitar seus serviços à qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, e você deverá atender prontamente.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça mais uma vez. Ele esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

- Também posso requisitar seus serviços a qualquer hora para motivos especiais, e você não poderá se recusar. Ao assinar este contrato, Srta. Weasley, é que além de conceder à mim os direitos sobre sua conduta, você concederá, também, os direito sobre seu corpo.

Ela respirou fundo uma vez, e então também concordou.

- Aceito.

Ele fez um aceno com a varinha e um pergaminho escrito apareceu sobre a mesa. Empurrou em sua direção, junto com uma pena. Ginny apanhou o pergaminho e leu. Não que ele tivesse como piorar sua situação alterando alguma cláusula, mas ela queria se certificar de que as suas também estivessem ali.

_CONTRATO DE ADMISSÃO_

_Neste contrato fica estipulado os termos e condições combinados anteriormente entre o contratante, Lord Voldemort, e a contratada, Ginevra Molly Weasley._

_O contratante aceita as cláusulas da contratada,enquanto estiver à serviço, abaixo listados:_

_1º - que permaneça no anonimato;_

_2º - que não seja obrigada a torturar ou matar qualquer pessoa, sendo esta prisioneira ou inimiga;_

_3º - que tenha a família em segurança._

_Em troca, a contratada aceita as cláusulas propostas pelo contratante, enquanto estiver à serviço, abaixo listadas:_

_1º - que aceite a condição de serva, tendo como senhor seu contratante;_

_2º - que seja subordinada e desempenhe com disciplina qualquer função lhe empregada;_

_3º - que compareça pontualmente e participe de qualquer atividade quando for convocada para tal;_

_4º - que não se negue a prestar serviços especiais, contanto que não gere conflitos com suas cláusulas;_

_5º - que o contratante tenha total direitos sobre sua pessoa, bem como seu corpo e sua conduta._

_Ambas as partes têm o direito de exercer ou não as cláusulas propostas por eles mesmos, contanto que não conflite com as cláusulas do outro._

_O desacato de qualquer cláusula incide na quebra de contrato. Ao quebrar o contrato, o contratante perde os direitos sobre a contratada, que pode desligar-se formalmente, enquanto se o ato vier da contratada, o contratante tem direito de escolher uma punição à seu critério, incluindo pena de morte._

_Assim sendo, as partes confirmam o acordo assinando abaixo:_

_----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------_

_Lord Voldemort Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_CONTRATANTE CONTRATADA_

Ginny respirou fundo, lendo bem a parte da "_pena de morte_". Sentia-se preste a vender a alma para o diabo, mas pegou a pena e assinou. Esperava que não se arrependesse.

Ele puxou o pergaminho e também assinou. O papel clareou por um momento, depois voltou ao normal. Com um aceno da varinha, o contrato voltou para o lugar de onde tinha vindo.

- Eu também vou receber uma carta com instruções? – perguntou Ginny, descontraindo.

- Vai. Há várias coisas que vai precisar saber agora que está aqui. Há grupos divididos por importância, e várias funções e patentes dentro de cada um deles. Na carta vai descobrir em que grupo está e que função vai exercer. Tentarei não te deixar sofrer muito no meio das peças pequenas, mas não posso te colocar de cara entre as peças grandes – disse ele, em tom de desculpas.

- Não estou reclamando – respondeu ela, defensiva. – Só gostaria de não ter que sair muito.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, em silêncio, e girou a varinha nos dedos.

- Tire o casaco.

Ginny levantou um sobrancelha, achando que não tinha ouvido direito. Não imaginava que ele quisesse ser tão rápido.

- Erm… Assim, agora? – perguntou ela, incerta e meio tímida.

Ele sorriu quando olhou-a nos olhos.

- Você me entendeu mal. Você agora é uma Comensal da Morte, tem direito à uma Marca Negra…

- Ah – fez ela, sentindo-se idiota.

Ele fez sinal para que ela fosse até o outro lado da mesa, que ela obedeceu enquanto desabotoava a blusa de frio e ele afastava a própria cadeira. Quando estava com os braços nus, ele segurou seu pulso esquerdo e encostou-lhe a ponta da varinha no braço.

- Vai doer? – perguntou ela, na última hora, nervosa. Ele levantou os olhos.

- Vai – respondeu, abrindo um semi-sorriso mau.

- Hum. Eu tenho o direito de recusar? – perguntou ela, numa última tentativa de se livrar da marca feia e dolorida na sua pele.

- Ninguém nunca fez essa pergunta – disse ele, afastando a varinha, pensativo.

- Bom, se não vou sair do castelo, não vejo o porquê eu haveria de ter uma. A não ser que tenha outra função além de chamar - argumentou ela, aliviada.

- Não sei… Você não poderia passar por uma barreira restritiva, por exemplo, caso precise. Usa a Marca Negra como fator de aceitação.

- Mas já foi preciso usar isso aqui dentro?

- Até hoje, não. Mas eu nunca fui bom em adivinhação, nunca se sabe…

Ginny fez uma careta conformada.

- Então está bem… Mas tenta não… Ah. – Ela teve um pensamento súbito. – Espera um pouco. Se você fizer isso em mim não vai poder usufruir dos "serviços especiais".

Ele olhou-a com uma expressão meio irritada.

- O que é que você está querendo dizer, exatamente?

- Bom – começou ela. – Se eu estou bem informada, toda vez que você toca a Marca Negra de um Comensal, todas as outras Marcas Negras queimam, e todos devem aparatar ao seu lado, certo? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça, impaciente. – Então, supondo que a gente não use roupas durante os "serviços especiais", fica difícil que você não toque na minha Marca Negra, e por conseqüência teremos platéia dentro de poucos segundos, o que acabaria com toda a privacidade. E com outras coisas também. Inclusive infringiria minha cláusula de anonimato – defendeu ela, escolhendo bem as palavras.

Ele pensou por um momento, em silêncio, e então sorriu-lhe.

- Você tem razão. Definitivamente não quereremos platéia. Obviamente ninguém conseguiria aparatar ao meu lado dentro de Basilisk Hall, mas nada impediria uma bando de gente batendo na porta e causaria suspeitas embaraçosas se ocorresse com muita freqüência… - Então ele soltou-a e cruzou os braços, recostando-se na cadeira. – Muito bem, faz quinze minutos que está aqui dentro e já conseguiu tirar proveito de duas situações. Está se saindo muito bem. O que mais posso desejar de você, Weasley?

Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

- Essa é uma pergunta retórica? – brincou ela.

- Nos veremos mais vezes esse mês – respondeu ele, com um sorriso enigmático. –Agora você deve reivindicar um quarto na Ala Leste e esperar pela carta com as instruções.

- Sim, senhor – acatou ela, com um sorriso no estilo do dele. – E pensa com carinho na minha carreira.

Ele levantou-se, mas não parecia bravo com a audácia dela. Pelo contrário: ainda sorria, embora sua expressão agora fosse mais perversa do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Talvez eu precise de um pagamento adiantado se for para pensar com carinho – disse ele, inclinando-se para ela. Ginny não teria como fugir mesmo se quisesse, presa entre ele e a mesa, então não fez nada.

Com uma mão ele colocou os dedos entre os cabelos de sua nuca e segurou-os. Em seguida, inclinou-se para ela, fazendo os lábios se encontrarem. Ginny estivera tranqüila até então, mas o encontro fez com que seu corpo todo acordasse. E então, como se tivesse sido atingida por um encantamento, ela não só entregou-se completamente como sentiu-se excitada com a perspectiva de continuar.

Tudo nele a incendiava: da temperatura da pele ao cheiro. Ginny caiu sentada sobre a mesa quando as línguas se tocaram, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar. Os joelhos dela intercalavam-se com os dele, e as mãos dela derrubaram alguma coisa quando procuraram onde se apoiar. Ela estava anestesiada com a mesma sensação de letargia e entorpecimento que experimentara da primeira vez. Enquanto se beijavam, Ginny sentia-se completamente dominada, e desejava continuar assim.

Era como um fogo: ele a acendia, mas também a imobilizava. Precisava das chamas para manter-se viva, mas as próprias chamas drenavam todas as suas forças…

A sensação era estranha, mas deu a Ginny a obscura certeza de que não se arrependeria do que estava fazendo.

Os lábios se separaram, mas os dele roçaram, provocantes, seu pescoço. Ela sentia como se um turbilhão de coisas acontecessem sem que conseguisse se mexer. Os arrepios eram assustadores e deliciosos ao mesmo tempo e ela se sentiu decepcionada quando ele parou.

Ela foi conduzida para a posição vertical como num passo de dança. Se olharam por dois segundos, à poucos centímetros de distância. Ginny se perguntou se ele sabia o que causava nela, enquanto se perdia em seus olhos escuros. Não eram negros nem castanhos, mas lembravam cor de grafite. E de pensar que esses mesmos olhos a assombraram por tantos anos em pesadelos…

Mas agora ela sabia que não era dele que ela temia – era das sensações que ela mesma sentia quando estava com ele. Ele mexia com seus sentimentos como nenhum outro era capaz e, de agora em diante, não precisava mais se culpar por isso.

- Nos veremos mais vezes esse mês – repetiu ele, em voz baixa, e afastou-se para deixá-la sair.

Ela entendeu que era hora de ir embora. Pegou sua blusa e saiu, mas só se lembrou do que estava fazendo depois que já estava perdida no estranho castelo.

Ginny levou cerca de uma semana para decorar sua rota diária. Ela recebera a carta no dia seguinte à sua chegada, junto com seu uniforme, em seu novo e detestável quarto que mais se parecia uma cela. Ela tentou pegar um que parecesse maior, mas a maioria já estava ocupada. Havia um banheiro por andar para ser compartilhado, e como estava no térreo, tinha que dividi-lo ainda com mais pessoas, uma vez que era um local de grande rotatividade. Fora isso e o frio que fazia ali a noite, a garota não estava reclamando; pelo menos tinha onde dormir.

Seus primeiros dias foram preenchidos com uma espécie de treinamento. Passava algumas horas sendo instruída de conceitos básicos do que consistia seu cargo ali dentro e sua importância para o pleno funcionamento da Ordem das Trevas, e depois passava algum tempo exercendo pequenas tarefas como vigias, levar informações em lugares diversos e, pouco tempo depois, começou a sair em missões junto com o grupo.

O seu era o Nove, um dos menos importantes. Depois de colocar no formulário que viera junto com sua carta de apresentação que participara do time de Quidich de sua casa na escola, fora designada para o sub-grupo de saqueadores. No começo ela sentiu-se chocada por ter que roubar coisas, mas depois de um tempo, acostumou-se. Às terças e quintas, tinha folga, então trabalhava apenas meio-período na vigia dos castelo, na guarda que fazia a ronda aérea - foi bom para conhecer os arredores.

O grupo Nove era grande e todos eram obrigados a esconderem seus rostos, de modo que ela só conhecia os colegas com quem era preciso trabalhar, como os outros saqueadores e alguns guardas. As refeições eram servidas cedo, num intervalo de quinze minutos, e se perdessem a hora, precisavam aguardar até a próxima refeição sem nada no estômago. Tinha dois supervisores que só eram reconhecíveis por usar máscaras brancas ao invés das habituais pretas, mas não sabia seus nomes e tampouco eles pareciam saber o dela. Só o que sabiam é que ela havia sido selecionada pelo Lord das Trevas pessoalmente, pois comentaram isso entre si assim que ela se apresentou no primeiro dia com os papeis necessários em mãos. Pelo visto nem todos tinham esse tratamento.

Em relação ao chefe, ela não o viu nem teve notícias dele durante os quinze primeiros dias. Pensou que fossem se esbarrar com freqüência, mas descobriu logo que estava num grupo tão cheio de importância quanto os elfos-domésticos. A primeira vez que o encontrou depois de sua admissão foi num dia em que o viu subindo as escadas da Ala Norte ladeado por seu restrito grupo de guarda-costas conhecidos como grupo Cinco. Ginny viu seu olhar passar por ela, mas não houve nenhum sinal de reconhecimento. Apenas Bellatrix Lestrange encarou-a com o que parecia ser um olhar ferozmente ultrajado, como se a garota tivesse cuspido em seu sapato. Descobriu pouco depois que os Comensais ajuizados costumavam se ajoelhar na presença do Lord das Trevas.

Foi na noite de uma terça-feira, no dia seguinte, depois de seu jantar, que Ginny voltou para seu quarto pretendendo arrumá-lo antes de dormir, e fechou a porta antes de acender as luzes. Ela quase gritou quando as velas se acenderam antes que ela tirasse a varinha do bolso. Teria sido constrangedor.

Ela virou-se de onde estava, em frente ao criado mudo, e encontrou alguém sentado em sua cama. Ele sorria e girava a varinha nos dedos.

- Você não mudou nada desde o meu seqüestro - comentou Ginny, desaprovadoramente, quando conseguiu recuperar o ar.

O sorriso dele mudou um pouco, mas ele não respondeu.

- Eu o convidaria a se sentar, mas deixa pra lá - murmurou ela, encostando-se no móvel ao lado da cama. Ele continuou sorrindo, guardou a varinha no bolso e inclinou-se um pouco para a frente.

- Como tem passado, Weasley? Já se adaptou à sua nova rotina?

- Ah, sim… Já sei os caminhos para a maioria dos lugares e os horários das minhas refeições, depois de perder algumas - respondeu ela, casualmente. Então ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas. - Também já aprendi as regras de etiqueta utilizadas no mundo das trevas. Você deseja uma retratação oficial ou algo do tipo pela falha de ontem?

Ele riu.

- Se eu tivesse me ofendido, você saberia ontem mesmo. Não, não vim te ensinar a ter bons modos, não se preocupe - disse ele, observando-a com curiosidade.

- Bom, espero que Lestrange pense o mesmo. Ela fez cara de quem vai me bater se me encontrar de novo - denunciou Ginny, preocupada.

Ele tornou a rir.

- Não se preocupe com Bella. Ela gosta de tomar minhas dores, mas não faz nada sem ordens - disse, parecendo quase simpático. Então colocou a mão dentro as vestes, procurando algum bolso interno, e retirou um exemplar do _Profeta Diário_. Estendeu-lhe, enquanto ela observava sem entender. - Acho que encontrará algo de seu interesse aí.

Ela pegou, curiosa, e abriu-o. Não estava marcado na primeira página, e havia duas matérias. A primeira era uma coluna sobre o saldo da guerra, de acordo com o título. A segunda, encabeçava uma foto em branco e preto de um lugar muito conhecido seu: A Toca.

"_TERROR FAMILIAR: FILHA MAIS JOVEM DESAPARECE_

_Durante a tarde de 11 de Agosto, sexta-feira, ao chegar em casa depois de uma visita ao hospital, a família Weasley encontrou uma cena aterrorizante: um quarto destruído e a ausência de sua única filha._

_Ginevra Weasley, 17, havia se formado há pouco tempo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e se orgulhava em dizer a quem quisesse ouvir que se juntaria à frente de resistência, assim como o restante da família. Recebeu certo reconhecimento nos anos anteriores, devido ao relacionamento com o famoso Harry Potter, com o qual namorava havia um ano e meio. Notícias sobre ela também foram divulgadas meses atrás, depois de seu assustador seqüestro nas proximidades de Hogwarts que deixou a comunidade em alerta, ocasião em que, felizmente, saiu com vida, porém abalada. _

_Os Weasley, no momento muito atordoados, suspeitam de outro seqüestro, e esperam que voltem a se ver em breve, embora não houvesse uma Marca Negra sobre a casa para comprovar a autoria do crime. Sustentam-se na esperança de que Ginevra repita as circunstâncias da primeira ocasião, de onde retornou com poucas seqüelas. A família pede para qualquer um que tenha alguma informação a respeito do paradeiro da jovem, entre em contato. Informações podem ser mandadas direto para a família ou para a redação do _Profeta Diário."

Ginny terminou de ler, incomodada.

- Hum… Eu acho que causei um mal entendido. Se isso for ruim pra sua reputação, eu posso… - começou ela, automaticamente educada.

- A minha _reputação_? - riu ele, achando graça. - Receio que ela já esteja ruim o suficiente para piorar com uma suspeita de seqüestro, já faz alguns anos… Não, não desperdice seu disfarce; quanto menos motivos tiverem para suspeitar de você, melhor. E sinceramente, Weasley, eu não vou ficar desapontado se Harry Potter bater na minha porta querendo te resgatar.

Ela riu, depois balançou a cabeça, devagar.

- Eu acho que Harry não viria… A briga foi feia.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Olhou ao redor brevemente, e então disse:

- É… Eu sei.

Ginny piscou.

- Sabe? Como…? Ah…! - Ela entendeu antes de completar a frase. Geralmente entendia quando acontecia com Harry, mas aquilo era uma situação nova e um pouco desconfortável para ela. - E você, ahm, faz isso com freqüência?

Ele encarou-a e riu.

- Se está querendo saber quantas vezes eu os peguei tendo privacidade, a resposta é: algumas vezes. Principalmente depois que nos conhecemos, Weasley - respondeu ele, com o que parecia um esboço de um sorriso malicioso.

Ginny corou em todo centímetro de pele possível. Definitivamente não se acostumara às indiretas depravadas dele, e imaginar que durante esses sete últimos meses ela estivera ao mesmo tempo beijando Harry e Voldemort a fez sentir um arrepio na nuca.

O sorriso dele foi crescendo discretamente enquanto a observava.

- Você não percebeu uma melhora deste último para o primeiro? - perguntou ele em voz baixa.

Ginny suspeitava do que ele estava falando, mas não tinha certeza. Também não tinha muita certeza se ele estava lendo seus pensamentos. Era uma sensação incômoda, mas antes que pudesse pensar no que responder, ele se levantou e foi lentamente em sua direção.

- Sim… - disse ele, numa voz muito baixa e suave, enquanto encurralava-a contra o criado-mudo. Inclinou-se alguns centímetros e tocou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos frios e pálidos. - Estou falando dos beijos… e, sim, estou lendo sua mente.

A garota contraiu-se involuntariamente quando percebeu o que ele ia fazer. Não que tivesse medo ou algo do tipo, mas porque ainda não se acostumara com a idéia. Quando ele pousou uma mão em sua cintura e tornou a beijá-la, porém, sentiu toda a apreensão escoar.

Ela não havia reparado antes, mas era verdade: o beijo estava melhor do que o primeiro, mas talvez fosse apenas o fato de que agora não estava sendo forçada a nada e não se sentia culpada o suficiente para repeli-lo. Mas não, não era isso. Ele estava sendo mais gentil, mais sedutor. Era algo que realmente não esperava de alguém como ele e, apesar de estranho, sentia um certo orgulho de estar tendo aquele tratamento.

Quando sentiu os lábios dele afastando-se do dela, a apreensão que se fora voltou redobrada. De repente, sabia por que ele estava ali…

E talvez não estivesse preparada.

Ginny ergueu os olhos para ele, tensa. Não sabia como colocar em palavras a covardia que estava sentindo. Sentia-se como a garotinha que ia viajar sem os pais pela primeira vez.

Ele tocou seus lábios com um dos dedos que ainda estavam pousados em seu rosto e observou-a impassível por um tempo. Os olhos dele não eram calorosos e não melhoravam seu estado de espírito.

- Não vou te confortar dizendo coisas como "não se preocupe" - disse, por fim, fazendo-a estremecer. - Mas vou lembrá-la de que temos um trato.

Ginny respirou fundo duas vezes. Sentiu a aspereza do jornal dobrado ainda em suas mãos e um calor pulsante amorteceu seu peito. Havia feito uma promessa, e quebrá-la implicaria em mais do que somente danos a ela.

Hesitava. Sabia que chegara à um ponto sem volta, em vários sentidos, e chegara à hora em que devia enfrentar suas escolhas, por maior que fosse seu medo…

Pousou o jornal no móvel às suas costas. Tentando evitar o máximo possível seus olhos, Ginny levou as mãos aos botões da própria blusa e começou a desabotoá-los, um por um, até o fim. Mordeu o lábio inferior por um instante, então deixou cair a peça que a cobria.

Mantendo o olhar centímetros abaixo dos olhos dele, a garota viu o sorriso ligeiramente sadista que se formou em seus lábios finos antes de sentir a mão pousada em seu rosto começar a descer, lentamente, deixando, no rastro, uma impressão angustiante de tensão.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Azaração do Morcego-Meleca, do original "Bat-Bogey Hex", traduzido oficialmente como "Feitiço de Rebater Bicho-Papão"… Shame on you, Lia Wyler u.u'**

**Nota – Música: Sweet Dreams, composta por **_**Annie Lennox e David Allen Stewart, **_**com sua versão mais famosa interpretada por Marilyn Manson - mais famosa e mais adequada ao capítulo -, que dispensa apresentações.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

**- Do Outro Lado -**

"**I still remember the world**

**From the eyes of a child**

**Slowly those feelings were**

**Clouded by what I know now**

**Where has my heart gone?**

**An uneven trade for the real world"**

_**Field of Innocence**_**, Evanescence**

**I**

Ginny abriu os olhos. O dossel da cama, vermelho vinho, formava leves dobras onde seu olhar recaía, e contrastava com o lençol branco. O tempo estava fresco e já era de manhã. Não queria se levantar, pois sabia que estava frio além do edredom, apesar de estarem no verão. O castelo todo era frio o ano inteiro.

Tomando coragem, virou-se de barriga para cima. Ele se mexeu e passou um braço ao redor dela. Ginny parou, sentindo a coragem minguar. Virou-se um pouco e passou a mão pelos cabelos dele.

- Já está na hora – sussurrou ela, ao seu ouvido, depois de dar-lhe um beijo ocioso no rosto. Ele se fingiu de desentendido e enfiou a cara no travesseiro, mas soltou-a. Com um sorriso leve, ela se levantou.

Tinha razão, estava frio fora das cobertas. Apanhou seu robe ao lado da cama e vestiu-o enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro. Abriu as torneiras da banheira, sonolenta, e então foi pegar uma toalha limpa e mudas de roupas novas. Aproveitou para checar se a porta estava trancada, o que confirmou. Sabia que ele não era descuidado, mas mesmo assim não custava nada se precaver.

Escovou os dentes. A face que encarou no espelho sobre a pia era mais madura e mais sombria do que a que a encrava dois anos atrás. Seus cabelos agora chegavam aos cotovelos, lisos e sem franjas, e as raras oportunidades que tinha de tomar sol a deixaram mais branca. As sardas que cobriam seu rosto no auge da adolescência agora eram pouco visíveis e mais concentradas sobre as maçãs do rosto e do nariz. Também perdera um pouco de peso, mas a diferença era discreta no rosto. A maquiagem que se acostumara a usar para ficar mais apresentável quando estava de máscara estava borrada e deixava quase sempre suas pálpebras com uma tonalidade escura. Nada que não saísse com um punhado de água morna e sabonete, que era o que ela iria fazer dentro de instantes.

Devia ser quase sete horas da manhã, de acordo com a luz que entrava pela janelinha do banheiro. Ela prendeu os cabelos espetando-lhes a varinha, foi até a banheira e fechou as torneiras. A água estava numa temperatura ótima e foi relaxante mergulhar no líquido quente e espumante.

As últimas duas semanas tinham sido um sufoco! Era bom poder respirar em paz novamente. O melhor de tudo é que gozava de ótima reputação depois do último trabalho, pois fora perfeito. Conseguira colocar três Comensais da Morte dentro do Gringotts sem que os duendes percebessem, o que significava que os fundos da Ordem das Trevas estavam bem mais polpudos. Não que geralmente pagassem pelo que compravam, mas um dinheiro considerável era gasto por ano entre subornos e agrados à pessoas de interesse, por motivos políticos. Alianças internacionais também pretendiam um pouco de verba. Sem contar que gente como ela, anônima e sem levantar suspeitas, tinha direito à uns trocados por mês para gastar com o que quisesse. Além disso, o grupo que ela estava agora precisava estar bem informado, e tinha gastos em assinaturas de jornais e revistas. O resto era feito no castelo mesmo, por mágica e pelos elfos-domésticos.

Era estranho pensar em dinheiro naquela situação. Ela vivia bem com poucos galeões no bolso, mas não tinha muita certeza se os Malfoy ou os Lestrange se sentiam do mesmo modo. Não que Basilisk Hall fosse desconfortável, mas eles tinham sido obrigados a abandonar tudo – casa, móveis, dinheiro – quando precisaram fugir do Ministério. Talvez os Lestrange nem tanto, depois de terem passado uma temporada em Azkaban, mas os Malfoy talvez ainda sentissem o desgosto de não estarem morando em sua mansão. Bom, parte do embate ela resolvera fazia dois dias: todo o dinheiro das duas famílias agora não estava mais trancafiado no Gringotts, e sim ali, bem nas mãos deles.

Quanto à Voldemort, ele nunca precisara de dinheiro para conseguir o que queria, o que significava que nunca juntara uma pilha de nuques na vida. O castelo era dele, mas era meio que uma herança no estilo da Câmara Secreta. E era só. Ginny fizera dezenas de roupas para ele enquanto trabalhava na rouparia, quando estava no grupo Dois. Nem roupas ele comprava – pelo menos não quando podia mandar um subordinado fazer.

Era engraçado se lembrar do grupo Dois. Fora o segundo por onde passara e parecia que fazia muitos anos. O primeiro fora o grupo Nove, no dia seguinte em que assinara seu contrato. Recebera a tal carta de instruções, onde explicava que havia nove grupos por onde os Comensais eram divididos, sendo o mais importante o grupo Cinco. Além dele, a importância de cada grupo ia decaindo, ou seja, logo após o Cinco, os mais importantes eram o Quatro e Seis, depois o Três e Sete, seguidos pelo Dois e Oito e, por fim, pelo Um e Nove. Quanto mais perto das extremidades, maiores e menos especializados eram os grupos. Aos quatro menos importantes cabiam funções de manutenção, como arrecadar fundos, saquear alimentos, tecidos e materiais em geral, aliciar pessoas e fazer guardas e escoltas.

Quando Ginny passara pelo grupo Nove, sua função era saquear cargas de mercadores em vassouras. Com um mês de serviço ela conseguira resgatar dois caixotes de macarrão de se espatifar no chão enquanto seus colegas duelavam com o dono da carga, e sua perícia em vôo lhe rendera uma promoção. E então fora para o grupo Dois e ficara com um cargo na rouparia, de acordo com o formulário que ela preenchera quando recebera a carta de instruções. Um de seus hobbies era costurar, então conseguira o cargo relativamente tranqüilo. Sua função ali era fazer os mantos encapuzados dos uniformes dos Comensais e realizar consertos em geral. Como os elfos não podiam tocar nas roupas, também cabia à rouparia lavar e passar todas as roupas do castelo. Ela gostava de seu cargo ali, onde ficou dois meses e fez amizade com Marcy Lowitt, uma garota quase de sua idade que estava ali por desejo dos pais, que achavam que ter uma filha Comensal da Morte era o maior orgulho que podiam ter na vida. O único inconveniente de estar entre os quatro grupos inferiores era que o único tipo de quarto que tinha direito era o tipo da Ala Leste, o lugar mais frio e desconfortável, onde os quartos tinham dois por quatro metros, apenas com uma cama de solteiro dura, uma mesa de cabeceira, uma cadeira e um armário pequeno. Seu quarto na Toca era maior do que aquele.

Mas dois meses na rouparia com eficiência e três serviços especiais depois, Ginny conseguira uma promoção para o grupo Sete. No grupo Sete já havia cargos de responsabilidade, ou seja, ou você era um subordinado, ou um dos dois supervisores, ou o chefe. Os grupos intermediários menores, onde o grupo Sete estava classificado junto com o três, tinha como função trabalhos que necessitavam de mais delicadeza, como negociar, subornar pessoas e interceptar informações. Alguns membros também podiam ser recrutados pelo Comandante de Execução para a seleta e sombria facção dos Algozes. Os Algozes eram responsáveis por torturar os prisioneiros à fim de obter informações ou de executar indivíduos que bloqueavam o caminho da Ordem. Ginny não torturava pessoas e estava incapacitada de entrar para Os Algozes, mas era boa em extrair informações. Ela tinha uma tática infalível para conseguir as informações que queria, mostrando seu rosto e fazendo os prisioneiros acreditarem que ela era espiã do Ministério – a maioria se lembrava dela como namorada de Harry Potter, e acreditava. Em duas semanas o chefe de seu grupo foi promovido e os serviços especiais lhe renderam mais uma promoção, para fúria dos supervisores do grupo Sete, que não conseguiram o cargo de chefe.

Depois disso as coisas melhoraram. Ela conseguiu direito à um quarto na Ala Norte, que eram maiores e mais luxuosos, embora não chegassem perto dos quartos da Ala Oeste (que fora onde ela ficara quando fora seqüestrada). Ainda não tinha um banheiro só para ela, mas já era alguma coisa. A Ala Norte, diferente da Ala Leste, que era toda decorada com archotes de ferro e flâmulas preto e branco e portas de cedro, era repleta de tapeçarias prata e roxo penduradas em archotes de bronze, e suas portas e balaústres eram de ébano, enquanto os detalhes de pedra eram de mármore. Já a Ala Oeste era a área residencial mais almejada, com seus archotes de prata, tapeçarias verde e prata e suas portas de mogno – altamente sonserino.

Ginny descobriu que gostava de ter subordinados quando foi chefe do grupo Sete. Não precisava fazer quase nada, à não ser adaptar as necessidades superioras para que pudessem ser executadas pelo seu grupo. Claro que se acontecesse algo de errado a culpa seria toda dela, mas felizmente isso não aconteceu. Além disso, por sua posição, teve algumas reuniões com Bellatrix Lestrange, que se encarregava de ensinar alguns feitiços e maldições mais avançadas, considerando que, por terem mais informação sobre a Ordem, fossem alvos mais disputados pelos Aurores, o que requisitava mais preparo para combate. Também foi a primeira vez que esteve no quarto 13.

Ficara dois meses e uma semana como chefe do grupo Sete, e então abrira uma vaga no grupo Seis. Estava então há um passo da elite. Soubera que poucas pessoas subiam de posição com a freqüência que ela estava fazendo, o que fez com que arrecadasse tanto poucos admiradores quanto muitos desconfiados. Ginny tinha que admitir que a vida no grupo Seis era muito competitiva e nada fácil. Os grupos intermediários maiores, como eram chamados, eram uma espécie de reserva e campo de treinamento para aspirantes à grupo Cinco. Cada tarefa que desempenhavam era supervisionada por alguém do grupo superior, e seus chefes eram Comensais da época da Primeira Guerra que não foram competentes o suficiente para conseguir uma vaga na elite da nova organização, como Nott, Dolohov e Macnair, para frustração destes. Ginny não precisou ver para saber como deviam descontar o próprio fracasso nos subordinados, e não errou na previsão. Entrava em atrito especialmente com Dolohov, uma vez que este detonara os dois irmãos de sua mãe há alguns anos e parecia querer fazer o mesmo com ela.

Também não foi novidade para ela que ninguém ali gostara dela. Os membros do grupo Seis eram mais hostis e arrogantes do que até então. Ginny não fez nenhum amigo quando chegou ali. Seus supervisores, Dolohov e Macnair, achavam uma ousadia que uma Weasley estivesse ali e um absurdo que tivesse sido aceita pelo próprio Lord das Trevas. Isso não os impedia de maltratá-la na frente dos outros e mal sabiam eles que ela tinha encontros quase semanais com seu chefe.

Sentia, porém, que depois de ter deixado escapar para seu amante que Dolohov havia ameaçado cortar-lhe o almoço se ela não limpasse seu banheiro, as coisas haviam sofrido ligeira melhora. Ginny se lembrava bem da cara dos chefes quando estavam reunidos em uma das salas da Ala Norte para divisão das tarefas e o Lord apareceu com Lucius Malfoy, de surpresa. Disse que viera buscar dois novos aprendizes e, depois de olhar bem no rosto de cada um deles, pegou um colega chamado Jack Dean e ela. Dolohov riu como se fosse uma piada, e Macnair, com um sorriso satisfeito, tentou argumentar que ela não havia demonstrado muita perícia no mês que estivera ali. Ele apenas sorriu tranqüilamente e disse que vinha acompanhando o desempenho dela desde que era do grupo Nove, e que nenhum supervisor tinha lhe dito que ela era má funcionária. Além do mais, disse que tinha a obrigação de tê-la em posição de destaque depois do modo exemplar como ela se comportara depois de ter sido torturada pessoalmente por ele no ano anterior, quando ainda não pertencia à Ordem das Trevas. Acrescentou também que Ginny tinha mais chances de ascender ao grupo Cinco do que eles, que eram veteranos e o máximo que conseguiam era autoridade sobre um bando de novatos. Para complementar, disse que ninguém nunca lhe fizera capas tão boas quanto as que ela fizera quando administrava a rouparia. Ginny nunca fora de se deliciar com a desgraça alheia, mas adorou aquela chicotada.

A equipe para a qual entrara então era uma equipe especial, na qual todos os Comensais que aspirassem o tal poder que tanto seduzia seguidores se matariam para ter a chance de estar. Era uma equipe formada por sete pessoas escolhidas à dedo para aprender alta magia diretamente com o mestre. Felizmente para Ginny era uma ótima desculpa para que seus superiores maneirassem com ela, agora que oficialmente se encontrava com Voldemort toda semana. Felizmente também descobrira que Jack Dean era um cara legal e arranjara uma companhia para os almoços.

Sua estadia no grupo Seis melhorara, mas ainda foram penosos cinco meses. A eles cabiam as missões mais cabeludas, como seqüestrar reféns importantes, controlar pessoas com Imperius ou apenas levar "avisos" à comunidade mágica para que ninguém se esquecesse do poder da Ordem. Também acompanhavam o grupo Cinco com freqüência quando este precisava entrar em campo, como escolta. Ela não gostava de nada daquilo e sempre arranjava confusão quando se recusava a empunhar a varinha para machucar, com o grande pretexto de que sua filosofia, assim como seu contrato, não permitia coisas do gênero. Macnair e Dolohov pareciam cheios de vontade de esfolá-la sem a varinha mesmo sempre que ela os desobedecia e eles não podiam fazer nada contra ela: primeiro porque ela era chegada no chefe deles, e, segundo, porque ela estava mais poderosa do que os dois juntos.

Quase um ano se passara desde que entrara na Ordem das Trevas quando foi aliciada para o famigerado grupo Cinco. Jack Dean e Athena Eveyard, ambos colegas da equipe de jovens discípulos de Voldemort, também foram escolhidos. E se achava que tinha sido mal recebida no grupo Seis, não se comparava ao clima do Cinco. O ar era carregado de desprezo silencioso – tanto dos membros antigos para com ela, uma traidora do sangue de Gryffindor, quanto dela para com eles, um bando de loucos da pior espécie. E se ela pensou que as coisas se tornariam mais fáceis agora que passava dez horas sob o olhar de seu amante, estava terrivelmente enganada – ele não só não a defendia de nada, como era o maior responsável por tornar-lhe a vida um inferno.

Bellatrix Lestrange, que quando lhe deu lições de defesa pessoal parecia indiferente, agora lhe tratava com descaso. Seu marido, Rodolphus, não era pior, mas tampouco a ajudava em algo, e com seu irmão, Rabastan, era a mesma coisa. Lucius Malfoy certamente não gostava dela, em parte por ele e seu pai se odiarem, e parecia desconfiar de alguma coisa, enquanto sua esposa, que não era bem uma Comensal da Morte mas participava de todas as reuniões, parecia partilhar o mesmo sentimento da irmã Bellatrix. Rookwood parecia achar que sua pouca idade era o mesmo do que incompetência e Mulciber nunca a olhara duas vezes. Adam Goldenfire, ex-Auror, experimentava um pouco do mesmo que ela, mas como já estava lá há um ano e começava a conquistar a confiança dos mais experientes, preferiu não se misturar com os novatos. Michael Marlaux e Dante Dawson supervisavam o castelo durante a noite, mas Ginny duvidava que estaria em melhores mãos se tivesse que trabalhar com eles; Marlaux estava ali por ambição, nem era conterrâneo, enquanto Dawson possuía muito da tradicional arrogância dos alunos de Slytherin. Jack Dean era legal e sentia-se tão deslocado quanto ela, mas fora de Ravenclaw e não era tão desprezado, além de ser alguns anos mais velho. Athena Eveyard, que entrara com eles, era bem mais velha, bem mais ambiciosa e fora designada para o grupo noturno, o que significava que somente ela e Jack Dean continuaram bem unidos mesmo depois da promoção.

Mas quem pegava no seu pé era mesmo seu chefe. Ele não perdia uma chance de desmoralizá-la na frente dos outros, de modo que ela virara a grande atração do grupo Cinco. Para os outros Comensais não havia nada mais engraçado no mundo do que vê-lo debochando de Ginny.

Fazia parte do disfarce, mas não deixava de ser irritante e não menos constrangedor.

Mas eram ossos do ofício. Estava no topo da hierarquia possível para alguém como ela, não podia reclamar. Agora tinha um cargo importante e um pseudônimo para que seu nome não fosse citado em algum tribunal quando os Aurores capturassem um peixe pequeno. Agora tinha poucas pessoas de quem ela acatava ordens e dezenas delas para acatar as suas. Agora, neste exato momento, jornalistas, Aurores e o próprio Ministro da Magia estavam se estalando de vontade de pôr as mãos nela. Agora tinha até um quarto enorme com banheiro - e banheira – na Ala Oeste, uma cama gigante e até uma janela. E seu novo guarda-roupa tinha capacidade para mais do que um conjunto de roupas de cama e cinco peças de roupa. Tinha uma mesa grande e estante para livros. Tinha até uma lareira! Para ser breve, ela pegara o mesmo quarto que ficara quando fora seqüestrada, o número 15 - e operara-lhe uma pequena reforma na decoração.

Coincidência ou não, seu amante se entocava a um quarto de distância, no suspeito número 13. O melhor quarto do castelo, tinha quase o dobro do tamanho do seu…

- Vai ficar enrugada – disse uma voz à sua direita, debochada.

Ginny abriu os olhos e observou-o, a cabeça deitada confortavelmente na borda de sua banheira. Sorriu.

- Não sei se você não tem muita moral para afirmar isso. Me lembro bem de como você era antes da poção, viu? – disse, inalterada.

Ele balançou a cabeça e dispensou-a com um gesto de mão, como se não valesse a pena discutir com ela. Virou-se para a pia e foi lavar o rosto.

Ginny voltou a posição original, deitando a cabeça para trás.

- Não está na hora de voltar para seu quarto? – perguntou ela, de olhos fechados.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, mas sua voz era sarcástica quando o fez.

- É impressão minha ou estou sendo expulso? Esses Comensais da Morte, cada dia mais atrevidos…

Ginny riu.

- Oh, me desculpe! Não foi minha intenção. O que acontece é que, se alguém vir você saindo do meu quarto a essa hora da manhã, como é que fica?

Ouviu-o aproximar-se dela e sentar-se na beirada da banheira.

- Sou prioridade máxima aqui, eu não tenho que dar satisfações para ninguém – respondeu ele, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo.

- Tudo bem, gostosão – respondeu ela, sarcástica. – Mas vão dizer pelas nossas costas que estamos tendo um caso. Como é que eu fico se desconfiarem que estou me encontrando com um mestiço na calada da noite?

Ele riu pelo nariz. Beijou-a longamente.

- Você me fala cada coisa e eu nem revido… – comentou ele, fingindo mágoa, depois que se afastaram. – Acho que estou ficando frouxo.

Ginny sorriu, insolente, e abriu os olhos. Ele estava encostado na parede, sonolento, de olhos fechados, enquanto afagava seus cabelos. Os dele haviam crescido consideravelmente desde o primeiro serviço especial e agora o comprimento estava pouco acima dos ombros, lisos e acetinados. Ela nunca fora de sentir atração especial por homens com cabelo comprido, mas ele ficava bem de qualquer jeito. Seu rosto era muito harmonioso, com ausência de traços feios ou pouco relevantes. Seu nariz era bem masculino, mas de certo modo delicado, e não era muito pequeno ou muito grande; seus olhos eram longos e com belo formato, bem proporcionados com as sobrancelhas negras, bem definidas e levemente arqueadas; seus lábios eram finos e davam-lhe um ar sóbrio e inteligente. A pele pálida lhe caía muito bem, e os cabelos negros acentuavam o contraste; até mesmo o levíssimo tom marrom-arroxeado que havia em seus lábios e circundava-lhe os olhos caíam-lhe bem, dando-lhe certo aspecto misterioso. Ginny suspeitava que ele continuaria bonito mesmo se deixasse crescer uma barba, coisa que abominava profundamente, pois até o formato em que crescia por um milímetro, como naquela manhã, era de beleza aristocrática e elegante. Seu queixo era másculo e bem levemente furado, e a parte inferior de seu rosto era largo e ligeiramente encovado, o que não destoava de seu tipo físico.

Não era de admirar que ela sonhasse tanto com ele nos anos que anteciparam aqueles, só não entendia muito bem o que sentia.

O rosto era grande parte do atrativo, mas não era tudo. Ele era bem uns trinta centímetros mais alto que ela, ou seja, deveria medir por volta de um metro e noventa, e era magro. Mas não magro do tipo que dava para ver as costelas de longe, e sim do tipo longilíneo. Não era musculoso, mas o corpo era bem definido - o que também não significava que não fosse forte, embora ela não apostasse todo seu dinheiro nele se este tivesse que vencer uma luta sem a varinha.

Mas o que Ginny mais gostava nele eram as mãos: grandes, finas, dedos longos, unhas perfeitas, veias salientes e masculinas. Ela nunca conhecera ninguém com as mãos parecidas. Eram bonitas e admiráveis. Ela gostava do toque das mãos dele…

O sorriso dela se alargou e, enquanto o observava, ele tornou a abrir os olhos. Ela se deu conta de que devia estar parecendo uma retardada sorrindo para ele, mas esse pensamento só fez com que ela risse mais. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei que sou muito bonito e inteligente, mas estou ficando constrangido – comentou ele, depois de alguns segundos se olhando, sem que Ginny desse uma explicação para a expressão risonha e imbecil.

- Não é sua culpa, estou rindo porque sou idiota – explicou ela, tentando se controlar.

- Me diga uma novidade.

- Ah, que desagradável – disse ela, embaçando o sorriso. – Eu aqui pensando bem de você e você me esculacha… Deixa você. Nunca mais vou sorrir na sua frente…

- Duvido – disse ele, provocando-lhe cócegas na nuca com as pontas dos dedos. Ginny quebrou a promessa imediatamente.

- Seu chato – reclamou ela, depois de rir o suficiente. Tornou a deitar a cabeça na borda da banheira e olhou-o, afetuosamente. Acariciou lentamente a mão que ele colocara em seu ombro. – Sinto que está querendo entrar na minha banheira – disse, em voz baixa e provocante.

- Adoraria, mas não posso. Vou tomar uma chuveirada rápida no meu quarto e descer – respondeu ele, em tom de quem se lamenta. – Mas à noite nos vemos de novo, o que acha?

- Acho ótimo – respondeu ela, com um sorriso afetuoso e sincero. – Nos vemos no café, então.

Ele inclinou-se, acariciou seu rosto e beijou-a mais uma vez. Ginny apreciou o humor dele está manhã: estava tranqüilo e carinhoso. Talvez até tivesse sorte durante o dia e ele a poupasse da perseguição rotineira…

- Nos vemos no café – disse ele, em voz baixa, quando se separaram. Levantou-se e saiu do banheiro, afastando os cabelos para trás, preguiçosamente.

Ginny tornou a relaxar na banheira, ociosa e bem mais serena. Viver com Lord Voldemort era como apostar na loteria: havia dias ruins, havia dias péssimos, mas também havia os bons e os muito bons.

Admitia que quando chegara a hora do primeiro serviço especial estava pregada de medo. Mas ele estava em um dia bom. Ginny não sabia se suportaria os dias ruins se ele não a tivesse estreado num dia bom.

Mas se ela estava ali até hoje era porque fora aprovada na função de entretê-lo. No começo fora meio difícil compreender as alterações de humor e seus respectivos fetiches, mas depois de dois anos tudo aquilo se tornara mecânico. Tinha dias, como nos bons, que ele queria que ela fosse somente ela; em outros, ele preferia que ela fingisse ser outra pessoa. Felizmente para ambos, seu humor mais sádico encontrou em Ginny um certo e estranho prazer masoquista, então ela podia dizer que se davam muito bem debaixo dos lençóis, indiferente do humor ou estado de espírito.

O grande problema era fora do quarto.

Mas um mês no grupo Seis e uma semana no grupo Cinco foram o suficiente para fazer de Ginny uma pessoa capaz de enfrentar qualquer situação sem perder a compostura.

- Weasley, você está no jornal de novo.

Ela mal chegara ao Salão de Refeições para seu café-da-manhã e ele já estava mexendo com ela. Ginny encarou-o brevemente, na outra ponta da mesa.

- É mesmo? – disse ela, dividida entre a curiosidade e o orgulho próprio, enquanto ia até seu lugar. A mesa do café-da-manhã já estava completa, mas não pareciam ter chegado há muito tempo. Como o grupo Cinco era pequeno, só ocupavam um canto da mesa. Ela costumava se sentar ao lado de Jack, o mais afastado possível da cadeira da ponta, invariavelmente ocupada pelo amante.

O Salão de Refeições era o lugar mais amplo do castelo depois do hall; ficava atrás da escada principal, na Ala Norte, e era retangular. Uma mesa grande o suficiente para cerca de vinte pessoas, dez de cada lado, ficava no centro e havia quatro portas de acesso: a que ligava ao hall, por baixo da escada; as laterais, que saiam perto das escadas das alas Leste e Oeste; e a porta para a cozinha, onde a maioria dos elfos e assistentes de cozinha dos grupos inferiores se encontravam.

- Não escrevi para o Profeta Diário ainda – disse ela, depois de se sentar, dando-se conta de que não haveria porque estar no jornal.

- Não é sobre o assalto – respondeu o amante, calmamente. – É uma homenagem.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigada.

- Homenagem? – perguntou, descrente, enquanto pegava uma metade de pão e observava os frios que escolheria para recheá-lo. Havia uma diferença considerável entre a comida servida entre os grupos inferiores e a que comia no grupo Cinco.

- Sim, ouça – disse ele, apoiando o jornal em uma jarra de suco e escorando o rosto com o braço apoiado na mesa. - "_Hoje completam dois anos desde que Ginevra Weasley, mais conhecida como 'Ginny' ente os familiares e amigos, desapareceu da própria casa sem deixar vestígios. Na época recém-formada, Ginny, que ficou conhecida pela comunidade mágica pelo romance com Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, também irmã do Auror Ronald Weasley e filha do funcionário do Ministério da Magia, Arthur Weasley, sumiu na manhã de onze de agosto deixando como pista apenas o quarto revirado. Acredita-se que ela, que já havia sido seqüestrada por Aquele-Que-não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado fazia sete meses, tenha sofrido outro ataque e tenha sido levada à força, sem, entretanto, nunca ser libertada. Os Weasley são uma tradicional família bruxa que é abertamente declarada contra as Artes Das Trevas e a pureza do sangue, motivo pelo qual provavelmente resultou no confronto com a jovem. A família prefere não pensar no pior, mas tem poucas esperanças de ainda encontrá-la viva. Harry Potter preferiu não falar sobre a data. Os familiares e amigos lembram-se dela como uma garota alegre e engraçada e fazem votos de que ela, que estaria completando dezenove anos hoje, esteja em um lugar melhor_". Que _bonitinho_ – comentou ele, ao final da leitura, com um sorriso irônico. – Talvez devêssemos mandar um pedacinho seu para que guardem de recordação.

A mesa riu com satisfação. Ginny forçou um sorriso mal-feito. Jack, ao seu lado, ignorou as pessoas que riam e deu um tapinha no seu ombro.

- Parabéns! – disse ele, feliz, aparentando sinceridade.

- Nem lembrava que era meu aniversário – disse ela, encolhendo os ombros. Não fazia muita diferença, afinal.

- Pensei que já tivesse vinte anos – disse ele, admirado.

- Não… mal saí das fraldas ainda – disse ela com ironia, em voz baixa, olhando para o ocupante da cadeira da ponta, de modo que ele ouvisse.

Ele deu um sorriso de cruel satisfação, mas com um misto de cumplicidade que só ela percebeu. Em público, faziam uma espécie de disputa confidencial para ver quem conseguia ser mais sarcástico, mas Ginny, claro, tinha que ser muito mais discreta. Não queriam que ninguém percebesse que ela tinha intimidade o suficiente para responder-lhe mal educadamente.

- Quer dizer que já faz dois anos que está aqui, Ginny. Como o tempo voa… Você não se arrependeu, espero? – disse ele, todo educado, num tom que sempre antecipava alguma saia justa. O uso de seu apelido era um bom indicativo disso.

- Não me arrependo, não – respondeu ela, calmamente. - Por que me arrependeria?

- Bom, talvez tivesse uma idéia diferente de onde estava se metendo antes de se meter.

- Não… Achei que fosse exatamente o que é – respondeu ela, sem se alterar. – Quanto a certas coisas, é melhor levar na esportiva, não é mesmo? – disse, tentando disfarçar ao máximo a provocação na voz. – Não seria proveitoso para ninguém uma quebra de contrato.

Ela percebeu alguns pares de olhos voltarem-se para ela à menção desse assunto. Ele não pareceu se intimidar com a ameaça de ter seu segredo revelado, mesmo sendo uma questão que todos os outros Comensais tinham desejo reprimido de saber. Explicaria o que ela fazia ali, pelo menos.

- Certamente que não – concordou ele, a voz mais provocativa do que a dela, os olhos ligeiramente mais estreitos do que o normal. – Principalmente porque isso implicaria em expor suas cláusulas, o que causaria curiosidade sobre o motivo de eu tê-las aceito. Vão dizer por aí que foi só pelo seu rostinho bonito.

Ginny conteve o sorriso que quis dar ao pensar na resposta seguinte. Ela sabia que até quem estava fingindo não ouvir estava prestando a atenção na conversa.

- Não se preocupe, milord. Todos sabemos que o senhor não se interessa por essas coisas – disse ela, numa voz de onde só se conseguia extrair inocência e educação.

Jack captou a mensagem na hora e tratou de transformar o riso num acesso de tosse. Algumas pessoas, como Narcissa Malfoy, abriram a boca momentaneamente, sem reação, e o restante fingiu não ter ouvido e controlou-se para não deixar escapar nem um sorriso leve, embora seus rostos tivessem ficado muito vermelhos com o esforço.

O amante lhe lançou um olhar nocivo por aquela tirada em público, mas reconheceu sua derrota. Sorriu levemente e respondeu:

- Só porque é seu aniversário, te darei um ponto pela coragem ao invés do que merece por ser insolente – respondeu ele, seu sorriso mais assassino fazendo-se presente.

- Muito gentil de sua parte – respondeu ela, graciosa, contendo o riso, enquanto despejava açúcar em seu café com leite.

- Disponha – disse ele, tornando a pegar o jornal.

Ginny aproveitou a deixa para abandonar a conversa antes que ele ficasse nervoso de verdade.

- Conseguiu falar com sua mãe ontem? – perguntou ela, virando-se para Jack.

- Hum? Ah, consegui – respondeu ele, mordendo um pedaço de torrada, a olhando com uma mistura de repreensão e admiração. – Não era nada grave – continuou, com a boca cheia. Engoliu. – Mas ainda acha que estou no caminho errado, sabe como é, aquela conversa de sempre.

- Sei – respondeu ela, que tinha certeza que a sua mãe teria espasmos de histeria se soubesse onde ela estava agora.

- Ainda disse que estou muito magro e que minhas roupas estão muito pretas – contou ele, achando graça. – Me deu um monte de comida para trazer.

- Mãe é tudo igual, só muda de endereço – disse, antes de tomar um gole de seu café com leite. – Mas pelo menos ainda tem contato com a sua.

- É… Coitada, só dou desgosto para ela – disse ele, pensativo e depressivo. – Mas meu pai estaria mais feliz se estivesse vivo. Sempre me dizia que o mundo estaria melhor no dia em que todo sangue fosse puro, provavelmente gostaria de saber que estou ajudando isso acontecer.

Ela olhou para ele, um sorriso torto.

- E você? Acha que o mundo estará melhor neste dia?

Jack sorriu.

- Você sabe que só estou aqui pelo dinheiro – brincou ele.

Ela riu.

- Então você deve estar decepcionado.

- Me prendo no pensamento de que meus objetivos se cumprirão à longo prazo – respondeu ele, tentando impor alguma dignidade.

- Boa sorte, então – desejou ela, irônica, mordendo sua fatia de pão.

Jack Dean era um cara engraçado. Quando Ginny entrara em Hogwarts, ele estava nos últimos anos e era um monitor da Ravenclaw. Era o filho mais velho de uma família tradicional; ficara na mesma casa que sua mãe, mas era bem claro que admirava muito o falecido pai que fora sonserino. Ginny não tinha certeza se ele gostava ou não de ser um Comensal da Morte, mas sabia que ele era competente e tinha muita afinidade com os disfarces. Não chegava a ser como Tonks que nascera com o dom, mas os feitiços de transformação que ele fazia eram incríveis. Aparentemente ele conseguira nota máxima nos NIEMS de Tranfiguração e havia sido um dos alunos preferidos de McGonagall durante a escola. Depois disso ele tirara dois anos em Durmstrang estudando magia avançada, e foi onde interessou-se pelas artes das trevas. Quando soube que Voldemort havia retornado, voltara ao país para tentar se alistar. Entrara na Ordem das Trevas quase um ano antes dela e sua maior ambição desde então era conseguir ser aprendiz do Lord das Trevas, e o conseguira. Ele e Ginny entraram juntos e tiveram aulas regulares por mais cinco meses mesmo depois de terem chego ao grupo Cinco. O nível dele era bem maior do que o dela e fora muito melhor aluno, por mais que ela se esforçasse. Mas Jack sempre a ajudara em tudo. Ginny desconfiava que ele gostava um pouco dela.

Jack não era feio – era claro, cabelos castanhos curtos e incríveis olhos cor de mel – mas não chegava a causar nela uma atração. Além disso, ninguém em sã consciência trocaria um homem de beleza e inteligência excepcionais como o que tinha em sua cama por outro de beleza e inteligência em níveis normais como Jack, sem contar que teria que ser muito tola para se interessar por mais alguém que não seu amante, que já era uma responsabilidade e tanto. Não, Ginny gostava muito dele, mas apenas como amigo. Também nunca perguntara, mas esperava que ele não tivesse nenhuma esperança em ter um relacionamento maior com ela – odiaria ter que partir-lhe o coração ou perder sua amizade.

Não… No momento não tinha pensamentos para nenhum outro homem, divagou, enquanto olhava disfarçadamente em direção ao amante.

- Oi. Você ainda está aí? – disse Jack, gozador.

- Estava pensando no que vou escrever para o jornal – respondeu ela, disfarçando. Virara uma espécie de tradição e diversão para ela mandar uma carta para o Profeta Diário comentando cada projeto seu que colocava em prática. Essa mania fizera parte de sua fama fora dos muros de Basilisk Hall, tornando o apelido GW conhecido. Claro que ela escrevia de modo a preservar seu gênero e identidade. Ainda não escrevera sobre o assalto em Gringotts, mas nem tivera tempo ainda para ler o que estavam escrevendo sobre o assunto.

Parecia tão óbvio para ela que GW eram as iniciais de Ginny Weasley que ela admirava-se de ninguém ter descoberto que era ela o tempo todo. Mas sentia-se ousada quando assinava suas iniciais, como se desafiasse os leitores a descobrirem. E até onde ela sabia, ninguém o tinha feito.

Bom, como nunca achara o pedaço de pergaminho onde escrevera para Voldemort procurando guarida e sua respectiva resposta, supunha que tivesse deixado cair, mas como ninguém de sua família jamais suspeitara que ela fugira e sim achavam que ela tinha sido seqüestrada novamente, só podia acreditar que o papel tivesse caído nas mãos de Harry, que resolvera poupar-lhes do desgosto. Então considerava que Harry sabia, mas nunca tinha contado para ninguém, traindo todo o Departamento dos Aurores – Ginny sabia que estavam oferecendo uma grande quantia em dinheiro por informações a seu respeito, o que significava que ela era considerada uma fora da lei de alta periculosidade.

Mas era por isso que era Comandante de Estratégias. Essa era sua função: planejar, comandar, despistar. E fazia isso tudo muito bem. Conseguira reduzir consideravelmente a taxa de baixas, em ambos os lados, desde que assumira o cargo, sem falar do quase pleno sucesso de todas as missões.

O café-da-manhã correu sem mais transtornos. Antes de subirem para a Sala de Planejamentos, onde normalmente se reuniam, ela ganhou o jornal e pôde ler a opinião da mídia e do Ministério sobre seu assalto. Reparou que dessa vez chegaram sozinhos à conclusão de que fora uma obra de GW, antes mesmo que ela se pronunciasse. Estavam caminhando, mas se em um ano e dois meses o máximo que conseguiam era aquilo, então Ginny não estava preocupada.

- Quem ganhou o jogo ontem? – perguntou-lhe Jack, enquanto subiam as escadas.

Ela folheou o jornal até a última página.

- Pride of Portree ganhou dos Wimbourne Wasps por duzentos e sessenta à cento e setenta – disse ela, lendo a manchete da seção de esportes. Jack fez uma cara esquisita e decepcionada.

- Como assim? Eles estavam indo tão bem na última temporada…

- Acontece – consolou ela, dando tapinhas em seu ombro. – Os Pride estão com artilheiras muito boa, você devia saber.

- É, mas… Não pode! E os torcedores, como ficam? – reclamou ele. Ginny riu.

**II**

"_Queridos leitores,_

_Interessante ver a que conclusões chegaram desta vez. Nem precisei reivindicar a autoria do ataque, significa que já tenho um estilo próprio e identificável? Ou seja, já tenho personalidade o bastante? Assim vocês me enchem de orgulho._

_Perdoem minha ausência, tirei alguns dias para saborear o sucesso da última empreitada. Foram ótimos dias de satisfação, mas já está na hora de voltar ao trabalho._

_Mas quanto ao assunto Gringotts, permitam-me corrigi-los um ponto que achei relevante: não precisamos coagir nenhum duende. Eles pareceram perfeitamente compreensivos em relação ao fato de o ouro roubado pertencer às famílias Malfoy e Lestrange, que estavam presentes no momento, então não encararam como um roubo, propriamente dito. Quem é que roubaria o próprio dinheiro? Além disso, pareceram muito felizes em aceitar uma parcela da bolada como pagamento pela cooperação._

_Agora, se não estão felizes, amigos do Ministério, reclamem com os duendes. Assim talvez eles aceitem nos apoiar em troca do seu precioso ouro, que claro, eles cunharam. Nada mais justo do que devolver o que já é deles, não é mesmo?_

_Vou me despedindo porque tenho mais o que fazer. Mas não se preocupem, continuarei mantendo contato._

_Com os melhores cumprimentos,_

_GW_"

Ginny terminou de escrever a carta e colocou-a de lado para secar. Olhou ao redor. Não era verdade que estivessem se empenhando para outro ataque. A Sala de Planejamentos estava totalmente dividida e despreocupada.

À mesa grande, geralmente usada para as reuniões do Conselho de Planejamentos, estava sendo usada pela maioria dos rapazes, embora não fosse para nada mais do que um jogo de cartas. As irmãs Bellatrix e Narcissa ocupavam a outra ponta da mesa e riam de algum assunto que discutiam. Jack estava ao fundo da sala, em algum lugar bem às suas costas, praticando suas camuflagens, como costumava fazer sempre que tinha um tempo livre.

Seu amante era o único que parecia estar fazendo alguma coisa útil, há duas mesas de distância. Cada membro do Conselho tinha direito à uma mesa pessoal naquela sala, e Ginny tinha a dela, junto com Malfoy, os casal Lestrange e o próprio Lord das Trevas. A divisão de autoridade no grupo Cinco se dava da seguinte forma: integrantes normais, que saiam à missão junto com todos os outros e eram competentes em magia avançada, tendo como título Tenentes, que ficavam abaixo da autoridade do Conselho de Planejamentos, cujos quatro integrantes eram por sua vez Comandantes de algum departamento (Lucius Malfoy era Comandante Militar, Bellatrix Lestrange era Comandante Executor – portanto escolhia, treinava e liderava o grupo dos Algozes -, seu marido, Rodolphus, era Comandante de Assuntos Internos, ou seja, coordenava tudo o que se tratava da ordem dentro da entidade, enquanto Ginny era Comandante Estrategista), que por sua vez só tinham o direito de obedecer apenas ao seu mestre, Lord Voldemort – o que significava, sim, que para que o assunto chegasse nas mãos dele, tinha que ser muito importante.

Ela observou-o por um momento. Escrevia alguma coisa em um pergaminho e, por vezes, levantava os olhos, pensativo, em direção aos homens na jogatina, sem vê-los realmente, para então voltar a escrever. Provavelmente era uma carta para o quinto e excepcional Comandante, Robert Wildriam, que coordenava a missão de expandir os assuntos da Ordem das Trevas ao exterior.

Ginny desviou os olhos e virou o corpo, procurando por Jack. Não o viu em parte alguma, embora tivesse ouvido-o murmurando feitiços ainda há pouco.

- Procurando alguém? – disse a voz do amigo muito próxima, bem à sua esquerda. Ela virou-se, mas não viu nada. – Feitiço Desilusório, acho que estou ficando bom nisso – explicou o outro, frente a expressão curiosa dela. Ginny então percebeu contornos muito fracos enquanto ele falava, então um estalinho, e Jack começou a aparecer, como se uma tinta invisível escorresse dele.

- Muito bom – elogiou ela, impressionada. – Costuma espionar as pessoas com isso?

- Só as garotas no banheiro – respondeu ele, rindo. Ela sorriu, desaprovadora.

- Fala a verdade, você não precisa disso.

- É mais excitante quando é errado – disse ele, gozador. Sentou-se na beirada da mesa dela. – Desconfio que você tenha trabalho pra mim.

- Só se não tiver nada mais interessante para fazer – disse ela, com educação.

- Que prazer pode ser maior para um subordinado do que agradar ao seu superior? – disse ele, fazendo graça.

Ela meneou com a cabeça de leve enquanto ria.

- Já disse para parar com essas bobeiras. Serei seu superior no dia em que conseguir entrar nos banheiros masculinos sem ser vista – disse, com um sorriso de deboche.

- Ah, mas você não precisa disso, minha cara! – respondeu Jack, divertido. – Pode ver um homem pelado quando quiser, é só ir ao meu quarto hoje a noite, por exemplo.

Ela riu mais ainda. Talvez tivesse sido apenas impressão sua, mas sentiu um olhar queimar sua nuca logo depois da frase de Jack.

- Fala sério – disse ela, ainda rindo. – Isso não é nada ético!

- O que? Você quer discutir ética com um Comensal da Morte? – brincou ele, fingindo espanto.

Ela riu mais um pouco e pegou a carta que tinha escrito. Dobrou-a e colocou em um envelope em branco.

- Falando sério agora. Se não tiver nada melhor para fazer, podia entregar mais essa no Profeta Diário, fazendo o favor? – disse ela, oferecendo-lhe o envelope.

- Naturalmente. Aproveito para treinar mais meus truques – disse ele, cordialmente e, piscando-lhe, pegou a carta. – Mesmo esquema de sempre?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Jack dirigiu-lhe um último sorriso, e guardado a carta no bolso, saiu da sala.

- Weasley – chamou uma voz mais autoritária que o normal às suas costas. Ela esforçou-se para acabar com a expressão de riso antes de se virar. Voldemort fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse de sua mesa.

- Milord? – disse ela, ao se aproximar, em voz educada, caso alguém estivesse ouvindo. Ficou parada, esperando que ele falasse.

Ele lançava-lhe um olhar esquisito e demorou um pouco para dizer o que queria.

- Onde estão os relatórios da semana dos grupos intermediários? – disse ele, por fim, como se fosse óbvio.

Ginny ergue as sobrancelhas. Ele imitou-a.

- Os relatórios? – repetiu. Não era aquilo que estava esperando.

- Sim, Weasley, relatórios. Uns papeis onde as pessoas descrevem os eventos da semana para outra pessoa ler – respondeu ele, sarcasticamente.

Ela fez-lhe uma careta mal-educada uma vez que estava de costas para os outros. Ele pareceu prestes a sorrir, mas manteve e olhar esquisito.

Ginny saiu, procurando os benditos relatórios. Encontrou-os na mesa de Rodolphus, uma vez que ele era o responsável pela supervisão dos grupos. Voltou para entregá-los e esperou pacientemente a ordem para se retirar. Mas ele não disse nada. Leu uma parte de cada, tranqüilamente, causando-lhe certa inquietação.

Ele percebeu e levantou os olhos.

- Não fique parecendo tão impaciente, Weasley. Isso me incomoda – reclamou ele. Eles se encararam, cúmplices. Então ele disse – Vem aqui.

Ginny deu a volta na mesa. Lucius estava olhando em sua direção quando passou os olhos pela mesa grande, mas desviou rápido e baixou uma carta, atento ao jogo. Rodolphus e Rabastan reclamaram, e Rookwood pareceu feliz, dando-lhe tapinhas nos ombros. Mulciber e Goldenfire, que estavam de costas, trocaram cochichos.

Ela voltou a atenção para seu amante.

Ele pegara uma pena e um pedaço em branco de pergaminho, onde começou a escrever.

"_Terei que dar um jeito nesse rapaz?_"

Ginny evitou qualquer sinal de que tinha achado graça. Respondeu, logo em baixo:

"_Não sei o que acha que está acontecendo entre nós, mas garanto que é só amizade_."

Ele escreveu a resposta.

"_Você não devia fazer muita amizade com homens_."

Ginny não conseguiu controlar o riso frente àquela situação. Era incrível o tipo de coisa que era obrigada a suportar. Percebeu uma movimentação além e viu que Lucius e Rabastan olhavam-na, curiosos, mas voltaram ao seu jogo sem fazer comentários.

Ela pegou a pena e escreveu-lhe.

"_Desculpe a risada, mas estamos no século XXI! Foi engraçado._"

Ele fez uma cara estranha enquanto lia, portanto ela acrescentou:

"_Confie em mim. O que eu poderia ganhar te traindo?_"

- Nada bom, garanto – respondeu ele, em voz baixa, impossível de perceber seu humor.

Uma explosão de fúria na outra mesa interrompeu a conversa. Os rapazes pareciam furiosos por algum motivo. Ambos olharam, curiosos.

Os irmãos Lestrange acusavam Rookwood de estar roubando. Rookwood se defendia. Lucius Malfoy tentou ajudar o parceiro, mas acabou sendo acusado também. Mulciber e Goldenfire não pareciam saber direito a quem defender.

Enquanto discutiam, Rookwood perdeu a paciência e sacou a varinha. Os Lestrange reagiram. Eles discutiam em voz alta agora. Como eram dois por um, Rookwood intimou os outros dois a tomar um partido. Mulciber apoiou-o imediatamente, mas Goldenfire tentou sair neutro. Depois de um tempo, Malfoy, que também não era um exemplo de paciência, estava apontando a varinha para os Lestrange, e todos discutiam ao mesmo tempo. As duas esposas apareceram ao lado da confusão depois de alguns segundos.

Ginny e ele se entreolharam. Ela não achava prudente agir daquela forma na frente do chefe, mas parecia que o jogo, para os homens, era um motivo pelo qual os fazia perder a noção.

Houve um estampido, e em seguida Rodolphus xingava, apertando a maçã do rosto com a mão. Todos estavam em pé agora, e alguns se afastaram alguns passos. O atacante, porém, caiu no chão com uma Cruciatus. Ninguém entendeu de imediato, mas então Bellatrix fez-se visível empunhando sua varinha. Não deu tempo para machucar para valer, mas serviu para implantar o caos.

Ginny captou uma série de situações erradas enquanto observou por alguns segundos e pôde entender como começava um tumulto. Lucius tentou conter Bellatrix, que por sua vez entendeu que este estava defendendo Rookwood e voltou-se contra ele; Rodolphus deve ter achado que o cunhado estava tentando atacar sua mulher, porque lançou-lhe um feitiço atordoante. Narcissa tentou pará-lo com um Impedimenta, mas acabou errando e acertando em Mulciber, que caiu sobre Goldenfire, fazendo-o soltar a varinha, que acertou Rabastan no olho esquerdo, fazendo-o dobrar de tamanho. Rodolphus achou que Lucius é quem tinha atacado seu irmão e, enquanto trocavam insultos e feitiços, Rookwood derrubou Bellatrix e eles começaram a se socar no chão.

Tom observava a cena com uma sobrancelha erguida e ar de superioridade. Apoiou os cotovelos na própria mesa e juntou os dedos, distraído, enquanto assistia.

- Pipocas iam bem agora, não acha? – comentou ela, irônica, testemunhando o massacre.

Ele fez um barulho que podia ser um riso. Desaprovava lentamente com a cabeça, os olhos fixos na confusão.

Por fim, depois de alguns instantes, ele recostou-se, esticou as pernas embaixo da mesa e, calmamente, começou a bater palmas, lentas e sarcásticas.

À principio, apenas Ginny as ouviu. Com o se estender dos segundos, outros começaram a reparar e parar de fazer o que quer que fosse. Goldenfire percebeu primeiro, estando mais receoso de participar da briga, enquanto os outros demoraram mais. Rabastan ouviu-as depois de ter rendido Mulciber sobre a mesa, espalhando as cartas pelo chão, e olhou, a varinha ainda em posição ameaçadora. Lucius se esquivou de um golpe de Rodolphus e também olhou, preocupado, quando ouviu os aplausos solitários, segurando o outro pela gola. Somente Rookwood e Bellatrix continuavam a peleja, parecendo terrivelmente brutais depois de terem esquecido as varinhas de lado.

Por fim os aplausos ecoavam sozinhos na sala de pedra e até os dois remanescentes deram uma trégua para saber de onde vinha o som. Ele continuou por mais alguns segundos, enquanto os Comensais se entreolhavam, constrangidos.

- Muito bom – disse ele, claramente, depois de aplaudir, e cruzou os braços. – Muito bom _mesmo_. Comportamento exemplar! São cenas como esta que demonstram perfeitamente que vocês são exatamente o que os homens do Ministério dizem que são: gorilas com varinhas!

Malfoy largou soltou Lestrange, envergonhado, e ambos baixaram a guarda. Os outros também desistiram da briga, embora Bellatrix ainda apertasse a chave de perna em seu oponente.

- Eu esperava mais de vocês, sinceramente – continuou ele, fingindo decepção. – Ao menos dando-lhes uma posição de importância achei que se comportariam melhor e talvez fossem uma companhia mais digna do que o resto dos Comensais quaisquer, mas acho que me enganei.

Ele falava em voz baixa e não olhava para nenhum deles em especial.

- Talvez eu devesse acabar com essa bobagem de grupo Cinco. Talvez eu devesse nomear Weasley minha única comandante e distribuir vocês pelos outros grupos. – Alguns deles levantaram os olhos, sombrios, frente aquele devaneio. – Em todo o caso, acho que devia deixar vocês tentarem se explicar antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Lucius, por que não começa?

Lucius concordou com a cabeça e começou a contar sua versão da história, que envolvia os Lestrange acusando ele e Rookwood de estarem roubando. Rodolphus, com um corte no rosto, interrompeu a explicação para afirmar que _estavam_ roubando, e então Mulciber se pronunciou dizendo que os Lestange estavam para perder o jogo, e achava que tinham inventado a história do roubo para terem direito a mais uma rodada, o que causou nova gritaria, embora eles não ousassem mais se agredir fisicamente. Rookwook desvencilhou-se de Bellatrix e ambos colocaram-se de pé, entrando na discussão.

- Silêncio! – disse Tom, com uma expressão obscura. Todos se calaram novamente, mas ele não disse nada por um momento, pensativo. – É desprezível que meus "melhores" Comensais tenham tal comportamento por causa de um jogo de baralho estúpido. Mas vou poupá-los do castigo coletivo se o responsável pelo conflito se pronunciar.

Ele esperou por uns dez segundos, mas ninguém disse nada. Ele fez um barulho de desaprovação e disse:

- Ninguém? Meus pequenos tolinhos… Você sabem que agora, quando eu pegar o responsável, vão sofrer em dobro, não sabem? – comentou ele, parecendo meio feliz em dizer aquilo. Ginny não queria estar na pele deles. – Weasley.

Ela olhou, surpresa. Só faltava ele dizer que ela era a culpada.

- Te ensinei um pouco de Legilimancia… Me dê o nome do culpado – disse, simplesmente.

Ginny fez uma breve careta. Gostaria de dizer que sinceramente não queria estar nesse papel, pois todos os Comensais já olhavam-na torto. Dedos-duros nunca eram bem vindos, e ela já não era nenhum exemplo de popularidade. Mas sabia que era um assunto delicado e não ousaria desafiá-lo mais uma vez no mesmo dia. Assentiu com a cabeça e foi até os Comensais enfileirados.

Dava adeus em silêncio aos seus poucos dias de convivência amigável com o restante dos colegas.

Narcissa era a primeira da fila. Como ela não estava no meio do jogo quando a briga começou, Ginny dispensou-a com aceno de cabeça. O segundo era Rabastan, que parecia abissalmente ameaçador com um olho maior do que o outro.

- Você estava blefando quando acusou Rookwood? – perguntou-lhe, em voz baixa, olhando-o bem nos olhos. Ele manteve o olhar firme nela.

- Não – respondeu. Ginny não percebeu nada de errado.

Goldenfire, próximo da fila, disse antes que ela perguntasse, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Não vi nada. – Parecia ok.

- Quem estava errado? – perguntou ela, voltando-se para Mulciber.

Ele deu ombros. Um vislumbre de seus pensamentos lhe mostrou que ele estava olhando para as próprias cartas quando a briga começou.

O próximo era Rodolphus, para quem ela repetiu a mesma pergunta que fizera para seu irmão.

Este também negou, olhando-a com ar arrogante, como se mal acreditasse que estava sendo julgado por alguém como _ela_. Foi o que seu olhar confirmou, mas havia um algo mais ali. Um pensamento que surgiu e foi sobreposto, rapidamente, com a desaprovação que ele tinha por ela.

Ela encarou-o mais uns instantes antes de ir para o outro. Virou-se para Malfoy. Ela não precisou ler seus pensamentos para perceber que ele a detestava com todas as forças.

- Você estava roubando junto com seu parceiro? – perguntou, ignorando a cara feia. Tinha um corte no lábio e parecia bem despenteado.

Ginny não viu um relance de seu pensamento, como costumava acontecer, mas sim captou um pedaço audível de seu raciocínio.

_Você deve estar adorando isso, Weasley, sua vaca ruiva_. Foi o que ele pensou, enquanto encarava-a displicente. Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei o que está querendo dizer, Lucius – respondeu, friamente. – Mas entendo que isso possa ser uma artimanha para me distrair e ocultar a verdade.

O outro corou o máximo que seu rosto pálido permitia. Crispou os lábios com raiva.

- Eu não estava roubando porcaria nenhuma – respondeu, olhando-a com desprezo. Nenhum pensamento que percebeu atestou o contrário, portanto ela acreditou.

Chegou, por fim, em frente a Rookwood, que tinha o nariz sangrando, e encarou-a, nervoso.

- Você estava roubando? - perguntou, severamente.

Ele não desviou o olhar, mas pensava fixamente no jantar de ontem. Ginny manteve o olhar, com expressão acusadora. O outro piscou, tenso, e Ginny viu por uma fração se segundos uma carta que saía da manga. E o jantar novamente.

- Boa sorte – desejou ela, em voz baixa, dando-se por convencida. O homem fez uma cara de tristeza antes que ela se virasse.

Ginny não queria ser injusta com ninguém. Já tinha uma opinião formada, mas não tinha certeza sobre ela. Aproximou-se do amante e disse o que achava, em voz baixa.

- Eu acho que Rookwood estava roubando, mas também acho que Rodolphus estava blefando – disse, interessada em sua opinião.

Ele continuou olhando-a por dois segundos antes de mandar Rookwood e Rodolphus Lestrange se aproximarem. O Lestrange pareceu absolutamente furioso com ela por ter sido chamado a prestar contas, e Ginny temeu levar uma surra em um corredor qualquer dia desses.

Voldemort levantou-se atrás de sua mesa, fazendo os dois homens ficarem ligeiramente pequenos. Rookwood tinha uma cara estranhíssima quando admitiu o erro, antes mesmo que fosse interrogado. Rodolphus sorriu vitorioso com a rendição do colega, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Mas você estava blefando – disse o mestre, encarando-o, sério. O sorriso apagou-se na hora. – Não estava?

Não precisou responder para confirmar.

O amante tinha uma expressão meio feia no rosto quando virou-se para ela.

- Bom trabalho. Está dispensada. Vá fazer alguma coisa inútil enquanto eu cuido deles – disse.

Ginny não perdeu tempo. Pegou suas coisas, levantou seu capuz, colocou sua máscara e saiu, sem ânimo algum para ver o que iria acontecer.

Quando estava no corredor, decidindo para onde iria, um Comensal inquieto apareceu na esquina e veio correndo em direção à ela. Ele se reverenciou brevemente e virou-se para a porta.

- O Lord das Trevas está aí? – perguntou o outro, numa voz muito jovem e nervosa. Assim que ele perguntou, um grito de raiva veio lá de dentro, fazendo o rapaz recuar alguns passos, assustado.

- Receio que sim, mas eu não entraria agora se fosse você – respondeu Ginny, desnecessariamente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O rapaz ainda olhava para porta, por onde agora escapavam uns lamentos de dor muito característicos. Então virou-se para ela, incerto se podia falar-lhe.

- Está tudo bem, sou GW – disse-lhe, encorajando-o. Ele parecia ser novo ali, mas em todo o caso, pouca gente sabia que ela era mulher.

- Bom, OK. É que capturamos alguém. Alguém que definitivamente anda com Potter. Estava com ele durante a batalha do Ministério, há uns cinco anos atrás. Achamos que é da Ordem da Fênix também – disse o jovem Comensal, muito empolgado.

Ginny sentiu um aperto na barriga. Também fora parte da Ordem da Fênix e também estivera na batalha do Ministério. Provavelmente conhecia, suspeitava de quem era.

- Você sabe o nome? – perguntou ela, para confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Longbottom – disse o Comensal, animado em poder ser útil. – Neville Longbottom.

Ginny aproveitou que o grupo Cinco estava preso na Sala de Planejamentos resolvendo a questão da infeliz briga e desceu com o jovem Comensal até as masmorras. O grupo Um parecia felicíssimo com a captura e esperavam ansiosos na entrada da prisão por notícias do mensageiro que enviaram. Pareceram meio decepcionados quando viram-no descer com alguém tão aleatória quando ela. Depois que o rapaz contou-lhes quem ela era eles pareceram mais felizes.

Ela pediu para ver o prisioneiro. Levaram-na até lá. Ginny parabenizou-os pela captura, e pediu para ser deixada a sós com ele. Eles pareceram meio incertos em desobedecer a ordem de que todo prisioneiro deveria ser antes apresentado à Bellatrix Lestrange, mas confiaram que GW em pessoa também tinha a mesma autoridade.

Ginny esperou todos saírem até sobrarem apenas os guardas. Olhou pela pequena abertura gradeada da porta de ferro. Era realmente Neville. Era uma situação desagradável, mas pelo menos tinha chegado antes.

Ela bateu com a varinha na porta, destrancando-a. O prisioneiro olhou assustado quando ela entrou, encapuzada e mascarada. O interessante do uniforme dos Comensais era que, uma vez com o manto e o capuz levantado, além da máscara, era impossível saber o sexo do indivíduo (apesar de sua altura a denunciar).

Neville levantou-se do precário leito de madeira dura que havia em todas as celas, um dos pulsos acorrentados. Ele permaneceu defensivo, mas assim que ela fechou a porta e a portinhola do gradeado, indicando que ninguém deveria interromper, ele posicionou-se como se pretendesse lutar.

Ginny ficou olhando-o por um momento, depois puxou um banquinho que estava encostado do outro lado da cela e sentou-se, encarando-o.

- O que é que você quer comigo? – disse o antigo colega, desafiador. Ainda tinha o mesmo rosto redondo, embora parecesse mais adulto. – Se chegar perto de mim, quebro sua cara!

Ela sorriu por baixo da máscara.

- Acalme-se, Neville. Não vou te machucar – disse, e acrescentou - Você tem sorte: quando me pegaram fique presa pelos dois braços.

Dizendo isso, fez um gesto com a varinha e corrente soltou-o. Ele fez uma cara estranha, como se estivesse achando tudo aquilo muito suspeito e tivesse reconhecido sua voz, embora não se lembrasse de onde. Ginny tirou a máscara e baixou o capuz, refrescando-lhe a memória.

O queijo dele caiu.

- Ginny? _Ginny Weasley?_ – admirou-se ele. – Eu não acredito! Você está viva!

- A vida é cheia de surpresas – disse, com um sorriso cansado. – Harry podia ter confiado em você, esse segredo sempre me causa embaraços.

- Segredo? – repetiu o outro, sem entender.

- Sim. Não adianta esconder de você agora, e você tem sorte de eu ter te encontrado antes! Eu não morri, é verdade. Fingimos que morri, mas não morri. Eu tenho estado aqui desde então. Passo informações para o Ministério. Pouquíssima gente sabe, acho que nem minha família sabe… E eu tento ajudar os amigos quando posso, como agora – disse, convincentemente, em sua desculpa habitual.

Neville parecia impressionado.

- Meu Deus! Que trabalho horrível! – disse ele, comovido. – Harry deixou você fazer isso?

- Ele não gostou no começo, mas eu era a única que conseguiria fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas! – disse, com firmeza. E então sorriu melancolicamente. – Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem.

Ela sempre citava Harry pelo acaso de a pessoa sair dali querendo comentar com alguém. Como ela acreditava que Harry soubesse de seu paradeiro e estava muito amargurado para dividir essa informação com alguém, ele confirmaria a versão dela caso alguém perguntasse, para que não saíssem dando a língua nos dentes.

- Faz uns quatro meses que não tenho notícias de ninguém. Como estão as coisas? – perguntou, entoando curiosidade. O talento de ser dissimulada se criou nela naturalmente desde que começara a ter que extrair informações das pessoas, no grupo Quatro.

- Estão bem, até, eu acho – respondeu o amigo, mais calmo, parecendo acreditar completamente nela. – Acho que ninguém que conhecemos morreu nos últimos quatro meses. Eu entrei para a Ordem da Fênix! – disse Neville, orgulhoso. – Meus pais fizeram parte, não sei se sabe…

- Fico muito feliz por você, Neville! – disse ela, com sinceridade, embora aquilo o colocasse diretamente na mira principal da Ordem das Trevas. – Fiz parte por um tempo, também. Agora tento ajudar de outro jeito. Mas o que você está fazendo, além disso?

- Consegui um emprego na Botica – disse ele, ainda com o quê de orgulho na voz. – Estou na parte que mexe com as plantas. Estou gostando muito.

Ginny sorriu.

- Pensei que fosse querer dar aulas em Hogwarts – disse ela, demonstrando interesse.

- Ainda quero, mas achei melhor ter um pouco mais de experiência.

- É muito bom, mesmo – concordou ela. Então tornou-se mais sóbria. – Tem tido notícias da minha família?

- Ron está no Departamento de Aurores, você sabe, não é? Ele e Hermione Granger noivaram mês passado, me contaram esse dias – disse o amigo, enquanto Ginny se encantava com a notícia. – Seus pais estão bem, acho. Os gêmeos estão indo muito bem com a loja deles, vendem coisas realmente engraçadas. O resto dos seus irmãos, vejo-os sempre na Ordem, mas não sei o que estão fazendo. Parecem todos bem. Não temos muito tempo para conversar – comentou o amigo, pensativo. – O último serviço está tomando todo nosso tempo livre.

- Serviço? – perguntou, casualmente, tentando não parecer muito curiosa.

- Ah, estamos guardando uma coisa para o Professor Dumbledore. Ele disse que Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar interessando.

- Hum, que eu saiba o Lord das Trevas não anda interessado em nada no momento. Podem ficar tranqüilos. Mas você sabe do que se trata ou não te contaram?

- É um objeto mágico, um tipo de pingente, não tenho certeza – disse ele, parecendo ansioso para mostrar que confiavam nele o suficiente para lhe dizer o que era. - Dá alguns poderes extras para quem usa, a gente acha. Está conosco no esconderijo da Ordem, mas vamos movê-lo para Hogwarts essa semana – contou Neville, tolamente. – Dumbledore vai cuidar mais de perto para ninguém pôr as mãos.

- Claro – disse Ginny, fingindo concordar veementemente. Ele parecia estar falando a verdade. – Com certeza. Mas me fale mais sobre as pessoas. Tem visto Luna?

Neville passou mais alguns minutos informando-a de todos. Ginny ficou satisfeita em saber que todos estavam bem, inclusive Harry. Não lhe desejava nada de mal, realmente. Achava que sua troca de time já estava sendo um castigo e tanto.

- Obrigada, Neville. Você realmente deixou meu dia mais feliz – disse, com sinceridade, depois de ter ouvido tudo o que desejava. Levantou-se. – Vou tentar te tirar daqui, mas não garanto que será tão rápido. Não se preocupe – completou, quando ele pareceu amedrontado. – Não vou deixar ninguém tocar em você. Muito menos os Lestrange, que, se quer saber, estão bem ocupados no momento.

Ela olhou ao redor.

- Eu sei que é nojento comer aqui, mas está com fome? Posso te arranjar comida boa – ofereceu ela, sendo caridosa. Sabia muito bem como era ficar presa ali.

Ele agradeceu e negou, dizendo que não estava com fome. Ginny despediu-se e colocou sua máscara, e o cabelo para dentro do capuz. Saiu.

Sua autoridade não era o suficiente para libertar prisioneiros e achava melhor não forçar a barra. A maioria, lamentavelmente, morria ali. Mas nem todos. E ela precisaria apelar para seu lado mais sensual esta noite para deixar seu amante feliz o suficiente para mandar soltar Neville.

Aquilo era importante. Amigos não estavam no contrato, mas ela conseguiria.

**III**

Ginny ficou no seu quarto arranjando preparativos para aquela noite. Depois da cena de hoje na Sala de Planejamentos, precisaria de muita astúcia para deixá-lo de bom humor. Corria o risco de dispensá-la, mesmo tendo combinado o encontro com antecedência. Não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Já tinha parte do plano formado. Encontraria com ele à tarde, daria as notícias que Neville lhe informara. Isso o deixaria mais contente. Pegaria uma garrafa de vinho na cozinha, ele gostava de vinho. Colocaria uma roupa atraente, uma lingerie mais sexy, se maquiaria com mais atenção do que o usual. Ficaria cheirosa, lavaria os cabelos, faria as unhas. Sim, podia ter uma noite impecável.

Experimentou algumas roupas, separou as escolhidas sobre a cama. Era bom que tivesse o resto do dia livre, isso dava-lhe tempo para se arrumar melhor. Deu também uma arrumada em seu quarto. Esperava que fosse no quarto dele, mas precisava dar margem para qualquer imprevisto.

Quando desceu para o almoço, encontrou apenas um Jack muito surpreso à mesa.

- Ginny, eu estou no horário errado ou é impressão minha? – perguntou ele, confuso, quando viu-a se aproximar da mesa.

- Desconfio que você está no horário certo – respondeu ela, puxando a habitual cadeira ao seu lado e contando o ocorrido do dia, enquanto se serviam de seu almoço solitário.

Jack estava surpreso.

- Não acredito que perdi isso – disse, decepcionado. – E sinto muito por você. Como foi sua semana de aceitação?

- Memorável. Legal terem falado comigo normalmente nos últimos cinco dias, acho que vou sentir falta – respondeu, conformada. – Mas tudo bem, já estava estranhando. Malfoy hoje me chamou de vaca, então sinto como se o mundo estivesse voltando ao normal.

Eles riram.

Jack foi agradável como sempre naquele almoço, sem contar que a ausência do restante das pessoas os permitiu falar mal dos colegas sem empecilhos, causando muitas risadas. Mas o almoço não lhe fez muito bem e ela subiu mais cedo para o quarto.

Horrorizou-se depois de ter colocado tudo para fora, já no seu banheiro. Odiava vomitar, mas a náusea fora mais forte do que sua determinação. Suspeitava de nervosismo inconsciente, considerando os acontecimentos de hoje. Depois de sua demonstração de Legilimancia na Sala de Planejamentos, a vida voltaria a ser dura, ela tinha certeza. E não podia ficar doente, simplesmente não podia. Ainda mais num dia como este, onde precisaria estar muito bem disposta. Definitivamente não podia adoecer; preferiu concentrar-se no pensamento de que aquilo não passava de nervosismo.

Ela chamou Grabby, o elfo-doméstico que geralmente servia aos membros do grupo Cinco. Pediu-lhe uma garrafa de vinho, uma poção para aliviar mal-estar e para que servisse um prato de comida do almoço do grupo Cinco ao seu prisioneiro, nas masmorras, junto com um bilhete seu. No bilhete dizia que tentaria tirá-lo de lá até amanhã de manhã. O elfo se foi e voltou minutos depois, trazendo-lhe, além do que pedira, um buquê de rosas enormes.

Ginny sentiu-se muito lisonjeada. Apesar de estar passando mal, ela pegou as flores com felicidade e procurou o cartão. Nele dizia apenas "_Era para ser entregue na Sala de Planejamentos, mas devido às circunstâncias isso não foi possível. Nos vemos às seis. Feliz aniversário_".

Considerando que nenhum dos dois lembrara da data no ano anterior, esse fora muito compensador. Ginny achara-as muito bonitas. Conjurou um vaso e colocou-as sobre sua escrivaninha. Combinaram bastante bem com a decoração vermelho-vinho de seu quarto. E ao menos uma coisa boa aquelas flores indicavam: ele não pretendia desmarcar o encontro.

Pediu a Grabby para checar se o quarto 13 estava vazio e, caso estivesse, desse uma limpada também.

A poção para mal-estar aliviou-a de suas náuseas aquele dia. Ele fez tudo o que pretendia: tomou um bom banho, lavou os cabelos e fez as unhas. Durante o processo ocorreu-lhe que estava agindo como uma prostituta almejando um pagamento maior, mas o pensamento apenas fê-la rir. Se fazer o que estava fazendo tornava-a uma prostituta, então aceitava com o título. Além de ser por um bom motivo, Ginny não via problema algum em satisfazer alguém que causava nela sensações tão intensas.

Podia dizer que gostava de ser sua amante. Não tinha com ele uma relação como as que tinha com seus ex-namorados ou Harry; teria que ser muito obtusa para afirmar que sentia por ele o mesmo carinho inocente que teve pelos outros, ou o amor virginal que tinha por Harry. Não. O que ele causava nela era mais como um frenesi luxurioso do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela sentia atração por ele, e ele por ela. Seu sarcasmo e temperamento sádico exerciam uma obscura sedução sobre ela. E ela parara de negar esses sentimentos quando se alistara ali.

O trabalho sujo não era tão sujo, afinal.

Claro que não era sempre um mar de rosas. Especialmente as oscilações de humor e sua impossibilidade de dizer-lhe "não" por vezes acometiam em ocasiões um pouco desnecessariamente brutas, mas ela podia suportar. Mesmo quando não podia, segurava firme, porque ele sempre acabava desculpando-se. Além disso, sempre havia excelentes noites para consolar as ruins. E havia suas regalias.

Eram quase quatro horas da tarde quando Ginny olhou no relógio. Talvez ela devesse procurá-lo para contar as novidades e assegurar que já estava cuidando de Neville, ou Bellatrix podia querer usá-lo para treinar os Algozes.

Vestiu a capa e a máscara e saiu do quarto imaginando onde o encontraria. Bateu em seu quarto no caminho, mas ninguém atendeu. Talvez ainda estivesse na Sala de Planejamentos? Em todo o caso, para ir até a sala dele, no quinto andar da Ala Norte, precisaria passar por lá.

Ela cumprimentava todos os guardas pelo caminho. Não tinha bom relacionamento com o próprio grupo, mas procurava ser sempre bem educada com os inferiores, e assim eles respeitavam-na. Além de sempre saberem de tudo o que se passava ali dentro por terem de ficar ali o dia todo, assim como ela, eles pareciam se orgulhar de si mesmos por serem reconhecidos por alguém tão importante como ela. Eram úteis quando precisava de alguma coisa.

A Sala de Planejamentos estava vazia quando ela passou por lá. Deu meia volta e subiu mais um lance de escadas, e preparava-se para subir outro quando foi abordada.

- Está com pressa? Espero que não seja para ir ao banheiro, porque queremos ter uma palavrinha em particular com você – disse uma voz irônica e ameaçadora no pequeno saguão às suas costas.

Ginny virou-se, ao mesmo tempo incerta se era com ela e com a certeza de que ia finalmente apanhar. O quarto andar da Ala Norte seguia o modelo dos outros andares, e era cheio de escritórios. O casal Lestrange dividia um ali, com acesso pelo pátio, enquanto Mulciber e Rookwood tinham os seus mais aos fundos, com acesso em um pequeno corredor contíguo. Mas o saguão estava vazio, exceto pelo que era aparentemente parte do grupo Cinco reunido na sala dos Lestrange, e Lucius e Rodolphus a observavam próximos à porta, encostados na parede, enquanto Bellatrix estava apoiada na batente. Pareciam todos ter feito as pazes.

- Perdão? – disse ela, fazendo-se de louca. Sabia muito bem o que eles queriam.

- Não se faça de idiota, Weasley – disse Rodolphus, lentamente. – E conte-nos, como foi seu dia de folga? Deu muitas voltas pelo castelo, escreveu muitas cartinhas para os fãs?

Os outros dois riram. Rabastan e Mulciber saíram da sala para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu adoraria me sentar e conversar, mas tenho assuntos urgentes a tratar com o Lord, então se me dão licença… - disse ela, displicentemente, virando-se, numa tentativa digna de sair daquilo. Já estava cheia deles fazendo piada de sua cara.

- Não terminamos de conversar ainda, Weasley – disse a voz arrastada e sarcástica de Lucius Malfoy. – Será que além de dedo-duro é mal-educada?

Os outros riram mais. Ela parou. Certo, podia encará-los. Não devia ter receio de se impor. Talvez se fosse mais firme, eles a respeitariam mais.

Virou-se.

- Como você é ignorante, Lucius – disse, fazendo todos pararem de rir e encararem-na como se não acreditassem no tom de voz que ela estava dirigindo a eles. – Todos vocês viram que eu não tive escolha. E não venha me dizer que a culpa foi toda minha, porque quem fez a merda foram vocês, e não eu. E eu não tenho nada que ficar discutindo isso com vocês, então, com licença!

Mas antes que ela girasse noventa graus, houve uma réplica.

- Pois não, Weasley. Você está se sentindo muito corajosa agora que acha que está bem cotada com o Lord das Trevas, não é? – disse Malfoy, em tom de desprezo. – Nós sabemos o que está tentando fazer, sua vadiazinha. Fica fazendo graça, se insinuando, de segredinho, risadinha… Você se acha muito sedutora, não é mesmo? Mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa, e presta bastante atenção: ele não vai cair nesse seu golpe infantil, porque você é só uma menininha idiota que se acha acima de tudo. Você tem tanta importância para ele quanto uma raspa de sujeira no fundo do caldeirão. Então não pense que ele irá te proteger quando as coisas irem mal para o seu lado.

Ginny continuou encarando-o por um tempo. Ele parecia estar falando sério. Bom, eles haviam chego perto, mas aparentemente não passava de um palpite quente. Não sabiam de nada comprometedor. Menos mal para ela.

Então ela riu, despreocupadamente. Eles olhavam-na como se quisessem matá-la. Não duvidava.

- Desculpe – disse, depois que terminou de rir, tomando fôlego. – Você está querendo insinuar que eu estou tentando _seduzir_ o Lord das Trevas? Dar o golpe do baú ou coisa do tipo? Bem, eu sinto muito em te decepcionar, mas sinceramente, eu acredito que ele tenha maturidade o suficiente para não cair em uma coisa dessas. Não, desculpe, seu ciúmes não tem fundamento. Talvez seu problema se resolvesse se você simplesmente passasse a ser mais competente, então o Lord daria mais atenção a você e você não precisaria ficar inventando teorias ridículas á meu respeito. Mas é só um conselho, não leve muito a sério. Preciso ir mesmo, ou eu argumentaria mais. Nos vemos por aí.

Ela não esperou resposta, por que Malfoy ficou muito vermelho e aparentemente não demoraria muito a atacá-la se ela continuasse na sua mira. Subiu, apressada. Talvez _paranóico, gay_ e _incompetente_ fossem acusações graves para se fazer na frente de todos, mas ela não pode resistir. Seu sarcasmo estava a cada dia mais afiado e incontrolável.

Uma vez no andar de cima, ela nem olhou para trás até chegar a última sala do corredor à direita, onde bateu duas vezes, ansiosa. Então ouviu um "entre" e obedeceu imediatamente.

Ele levantou os olhos do que estava fazendo à mesa quando ela entrou.

- Você tão cedo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ginny sentou-se na cadeira da frente e tirou a máscara. Ficou girando-a nas mãos.

- Bom, sim, serei envenenada ainda essa semana. É que eu disse umas coisas que não devia pro Malfoy – disse ela, esclarecendo, porque ele fizera cara de interrogação quando ela começou a frase. – Ele me acusou de estar te seduzindo! – justificou-se, indignada.

Ele apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e passou a ponta macia da pena distraidamente nos lábios, fitando-a.

- E não está?

Ginny sorriu torto, mas recostou-se e cruzou os braços.

- Não na frente dos outros – respondeu, então fez cara feia. – Isso é tudo sua culpa.

- Isso é alguma brincadeira nova? O Jogo da Acusação? Alguém te acusa e você tem que acusar outra pessoa? Parece interessante – debochou ele, ainda olhando-a enquanto brincava com a pena.

- Engraçadinho, você, hoje – disse ela, não achando muita graça, realmente. – Quando eu finalmente achava que ia ter uma convivência pacífica com meus queridos colegas você vai e me obriga a me passar por dedo-duro. Eles estão muito felizes comigo agora.

Ele deu um sorriso leve.

- Desde quando você se importa?

- Eu não me importaria se eles me deixassem em paz – reclamou.

- Bom, considerando que sou eu quem faço os piores comentários, devo entender que essa reclamação se estende a mim? – perguntou ele, fingindo indignação.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Com você eu tenho intimidade, mas com eles?

- Ginny, você está sendo muito insensível. Eles só querem um pouco da sua atenção – disse ele, divertindo-se às suas custas.

Ela deu outro sorriso torto.

- Ah, desculpe. Esqueci que estava falando com o Sr. Compreensão em pessoa. Como foi sua manhã? Cruciatus até cansar o pulso? – desdenhou Ginny, em voz inocente.

- Não cheguei a cansar o pulso – respondeu ele, despreocupado. – E sua manhã, como foi? Recebeu meu presente?

Ginny alargou o sorriso, e dessa vez não foi de deboche.

- São lindas, muito obrigada. Terei que me esforçar para retribuir. Aliás, isso me lembra o que me trouxe até aqui. – Ginny tornou a inclinar-se sobre a mesa. – Novidades: Dumbledore está aprontando alguma coisa e envolve algum tipo de objeto mágico poderoso.

Ele imitou-a e também inclinou-se sobre a mesa.

- É mesmo? Fale mais sobre isso.

- O grupo Um capturou um prisioneiro hoje de manhã: Neville Longbottom. Éramos conhecidos em Hogwarts. Usei minha tática infalível para conhecidos e ele me contou que está na Ordem da Fênix e que estariam movendo esse tal objeto mágico para Hogwarts essa semana. Achei que te interessaria.

Ele apoiou o queixo na mão, pensativo.

- Ele disse o que era?

- Um tipo de pingente, se não me engano. Mas ele não parecia saber cem por cento de que se tratava. Mas acho que só há um motivo para Dumbledore querer vigiar pessoalmente, não é? Porque provavelmente é algo que te interessa.

- Um pingente? – repetiu ele em voz baixa, pensativo, mais para ele mesmo do que para ela. Então, depois de alguns segundos, os olhos dele faiscaram em entusiasmo. – Ah, não pode ser…!

Levantou-se, de repente, sobressaltando-a. Virou-se para a estante às suas costas, procurando alguma coisa, e instantes depois, retirou um livro grande e fino, que abriu sobre a mesa e começou a folhear, sem se sentar.

Ginny percebeu pelas figuras que era um livro sobre objetos mágicos famosos e lendários. Ela viu passar páginas com imagens sobre coisas como varinhas poderosas, pedras filosofais, espadas, peças do vestuário, mascaras, o Graal, jóias e várias outras coisas. Ela não era muito familiarizada com aquele tipo de assunto, mas ele parecia ter curiosidade a respeito o suficiente, porque, algumas páginas depois, ele abriu em um capítulo onde havia uma interessante ilustração de uma estrela de cinco pontas.

Ele passou o dedo rapidamente ela página enquanto lia. Por fim bateu com as pontas dos dedos na mesa e sorriu. Empurrou o livro para ela.

- Se for isso, Dumbledore tem razão em querer que eu não ponha as mãos.

Ginny virou o livro para o lado dela e leu.

"_O Pentagrama de Ouro – Objeto lendário, acredita-se ter sido criado por volta do séc.V, na Grã-Bretanha, pelo povo celta. O pentagrama é um símbolo muito antigo, relacionado à muitos temas, como a Matemática na Grécia, o planeta Vênus na Astronomia, a deusa Vênus na Mitologia romana, assim como é considerado símbolo do povo pagão há muitos e muitos anos, que credita a ele fortes poderes de proteção. Na Magia representa os quatro elementos da Alquimia: Água, Terra, Fogo e Ar, mais o elemento espiritual, que varia de posição dependendo do usuário – pessoas de boa índole que almejam o bem do próximo vê a quinta ponta apontando para o alto, enquanto o indivíduo que pretende apenas bens materiais e realizações terrenas a verão apontando para baixo. Também é considerado símbolo do infinito, da fertilidade e do sagrado-feminino._

_Feito de ouro branco trabalhado com incrustações de ametista e peridoto, já é um objeto formidável em termos artísticos, mas o que realmente leva as pessoas a procurá-lo são seus incríveis poderes mágicos. Acredita-se que o próprio Merlin tenha participado de sua forja, mas as informações são incertas. Certo, entretanto, é o grande poder que o pingente dá a quem o usa. Usuários anteriores registraram que o objeto faz multiplicar o poder do bruxo em várias vezes, além de dar-lhes inúmeras novas habilidades, que variam de acordo com quem o usa. Herbert, o Valente (data desconhecida), um dos primeiros donos do Pentagrama de Ouro de quem se tem noticias, era conhecido pela habilidade de ficar invisível quando bem desejasse, enquanto Jayme de Herquart (meados do séc. VII), outro conhecido dono do pingente, construiu seu quarto na mais alta torre de seu castelo, mas não construiu as escadas, porque desenvolvera a habilidade de voar. Alais Dinwiddle (878 – 973), entretanto, deixou em seus diários um dos relatos mais surpreendentes de quando tivera posse do pentagrama; neles a bruxa contava que, além de sua aparência ter mudado a ponto de torná-la uma das mais belas mulheres da época, desde que conseguira o amuleto, nunca mais precisara de uma varinha para fazer mágica, e que conseguia ler a mente de todos com mais perícia do que um exímio Legilimante sem nunca ter estudado tal habilidade. Conta também que sentia-se jovem como uma adolescente, e que poderia viver dias e dias sem precisar dormir ou comer, se não tivesse resolvido passar o pingente à sua única filha, que ingratamente fugiu com seu sexto marido após ter ganho o presente._

_Mas Dinwiddle foi apenas a primeira a descobrir mais à fundo os segredos do amuleto mágico. Os relatos seguintes que se tem registro contam sempre de habilidades extraordinária, e mais, sobre bruxos e bruxas que viveram por longos períodos de tempo sem sofrer de nenhuma doença ou ferimento. Alguns viveram por mais de duzentos anos. Curiosamente, todos eles acabaram doando o Pentagrama de Ouro para alguém, geralmente passando para filhos ou familiares, ou tendo o artefato roubado, e acabaram morrendo pouco tempo depois._

_A História Mágica acompanha o Pentagrama de Ouro até por volta do fim do século XVII, onde não se teve mais noticias do objeto, nem de ninguém que o tenha visto ou usado, tendo como último dono Lorde Brooke, Conde de Warwick, trouxa da nobreza, apreciador de antiguidades, que o ganhou de herança do tio bruxo, tendo sido roubado pouco tempo depois_".

Ginny chegou ao fim da página, e entendia porque ele estava tão animado. Agora que conhecia a história, até sentia-se almejar um pouco o pingente, cuja ilustração ela encarou com mais interesse.

Era uma estrela de cinco pontas, circundada por um aro de meio centímetro de largura, cujas linhas se entrelaçavam e saiam ligeiramente de sua moldura. Era finamente trabalhada e havia escrituras em letras desconhecidas nela e ao redor. Pequenas pedras verde-oliva e roxas pontuavam o objeto em intervalos regulares, intercalando-se de acordo com a cor. Tinha uma aparência velha, mas ainda assim tinha um aspecto impressionante.

- Olha… Até eu fiquei afim – disse ela, levantando os olhos do livro. – Mas será que é isso mesmo que Dumbledore está escondendo?

- Há grandes chances. O Pentagrama nunca saiu do país, até onde eu sei; é um pingente e eu, definitivamente, quero. Dumbledore poderia saber onde ele está. Algumas teorias dizem que ele foi roubado para ser protegido, já que muita gente usava os poderes do Pentagrama para cometer crimes…

- Que é o que você pretende – comentou Ginny, provocando-o.

- …e se realmente há um grupo de proteção ao pingente, Dumbledore provavelmente teria sido convidado para esse grupo – continuou ele, ignorando-a. Andava de um lado para o outro, empolgado. – Ginny! Eu preciso descobrir mais sobre isso!

Ele virou-se e encarou-a por alguns instantes. Em seguida deu meia volta e saiu da sala, tirando a varinha do bolso.

Ela não entendeu de imediato. Ficou sentada, sem reação, por ter sido abandonada de repente. Então ela se tocou, e levantou-se de um salto, saindo ao seu encalço.

- E-ei! O que você pensa que vai fazer? – perguntou, nervosa, alcançando-o no meio do corredor.

- Não estou pensando, estou indo fazer – respondeu ele, displicente, sem parar de andar em passos largos. – Seu amigo deve saber mais a respeito.

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Era pior do que ela podia esperar.

- Espera! Como assim, já disse que ele contou tudo o que sabe!

- Você sabe o que eu acho seus métodos duvidosos – respondeu ele, sem se alterar.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – exasperou-se Ginny, agora chegando perto das escadas. – Por favor, não faça isso!

- O sobrenome desse rapaz é Weasley? Não? Então eu posso – disse ele, inflexível, fazendo-a mergulhar em aflição.

Ginny não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Ela prometera a Neville que ninguém tocaria nele, como ficaria se, por sua culpa, Voldemort em pessoa se interessasse em torturá-lo? Ele saberia que ela lhe contara que ele sabia de algo, e aquilo lhe seria insuportável.

- P_or favor_! – implorou ela, numa rara demonstração de submissão. Ele ignorou-a e já chegava no andar de baixo. Ginny mandou a cautela ao espaço. Segurou a capa dele, como se aquilo fosse impedi-lo.

Para sua infelicidade, ela fizera isso bem na frente dos mesmos Comensais que a atormentaram ainda há pouco, que ainda estavam conversando à porta. O capuz dele caiu com o puxão. Isso fê-lo parar. Tragicamente, Ginny já percebera o tamanho do erro. Ele virou-se para ela, lentamente, enquanto o silêncio atento reinava no pátio.

Ele olhou para ela, depois para sua mão que ainda segurava-lhe a capa. Voltou a olhá-la.

- _Tire as mãos imundas de cima de mim_ – disse ele, na voz mais fria e ríspida que já o ouvira usar, encarando-a nos olhos. Ginny soltou-o na hora. Era bem visível que ele não estava fingindo. – Se fizer isso de novo vai desejar nunca ter nascido.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, nervosa, e esperou os passos dele desaparecerem no andar de baixo. E agora? Não podia deixar Neville naquela situação, mas também não podia interceder sem acabar se queimando. Estava em uma situação muito, muito ruim.

Os colegas começaram a rir, a alguns metros à sua direita, satisfeitíssimos com sua humilhação. Ginny levantou os olhos para eles, mas sem enxergá-los realmente.

Encontrara uma bifurcação em seu caminho. Mas o que era mais importante? Por que estava ali mesmo? Ela não sabia mais. Devia proteger sua família e amigos, mas estava prestes a falhar, enquanto a cada dia se via mais desejosa de ser aceita ali, cada vez mais íntima com a pessoa que ela mais odiara na vida.

Iria baixar a cabeça e deixar-se vencer? Onde tinha ido parar seu caráter?

Ignorando os Comensais do grupo Cinco, Ginny continuou a descer as escadas. Tinha que haver um jeito mais imparcial de resolver aquele impasse. O jogo não poderia acabar agora, justo quando tinha mais do que jamais tivera em suas mãos.

Ela não encontrou-o nos andares inferiores nem no hall. Correu para o subsolo. Parou na frente do guarda, ao final da estreita escada de pedra, ofegante.

- Ele passou por aqui? – perguntou, urgente.

- O Lord das Trevas? Sim, senhora, acabou de entrar – respondeu o guarda, entendendo a afobação dela como empolgação, olhando para seu rosto desprotegido com interesse. – O prisioneiro deve ser mesmo muito importante.

Ela correu até o final do escuro e úmido corredor, iluminado apenas por alguns archotes de chama esverdeada e cercado de calabouços. Virou a esquina e viu uma porta de ferro se fechando. Apertou o passo, e conseguiu se esgueirar por ela antes que se fechasse completamente.

O amante apontava a varinha para Neville, que estava imobilizado de choque do outro lado da cela. Ginny sacou a própria varinha e apontou-lhe.

- Por favor, _não_! – disse ela, tentando ser firme. Ele olhou-a, e sua expressão era pior do que quando mandara-a tirar as mãos dele no terceiro andar, ainda a pouco. Voltou-se contra ela.

- Você _ousa_ apontar essa varinha para mim? – disse ele, incrédulo. Com um gesto displicente da própria varinha, a dela voou com violência de sua mão e acertou a parede antes de cair, de acordo com o barulho que fez. Ginny recuou até encostar na parede. Ele parecia simplesmente mais furioso do que estaria se quisesse matá-la. – _Crucio_!

Ginny não chegou a cair no chão. A maldição fez com que ela pregasse na parede, em agonia. Seus braços foram puxados para trás e nas direções contrárias ao normal, como se quisessem se separar do corpo. Ela gritou de dor, pega de surpresa, sentindo a garganta queimar.

Depois de alguns segundos tudo parou e ela sentiu escorregar para o chão sujo, tentando respirar. Neville estava gritando, mas ela não entendia o que ele estava dizendo.

Alguns segundos depois, alguém bateu na porta. Em seguida ela ouviu a voz preocupada do guarda.

- Está tudo bem aqui? Ouvi GW gritando!

- Não é de sua conta – ouviu ele dizendo. – Vá para a porta e não deixe ninguém entrar.

Passos distanciando-se. E então houve um silêncio profundo.

- Levante-se – disse ele, parecendo mais controlado. Ginny obedeceu, apoiando-se na parede. – Você me envergonha.

Ela admitia que não esperava que ele fosse atacá-la, e isso só mostrava o quando ele falava sério. Entretanto, não ia deixar que nada de mal acontecesse à Neville. Ela prometera-lhe…

Levantou os olhos para encará-lo. Ele não suportava que o enfrentasse na frente dos outros, mas podia ler sua mente.

_Pelo amor de Deus, não o machuque! Faça isso comigo, mas não torture Neville!_, pensou, desejando com todas as forças que ele tivesse entendido.

Ele tornou a apontar-lhe a varinha, e Neville recomeçou a gritar. Pedia que a deixasse em paz, que ela não fizera nada, defendia-a. Ginny viu-o prestar atenção ao que o outro dizia, então ela ouviu um de seus pensamentos.

_Escolha agora: você ou ele?_

Ginny engoliu em seco. Então tinham chego a este ponto. Admirava sua frieza.

Pois bem, estava decidida. Estava pronta para atuar. Confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu – disse, baixinho, simplesmente.

Ele fez uma cara de quem discordava, mas seguiu em frente.

- O que a Ordem da Fênix e Dumbledore estão guardando? – interrogou ele, virando-se para Neville.

- O-o que? Eu não sei! – disse o outro, surpreso que ele soubesse daquilo.

- Mentiroso – disse Tom, rispidamente.

- Não diga, Neville! – pediu ela, convincentemente. Saber o que a aguardava facilitava o papel que deveria representar ali.

- _Crucio_.

Pela segunda vez ela sentiu-se como se fosse rasgar ao meio. Neville implorava para parar. Pelo menos podia gritar à vontade, e isso fazia aliviar ligeiramente a dor, embora dilacerasse a garganta.

Parou. Ela encolheu-se no chão enquanto ofegava. Neville parecia aflitíssimo.

- O que vocês estão guardando? – tornou a perguntar seu torturador. Parecia quase calmo.

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei do que está falando – disse Neville, em voz alta e urgente, demonstrando bem mais coragem do que ela jamais se lembrava de ter visto nele.

- Talvez você não esteja entendendo o drama – disse o amante, suavemente, em algum lugar acima dela. – Quanto mais você resiste, mais dor essa estúpida sente, porque ela preferiu ser machucada em seu lugar. Não que ela não mereça, mas você vai deixar sua amiga sofrer? Vocês se dizem pessoas tão boas e caridosas, mas no fundo só pensam em vocês mesmos…

- Não diga, Neville! – repetiu ela, em voz fraca.

- _O que vocês estão guardando?_ – tornou a perguntar, menos paciente.

- Eu _não sei_! – exasperou-se o amigo, fazendo retinir as correntes em seu pulso.

- _Crucio_ – Ginny ouviu pela terceira vez. Dessa vez sentiu agulhadas de dor, enquanto sentia o corpo se retorcer, quando seu ombro direito deslocou. A dor estava sendo ainda mais excruciante do que as outras vezes, e ela mal ouvia seus próprios gritos ecoarem pelas paredes de pedra.

Ela continuou agonizante quando a maldição parou e ela caiu sobre o braço contundido, fazendo-a chorar de dor.

- Ginny! – gritou Neville, em sofrimento por ela. Ouviu as correntes tintinarem novamente. – Seu porco nojento! Deixa ela em paz!

- Só depende de você. Vai me dizer o que é que estão escondendo? Não? Bom, isso não me dá escolhas…

A maldição seguinte veio antes que ela previra e fora menos dolorosa do que ela esperava. Como um balde de água gelada em quem já estava no gelo. Devia estar apagando…

- ESTÁ BEM, ESTÁ BEM! – ela ouviu vagamente Neville gritar. A pressão cessou, mais breve que as outras, deixando-a estirada no chão, o rosto colado no piso úmido. Estava ligeiramente insensível, mas muito mais lúcida do que gostaria. Tentou forçar um último pedido de força para Neville, mas não conseguiu se mexer.

- E então? – ouviu a voz do homem, ansiosa.

- É um objeto mágico, mas eu não sei o que é! – disse o amigo, nervoso. – Agora deixe-a em paz, por favor!

- Você sabe o que é – disse o amante, em voz baixa.

- Não, eu _não_ sei! PARE DE APONTAR ISSO PARA ELA!

- É o Pentagrama de Ouro, não é?

- _O que?!_ – fez Neville, agora parecendo mais chocado do que nunca. Seu choque denunciou-o, mas ele não parecia se importar mais. – C-como…?

- Onde está?

- Como você sabe sobre o Pentagrama? – perguntou Neville, lívido.

- Sou eu quem faço as perguntas. _Onde ele está?_ – perguntou o amante, numa voz mais perigosa. Havia chego onde queria, mas Neville não estava reagindo como ele esperava.

- EU NÃO SEI! – berrou o outro, histérico. – POR QUE ACHA QUE SEI ESSAS COISAS?

- Porque você sabe – disse o outro, suavemente. – O que você acha, Ginny?

- Não diga, Neville – murmurou ela, fracamente, sem ver nenhum deles. As únicas coisas em seu campo de visão eram seus cabelos, as pedras do chão e um dos sapatos do amante. Viu ele se aproximar.

- Ginny… Ginny, minha querida, você está resistindo demais… Você não é tão forte assim. Nós dois sabemos, não é? – dizia ele, provocante. Ela fechou os olhos. – _Crucio_.

Ela foi virada subitamente e mordeu a língua, sentindo um gosto metálico e característico na boca. A dor no corpo não foi pior do que a primeira, mas ainda a lesava. Suas pernas pulavam involuntariamente e, mesmo sentindo algo rascante percorrer o corpo todo, ela percebeu que estavam indo longe demais.

Ele deve ter percebido também, porque parou o ataque. A dor parou, mas suas pernas não pararam de se tencionar. Em seguida Ginny sentiu a visão escurecer e seu corpo todo entrar no mesmo ritmo das pernas. Entrara em uma convulsão.

A garota não tinha noção de quanto tempo permanecera naquele estado nem se fora socorrida, porque seus pensamentos viraram uma linha desordenada e contínua de nada. Quando voltou em si, estava deitada de costas e não conseguia respirar. Virou-se, tossindo, e cuspiu um punhado de sangue.

- …e irá para Hogwarts quinta-feira à noite, mas é tudo o que sei! Não nos disse a hora nem como! Agora, pelo amor de Deus, não a machuque mais! – dizia Neville, numa voz desesperada.

Houve um silêncio seguido a essas palavras. Ginny estava terrivelmente cansada, e sua memória vacilava desordenadamente, fazendo-a se perguntar o que estava acontecendo, enquanto em breves lapsos respondia à sua própria indagação.

- Obrigado por dividir essas informações. Ginny, venha.

Sua voz parecia longínqua, mas ela achou que deveria obedecer. Enquanto tentava se levantar, tudo tornou-se mais nítido e mais claro. Descobriu que as pernas e os braços não obedeciam-na completamente, e fraquejavam sob seu peso. Mesmo assim, esforçou-se para se levantar, agarrando-se às correntes penduradas na parede para se manter em pé, com uma mão só, uma vez que o outro braço palpitava terrivelmente e ela mantinha-o encolhido sobre o tórax. Pegou sua varinha ao chão, sentindo o movimento das costas como nunca sentira antes.

A porta estava aberta e não havia nem sinal dele. Ela olhou para Neville, que encarava-a com o rosto branco de choque. Não devia ter sido uma atração agradável. Mesmo assim, ela tentou sorrir-lhe.

- Eu contei – disse ele, parecendo aliviado e desolado ao mesmo tempo.

- Não foi sua culpa – disse ela, a voz fraca.

- Você precisa ir embora daqui!

- Não se preocupe comigo… _Você_ é quem precisa ir embora – disse ela, sentindo os joelhos tremerem ao tentar dar o primeiro passo. Apoiou-se na porta de ferro. Neville ofegou. – Tudo bem. Você não fez nada de errado. Não se preocupe… Vou ficar bem. Ele precisa de mim.

Ela forçou um sorriso, mas uma lágrima de dor escorreu pelo rosto. Sua língua estava machucada e ardia persistentemente. Seu corpo todo doía como se tivesse sido pisoteada por uma manada de hipogrifos. Mesmo assim, ela firmou os pés o máximo que pode e saiu da cela, fechando a porta atrás de si, que trancou-se automaticamente.

Ela levantou os olhos para o fim do corredor. Ele estava lá, encostado na parede, esperando-a. Ela apoiou-se na parede e, com dificuldade, chegou até ele, que abraçou-a calorosamente.

- Você é a pessoa mais burra e mais forte que eu conheço – disse-lhe, ao ouvido, enquanto aparava sua cabeça delicadamente. – Teria sido mais fácil se tivesse me deixado a sós com ele.

- Ele nunca diria – disse ela, rouca. Sua garganta doía de ter gritado. – Enlouqueceria, mas não diria…

Ele apertou-a mais forte.

- Acho que isso te da o direito de pedir um presente de aniversário melhor – declarou, fazendo-a sorrir, por mais que isso também doesse.

- Sim – disse, cansada, mas satisfeita. Seu sacrifício não fora em vão. - Gostaria que soltasse Neville.

Hermione falava sobre os planos do ministro para o Departamento de Aurores e o novo sistema de segurança que queria implantar, mas Harry ouvia apenas com meia atenção. Os planos de Fudge o interessavam tanto quanto os últimos jogos do Chuddley Cannons.

A situação não era ruim, mas preocupava-o profundamente. A diminuição das mortes que vinha ocorrendo proporcionavam-lhe uma crítica positiva ao seu governo como chefe do Departamento de Aurores, mas Harry sabia que isso nem sequer tinha relação direta com algo que estivesse fazendo de diferente do chefe anterior. Não, reconhecia o dedo de Ginny na nova administração da Ordem das Trevas, que estava à cada dia mais burocrática e mais diplomática. E ao contrário do que se esperaria, aquilo tornava seu trabalho muito mais difícil. Antes podiam combater ignorância com ignorância, mas e agora?

Como fazer uma campanha negativa contra uma entidade que praticava terrorismo, mas que a cada dia ganhava mais admiradores? Como conter a opinião do povo de que talvez a ideologia dos Comensais da Morte fizesse algum sentido? Harry vira bons bruxos mudando de lado pelas regalias e por acreditarem realmente que o governo de tolerância com os trouxas estava decadente. Não compreendiam realmente o que essa decisão influenciava no destino dos nascidos-trouxas, dos mestiços e dos "traidores do sangue". As tropas de Voldemort estavam repletas de jovens que se sentiam atraídos pela aventura, por fazer parte de algo, enquanto estes mesmos jovens eram negados pelo Ministério justamente por serem pouco experientes. Harry achava sinceramente que estavam usando a abordagem errada, mas ninguém queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, afinal, ele também era jovem, e um jovem no Ministério não tinha maturidade o suficiente para opinar no governo.

Além de tudo, havia Ginny sempre no seu caminho. Até os colegas admitiam que GW era de uma personalidade admiravelmente displicente. Se ela causava essa sensação nos Aurores com suas cartas gozadoras ao Profeta Diário, o que diria nos adolescentes que procuravam a quem admirar.

- …e ele quer que treinemos mais vinte Aurores para reforçar o departamento, e perguntou se não há nenhum civil da Ordem que esteja interessado – dizia a amiga, que também se tornara uma Aurora mediante a situação vigente, embora quase sempre cuidasse dos setores teóricos e burocráticos por preferência (e ninguém reclamava, pois ela fazia isso muito bem).

- Hermione – interrompeu Harry, que não prestara atenção alguma às últimas frases que ela dissera. – Alguém já teve notícias de Neville?

- Neville? – repetiu ela, parecendo não entender onde ele entrava no assunto. Então piscou e respondeu: - Falamos com a avó dele hoje mais cedo, mas parece que ele ainda não esteve em casa. Olha, não temos certeza de que ele foi pego, não é? – acrescentou ela, mais compassiva do que antes, frente à expressão dele.

Ele suspirou.

- Você tem alguma dúvida? – disse, depressivo. Aquilo já acontecera antes com outros colegas.

Hermione mexeu-se na cama onde estava sentada, de repente mais incomodada.

- Eu entendo sua preocupação. Nunca devíamos ter deixado ele entrar para a Ordem. As coisas que ele sabe…!

Harry encarou-a, mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Não me preocupo com o que ele pode falar ou não, me preocupo com o que possa acontecer com _ele_! – respondeu, irritado.

A amiga pareceu chocada.

- Harry, você me entendeu mal, claro que me preocupo com ele também! Mas tem que admitir que saber sobre você-sabe-o-que é uma responsabilidade que talvez ele não estivesse pronto para carregar! – justificou-se ela, nervosa.

Harry não respondeu. Andou até a janela e observou Grimmauld Place pela janela do número 12. Acreditava que Neville era mil vezes capaz de guardar aquele segredo mediante qualquer tipo de provação física, mas não disse nada a Hermione. Ela estava preocupada com o Pentagrama, e tinha sua razão.

Estava morando em um dos quartos da antiga casa de Sirius desde que terminara Hogwarts, uma vez que agora era sua. Quando não estava á trabalho pelo Ministério, estava na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Não dormia com a mesma freqüência, pois sempre havia o que resolver. Dumbledore sempre estava nas reuniões mais importantes, mas a maioria ele mesmo presidia. E uma vez morando ali, era ele a quem recorriam sempre que surgia algum problema.

Mas ele não estava reclamando. Essa era a vida que escolhera.

Enquanto observava a rua deserta e mal-iluminada, alguém aparatou na frente da casa. Estava escuro demais para ver com clareza quem era, mas reconheceu a estatura e o andar de Neville Longbottom. Respirou mais aliviado; era uma preocupação a menos.

- Neville está aí – avisou Harry a Hermione, perdoando-a de seu julgamento a respeito do amigo.

- Graças à Deus – respondeu ela, levantando-se. Havia vozes no andar de baixo, e logo os insultos da Sra. Black fizeram-se audíveis. – Será que aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa?

- Não sei. - Ele foi até a porta e abriu-a.

Ouviu passos na escada e vozes cada vez mais altas. Os gritos do quadro no andar de baixo acompanhava as pessoas.

- Eu estou bem, preciso falar com Harry urgente! – disse uma voz impaciente que ele reconheceu como a do amigo. – Não, tudo bem, eu falo com vocês depois!

Então o outro terminou de subir as escadas, e viu-o. Andou até ele com pressa.

- Preciso falar com você, Harry, agora mesmo – disse Neville, à sua frente. Entrou antes que fosse convidado. Parecia um pouco pálido, mas estava firme.

Ele não deu atenção à Hermione. Harry reparava que seu pulso estava arroxeado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Harry, com preocupação sincera.

- Eu estou ótimo – respondeu o amigo. E olhou para onde Harry observava, levantando a mão machucada. – Isto? Não é nada, de verdade…

- Onde você esteve?

- Fui pego – explicou o amigo, e parecia meio perturbado. Hermione olhou na direção de Harry, mas ele não olhou para ela. Neville acrescentou, mais corajoso e quase desafiador, em seguida: - Eu contei sobre o Pentagrama.

Hermione ofegou, decepcionada. Harry não soube o que dizer, mas desconfiava que Neville não viera até ali para desculpar-se por isso. E estava certo.

- Harry, ela não pode ficar lá por nem mais um minuto! – disse o outro, em seguida, agora sim parecendo estar abordando o assunto que desejava.

Ele sentiu o próprio rosto ficar mais pálido. Hermione encarou-o, sem entender.

- Ela? – perguntou a amiga, curiosa.

Harry virou-se, fechou a porta rapidamente e imperturbou-a com um feitiço. Era aquela mesma conversa que sempre tinha que ouvir, afinal. Não queria que Hermione soubesse, mas agora era tarde. E Neville parecia ansioso para explodir.

- Como é que você pode permitir uma coisa dessas? Ela está correndo risco de vida! – exasperou-se o amigo, na mesma hora. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Se não fosse ela, eu não sei se estaria aqui! Mas isso não pode continuar, Harry, não pode!

Harry passou a mão na testa para espantar a vontade de gritar que queria mais que ela terminasse tão mal quanto desejava que terminasse, mas controlou-se. Se revelasse o que sabia daquele jeito, causaria questões embaraçosas para ele.

- Ela sabia perfeitamente quais os riscos que corria quando aceitou ir para lá – disse, por fim, encostando-se no guarda-roupas, entrando na brincadeira em que Ginny o metera.

Neville encarou-o furioso. Hermione olhava de um para outro, assustada.

- Então é assim? Você lava suas mãos? Devia ao menos saber pelo que ela passou essa tarde antes de dizer que "ela sabia dos riscos que corria"! – reagiu Neville, em voz alta.

Ele suspirou, mas não respondeu. Já ouvira essas coisas antes, embora nem todos tratassem do assunto com essa fúria toda.

Como ele não disse nada, Neville continuou.

- Fui pego enquanto fazia a guarda no Beco Diagonal. Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas eu acordei num calabouço! E ela foi a primeira a aparecer. Levei um susto que poderia ter me matado! – disse ele, cada vez mais nervoso. – Mas ela me explicou tudo, me tranqüilizou, disse que tentaria me tirar de lá. Ela fez sua parte, mas ele descobriu, Harry! Ele tentou me fazer falar, mas ela não deixou! Enfrentou-o! O desgraçado usou ela para me fazer falar; atacou-a várias vezes, eu não pude suportar! Ela estava entrando em convulsões! Eu tive que falar!

Harry sentiu a última cor que restava no rosto desaparecer. Ele havia torturado-a no lugar de Neville? Isso não fazia sentido, mas preocupou-se, por mais que ele não o desejasse. Será que ele havia realmente se voltado contra ela e Neville tinha razão, Ginny corria risco de vida?

- Harry, do que ele está falando?! – indagou Hermione com urgência, parecendo desconfiada de algo que não quisesse acreditar. – Ele está falando de _Ginny_?!

Ele sentia-se realmente mal agora. Não podia esconder aquilo de Hermione, mas não deixaria que Neville soubesse da verdade.

Pelo menos Ron não estava ali. Hoje era um dia que a família Weasley tirava para ficar unida, em memória da mais jovem irmã…

- Harry, você precisa tirá-la de lá! – cobrou o amigo, furioso com sua falta de ação frente ao que ele relatara.

- Neville, que quer que eu faça, entre lá, enfrente todos os Comensais da Morte, pegue-a nos braços e traga-a para casa? – respondeu, mais seco do que gostaria. – Ginny tem seus contatos, ela sabe o que está fazendo! Além do mais, não se preocupe com o que acha que Voldemort fará com ela, porque ele _precisa_ dela.

Hermione sentou-se na cama, chocada, mas Neville pareceu reagir positivamente àquelas palavras.

- Ela disse a mesma coisa quando nos despedimos.

Harry fechou os olhos por um instante. Gostaria de acreditar nas próprias palavras, mas o relato de Neville realmente preocupava-o. Talvez devesse checar o que se passava na cabeça do outro.

Concentrou-se. Desfez lentamente a Oclumencia que vinha praticando. Pelo horário conseguiria checar se havia mesmo algo fora do lugar. Evitava o máximo que podia usar este método de espionagem, mas ele já se fizera útil outras vezes.

A primeira coisa que viu o fez ter certeza de que Neville caíra em um golpe, mas não diria isso a ele. Sentiu uma pontada de decepção por ter minado sua última pontinha de esperanças, mas não deixou-se abalar. Voltou a fechar a mente, com a habilidade que vinha tendo há algum tempo, quando resolvera aprender de verdade a Oclumencia para conseguir aproveitar suas raras horas de sono.

- Ela está bem – disse, calmamente. E virou-se para Neville. – Acha que eu a deixei à própria sorte? Eu a observo sempre. Eu sentiria se ele estivesse prestes a matá-la. – Dizendo isso, ele apontou para a própria cicatriz, que a essa altura sua conexão não era segredo nenhum para os membros da Ordem da Fênix. – E ela realmente sabe se cuidar. Não se preocupe.

Neville encarou-o por algum tempo, depois suspirou e soltou os braços ao lado do corpo.

- Tudo bem. Ainda não concordo que ela tenha que fazer isso sozinha, mas eu confio em você, Harry. Espero que tudo isso acabe logo – disse o amigo, condolente.

- Você guarda esse segredo? – perguntou Harry, sabendo que era aquilo que Ginny esperava que ele fizesse.

- Claro. Não vou atrapalhar. Mas é difícil pensar no que ela está passando. – Neville tornou a suspirar, cansado. – Bom, boa noite, Harry. Tenho que ir para a casa ou vovó vai ter um infarto. Hermione – cumprimentou ele, com um aceno de cabeça, e saiu do quarto.

Hermione olhava para Harry de lado. Esperou alguns segundos depois de Neville ter saído para dirigir-se a ele.

- Me diga agora o que está acontecendo – disse ela, num tom ameaçador que Harry nunca a vira usar com tanta agressividade.

Ele respirou fundo e esfregou os olhos, mas contou-lhe toda a história. A amiga ficava cada vez mais boquiaberta a cada frase.

- Mas, por favor, não diga nada a Ron ou a ninguém. Eles não merecem ter esse desgosto – disse ele, por fim.

- Harry… - disse ela, pasma, olhando em direção ao tapete. – Isso é horrível. É… é abominável!

- Eu sei – suspirou ele. Doía-lhe tocar naquele assunto, mas finalmente pode desabafar com alguém, e sentia-se mais leve agora.

- Você disse que ela está… está _tendo um caso_ com Voldemort? Isso é perturbador! É nojento! Como ela pode? – indignava-se Hermione, ainda em estado de choque.

- Eu também não a reconheço mais. Ela é GW, você deve ter relacionado enquanto eu contava a história…

- GW! Meu Deus do céu… Ela não pode estar agindo por si própria!

- Sinto muito, mas ela está. Neville caiu em um golpe, mas não o culpo. Ele é uma boa pessoa, agiu de boa-fé confiando numa velha amiga que pensava estar morta prometendo ajudá-lo… Ginny é dissimulada, acaba sempre conseguindo o que quer.

Ele sabia que dessa vez ela conseguira convencer Neville de que ela era a vitima e que ele, Harry, era o vilão. Quem é que se submeteria à ser torturada por Lord Voldemort pessoalmente em troca da integridade de um velho amigo, a não ser que estivesse totalmente de seu lado? E se, pouco a pouco, ela convencesse cada pessoa de que estava lá, se sacrificando todos os dias, por causa de um plano entre ela, ele e poucas pessoas, conseguiria Ginny que confiassem mais nela, pobre coitada mas corajosa, do que nele, o namorado frio que a deixara correr perigo, quando na verdade tudo se acabara ali, quando ele tentara fazer exatamente o contrário?

- Hermione, você entende porque eu guardo segredo sobre isso? – perguntou ele, voltando ao ponto de maior importância.

A amiga estava branca de choque pela revelação, mas olhou-o com bondade.

- Claro, Harry. E acho que é o melhor a se fazer, apesar de tudo… Seria um choque para a família… Céus! Aquela Ginny e GW são a mesma pessoa…! – A amiga suspirou, abalada. – Soa tão absurdo!

Ele concordava. Mas já fazia muito tempo, ele fora obrigado a se acostumar com a idéia. Havia agora assuntos mais urgentes a tratar.

- Hermione, preciso ir falar com Dumbledore. Voldemort está sabendo do Pentagrama – disse, conformado. A amiga concordou com a cabeça.

- Claro. Você está certo - disse a amiga, ainda abatida, mas levantando-se da cama. – Posso dormir aqui essa noite? Daí vamos juntos para o Ministério amanhã cedo.

- Claro. O quarto da frente está limpo.

Hermione foi até a porta, abriu-a, mas não saiu antes de se virar para ele.

Olhou-o por alguns segundos, atentamente. Ele sabia que ela percebia completamente o que se passava dentro dele em relação à Ginny, algo que ele próprio esforçava-se em esconder de si mesmo. Mas Hermione conhecia-o e entendia-o, e parecia sentir muito por ele.

- Vai dar tudo certo – disse ela, com firmeza. E virou-se na porta. – Boa noite, Harry.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota – Música: Field of Innocence, composta por **_**Amy Lee, Ben Moody **_**e**_** David Hodges, **_**da banda de metal alternativo Evanescence, apresentada no álbum **_**Origin**_**, datada de quando a banda ainda era boa…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

**- Os Sentimentos de Riddle –**

"**Innocent child, how you thought you knew me?**

**Understood my ways, my dark needs?**

**The hunt is not the thrill I'm after**

**The kill, the conquest to be your master**

**Wrap your arms around my pale skin**

**It's too late to go back, you're in!**

**On your knees you pray your new lord**

**Deeper now, and here's your reward!"**

_**The Bondage Song**_**, London After Midnight**

**I**

Acordou antes que amanhecesse. Devia ser quase quatro horas da manhã, ele não tinha certeza.

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se completamente acordado. O fogo da lareira já se apagara, deixando somente as brasas incandescentes e o quarto mais frio. Mas não se sentia desconfortável com isso, pelo contrário.

Depois de tanto tempo dormindo sozinho, receava que não se acostumara ainda a encontrar outro corpo quente e vivo tão próximo. Não que fosse desagradável, mas ela lhe dava calor.

Olhou para os contornos da garota ao seu lado, adormecida. Machucara-a bastante durante a tarde, mas ela não guardara ressentimentos. Fizera questão de proporcionar-lhe uma noite excelente. Agora estava mergulhada no edredom para proteger o corpo nu do frio de tal modo que ele só conseguia ver o topo de sua cabeça ruiva.

Coitada - tão jovem e já tão perdida…

Ele não tinha opiniões muito concretas sobre ela. Fora parar ali para garantir a segurança da família e para se vingar de algo que Harry Potter lhe havia feito, mas não podia afirmar que ela fingisse alguma coisa quando estava com ele. Não sabia qual tinha sido a relação dela com o Tom Riddle de seu diário há alguns anos atrás, mas certamente aquilo afetara-a de alguma maneira. Estava constantemente confundindo-os.

Mas não era algo que julgasse ruim. Às vezes ela chamava-o de "Tom", mas ele não corrigia-a. Davam-se bem, apesar da relação leviana. Achava-a inteligente, sim, mas isso era apenas um terço da atração que ela exercia sobre ele. Não… Ela era muito bonita. Achava que fosse se cansar dela bem mais cedo, mas a menina atraia-o sempre que viam-se no mesmo cômodo.

Ele não sabia ao certo o que é que tanto o interessava nela. Seu rosto era bonito, de traços sedutores, embora ainda ostentasse um ar de inocência referente à idade. Nariz arrebitado, lábios cheios, olhos expressivos e castanhos. A pele clara e os cabelos acobreados eram exóticos, combinavam e davam-lhe personalidade. Seu corpo não era menos atraente: era jovem, perfeito, proporcional, bastante feminino. Pequena e leve, mas não era extremamente magra e tinha curvas que, na condição de homem, era obrigado a apreciar.

Só de pensar nisso, ele sentiu um início de excitação, mas controlou-se. Esse corpo jovem que conseguira por meio de uma forte poção da juventude viera com o porém dos embaraçosos hormônios. Desconfiava fortemente que isso tinha relação com a atração que sentia pela garota.

Não estava reclamando.

Por outro lado, além da questão física, admitia que Ginny Weasley era diferente dos outros. Viva cercado de bajuladores e de incompetentes, e ela não era nenhum dos dois. Aliás, ela fazia e dizia o que bem entendia, contrariando as regras do bom senso, mas ele achava-a divertida. Aceitava suas displicências na medida em que isso não influenciasse no comportamento dos outros Comensais, para os quais não dera tal liberdade. Mas ela sabia regrar sua personalidade forte para entretê-lo quando estavam à sós e ser razoável quando convinha ser. Não era burra.

Ainda tinha o fato de que podia ter conversas frutíferas com ela sobre qualquer assunto. Ela era jovem e inexperiente, mas tinha muito interesse pelo que acontecia ao seu redor. Quando ela não sabia sobre algo, interessava-se em aprender. Ele sabia que ela se esforçava para não perder seu lugar, e ele admirava essa característica.

Mas havia um algo mais ali. Aqueles já eram bons motivos para um homem se interessar por uma mulher, mas não para ele. Não. O que mais fazia-o sentir-se intensamente atraído por ela era o modo como tudo aquilo soava terrivelmente errado.

Ele sorriu com maldosa satisfação quando o pensamento se formou em sua cabeça.

Quando conhecera-a, ela era menor de idade, traidora do sangue _e_ namorada de Harry Potter. Não sabia ao certo o que queria quando olhou-a pela primeira vez, mas sentira um desejo incrível de corrompê-la. Talvez quisesse provar para os outros que nem mesmo uma menina pura e boa como ela era capaz de resistir por muito tempo quando ele decidia investir. E, principalmente, era uma provocação explícita para Potter.

O que não esperava é que ela reagisse tão positivamente. Muito mais cedo do que esperava, ele viu-a voltar-se para o lado dele. Mais breve ainda, tivera o que seus instintos masculinos desejavam dela. Aquilo havia sido o início do que considerava um envolvimento arriscado. Já havia muitas vezes se flagrado protegendo-a dos outros e, embora se sentisse satisfeito de poder defender aquela frágil garota de maldades alheias, começava a achar que estava prestes a se deixar envolver pelo que mais desprezava na vida.

Sentia que Ginny aproveitava-se de sua posição para fazer com que ele apoiasse suas vontades, mas acalmava a si mesmo pensando que ele fazia o que ela lhe pedia porque queria. A idéia de que talvez estivesse sendo manipulado por uma garota que tinha bem menos que metade de sua idade era perturbadora, e ele preferia não pensar nela.

Naquela tarde não hesitara muito em atender seu pedido choroso para que libertasse seu amigo de escola, uma vez que ela passara por tudo aquilo e ele descobrira uma valiosa informação, mas agora pensava que talvez não devesse tê-lo feito. Ginny devia aprender quem é que dava as ordens. Duas vezes naquele dia ela enfrentara-o em público, e nas duas vezes fora tolerante demais.

Mas acabava sempre terminando em um pensamento: o esforço da menina para manter a família a salvo, família que talvez nunca soubesse o que ela estava fazendo por eles, indo direto para os braços dele, sem garantia alguma, colocando em risco a própria vida e dignidade… Sabia dar valor à certas coisas. Era algo que ele mesmo nunca faria por ninguém.

E estava sendo bem pago para suportar aquilo.

E talvez fosse por isso também que optara por não traumatizá-la quando ela se entregou a ele pela primeira vez. Conseguira ser o homem dos sonhos para ela, e assim ela lhe dava tudo o que queria. E também lhe deu a certeza de que ainda podia ser persuasivo se quisesse.

E eis o grande trunfo da sua poção da juventude. Poucas pessoas sabiam que ele fora assim quando jovem, então por mais que saísse às ruas sozinho, ninguém o olhava duas vezes. Algumas garotas o olhavam mais de duas vezes, mas ele as decepcionava não dando-lhes atenção. Devia dizer que o mundo era mais fácil para as pessoas bonitas, e todos os tratavam bem, o que facilitava muito as coisas. Durante o primeiro ano nem precisara de Comensais da Morte junto dele quando ia capturar pessoas de seu interesse. Simplesmente batia à porta, e pedia educadamente para falar com a vítima, que ia para a armadilha de boa vontade. Igualmente interessantes foram as notas nos jornais de como um homem misterioso e bem-apessoado fazia as pessoas desaparecem.

E então tiraram uma foto dele, e a moleza acabou. Mas não se livrou de sua nova aparência, porque ela deixava os prisioneiros bem mais nervosos, principalmente os do sexo feminino. E ele só precisava falar manso para que elas abrissem a boca, na maioria das vezes. Também era um atrativo para as garotas que se alistavam.

Sem contar que Ginny provavelmente perdesse o interesse nele caso ele voltasse a se parecer com o que era a cerca de três anos atrás. Então as únicas preocupações que tinha com a aparência, realmente, era em não deixar o efeito da poção degradar e fazer a barba, porque não queria se parecer com um duende. Mas realmente não iria se importar em não usar as roupas porque estivessem amarrotadas ou em pentear ou aparar os cabelos. Perda de tempo.

Mas ora essa, estava pensando em como Ginny reagiria se ele, por um acaso, deixasse de ser bonito. Aquilo o fez sorrir em auto-repreensão. À que ponto havia chegado…

Achou melhor ir embora. Tinha que dar alguma coisa para Nagini comer, ela ficara trancada em seu quarto o dia todo. Também não queria dormir junto da garota todos os dias, ou ela pensaria que ele gostava mais dela do que realmente gostava.

E se isso acontecesse ele não tinha muita certeza de que continuaria apreciando sua companhia por muito mais tempo.

Levantou-se, o mais silenciosamente possível, e ela não acordou. Vestiu-se e tornou a acender a lareira, antes de sair.

Ginny acordou no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça horrorosa. Talvez fosse a experiência traumática de ontem, ou talvez fosse aquela taça de vinho suspeita que ela tomara. Quando se levantou, tudo girou, e ela precisou correr para o banheiro.

Aquilo soava mal. Ela passou quase quinze minutos sentindo náuseas, mas depois desse tempo começou a melhorar. Nunca passara mal desde que entrara ali, e isso não era um bom sinal. Podia pegar quantas poções quisesse para aliviar seu mal-estar, mas se aquilo se revelasse realmente uma doença, teria que tomar alguma outra atitude, e talvez precisasse até ir ao hospital. Os Comensais mais preparados ali eram os do grupo Cinco, e mesmo estes não curavam nem unha encravada, o que diria ainda se fosse para ela.

O amante então, provavelmente a olharia com nojo se dissesse que tinha vomitado, e repreendê-la-ia por ter contraído uma doença.

Resolvendo pensar mais positivamente a respeito daquilo, talvez fosse apenas uma intoxicação alimentar. Se lembraria de perguntar a Jack se ele também passara mal depois do almoço de ontem.

Acabara acordando um pouco tarde, e seu mal-estar a atrasara demais. Estava terminando de se aprontar quando bateram em sua porta.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Jack, quando ela atendeu a porta. – Não apareceu para o café.

- Não estava me sentindo muito bem – respondeu, sincera.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, preocupado. Ele olhou para os lados e então inclinou-se para ela. – Estão dizendo que você teve um… _imprevisto_ com o Lord ontem à tarde.

- Ah… - fez ela, empalidecendo ligeiramente. – Não sei o que estão dizendo, mas não foi nada, de verdade.

Ele olhou-a, desconfiado.

- Qual é, Ginny? – disse ele, em voz baixa e séria. – Viram você saindo escorada pelo guarda das masmorras.

Ela fungou.

- A gente teve um problema de comunicação – disse ela, com uma careta. – Mas não foi nada. Você sabe como ele é – completou, apressada, uma vez que ele ainda não parecia satisfeito. – OK, você venceu. Ele queria torturar meu prisioneiro, eu não quis deixar, ele pegou mal. Mas o prisioneiro acabou dizendo, em todo o caso…

Jack ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: ao invés de torturar o prisioneiro, ele torturou você, o que me faz presumir que o tal prisioneiro te conhecia, por ter falado mesmo não tendo sido torturado – disse ele, com uma naturalidade irônica.

- Resumidamente, sim – respondeu ela, cansada. Sabia que o amigo ficaria bravo.

Ela viu as narinas dele se expandirem de raiva.

- Você também só tem bosta de dragão na cabeça, né? – reclamou ele, em tom de bem-feito. – No que estava pensando quando achou que ia impedir um cara do nível dele de fazer alguma coisa?

Ginny deu ombros e fechou a porta atrás de si. Foram caminhando em direção à escada.

- Não me arrependo. Consegui o que queria – respondeu ela.

- É? Uma Cruciatus no meio da bunda? – perguntou ele, ainda sarcástico e raivoso.

Ela riu, deixando-o ainda mais carrancudo.

- Não fique tão nervoso, Jack. Eu estou bem.

- Não foi o que você disse quando eu perguntei.

- Eu já estava passando mal antes – respondeu. – O que eu perdi nas masmorras já recuperei ontem à tarde mesmo. E não se preocupe com o Lord, ele até veio ver como eu estava – disse Ginny, não sendo de todo falsa: apenas omitira a parte que ele fora embora só de madrugada.

Jack olhou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Por quê? – perguntou, intrigado.

- Por que o que?

- Por que ele veio te ver?

- Ah, ele disse que não tinha nada contra mim, mas que foi conveniente – respondeu Ginny, tentando parecer natural. – Não chegou a pedir desculpas com as palavras certas, mas eu captei o recado.

Mas o amigo parecia incerto, com uma cara estranha.

- E você abriu a porta para ele? – brincou o amigo, fingindo terror. – Depois de tudo? Nossa, você é corajosa.

- O que mais eu podia fazer? – riu-se ela, sentindo o humor melhorar. Não sentia mais mal estar, embora a cabeça ainda doesse um pouco.

A conversa seguiu mais animada ao que mudaram de assunto. Ao chegarem na Sala de Planejamentos, encontraram todos à mesa grande. Os Comensais que haviam desafiado-a no dia anterior encararam-nos com um misto de desprezo e satisfação por vê-la chegar atrasada. Parecia que as notícias correram rápido, e o simples boato de que ela havia sido punida pelo Lord das Trevas por qualquer motivo parecia agradá-los.

- Me perdoe pelo atraso, _milord_ – disse ela, servilmente.

Ele indicou sua cadeira com um aceno de cabeça e continuou fitando-a por alguns segundos enquanto ela e Jack tomavam seus lugares. Mas não fez comentários, e os outros, ao redor, pareceram tomar aquilo como um sinal de que, se ele não ia xingá-la por ter chegado atrasada, estava tomando a responsabilidade por aquilo, ou seja, ele realmente havia machucado-a o suficiente para que ela não conseguisse se levantar na hora certa, e aquilo deixava-os satisfeitos. Pelo menos era o raciocínio que Ginny imaginava-os fazendo.

Menos mal, pelo menos agora, talvez, eles achassem que ela tinha tido sua punição e voltassem a tratá-la com o habitual descaso.

- Agora que estão todos aqui, tenho um assunto para discutir – começou o amante, indiferente. – Ontem chegou aqui um prisioneiro com informações valiosíssimas. De acordo com ele, a Ordem da Fênix está com posse de um objeto mágico de grande poder. Um objeto que eu quero – disse ele, frisando a importância do assunto. O grupo Cinco prestava a maior atenção, agora.

Ele falou sobre o Pentagrama brevemente, sem entrar em detalhes (Ginny desconfiava que ele não quisesse que soubessem do verdadeiro poder do objeto, pois alguém poderia se interessar em roubá-lo para si durante a missão de interceptação). Disse que não valia a pena interceptar o objeto agora, uma vez que os inimigos haviam métodos simples e seguros para que deslocassem-no, sem que nem mesmo precisassem sair ao ar livre para isso. Mesmo assim, ele queria uma comitiva no dia em que fora informado pelo prisioneiro escondida nos arredores de Grimmauld Place, nº 12.

Disse também que como acreditava que não fossem conseguir nada no dia em questão, que deviam ir se preparando para uma invasão à Hogwarts para daqui a alguns meses. Deviam elaborar propostas dentro dos quinze dias seguintes, e não importava quanto tempo levasse a preparação, mas deveriam ter uma estratégia perfeita para o dia em que decidissem entrar na escola.

Isso lhes tomaria o dia todo. Depois da reunião, eles se separaram de acordo com suas habilidades específicas. Ginny ficou na Sala de Planejamentos mesmo, discutindo com Tom as possíveis opções para o assunto mais urgente, que era a operação de quinta-feira. Ela convidou Jack a participar da conversa, uma vez que ele era perito em disfarces, e precisariam estar muito bem disfarçados. Convocou Adam Goldenfire também, já que ele podia ajudar a identificar o modo como a Ordem da Fênix, onde os membros que não eram Aurores eram seus aliados próximos, agiria se tratando de tal situação.

Os Lestrange e os Malfoy se reuniram nas mesas menores ao fundo da sala, e Ginny reparou nos olhares furtivos em sua direção, como se desaprovassem o fato de seu mestre estar mais interessado em contribuir com o grupo formado por novatos do que com eles. Mas ela não achou que isso causaria novos atritos.

Ao fim da reunião, haviam definido uma estratégia para a abordagem de quinta-feira, e sua cabeça estourava de dor. Pediu permissão para ir até o laboratório de poções antes de passar por escrito a conclusão, e ele pediu para pegar uns papeis em seu quarto quando voltasse. Enquanto isso, os outros dois trabalhariam na camuflagem e no modo de execução da missão.

Ela encontrou um mensageiro quando saía da sala. Era incrível como, apesar de poderem simplesmente enviar uma mensagem por meios mágicos, os chefes dos grupos inferiores preferiam sempre enviar um subordinado, como se para gozar de sua autoridade medíocre. Mas não havia nada que ela pudesse ou se animasse a fazer. Sua única vontade no momento era tomar uma poção que aliviasse sua dor de cabeça.

Desceu até o térreo, até uma das salas nos arredores da área de serviço. O laboratório de poções ficava perto dos estoques na Ala Norte e, assim como a rouparia, era administrado por Comensais dos grupos inferiores, os quais conhecia de quando passara por tais grupos. Ginny era uma das poucas que continuava respeitando seus inferiores apesar de seu alto cargo, e os funcionários do laboratório receberam-na com eficiência. A poção era terrivelmente amarga, mas ela pôde sentir seus efeitos em poucos minutos.

Efeito concluído, ela despediu-se dos fazedores de poções subiu as escadas da Ala Oeste. Antes que subisse os últimos degraus para o segundo andar, ouviu algumas vozes no corredor.

- É, estou dizendo que não foi minha culpa. Eu mandei fazer uma coisa, fizeram outra, e daí esconderam de mim o que tinha acontecido. Estou cansado de dizer que essas coisas queimam meu filme, mas eles não querem nem saber - dizia uma voz irritada e ligeiramente arrastada. Ginny já ouvira antes em algum lugar.

- E você acha que essa desculpa vai salvar sua pele? - disse outra voz, tão arrastada quanto, essa bem conhecida sua. - Eu fiz sua campanha por meses, e é assim que você retribui? Não é só sua reputação que vai afundar hoje…

Ela avançou o último degrau e viu os dois Malfoy parados no meio do corredor, apoiados no parapeito, um pouco aquém do quarto 12, que Lucius dividia com Narcissa.

Ambos olharam quando ela apareceu. Ginny não diminuiu o passo, indo em sua direção não intencionalmente. O colega fez cara de quem havia sido ofensivamente interrompido, mas Draco apenas encarou-a com curiosidade.

O mais moço parecia mais pálido do que quando ela costumava vê-lo em Hogwarts. Não vestia o uniforme dos Comensais da Morte residentes em Basilisk Hall, e sim vestes azul-índigo, que contribuíam para deixá-lo ainda mais desbotado. Parecia inclusive mais magro e um pouco mal-cuidado, com a barba mal-feita, aparência cansada. Sabia que ele conseguira o cargo de chefe do grupo Três, mas pelo que entreouvira ainda há pouco, as coisas não estavam indo muito bem.

Ginny estava mascarada, mas não fizera questão de levantar o capuz quando saíra do laboratório, o que poderia explicar o fato de Draco Malfoy ter seguido-a com os olhos até que ela estivesse entre eles e o quarto 13.

- _Weasley_? - ouviu-o perguntando, genuinamente surpreso, quando parou em frente à porta.

Ela virou só a cabeça, brevemente. Olhou-o de cima a baixo, mais para irritar Lucius do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Pois é. Quem diria, heim? - disse, por fim, em voz inexpressiva. Voltou-se para a porta. Sussurrou a senha e ouviu-a destrancar.

- Você vê como fala com meu filho, sua traidora infeliz - sibilou Lucius, às suas costas. Parecia seco de vontade de socar a cabeça dela na madeira da porta.

- Engraçado, tenho a impressão de que eu tenho a senha do quarto do Lord das Trevas e você não - provocou ela, virando-se para ele com um sorriso singelo, empurrando a porta aberta às suas costas para confirmar suas palavras. - Bom, traidora ou não, parece que ele confia mais em mim.

Ela se virou e entrou antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa e encostou a porta. Lucius não ousaria entrar ali para continuar a discussão.

Ginny deu uma olhada breve no quarto amplo e semi-iluminado pela janela do banheiro. Era sem dúvidas o maior e melhor quarto do castelo. Era quase o dobro do dela. À direita, próximo à porta, tinham sofás de couro preto, confortáveis, mais sofisticados do que o do escritório, e uma mesinha, onde ele recebia pessoas mais importantes do que aspirantes a Comensais, para assuntos respectivamente mais sigilosos.

Adiante, além dos sofás, uma escrivaninha de bom tamanho com uma cadeira confortável, onde estavam os papeis que viera pegar. Além da escrivaninha havia uma lareira bonita de pedra e grande o suficiente para que uma pessoa pequena entrasse sem se abaixar, e à sua frente o agradável tapete de pêlo de ovelha.

Já na parede perpendicular, havia a porta de mogno do closet, e cerca de dois metros depois, a porta do banheiro de mesmo material, que estava aberta, por onde conseguia se ver o armário da pia. Ginny sabia que aquele banheiro era um dos lugares mais impressionantes de Basilisk Hall: todo em mármore verde-escuro e detalhes em mogno e uma arquitetura realmente invejável. Era um pouco escuro, mas ela não achava que isso fosse um problema. A disposição da banheira dava muito mais espaço, e nunca esfriava quando se estava no banho. O chão era um mosaico lindo de peças grandes, numa combinação de mármore e granito. A louça preta não destoava do ambiente, e ajudava-o a parecer ainda mais imponente.

Cerca de dois metros à frente da porta do banheiro, a cama de dossel que ela já experimentara tantas vezes, pensou Ginny, com um sorriso travesso. Era apenas discretamente maior que a dela, também de madeira maciça, mas sua roupa de cama era definitivamente mais rica. Os dosséis de veludo verde eram espessos e bordados, e possibilitavam total privacidade. Ao pé da cama, um baú muito antigo e pesado de madeira e ferro onde ficava guardada a roupa de cama limpa.

Do outro lado da cama havia uma mesa redonda, discreta, para almoços ou jantas solitárias, com duas cadeiras. Ao lado da mesa, uma tapeçaria longa e larga, verde e prata, com o símbolo de Slytherin. A tapeçaria, na verdade, escondia uma porta que levava a uma das torres. Vivia trancada, mas ela já subira lá umas duas vezes.

O quarto todo era amplo, todos os objetos de madeira eram de mogno, os detalhes eram de prata, como os candelabros, e as paredes eram de pedra simples fria simples, como no resto do castelo. Era, porém, o maior exemplo de luxo que alguém poderia encontrar ali, e Ginny, sinceramente, não esperava nada menos que isso do quarto que já pertencera ao próprio Salazar Slytherin.

Ela foi até a escrivaninha, onde havia dois livros abertos - um deles escrito em runas, ela reparou - e um conjunto de alguns pedaços escritos de pergaminho já cortados. Enquanto pegava-os, algo roçou o seu tornozelo, fazendo-a pular.

- Nagini - disse, soltando o ar, quando viu que era a cobra. Ela desaprovava fortemente alguém ter um bicho de estimação como aquele, mas era mais prudente fingir que não tinha nada contra. A píton enroscou-se na cadeira e ficou observando-a, impassível. O animal tinha ordens para não atacá-la, mas Ginny sempre tivera a impressão de que a cobra não hesitaria em fazê-lo se pudesse; achava-a muito suspeita, sempre seguindo-a sorrateiramente quando entrava ali sozinha. - Com licença.

Desviando-se de Nagini, pegou o restante dos pergaminhos e saiu o mais rápido possível.

Não encontrou ninguém quando saiu no corredor. Provavelmente Draco havia ido dar satisfações do que quer que tenha feito de errado, e Lucius o acompanhara. Voltou para a Sala de Planejamentos.

No começo do átrio do segundo andar, porém, ela já ouviu uma voz alterada vindo da sala que pretendia entrar. Ela realmente precisava entregar aqueles papeis e escrever a planilha da missão de quinta-feira, ou não teria batido. Odiava ter que dividir sala com Voldemort irritado, pois sempre acabava sobrando para ela.

Ele se calou depois que ela bateu. Como ninguém disse nada, ela entrou.

Na mesa principal ainda estava Jack e Adam, onde os deixara, na ponta mais próxima à porta, usando máscaras, embora suas bocas estivessem estranhas, como se segurassem vontade de sorrir. Na outra ponta, Draco e Lucius, ambos encarando o chão, e o mestre, em pé, as mãos apoiadas na mesa, em frente à sua cadeira, com expressão mau-humorada. Narcissa, Bellatrix e Rodolphus assistiam meio de longe, sem se intrometer.

Ela foi prudente o suficiente para não interromper. Seguiu, o mais silenciosamente possível, até a mesa dele e colocou os papeis, então voltou até a ponta da mesa e sentou-se na cadeira que deixara alguns minutos mais cedo.

Puxou um dos pedaços de pergaminho que estavam usando para rascunhar as estratégias, pegou uma pena e fingiu que estava começando a fazer o que devia fazer e escreveu "_O que está acontecendo?_". Empurrou para Jack, discretamente.

Ele leu e respondeu logo em baixo: "_Malfoy Jr. está levando uma bronca_".

Revirando os olhos, ela escreveu em baixo: "_Isso eu percebi quando pisei no segundo andar. Por que é que ele está levando uma bronca?_"

"_O grupo dele caiu em uma armadilha do Ministério. Tentaram subornar um cara, deram toneladas de ouro para o Auror disfarçado e acabaram perdendo cinco homens. Isso foi há duas semanas, mas ele só ficou sabendo há duas horas._", escreveu o amigo.

Ginny levantou os olhos discretamente. Não se admirava que o clima estivesse tão tenso, mas se admirava que Draco ainda estivesse vivo. Suspeitava que fosse somente pelo fato de ele ser um Malfoy.

Ela não soube ao certo o que causou a conseqüente compaixão por Draco. Nunca fora sua amiga na escola, pelo contrário, costumava desgostar dele, que vivia implicando com seus amigos. Mas de certa forma ele lembrou ela, quando fora chefe do grupo Sete. Sabia como os Comensais menos importantes se portavam, e talvez a culpa realmente não fosse dele. Lógico, que se uma missão era dada ao grupo, no lugar dele ela teria cobrado resultados tão logo tivesse ocorrido, e certamente teria notado a falta de cinco subordinados, mas mesmo assim, sabia o quão ingrato podia ser chefiar um grupo, principalmente se não gostassem do chefe. Provavelmente não teriam lhe contado da falha na missão.

Então ela teve uma idéia.

Puxou um rolo limpo de pergaminho e escreveu rapidamente as instruções da missão de quinta-feira, tomando notas também das conclusões dos outros dois colegas para a execução do plano. Nesse meio tempo, a discussão recomeçou na outra ponta da mesa, embora apenas Tom usasse voz alta.

Ela levantou-se, o pergaminho na mão. Tom estava falando em alimentar Nagini com incompetentes como Draco e outras coisas do tipo. Narcissa estava branca como cera do outro lado da sala, enquanto ouvia tais ameaças. Lucius também parecia preocupado, mas covarde demais para defender o próprio filho. Ginny aproximou-se lentamente (não achava bom fazer movimentos bruscos em horas como aquelas) e parou ao lado. Pigarreou.

O amante parou de se exaltar e, crispando os lábios, virou-se para ela.

- Estive pensando em usar o grupo Três para a missão de quinta-feira - disse ela, antes que ele a repreendesse por interrompê-lo. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sinal de que ela estava dizendo bobagens absurdas.

- Que idiotice é essa? - perguntou ele, voltando sua raiva para ela.

- Podemos usar o grupo Três, não fará diferença. E se acontecer de alguém ser pego, é melhor que não seja um dos nossos, não é? - disse, olhando-o nos olhos. _Não vai dar em nada mesmo, lembra? Assim a gente se poupa para a invasão de Hogwarts e você tem uma segunda opinião sobre a administração de Draco_, pensou, de modo que ele captasse o sentido da coisa.

A sobrancelha dele abaixou, lentamente.

- Ele pode ir junto dessa vez - continuou, apontando para Draco Malfoy. - Supervisionar pessoalmente. Os supervisores querem o lugar dele, com certeza se aproveitam do fato de ele não morar no castelo para atrasar e alterar as informações. Eu sei bem como é isso.

Ele continuou encarando-a por alguns segundos, olho no olho, até que disse, por fim:

- Está certo. - E virou-se para o outro. - Você tem outra chance de provar que deve continuar vivo. Agradeça a GW.

Draco levantou os olhos para ela, surpreso e admirado, ao mesmo tempo.

- Bobagem - disse-lhe ela, antes que ele agradecesse. - Só faça melhor dessa vez.

O pai do rapaz olhou-a sombriamente, como se estivesse em dúvida entre ódio por Ginny ter demonstrado mais influência do que ele e gratidão.

- Lucius, me mostre o que você fizeram até agora - disse Tom, às suas costas, e Ginny foi poupada de ter que suportar aquele olhar por mais tempo. O colega fez uma cara estranha e acompanhou o chefe para o fundo da sala, onde a esposa e os Lestrange estavam trabalhando.

Então ela viu-se à sós - em termos - com Draco.

- Então você é GW? - perguntou ele, num misto de surpresa e admiração.

- É claro que sou - respondeu Ginny, brevemente. - Venha, precisamos lhe falar sobre sua missão.

Ginny foi até a ponta da mesa, se reunindo com Jack e Adam. Draco alcançou-a depois de alguns segundos.

- Mas… Você é uma Weasley - argumentou ele.

- E…? - disse ela, displicente, duplicando a planilha com um toque da varinha.

- Os Weasleys são traidores - continuou ele, ainda descrente.

- Talvez eu não seja. Aqui - disse ela, entregando-lhe uma copia.

- Mas ele nunca te aceitaria - argumentou Draco, inconformado, pegando o pergaminho sem olhá-lo.

- Talvez você devesse lhe perguntar sobre isso - sugeriu Ginny, paciente, com um sorriso leve. Draco olhou brevemente para o fundo da sala, então tornou a encará-la. - Cumprimente seus superiores, Draco. Tenente JD e Tenente AG. Rapazes, não preciso introduzir o pequeno Malfoy.

- Sou mais velho do que você - retrucou o outro, rapidamente, obviamente mordido de ter sido chamado de "pequeno Malfoy".

- E você se orgulha disso? - riu-se Jack, em voz baixa. - Se eu fosse um Malfoy, teria chegado ao grupo Cinco bem antes.

Ginny tentou não rir muito, e Adam sorriu, achando graça. Ela sabia que o colega também não era grande fã dos Malfoy. Draco pareceu não ter gostado da brincadeira, em todo o caso.

- Ok, venha aqui. Sente-se e preste atenção - disse Ginny, adotando uma postura mais profissional, mesmo porque achava que aquela conversa já dera tudo o que tinha que dar. - Esta não é uma missão objetiva. Seu grupo tem que permanecer alerta à Ordem da Fênix na noite de quinta-feira. Apenas faça isso. Terá sucesso se voltar com toda sua comitiva. Falhará se tiver homens descobertos e capturados. Bonus: se virem o objeto procurado, detalhado no documento que te dei, podem tentar interceptá-lo. Se fizer isso, te renderá uma promoção, eu mesma me encarregarei de fazer isso. Não devem machucar ninguém, a não ser que precisem se defender. Se não virem nada de suspeito, somente volte para Basilisk Hall. Fácil, não é?

Draco encarava-a, atônito.

- Não objetiva? Isso soa estranho - disse ele, por fim.

- Realmente soa, mas é isso. Sem segredos. Só faça e volte. Então escreva um relatório. Precisarei da assinatura dos dois supervisores nesse relatório também - disse ela, com clareza. Então abriu um sorriso torto. - Não hesite em me chamar se tiver problemas de indisciplina com seus subordinados.

Ele corou levemente.

- Eles não me respeitam muito, mas não terei problemas em conseguir duas assinaturas - disse ele, soando um pouco desafiador, depois de um tempo.

- Estranho, porque você tem um pai e uma tia no grupo Cinco. Eles deveriam te admirar. Eu fui chefe de grupo, uma vez, e eles nunca me prejudicaram. Talvez você devesse infligir mais força em sua administração - disse Ginny, pensativa.

- Ah, não me diga que você era malvada, Weasley! - disse Draco, parecendo desdenhoso pela primeira vez.

- Você está me gozado? - respondeu ela, imitando o tom de voz suave que geralmente Voldemort usava quando estava muito bravo. - Eu _sou_ malvada.

- Muito malvada - disse Jack, em voz convincente, entrando na brincadeira. - O chefe treme nas bases na frente dela.

- Ah, sim. Muito malvada, desse jeito mesmo - disse ela, não conseguindo conter o riso.

- Essa cara doce e inocente é uma armadilha, vê? Só para enganar as pessoas. Quando você vê, já está ferrado, daí é tarde demais - disse o amigo, rindo também.

Adam ria para si mesmo, mas Draco não parecia estar entendendo a piada.

- Seria muito irregular convidá-lo para almoçar conosco, não seria? - perguntou Ginny para Jack, casualmente. Apesar de Draco vir de uma família de Comensais da Morte, estava achando-o bem deslocado.

- Suponho que sim - respondeu o outro, pensativo. - Você devia perguntar.

- Já levei minha esculachada diária - disse, também pensativa, olhando discretamente para o fundo da sala. - Mas acho que não há problemas em perguntar, ou há…?

- Estou te achando bem masoquista ultimamente, sabe? - disse Jack, numa voz forçadamente casual.

Ela riu.

- Bem, ele é obviamente sádico. Quem sabe não combinamos? - brincou ela. Não havia modo mais eficiente de desmoralizar uma suspeita do que fazendo piada com ela.

- Se você gosta de sádicos, era só falar - disse o amigo, fingindo-se ofendido. - Eu sei acorrentar pessoas na parede. Eu também posso usar uma pena com eficiência.

Ginny riu descontroladamente. Draco ainda olhava de um para outro, no vácuo.

- OK, devíamos estar trabalhando na outra missão - disse ela, assim que conseguiu parar de rir, porque o pessoal no fundo da sala a olhava com cara feia. - Acho que não tem problemas o Draco aqui almoçar com a gente, acho inclusive que devíamos espalhar a notícia, assim o grupo Três vai ter que rever seus conceitos sobre ele ser um perdedor. Sem ofensas - acrescentou ela, rapidamente, porque Draco pareceu perplexo.

Como ainda faltavam duas horas para o almoço, eles foram para a sala de Ginny. Era no mesmo andar, do outro lado do saguão. Adam Goldenfire acompanhou-os, e parecia bem mais feliz do que quando andava com o restante dos colegas. Apesar de suas tentativas para realizar algo de útil na função de estrategista, havia muitos rapazes jovens na sala para que em pouco tempo não estivessem todos falando bobeira. Draco e Adam se entregaram ao bom-humor dela e de Jack, e também participaram ativamente da palhaçada. De fato, parecia até que todos estavam de volta aos tempos de Hogwarts, e Ginny não se lembrava de ter tido um momento agradável como aquele desde que chegara ali.

Ela estava feliz em participar de um grupo novamente.

**II**

Era quase seis horas da tarde quando Draco Malfoy foi embora. O grupo se dispersou, mas pelo menos Adam parecia mais interessado em andar com eles de agora em diante. Ginny imaginou se ele sabia que o restante do grupo iria desgostar mais dele depois que ele deixasse claro que estava fazendo amizade com ela e Jack, mas não disse nada. Apesar de se preocupar um pouco com a reputação do outro, se preocupava mais em fazer novos amigos.

Draco também não era de todo ruim. Algumas horas de conversa revelaram-no alguém surpreendentemente divertido para alguém que desprezara a vida toda. Não era o tipo de humor que aprovaria há alguns anos, mas hoje em dia não fazia diferença. Ele parecia simplesmente maravilhado de poder passar um dia com pessoas tão importante quando eles, e mais admirado ainda que fossem tão jovens e despreocupados. Ficou satisfeita, também, de perceber que o tom arrogante dele que se lembrava de ouvir durante a escola desaparecera enquanto falava com eles, o que era de se esperar, uma vez que ele estava entre superiores. Ela admirou-se sobre o quão mais agradável ele podia ser quando abaixava a crista, e imaginou que talvez este fosse o problema do grupo Três com ele.

Quando chegou ao quarto, recebeu que tinha fome, mas não tinha certeza de que queria jantar, pois isso implicaria em descer novamente todas aquelas escadas, e Ginny estava simplesmente exausta. Se ao menos soubesse quebrar barreiras anti-desaparatação, então sua vida seria mais fácil. Porém essa habilidade exigia muita perícia e muitos anos de treino, e ela não sentia ânimo algum para isso.

Mas era como se o destino conspirasse ao seu favor: enquanto tirava os sapatos e colocava os chinelos, rumo ao banheiro, viu um bilhete sobre seu travesseiro. Era breve, dizia apenas "_Janta_ _comigo?_", mas certamente animou sua tarde. Assim não precisava ir até o Salão de Refeições.

Enquanto se lavava, ocorreu-lhe que ele vinha chamando-a muito ultimamente. Simplesmente passara a semana toda com ele, de domingo a domingo. Aquilo certamente era incomum; já ocorrera de encontrá-lo por três noites seguidas, mas nunca por uma semana toda. Não estava reclamando, mas aquilo diminuía suas horas de sono. Talvez fosse isso que estivesse causando toda aquela indisposição e mal-estar. Provavelmente era isso.

Mas ela não queria nem devia recusar o convite. Sim, quando havia ponto de interrogação ela tinha o direito de escolher se atendia ou não, sem quebrar seu contrato. Mas não era interessante recusar algum. À olhos empreendedores, aquilo demonstrava interesse e deixava-a bem no conceito dele, o que era imprescindível em um lugar tão competitivo.

Sem contar que adorava passar a noite no quarto 13.

Ginny devia ter adiantado suas idéias para a invasão à Hogwarts, mas estava muitíssimo cansada e não pôde resistir a dormir por umas duas horas. Quando o despertador tocou, ela não estava cem por cento renovada, mas sentia-se bem melhor do que antes.

Escovou os dentes, trocou-se e deu uma ajeitada em frente ao espelho. Em dois minutos estava batendo na porta do quarto 13.

Ninguém atendeu nas três vezes que bateu, então ela olhou ao redor para ver se alguém observava e, depois de se certificar de que não havia ninguém no corredor nem nos outros andares observando, murmurou a senha e entrou.

O quarto estava vazio. Havia apenas um prato e uma taça na mesa, mas estavam limpos. Não havia ninguém no banheiro, tampouco. Nagini estava enrolada na frente da lareira acesa, mas, apesar de não estar interessada em segui-la pelo quarto, não era de grande ajuda, uma vez que Ginny não falava a língua das cobras.

Tirou a capa, imaginando que ele saíra brevemente para tratar de algum assunto, e estava pronta para esperá-lo em um dos sofás quando reparou que a tapeçaria próxima à mesa ondulava lentamente. Afastou-a, e encontrou a porta aberta.

Tornou-se claro para ela que ele devia estar ali. Subiu as escadas, conformada, embora tivesse fugido das escadarias até o Salão de Refeições. A escada da torre era ainda maior, pois ia além dos cinco andares normais. Mas estivera sempre tão pouco lá em cima que a curiosidade movia-a.

Depois de um tempo, Ginny chegou ao topo da torre. A lua estava cheia, iluminando tudo. Não precisou procurar muito para encontrá-lo: ele estava apoiado no parapeito de pedra, um pouco à direita do fim da escada. Ventava um pouco, fazendo a capa dele esvoaçar ligeiramente.

Ginny aproximou-se lentamente. Dois anos de convivência ensinara-a a não fazer movimentos bruscos, embora o mais sensato teria sido se anunciar assim que pisara ali. Quando estava a dois metros e meio dele, ele se virou, apontando-lhe a varinha certeiramente entre os olhos.

- Ah… É você - disse ele, baixando a varinha, assim que reconheceu-a. Observou-a por um momento, inexpressivamente, e então voltou a apoiar os cotovelos no parapeito, observando além.

Ginny seguiu até seu lado e observou também. Ali próximo ao castelo estava tudo visível à luz tênue e fria da lua, de modo que conseguia ver os vultos dos guardas vigiando o terreno do terraço abaixo, mas além, alguns quilômetros à frente, sobre as montanhas cobertas de árvores, uma sombra grande e ameaçadora se mexia, lentamente.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou ela, curiosa. Era interessante observar o céu, com suas nuvens e estrelas, mas ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que fazia isso.

- Eu? Estava tentando praticar adivinhação - respondeu ele, tranquilamente, surpreendendo-a.

- Sério? E adivinhou alguma coisa? - perguntou ela, curiosa. Nunca gostara muito das aulas de Adivinhação, em Hogwarts, mas talvez ele tivesse tido professores mais competentes naquela matéria.

- Bom, geralmente se analisa as posições das estrelas, mas se considerar a nuvem ali na frente, eu diria que teremos uma tempestade grossa essa madrugada - disse ele, fazendo-a rir. Ainda assim, o gracejo não atendia ao tom de sua voz, que parecia distante e levemente melancólica.

Ginny aproximou-se um pouco e tocou-lhe a mão.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntou, atenciosa.

Ele pareceu suspirar (embora ela não tenha tido certeza), olhou brevemente para as mãos encostadas e tornou a admirar a nuvem tempestuosa que se aproximava lentamente. O vento voltou, bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Ah, eu não sei… Tenho um mau pressentimento - respondeu ele, depois de algum tempo. Usava uma voz estranha, que não parecia a dele. Era meio preocupada, mas meio que tranqüila. Em geral, sua preocupação vinha acompanhada de acessos de raiva. Aquilo era totalmente novo para ela.

Apesar de o dia todo ter sido um tanto abafado, a rajada de vento seguinte veio mais forte e úmida, arrepiando seus pêlos do braço e bagunçando seus cabelos compridos. De repente ela desejou não ter largado sua capa no andar de baixo.

- Você parece meio depressivo… Esse mau pressentimento não tem a ver com o nosso trabalho, tem? - disse ela, em voz baixa.

Ele virou os olhos para ela e observou-a por alguns segundos. Então desencostou-se do parapeito de pedra e passou um braço pelo ombro dela, acolhendo-a em sua própria capa. Ginny, que estivera se encolhendo gradualmente, recebeu aquele gesto com gratidão.

- O que é que está tentando fazer? Pegar uma pneumonia para tentar se livrar de suas responsabilidades? - brincou ele, acima de sua cabeça.

Ginny percebeu que ele não respondera sua pergunta, mas não disse nada. Apenas sorriu com a brincadeira e acomodou-se melhor em seus braços intrigantemente protetores. Ela então passou a admirar a paisagem mais atentamente. Uma estrela brilhante piscava avermelhada acima das nuvens carregadas ao longe. Algumas corujas voaram de árvores adiante, quando um relâmpago cortou o céu, lá longe. Vários segundos se passaram até que ouvissem o trovão.

O barulho longínquo do trovão lembrou o barulho que sua barriga esfomeada fez em seguida.

- Será que podemos descer e comer? - perguntou ela, repentinamente incomodada com a sensação de vazio no estômago. Ele riu um breve riso anasalado e concordou.

Os dois desceram em silêncio. Ele estava muito estranho, para os padrões dele mesmo. Ginny não sabia se gostava ou não daquilo, mas, principalmente, não sabia como agir. Ele parecia outra pessoa, uma pessoa que ela não conhecia. Não era nem o Tom Riddle do diário, nem Lord Voldemort de atualmente. Aquela apatia e cordialidade não combinavam nada com ele.

Felizmente, para seu alívio, ao pisarem no quarto, a personalidade dele pareceu voltar ao normal. Conjurou um prato e taça para ela, bateu com a varinha na mesa para que o elfos mandassem a comida e passou a implicar com o fato de ela ter ficado o dia todo com os três rapazes.

- Você está com ciúmes? - provocou ela, depois que ele falou mal de todos eles.

- Ciúmes? Claro que não, só estou reivindicando o que é meu - respondeu ele, displicente.

- O que nunca deixou de ser seu, aliás - disse ela, bebericando o suco de abóbora. - Por que não relaxa? Acha que eu sou tonta de tentar te trair bem debaixo do deu nariz?

- Eu poderia… Mas gosto de te irritar - respondeu ele, com um sorrisinho maligno.

- Pois está conseguindo - fungou ela, espetando um pedaço de frango com o garfo.

Ele riu e continuou sua refeição.

- Eu sei que não me trairia - disse ele, por fim, depois de algumas garfadas. - Por algum motivo eu acredito em você.

- Bom, talvez porque eu durmo com você? - sugeriu ela, ainda fria.

- Eu já dormi com pessoas com as quais eu não confiaria esse garfo - respondeu ele, girando o próprio nos dedos.

Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não nos últimos dois anos, espero - disse, ainda mais fria.

Ele riu da cara dela.

- E se fosse? - indagou, provocante.

- Se fosse você veria o que eu faço com o garfo - disse Ginny, seca, espetando um pedaço de tomate com ferocidade.

Ele riu mais ainda e, depois de alguns segundos, ela começou a rir também. Que tipo de conversa era aquela?

- Com o Dean é só brincadeira - disse ele, depois que parou de rir. - Mas não fique muito próxima daquele Malfoy, sim? Não vai querer me ver bravo…

- Eu nunca iria querer alguma coisa com ele - respondeu Ginny, dignamente.

- Mas ele com certeza quer alguma coisa com você. Se continuar andando com ele, vai achar que você está interessada - disse o amante, parecendo mais sério.

- OK, OK. Se te incomoda, não falo mais com ele.

- Ótimo.

Quando terminaram, apareceu a sobremesa, e Ginny ficou muito feliz ao ver que eram morangos com creme de leite, uma de suas preferidas e também das mais raras de aparecer na cozinha de Basilisk Hall. De fato, ela ficou tão feliz que ele lhe deu as dele.

- Para onde vai tudo isso? - brincou ele, observando-a devorar a sobremesa. - Não vá ficar gorda, viu? Ou acha que eu te suporto por causa de sua personalidade?

Ela sorriu, mas não parou até que tivesse terminado. Sentia que devia aproveitar a comida nos dias em que estava boa.

Ao terminar, eles largaram os pratos ali e deitaram na cama, mas estavam tão cheios que só conseguiram conversar.

- Já temos alguma idéia de como faremos com o Pentagrama? - perguntou ele, olhando para o interior do dossel.

- Ah, não me chamou aqui para falar de trabalho, não é? - desconversou ela, tentando desviar a atenção do fato de que ela não havia produzido nada o dia todo.

Ele pareceu considerar a resposta dela, mas um meio sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele quando encarou-a.

- Você diz isso porque te ofende eu te chamar ao meu quarto para falar de trabalho ou porque você não fez coisa alguma? - perguntou ele, como quem não quer nada.

Ginny riu e aproximou-se, aconchegando nos braços dele.

- Você me pegou - respondeu, divertida. - Vai me demitir?

- Talvez. O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?

- Bom… Não fiz nada porque não consegui me concentrar. Fiquei pensando o dia todo se você me convidaria para jantar - respondeu ela, em tom de riso.

- Nossa, fiquei até emocionado - respondeu ele, numa voz parecida com a dela. - Agora que suas expectativas foram alcançadas, acha que trabalhará melhor amanhã?

- Provavelmente. A não ser que eu fique esperando outro convite.

- Neste caso é melhor eu já convidá-la agora - disse ele, alisando suas costas lentamente com as pontas dos dedos. - A não ser que esteja esperando um convite de outra pessoa…

Ela sorriu para si mesma. Aquilo estava ficando mais sério do que pensava.

- É, talvez seja bom variar um pouco. Me lembrarei disso se Draco Malfoy me convidar para fazer alguma coisa - respondeu, com sarcasmo displicente.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, o que fez ela erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Estou pensando se devo mandar Nagini te seguir esta semana. De repente me pareceu uma idéia muito boa… - disse ele, pensativo, frete ao olhar indagador dela.

Ela riu, suspendeu o corpo alguns centímetros e beijou-o. Ele não recusou, mas a insistência naquele assunto estava inquietando-a. Talvez ele estivesse realmente com ciúmes e fosse hora de parar de provocá-lo.

Ginny não havia se dado conta até então de que se tornara muito mais fácil beijá-lo. Não que ele não tivesse despertado sensações intensas nela desde a primeira vez, mas o começo havia sido também bem tenso. Primeiro porque ainda tinha certo receio dele, segundo porque não tinham intimidade e terceiro porque ela não sabia até onde podia se impor. Mas depois de dois anos, principalmente nos últimos seis meses, Ginny não via dificuldade alguma em estar com ele.

Talvez por ter superado tudo aquilo é que se sentia mais à vontade para tomar iniciativas. Sentia-se também mais a vontade para não se culpar e, conseqüentemente, aproveitar as sensações que estar com ele lhe proporcionava.

Antes sentia-se incerta todas as vezes que se beijavam. Era um conflito entre o prazer que aquilo lhe ocasionava e uma culpa gigante. Isso fazia com que ela não se permitisse usufruir nem parar. Se importava menos com as outras coisas, mas o beijo sempre fora problemático. Na sua cabeça sempre estivera bem claro que aquele era o gesto que melhor representava o amor entre um homem e uma mulher, e não havia dúvidas ali de que tal amor não existia.

Mas ela se corrompera, imperceptível e gradualmente. Agora pouco importava se o amava ou não; o que importava era que ela sentisse prazer, para que fosse justo, já que eles nunca se amariam. Podiam ter boa relação, mas aquilo era apenas um fato que tornava mais fácil para ambos executar a única e verdadeira realidade: a de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma troca de favores.

Alguns beijos depois e peças de roupas a menos, Ginny resolveu interromper a diversão.

- O que? - perguntou ele, ofegante, quando ela colocou as mãos entre os dois para desacelerá-los.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar bem pidão.

- Pode colocar Nagini para fora? Por favor? Não me sinto à vontade com ela rastejando por aqui durante a noite - pediu, no seu tom de voz mais infalível.

- O que você tem contra ela? - perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha indagadoramente.

- Eu, nada. Mas ela sempre me persegue e me encara quando entro aqui - disse ela, ligeiramente aborrecida.

Ele olhou para a cobra no tapete e depois voltou a encará-la, com a mesma expressão de antes.

- Ela não faz isso na sua frente - explicou Ginny, fazendo cara de vítima. Ele continuou olhando-a por alguns segundos, então abriu um meio sorriso cúmplice. Sentou-se na cama e ordenou alguma coisa em língua de cobra.

Nagini não pareceu feliz de ter que sair de perto de seu fogo. A cobra sibilou de um jeito esquisito, mas saiu do quarto, a porta se abrindo e fechando magicamente depois que ela se foi.

Ele parecia divertido.

- Ela te acha uma chata da pior espécie - disse ele, confidentemente, embora achasse graça.

- Pois eu a acho um bicho carnívoro e peçonhento da pior espécie, também - respondeu ela, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. - E você não deixa de ser um psicopata da pior espécie. Estamos em família, afinal.

Ele alargou o sorriso e tornou a beijá-la.

A semana que se seguiu foi um sufoco. Cada um em sua sala, trabalhando incessantemente na invasão à Hogwarts que ocorreria assim que tivessem um plano, saindo apenas para banheiro ou refeições. Para compensar os sete dias seguidos que Ginny passou com Tom, ele não a chamou nenhuma vez nos sete seguintes. O mal-estar que ela tinha não passou e, para piorar, sentiu uma falta absurda de dividir a cama com ele. Com certeza estava de TPM, porque rompeu em lágrimas no mínimo três vezes durante a semana quando chegava do dia exaustivo de trabalho e encontrava-se sozinha no quarto, passando mal e, ainda por cima, dois quilos mais gorda.

Até mesmo Jack estava mais sério, uma vez que voltaram a rotina do trabalho cansativo. Ela nunca o vira mau-humorado antes, mas nessa semana ela viu. E se ele que era ele estava nesse estado, não precisava pensar muito para descobrir como estavam os outros. Ela fez questão de não cruzar o caminho de nenhum deles durante aquela semana.

A única coisa boa, se é que havia, fora a mínima capacidade de Draco de executar o plano conforme o combinado. Não dera em nada, mesmo, mas não deixaram de tentar. Ele enviou-lhe o relatório no dia seguinte, com as assinaturas dos supervisores, como ela pedira. Talvez fosse frutos de seu almoço com o grupo Cinco.

O último dia da semana culminou na entrega dos relatórios anuais de todos os grupos, o que os permitia fazer um levantamento do que acontecia e deixava de acontecer na Ordem das Trevas. Sendo assim, puderam todos sair de suas salas e se reunir na Sala de Planejamentos para deixar de lado momentaneamente o serviço principal em troca do que, se era possível, um trabalho pior ainda, que era reunir todos aqueles dados espalhados em papeis e transformar em um único e resumido rolo de pergaminho.

Felizmente, o levantamento durou apenas um dia. E igualmente feliz foi seu resultado, pois mostrava que as coisas iam melhor do que nunca. As baixas diminuíram pela metade desde o ano passado, as taxas de procura para alistamento cresceram e as alianças dobraram. O número de missões bem-sucedidas foi absurdamente gigante em relação ao das mas-sucedidas. O número de comerciantes que concordava em colaborar com eles cresceram. Houve até mesmo um comentário em um dos relatórios dizendo que os Comensais do grupo Oito acharam as cartas de GW ao jornal mais engraçadas durante o último ano (o que fez com que Jack a gozasse até o fim do dia).

No dia seguinte tiveram folga. Tom recebera o rolo de pergaminho e tomaria as providências que achasse necessário para o ano seguinte. Ginny sentia-se tão exausta que só saiu do quarto para o almoço e a janta. O amante não aparecera para nenhum dos dois. Ginny intercalou o descanso com crises de mal-estar e náuseas.

Na manhã do outro dia, acordou bem melhor e desceu para o café-da-manhã. Chegando ao Salão de Refeições, notou um ar descontraído e bastante esquisito, se tratando do grupo Cinco. Todos conversavam com animação e alguns até sorriam.

Receosa, Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Jack, como o habitual.

- Ahm… Eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou ela, chocada, observando Narcissa rindo de algo que o marido lhe falara ao ouvido.

- Oh - fez o amigo, com um sorriso estranho. - Adam, passa o jornal pra cá, fazendo o favor? Obrigado. - Ele colocou o jornal na sua frente, que já estava dobrando em uma parte específica, onde havia um anúncio. Ela olhou-o, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas ele fez sinal para que ela lesse.

"_FESTA DE CONFRATERNIZAÇÃO EM B. HALL_

_Saudações, Comensais da Morte. Comunico a todos vocês: festa de comemoração pelo excelente trabalho esse ano, em , dia 8 de Setembro, sábado, com início às 20 horas, traje de gala (uso de máscaras obrigatório)._

_Venham preparados para virar a noite comendo, bebendo, dançando e essas coisas todas que vocês adoram fazer. É um convite, não uma ordem, mas quem não vier vai perder a única oportunidade de ver algo parecido, já aviso._

_Comensais mais bem afortunados podem fazer uma média emprestando seus elfos-domésticos para os preparativos._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lord Voldemort._"

Ela teve que ler duas vezes para entender. Por fim levantou os olhos para o amante, na habitual ponta da mesa.

- Isso é sério? - perguntou, pasma.

- Claro que é - respondeu ele, calmamente, que estivera observando-a.

Ela encarou-o por um momento. Ele não estava mentindo.

- Estou chocada - declarou ela, por fim. - De verdade.

Ele abriu um meio-sorriso bem estranho.

- Admito que não sou do tipo que dá festas - disse ele, ainda com o sorriso estranho. - Mas senti que está na hora de fazer um agrado, ou os mais novos vão começar a se desinteressar.

- Mas… Isso significa que todos terão folga? - perguntou ela, ainda desconfiada.

- Basicamente.

- Não acha que é uma ocasião perfeita para os Aurores nos emboscarem? - disse ela, sendo racional.

As pessoas ao redor pareceram desgostar de seu comentário. Olharam-na de cara feia e estalaram as línguas.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela, fechando a cara para eles também.

- Você só quer estragar a festa porque não vai arranjar ninguém para te acompanhar - disse Lucius, maldosamente, com sua voz irritante.

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar ligeiramente.

Era verdade que não teria par; Tom nunca aceitaria ir com ela, nem deixaria ela ir com outro homem, mas não estava pensando nisso. Estava pensando realmente pelo lado lógico do negócio.

- Mais uma vez você demonstra sua grande ignorância, Lucius. Estou sendo realista, esse é meu trabalho. Agora, que você não se preocupe com a possibilidade de sermos atacados quando estivermos vulneráveis, o problema é seu, mas não venha colocar a culpa de suas frustrações em mim - disse ela, indiferente ao fato de estarem à mesa na frente de todos.

Lucius fez uma cara muito feia. Ginny pensou que ele fosse atirar a cesta de pães nela, pelo modo como ele olhou furtivamente pela mesa procurando algo para usar.

- Não comecem, os dois - disse Tom, calmamente, mas numa voz que alertava por si só. Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, apesar de continuar se encarando mortalmente. - Weasley, o fato de darmos uma festa não significa que o castelo não estará protegido, muito pelo contrário. E que Auror seria suicida o suficiente para entrar aqui quando _todos_ os Comensais estiverem reunidos? E Lucius, não seja tão precipitado. É claro que ela vai à festa acompanhada.

Todos olharam-na, surpresos. Ela olhou rapidamente para ele, sem entender.

- Perdão, eu vou? - perguntou ela, confusa. Ele encarava-a novamente com aquele sorriso esquisito.

- Vai. Comigo, se não tiver nada contra.

Fez-se silêncio absoluto na mesa em resposta à frase dele.

Ginny piscou e olhou ao redor. Todos miravam-na, totalmente surpresos, mas ninguém disse nada. Olhou para Jack, esperando que ele risse e desse um tapinha na suas costas, dizendo que aquilo fora apenas uma grande pegadinha, mas ele também apenas encarava-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Tornou a encarar o amante, incerta.

- Geralmente se diz sim ou não - disse-lhe ele, e era o único que parecia estar achando graça.

Mas Ginny não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo era muito irregular. Por um lado, queria absolutamente ir com ele e poder, ao menos uma noite, precisar atuar menos na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Por outro, uma parte escaldada dela gritava com todas as forças de que aquilo não passava de outra sacanagem da parte dele.

- Desculpe, mas por que iria querer que eu o acompanhasse? - perguntou, tentando não parecer muito desconfiada ou mal-educada.

Ele pareceu não levar para o lado pessoal. Sorriu de modo menos estranho e respondeu:

- Porque você faria um papel ridículo, sendo um dos quatro Comandantes, sozinha na festa. E sim, seria embaraçoso se você não estivesse lá. Alguns Comensais já começam a duvidar da existência de GW, e sou obrigado a admitir que suas cartas representam grande parte do interesse que os novos recrutas têm em entrar aqui. Eu brinco com você,Weasley, mas em momento algum deixou de ser uma peça importante do meu jogo.

As pessoas agora olhavam estupefatas para o mestre, uma vez que aquelas palavras representavam muito mais do que qualquer um ali esperaria, inclusive ela própria. Ele disse tudo aquilo com uma naturalidade surpreendente, e Ginny soube que isso calaria a boca de muita gente.

- Sem contar que você ficaria linda, Weasley, em vestido de baile - acrescentou ele, em voz mais baixa, ainda encarando-a de modo insistente e constrangedor. Ela sentiu corar violentamente. Ele estava flertando-a em plena mesa do café-da-manhã? Só podia ter perdido o juízo.

Mas algo no fundo de sua cabeça gritou para que ela deixasse de ser estúpida e aceitasse de uma vez por todas. Não era isso que ela vinha querendo há algum tempo?

- Ainda estou chocada - respondeu, por fim e com sinceridade. - Mas aceito.

Ele sorriu e se levantou.

- Ótimo. Nos vemos na Sala de Planejamentos, então, para começar os preparativos da nossa festa. Não demorem muito, sim? Só temos alguns dias…

E nessa enigmática demonstração de bom-humor, saiu do salão.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela, lentamente.

- O que? Como se eu fosse dizer não com ele agindo desse jeito - disse ela, devolvendo o olhar. Como ninguém disse nada, ela começou finalmente a se servir.

O café-da-manhã terminou sem mais surpresas. Como todos estavam acordando tarde, ficaram até o grupo seguinte chegar para o café, obrigando-os a sair. Até então, eles todos voltaram a conversar no mesmo tom animado de quando ela chegara. Estranhamente, Jack pareceu meio distante, por mais que respondesse suas perguntas tranquilamente.

A manhã de trabalho foi o mais descontraído que ela já presenciara no grupo Cinco, sem dúvida alguma. Nunca pensara que um dia planejaria festas ao invés de missões secretas, nem que discutiria assaltar bares ao invés de bancos. Houve uma grande discussão para definirem que tipo de banda tocaria na festa, e depois de considerarem várias famosas, sem sucesso, acabaram optando por colocar anúncios no castelo pedindo sugestões.

Até a hora do almoço, várias corujas haviam chegado, várias dizendo que disponibilizavam seus elfos-domésticos, outras dizendo que ajudariam no que fosse preciso, e muitas outras perguntando se aquilo era realmente verdade. Sendo assim, passaram o final do primeiro período escrevendo cartas aos chefes dos grupos para que explicassem aos seus subordinados que aquela festa era realmente um fato e dando instruções sobre como seriam as missões das semanas até lá.

O almoço foi agradável, apesar de mais vazia do que o usual. Ela julgava que as ausências dos rapazes solteiros se justificavam no fato de que eles estivessem procurando pares antes que aquilo se tornasse mais difícil. Ela lembrou-se ironicamente do Baile de Inverno de Hogwarts, onde acabara sendo convidada por Neville, já que Harry só se lembrara dela de última hora.

Ao terminar de comer, ainda tinha meia hora de horário de almoço livre. Lançando olhares significativos para o chefe, saiu do salão, tendo sido alcançada por ele quando estava no pátio do primeiro andar da Ala Norte. Sem trocar palavras, rumaram para a última sala ao lado dos banheiros, onde sabiam que não havia ninguém no momento.

Eles entraram na sala vazia. Ele trancou-a.

A sala estava escura, iluminada apenas pelas pequenas janelas no alto da parede. Mesmo assim, conseguiram olhar longamente nos olhos um do outro. Ginny ainda mal acreditava que ia ao baile acompanhada por ele. Não sabia o que ele andava bebendo, mas estava estranhamente romântico ultimamente.

- Está feliz? – perguntou ele, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito.

- Muito feliz – respondeu ela, exultante. – O que anda acontecendo com você? Primeiro as flores, agora essa festa… No que está pensando?

- Ora, estou pensando que está na hora de nos divertirmos mais. Não quero Comensais estressados, podem causar rebeliões… - respondeu ele, evasivo.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando – disse ela, divertida, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- O que? Não posso fazer um agrado? – reclamou ele, brincando.

- Pode, mas vou começar a achar que está apaixonado por mim – disse ela, sorridente, sabendo que aquilo o irritaria.

Ele deu um muxoxo de desprezo, mas sorriu também.

- Você é tão engraçada – disse ele, baixinho e irônico. Foi empurrando-a de leve para trás até que Ginny sentiu encostar em um móvel. Ele ergueu-a e sentou-a sobre o que descobriu ser uma mesinha, então inclinou-se para ela e a beijou.

Foi um beijo longo e voraz. Ginny segurou-se em seus cabelos para freá-los um pouco, pois não se sentia nem um pouco animada em avançar o sinal em uma sala pública no meio do dia, embora o desejo que sentisse por ele crescesse a cada segundo que tinha a boca na dele. Ele também não ajudava em nada subindo a mão em sua perna por baixo de sua saia.

Ela encerrou o beijo, meio contra a vontade, quando ouviu barulho de passos e vozes no corredor lá fora.

- Aqui não – disse, ofegante.

- Eu sei – respondeu ele, com um sorriso malicioso. – À noite a gente continua.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e, abrindo um sorriso, deu-lhe um selinho.

- Vou sair antes, enrola mais uns dois minutos antes de sair, porque um dos grupos inferiores tem reunião agora neste andar – disse ele, afastando-se dela e indo em direção à porta.

- Não se preocupe – respondeu-lhe, inspirando confiança.

Ele saiu.

Ginny encostou-se na parede, fechando os olhos. Ele a tirava do sério às vezes… Mas tinha que admitir que a ganhava mais e mais à cada dia.

- Ginny – disse uma voz severa de alguns metros à sua direita. Não era a voz de Tom.

Abriu os olhos e saltou da mesa, assustada. Jack a encarava, sério, fazendo-se nítido ao mesmo tempo que um Feitiço Desilusório se dissipava.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

- Você estava aí o tempo todo, não estava? – perguntou ela, aterrorizada.

Jack confirmou com a cabeça, lentamente.

- Estava praticando. Eu ia avisar que estava aqui, mas fiquei, ah… _sem-graça_ – explicou, com uma careta esquisita.

Ela colocou uma mão na testa, aborrecida. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

- Jack – começou ela, sem ter certeza de como contornar a situação – não é o que você está…

- Pensando? – completou ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Relaxa. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém. Mas não ofenda minha inteligência, por gentileza.

Ela suspirou.

- Não sei o que dizer – desabafou, nervosa, torcendo as mãos. – Estou tão sem-graça.

- Já disse pra relaxar – disse ele, displicente. – É um segredo, eu já percebi. E que tipo de idiota seria eu para sair por aí dizendo o que vi sendo que os envolvidos são meus superiores? O que eu ganharia com isso? Uma morte rápida, suponho.

Ginny esboçou um sorriso nervoso.

- Obrigada. Mas eu não deixaria te matar.

- Uau, que autoridade, heim? – debochou ele, abrindo um sorriso irrequieto. – Não sei se você sabe, mas não é só porque está dando uns amassos com o chefe que pode decidir esse tipo de coisa por ele.

Ela alargou ligeiramente o sorriso nervoso.

- Há quanto tempo acha que estamos nos encontrando? – perguntou, resignada.

- Hum, uns três meses? – chutou ele, incerto e pouco interessado. – Não faço idéia. Isso é relevante?

- Dois anos – respondeu ela, entortando o sorriso. – Acredite, ele ouve o que eu digo.

- Dois anos? – admirou-se ele, chocado. – Desde quando você entrou? – Ginny confirmou com a cabeça. – Caramba, Ginny, você era uma menina!

- É – respondeu ela, simplesmente.

Ele fez cara de quem desaprovava, mas que soubesse que não era de sua conta.

- Você sabe que ele tem idade para ser seu bisavô, não sabe? – alertou ele, com uma expressão insatisfeita.

- Sei - disse, com um sorriso cansado.

- Isso não a incomoda?

- Não. Inclusive acredito que não levaria na esportiva várias coisas que digo se tivesse a mesma idade que eu – respondeu. Ela olhou para a porta. – Vamos indo? Eu te explico o que quiser no caminho.

Ele concordou, ambos colocaram as máscaras, levantaram os capuzes e saíram. Havia alguns Comensais aleatórios passando pelo corredor.

- Me desculpe se estiver sendo indiscreto, mas o que uma menina como você pode querer com alguém como ele? – perguntou Jack, em tom casual como se comentasse a temporada de Quiddich.

- Ah, não sei se consigo explicar. Ele é diferente – começou Ginny, tentando ser evasiva.

- Verdade? - disse ele com ironia.

- Temos muita atração um pelo outro.

- Eu vi.

- E pode parecer estranho, mas ele é uma das únicas coisas pelas quais ainda estou aqui.

- Você tem certeza que está falando coisa com coisa? – perguntou Jack, incerto e desconfiado.

Ginny deu um sorriso fraco.

- Tenho. Sei que não parece, mas nos damos muito bem. Digo, quando estamos à sós.

- Ginny, querida, você diz isso com a confiança de que se conhecessem há muito tempo – disse Jack, ainda sem muita convicção.

- Bom, e é verdade, não é? – respondeu ela, em voz baixa. – Talvez você se lembre, mas eu costumava abrir a Câmara Secreta para ele quando estava em Hogwarts.

Jack hesitou ao dar o próximo passo.

- Puxa, é mesmo! Não me toquei que era você – disse, parecendo meio chocado. Olhou-a, preocupado. – Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas você deve saber melhor do que eu; se os rumores que ouvi eram verdadeiros, então creio que você estaria morta se Potter não tivesse ido atrás de você. Um pouco suspeito você gostar do nosso chefe como diz que gosta, por que por causa dele você podia nem estar aqui agora – disse ele, explicitando a contradição com sarcasmo.

Ginny riu e negou com a cabeça.

- Não só uma vez quando eu estava no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, mas como também quando fui seqüestrada no sétimo ano – lembrou ela. Ele olhava-a torto enquanto andavam. Obviamente achava que ela era doida masoquista. – Ah, você sabe como os prisioneiros são tratados… Imagine você que eu ainda por cima era namorada de Harry Potter. Prato cheio para Bellatrix, não é mesmo?

- OK! Então você é do tipo masoquista, é isso? Eu nunca iria adivinhar – desdenhou ele, parecendo genuinamente contrário àquela idéia. Ela riu.

- Pode até ser, mas não – respondeu ela, calmamente. – Quando o encontrei pela primeira vez na época, relembrei todo o trauma da Câmara Secreta, mas sabe o que mais? Percebi que sem essa passagem na minha vida eu seria outra pessoa. A dificuldade me fez mais forte, Jack, e quando percebi isso, senti uma grande gratidão por ele. E eu não disse nada. Nem uma informação. Não sei se já sentiu uma Cruciatus – ele confirmou com a cabeça -, é complicado resistir. Mas eu consegui. E sabe? Ele achou isso muito _interessante_.

Jack parecia compreender, mas ainda resistia a aceitar.

- Você está me dizendo que se interessaram um pelo outro enquanto ele te torturava? – quis entender ele, incrédulo.

- Mais ou menos – respondeu, vendo que ele encrencara com aquela parte da história. – Eu não sei explicar muito bem, mas foi mais ou menos isso.

- Credo. Isso é doentio! Já consultou um especialista? – disse Jack, parecendo sério.

Ginny riu.

- Na época é claro que não entendi nada. Eu percebi que era atraída por ele, mas não quis admitir. Era uma coisa meio louca, sabe? Eu tinha medo e ódio dele, mas ele me atraía. Dá pra entender?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É – continuou ela. – Ele deve ter ficado confuso também. Me libertou. Achei estranho, mas não podia reclamar. Eu voltei para Harry e minha família, mas depois de um tempo as coisas não tinham mais a mesma graça, para resumir. Então eu voltei, e me sinto muito mais realizada – disse, simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Mas o amigo não se deu por satisfeito. Ao chegarem perto da sala dela, ele parou e encarou-a.

- Isso me soa extremamente absurdo – disse.

Ela riu.

- É a verdade – disse. Olhou para ele e sorriu gentilmente. – Às vezes ela pode parecer meio absurda.

- Meio?! Bom, espero que ele não tenha sido o único motivo para ter voltado – disse ele, ainda achando tudo muito suspeito.

- Claro que não – respondeu, rapidamente. – Mas isso não entra em questão.

- OK! Entendi. Bom, não vou mais te alugar com perguntas invasivas – disse ele, mexendo os pés. – Mas me responde uma última coisa, sim? Com sinceridade – Ginny concordou com a cabeça, aguardando. - Ele te trata bem?

Ela sorriu. Então era isso? Um tipo de ciúmes de irmão?

- Ele é muito cuidadoso comigo, não se preocupe – respondeu, grata.

Ele pareceu mais tranqüilo depois disso. Mas mesmo assim disse:

- Ginny, se algum dia ele vier com cretinice para cima de você, te machucar ou fizer qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo – disse, sério, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Certo… Mas como é que você me ajudaria? – perguntou ela, imaginando que tipo de ajuda poderia um simples Comensal lhe oferecer.

- Posso te ajudar a desaparecer – respondeu ele, falando muito sério. – Lembre-se disso, ouviu? Qualquer coisa, me avisa!

Ginny confirmou com a cabeça. Jack virou-se para ir embora, mas voltou-se mais uma vez para ela.

- Eu ia te convidar para ir comigo na festa, mas vi que não ia ter chances assim que ele te convidou. Confesso que me senti meio traído por você ter aceitado ir com ele, mas agora tudo faz sentido. Então, eu espero que você seja muito feliz com suas escolhas, Ginny - disse ele, sem sorrir, mas de um modo que não a perturbava. Sabia que era sincero.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça mais uma vez, sorrindo com gratidão. Ele virou-se mais uma vez para ir embora.

- Jack – chamou ela, assim que ele se distanciou alguns passos. Ele virou-se e olhou-a, esperando. – Obrigada. É bom poder contar isso para alguém.

Ele abriu-lhe um sorriso carinhoso. Bateu uma continência e virou-se, indo desaparecer na esquina do corredor.

**III**

O fato de Jack ter descoberto seu segredo não atrapalhou sua vida. Ele se manteve fiel e guardou aquilo para si, apesar de desaprovar veementemente.

Ela se encontrou com Tom aquela noite, e alegrou-se por finalmente poder afastar sua solidão momentânea. Aquilo vinha se tornando cada vez mais arriscado, uma vez que o resto do grupo todo estava intrigado com o que ele lhe disse no café-da-manhã. Ninguém mais a atormentara desde então, mas não deixaram de observá-la com desconfiança.

Nos três dias seguintes, as missões continuaram naquele clima pouco usual. Alguns Comensais mandaram cartas lembrando que havia dois músicos relativamente famosos alistados, e que poderiam ver com eles se havia possibilidade de tocarem na festa, o que foram checar; passaram algum tempo na Sala de Planejamentos discutindo se disponibilizariam tecidos mais luxuosos para que os residentes encomendassem seus trajes de baile, e se seriam pagos ou não - e que meio utilizariam para conseguir estes tecidos; tentaram se decidir também em relação à comida e bebida, e surpreendentemente receberam bastantes propostas de comerciantes, com catálogos e tudo o mais.

Ginny acabou recebendo uma missão exterior, da qual não criou caso. Como trabalhara na rouparia com eficiência e entendia mais de tecidos do que qualquer um ali, além de ter autoridade para gastar o dinheiro da Ordem por meios "corporativos", ficou encarregada de ir até o Beco Diagonal no dia seguinte e barganhar algum bom material para usarem. Acabaram se decidindo que dariam o material, mas os residentes teriam que pagar pelo serviço, se optassem por contratar alguém da rouparia para construção do traje. Também podiam mandar fazer por fora, mas como o Ministério provavelmente estaria de olho em qualquer pedido de roupa de festa nas semanas seqüentes, alertariam que seria mais arriscado.

Seria a primeira vez que sairia do castelo em dois anos, mas ela não estava preocupada. Estaria disfarçada, e mesmo que a descobrissem, ninguém nem sabia que ela estava viva e muito menos a relacionariam com GW.

Naquela tarde, porém, um problema urgente aparecera: o grupo Quatro fora emboscado quando foram realizar a execução de um desertor que vinha lhe causando problemas e, por fazerem parte dos grupos intermediários maiores e tratarem muito diretamente com eles, o grupo Cinco tinha o dever de resgatá-los, caso contrário muita informação importante poderia escapar, incluindo a identidade de vários agentes duplos e nomes desconhecidos do Ministério, como Ginny.

Como o habitual, na ausência do Lord das Trevas, a chefia de Basilisk Hall ficava nas mãos dos Comandantes presentes. Como Ginny era a única que nunca saía em missão, estava acostumada a ficar no comando por algumas horas. Não achava que teria problemas dessa vez, mas mesmo assim estava recebendo algumas instruções de última hora.

- Os representantes virão aqui hoje - dizia ele, enquanto descia as escadas da Ala Norte, com pressa, o restante do grupo alguns passos à frente. - Confio na sua escolha, mas seja econômica.

- Claro, não se preocupe - respondeu, acompanhando-o. - O que devo fazer com aquele supervisor do grupo Sete?

- Bom, você pode mandar colocá-lo nas masmorras e tentar fazer ele falar alguma coisa, mas não se prenda à isso. Bellatrix ficará feliz em fazer isso mais tarde - respondeu ele, enquanto cruzavam o pátio do primeiro andar e chegavam à escadaria central.

- Está certo, então vou tentar adiantar os preparativos.

- Sim, mas fique de olhos abertos. Não é a mesma coisa ser um Comandante e ser um General, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei - disse ela, olhando para o fim da escada. - Não se preocupe.

Basilisk Hall estava deserta nesse horário. Quase todos os grupos saíram, apenas os trabalhadores internos estavam ali. Um funcionário da rouparia subia com uma grande trouxa de vestes, provavelmente para a área residencial da Ala Norte. A pessoa observava o restante do grupo Cinco que passaram por ela e se reuniam no Hall, com curiosidade, e quando virou-se e deparou com o Lord das Trevas em pessoa, assustou-se o suficiente para deixar cair o que segurava, que espalhou-se pelos degraus de mármore, bloqueando o caminho. O Comensal olhou-os com pavor, e reverenciou-se em seguida, mantendo o rosto abaixado. Estava sem máscara, e Ginny reconheceu a pessoa no instante em que fitou seu rosto durante o segundo em que se encararam.

Tom parou, e Ginny viu suas narinas empalidecerem, num sinal de alerta.

- Tire isso do meu caminho - disse ele, ríspido, para o inferior, que no desespero, não sabia o que fazer.

- Acalme-se - disse Ginny para ele, pacificadora, movimentando a própria varinha e fazendo todas as vestes se empilharem dobradas na lateral da escada. - Pronto.

Ele não disse nada e, lançando um último olhar ao Comensal, continuou seu caminho. Ginny seguiu-o, mais devagar.

- Desculpe por ele - disse, em voz baixa, quando passou pela ex-colega da rouparia, Marcy Lowitt. A garota olhou-a, brevemente, ao ouvir aquilo, mas tornou a baixar o rosto, corando.

Virou-se para continuar, mas viu-o parado encarando-a. Parecia ter ouvido.

- GW, nunca mais ouse se desculpar em meu nome - disse-lhe, em voz baixa e perigosa. Ela desviou os olhos. - Carregando coisas na mão, como uma trouxa qualquer, ainda por cima sem máscara… Ela é quem devia estar se desculpando, e não você!

- Sim, senhor. Sinto muito - respondeu ela, sem se preocupar muito em parecer realmente arrependida. Mas ele apenas lançou-lhe um breve olhar como quem dizia que ela estava ficando muito abusada, e continuou o trajeto.

Ela seguiu-o até o último degrau. Ela acenou um tchau para Jack e Adam às costas dele.

Tom reuniu-se aos outros, e virou-se para lançar-lhe um último olhar severo antes de desaparatarem, deixando-a sozinha com Marcy às suas costas.

Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Sabia o que significava aquele olhar. Significava que não era para aproveitar a ausência dele para ser amigável com os Comensais dos grupos inferiores, por mais que os conhecesse e por mais que achasse que ele havia sido injusto com qualquer um deles. E apesar de discordar, mesmo porque sabia o quanto a velha amiga da rouparia devia estar traumatizada e envergonhada pelo encontro imprevisto, iria obedecê-lo. Ninguém desejava que fosse reconhecida.

Ginny suspirou e cruzou o hall, indo até o guarda ao lado da porta principal.

- Se chegar alguém querendo falar comigo, pode encaminhar para a minha sala, fazendo o favor - disse, e o guarda assentiu com a cabeça. Ela deu meia volta e tornou a subir as escadas da Ala Norte, sem dar atenção à Marcy, que ainda encontrava-se na escada, recolhendo as mudas de vestes que estivera carregando, até o segundo andar.

Passou antes na Sala de Planejamentos para pegar os catálogos dos buffets e da decoração e encontrou duas corujas aguardando, ansiosas, suas cartas presas nas pernas. Uma era a resposta do baixista que chamaram para tocar na banda, a outra era uma carta de Robert Wildriam, Comandante Exterior. Ela levou a primeira, junto com os catálogos, deixou a segunda na mesa de Tom, depois de desfazer os feitiços de proteção e colocá-los novamente.

Uma vez em sua sala, começou a estudar os catálogos e descobriu que não seria difícil reproduzir a maioria das propostas, tendo dezenas e dezenas de pessoas sob seu comando, além de mais elfos-domésticos do que o usual, quando se tratava da comida e bebida. Não era o plano original dispensarem o serviço terceirizado, mas Ginny teve tantas idéias que não pode deixar de anotar. Ao fim de uma hora e alguns minutos, sua mesa estava abarrotada de esboços da decoração, disposição das mesas no dia da festa, localização do palco, notas sobre segurança, tarefas necessárias para tornar o que planejava viável e um rascunho de vestido de baile.

Definitivamente agradecia por ser mulher, o que lhe concedia capacidade de fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, e por poder trabalhar tão bem quando não havia ninguém falando em sua cabeça. Anotou mentalmente se lembrar de ficar sozinha mais vezes com todo o material disponível, mesmo que os outros desgostassem.

Depois de um tempo sentia as pernas formigarem e o estômago parecer estar se corroendo. Percebeu que era hora de dar um passeio até a cozinha. Ah, como gostava de ser autoridade máxima por algumas horas e não precisar dar satisfações para escapar do trabalho para a cozinha…

Ela desceu as escadas até o térreo e passou pelo arco sob a escadaria da Ala Norte. Haviam alguns membros do grupo Três tomando chá da tarde, reparou ela, ao observar seus uniformes, que olharam para ela com interesse quando entrou no salão. Draco estava com eles e levantou-se rapidamente, ao notar sua faixa verde na cintura, sinal do alto cargo que ocupava.

- Relaxa, Draco - disse ela, calmamente, enquanto dava a volta no salão sem pressa. - Sou eu.

Ele reconheceu sua voz por trás da máscara e pareceu mais aliviado, mas não se sentou. Abriu um sorriso feliz que parecia muito estranho no rosto dele.

- GW! Ao que devemos a honra? - disse ele, animado, aparentemente achando que ele se juntaria a eles. Os outros continuavam olhando-a com curiosidade, ainda mais interessados depois de saberem que se tratava de GW.

- Não vou me juntar a vocês, Draco. Estou só de passagem - disse, rindo. - Estou quebrando o protocolo, para falar a verdade. Tenho que voltar rapidinho antes que apareça algum problema. Foi bom ver você - disse, piscando-lhe.

Ela entrou na cozinha. Os elfos ficaram exultantes para lhe oferecer quanta comida quisesse, e ela acabou saindo com uma cestinha de pãezinhos recheados e uma bombas de creme que ela não pôde resistir. Iriam mandar o chá diretamente para sua sala.

Ela acenou para Draco ao passar novamente pelo salão, sem pretender dar mais conversa. Achava engraçado o modo como ele ficava tão feliz em vê-la, mas não daria motivos para que Tom ficasse bravo com ela; afinal, prometera que não ia mais ficar de conversa com ele, e cumpriria. Seria muito suspeito, porém, se de um dia para o outro simplesmente passasse a ignorar o rapaz, então achava que ele merecia ao menos ser cumprimentado.

Mas ele puxou assunto antes que ela fosse rápida o suficiente para sair.

- GW, posso falar com você um minuto? - perguntou ele, ignorando a tentativa dela de ser rápida.

- Hum, estou com um pouco de pressa, Draco… - respondeu ela, evasiva, continuando seu caminho.

- Não vou demorar. Só queria perguntar se você já tem companhia para a festa. Se não, gostaria de convidá-la. Digo… seria uma honra se pudesse ir com você - disse ele, mal contendo a ansiedade.

Ginny entortou os cantos dos lábios. Suspeitava que ele não esperasse que ela recusasse, ou não teria feito o convite na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Desacelerou e respondeu.

- Ah, sinto muito, Draco. Já vou com outra pessoa - disse, em tom de desculpas.

- Ah… Que pena. Mas tudo bem - disse ele, encolhendo os ombros e tentando disfarçar o desapontamento. Então forçou um sorriso cordial. - E com quem é que você vai?

Ela deu uma risada breve.

- Com alguém do meu grupo… Não devia fazer tantas perguntas ao chefe vigente; soa presunçoso.

Ele corou e pediu desculpas. Ela riu novamente e fez sinal para ele não se preocupar antes de sair pelo arco da escadaria.

Deve ter sido o destino que a tirou de seu caminho. De repente, já no segundo andar Norte, ao invés de entrar em sua sala, cruzou o pequeno saguão até o parapeito que dava visão para o hall, e ficou observando o escasso movimento enquanto comia.

O guarda a viu e acenou brevemente, Ginny retribuindo o reconhecimento com a cabeça. Viu dois encapuzados saírem do arco da Ala Oeste e entrarem no arco da Ala Leste, conversando em voz baixa. Depois de dois ou três minutos, viu os membros do grupo Três saindo do Salão de Refeições e dissipando-se pelas passagens, uns unidos, outros solitários. Reconheceu os cabelos louros de Draco no meio de dois outros Comensais subindo a escadaria da Ala Norte, bem abaixo dela. Sorriu levemente. Ele parecia estar fazendo amizades.

Saiu da reta das escadas da Ala Norte, indo alguns passos para o lado e escondendo-se depois da esquina da modesta área residencial, ainda com visão para o hall - não queria que ele a visse sozinha quando passasse por aquele andar e viesse falar com ela. Mas depois de um tempo atenta aos ruídos, percebeu que ele e os outros haviam subido para o terceiro andar, provavelmente para a sala de reunião dos grupos intermediários.

Ginny comeu mais dois pães e estava prestes a ir embora quando a porta principal se abriu no hall abaixo. Achando que poderia ser um dos representantes que ela esperava, parou e observou. O átrio estava deserto exceto pelo guarda, que olhava atento para a porta. Geralmente se aparatava ali dentro mesmo, e o fato de a pessoa estar usando a porta mostrava que realmente era alguém de fora. Mas os segundos se arrastaram e ninguém entrou. Desconfiado, o guarda deslocou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele saiu.

Ginny esperou alguns segundos. Ele não voltou. Aquilo era alarmante e Ginny desencostou-se do parapeito, pensando se devia buscar ajuda. Olhou ao redor, mas os outros andares estavam desertos. Onde estava a escolta quando mais se precisava dela? Mas antes que pensasse em qualquer coisa, viu o guarda aparecer novamente, entrando de fasta no hall. Como Ginny suspeitava, havia uma varinha apontada para ele.

Ela não pôde deixar de notar que o guarda estava fazendo o possível para que ela visse. Afastava-se lentamente e rígido, as mãos para cima. Ele contornou a parede ao lado da porta, guiando o atacante para dentro, e quando tocou a parede com as costas, levantou os olhos para ela, breve e significativamente. Ginny sacou a varinha.

O invasor não era muito alto e vestia um manto preto parecido com os que usavam ali, e percebeu o movimento de olhos do guarda. Seguiu o olhar rapidamente, e antes que Ginny pudesse se esconder, os olhos se cruzaram e ela sentiu um atordoamento que ultrapassava qualquer surpresa que já tivesse tido ali dentro.

Ao mesmo tempo em que encarava o invasor e o invasor a encarava, em sinal de reconhecimento mútuo, um milhão de perguntas e pensamentos fervilhavam em sua cabeça. Sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto, mas um movimento discreto do guarda a fez agir instintivamente.

Ele estava a meio caminho de conseguir o que pretendia, uma vez que seu atacante estava distraído, e Ginny sentiu o coração parar. Antes que ele tocasse a própria Marca Negra com a varinha, ela levantou a dela e lançou uma maldição sem verbalizar. O recém-chegado saltou para o lado, mas sua Imperius atingiu o alvo com precisão. O guarda enrijeceu e abaixou os braços, deixando escorregar a manga levemente erguida e apontando a varinha para o chão. Levantou os olhos levemente vidrados para ela.

- Está tudo bem - disse ela, em voz alta, sentindo o coração voltar a bater anestesiado. Fora por pouco. - Mande-a esperar.

Ginny virou-se e correu para sua sala, largando sua comida sobre a mesa e trancando a porta ao sair novamente. Desceu apressada as escadas e encontrou-se no hall em poucos segundos. Lançou um olhar ameaçador para o forasteiro e fez um sinal para que a seguisse. Pegou a escada da Ala Oeste e começou a subir com pressa.

Quando chegaram ao primeiro andar, ela olhou com o canto dos olhos para a pessoa ao lado.

- Terei que modificar a memória dele depois, e não tenho certeza se sei fazer isso… Você ficou louca?! _O que está fazendo aqui_? - sibilou Ginny, entre os dentes, enquanto conduzia a outra pelo castelo, tentando não se exaltar. Queria ter uma longa conversa (ou discussão) com a velha amiga, mas não ali na área pública de Basilisk Hall. O fato de o castelo estar deserto piorava a situação, pois além de serem um foco solitário para qualquer um que passasse, as paredes duras ecoavam mesmo se sussurrassem.

- Então é verdade - disse a outra, num tom de voz chocado, porém controlado, ignorando usas perguntas. - Você está mesmo viva e está mesmo trabalhando para ele.

- _E você estaria mesmo morta se não fosse eu a te encontrar primeiro_ - disse a ruiva, segurando a fúria. - O que você tinha na cabeça quando passou por aquela porta?

Hermione Granger fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão.

- Eu soube desse lugar há eras - respondeu a outra, em voz baixa. - Eu estava no Departamento quando houve a ocorrência. Tínhamos mandado parte dos Aurores para lá e estávamos para nos juntar a eles quando veio a notícia de que tinham reforço especial. Harry e Ron foram na mesma hora, mas eu aproveitei que o caminho estaria livre para vir ver com meus próprios olhos - disse Hermione, com a calma de quem planejara seus passos com antecedência; Ginny sabia muito bem como era.

Ela sentiu que a calma desafiadora da outra estava irritando-a cada vez mais. Suas sobrancelhas estavam tensionadas sem que percebesse.

- Só há um problema nesse seu plano - disse, tentando manter a voz na mesma calma que Hermione tinha na dela. - Eles podem voltar a qualquer momento.

A amiga demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Não, eu acho que não. A última vez que se encontraram, Harry e ele, durou mais ou menos três horas. E Dumbledore está lá - disse ela, com bastante certeza, coçando o queixo, enquanto olhava ao redor. - Aonde está me levando?

- Dumbledore está lá? - exasperou-se Ginny. Um espasmo de preocupação percorreu seu corpo. Sabia que o negócio com Dumbledore era brutal… O que aconteceria se ele tivesse que enfrentar Harry e Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo? Sabia que os outros conseguiam combater Harry igualmente, mas não eram páreo para Dumbledore, nem se tentassem juntos.

Hermione parou de observar o corredor e virou-se para ela, uma expressão que ela nunca vira antes no rosto da amiga: parecia o olhar severo da Profª. Minerva, mas com um semi-sorriso cruel que ela costumava ver com mais freqüência nos lábios de Tom.

- Preocupada? - perguntou-lhe, maldosa, os olhos ainda repreensivos. Então suspirou. - Tinha esperanças de que essa parte fosse exagero do Harry, mas acho que não…

Ela vacilou no próximo passo, o que fez Hermione parar e levantar uma sobrancelha.

Então Harry sabia de seu _romance_ com seu arqui-inimigo? Ela não fazia idéia. Sabia, sim, que ele sabia que ela era GW, mas nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que ele pudesse saber que eram amantes. Mas talvez ela estivesse se referindo apenas ao fato de Ginny ter passado a admirá-lo como mestre.

- Preocupada? Só se for com seus colegas - disse, friamente, disfarçando.

Hermione deu um muxoxo de desdém.

- Onde estamos indo? - tornou a perguntar, já no segundo andar.

Ginny continuou andando apressada e não lhe deu atenção. Parou em frente ao quarto 15 e abriu a porta.

- Entre - disse, com urgência. A outra obedeceu sem contestar, curiosa.

- Hum, então é com isso que estão ganhando tropas? - perguntou ela, olhando ao redor, escondendo a admiração com uma voz sarcástica.

- Não, estes quartos são apenas para o alto-escalão - respondeu Ginny, pronta e secamente, fechando a porta. Uma vez na privacidade, ela iniciou o interrogatório. - O que está fazendo aqui?

A amiga desviou os olhos da lareira e encarou-a nos olhos.

- Precisava ver se o que Neville disse era verdade - respondeu, meio séria, meio decepcionada, como se já tivesse tido sua resposta. - Precisava também saber sua versão da história. Harry me contou a dele.

Ginny não respondeu de imediato. Era o que ouvira que era? Hermione não estava ali para repreendê-la? Não contava com isso, sinceramente. Imaginava, uma vez que a outra soubesse da versão de Harry, ficaria ao lado dele, sem contestar, mas ela estava ali, e queria saber seus motivos.

Ela então sentiu-se muito grata. Hermione fora a única que se importara o suficiente para se arriscar. Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de água, involuntariamente. No momento seguinte, estava despejando sobre a outra tudo o que nunca contara a mais ninguém.

Hermione ouviu com atenção sobre o seqüestro, sobre o dia que saíra de casa e seus primeiros meses em Basilisk Hall. Apesar dos olhos severos e desaprovadores, a outra interrompeu apenas quando não conseguiu mais conter sua repugnância, quando Ginny começou a falar dos serviços especiais.

- Ginny…! Eu não sei o que dizer, eu… - Hermione estava perplexa o suficiente para não conseguir verbalizar o que estava sentindo. - Como você consegue ter estômago para… Digo, o que você ganha com isso?

Ginny piscou.

- O que eu ganho com isso? - repetiu, inconformada que a outra ainda não tivesse percebido. Mas devia ter contado de modo confuso, não havia outro modo de Hermione não ter entendido. - Desculpe, devo ter pulado essa parte. Mas certamente não acha que me disponho a esse tipo de serviço sem retorno, não é? Desde quando você se lembra de a loja dos gêmeos no Beco Diagonal ter sido saqueada? No máximo uns vidros quebrados para não ficar muito suspeito… E desde quando você se lembra de algum Weasley perseguido ou atacado? Talvez ligeiros confrontos, mas o rival nunca se demora muito, não é mesmo? E quando é que você se viu em situação pior do que a dos outros Aurores por causa do seu sangue? E você me pergunta o que eu ganho em troca por disponibilizar meu corpo pra pior pessoa possível? Pois eu digo que não ganho nada… Mas vocês ganham tempo e benefícios, que se usados bem garantirão sua vida e vitória - disse ela, talvez um pouco severa demais. Então suspirou e olhou para a amiga, um pouco incerta. - Você diria que esta é uma boa recompensa?

Mas Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Seus olhos estavam muito mais brilhantes do que ainda há pouco e parecia prender a respiração. Então ela soltou o ar e pegou suas mãos.

- Ah, Ginny…! Sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo… Não pensei… Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça… Tão nobre de sua parte…! _Sinto muito_!

- Está tudo bem, Hermione - disse Ginny, conseguindo sorrir com a exasperação da outra. - Não é o meu maior problema no momento. Eu diria que prefiro passar o resto da vida fazendo serviços especiais do que continuar doente.

Hermione continuou olhando-a com as sobrancelhas cerradas e um ar compreensivo ao redor dos lábios, mas ao mencionar a doença seus olhos se tornaram mais despertos. Como Ginny não disse mais nada, a amiga enfim abriu a boca.

- O que tem sentido?

Ginny sentiu a gratidão crescer. Até mesmo sobre sua doença misteriosa poderia falar.

- Coisas estranhas. Principalmente náuseas e dor de cabeça - respondeu, mais calma, agora que mexiam com o presente. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E dores nas costas? Fome? - perguntou ela, inquisitiva.

- Sim, um pouco - respondeu a ruiva, simplesmente feliz de estar dividindo aquela preocupação com alguém.

- Com que freqüência isso acontece?

- Depende. A cabeça dói o dia todo. A dor nas costas e as náuseas acontecem mais de manhã e às vezes depois do almoço. - Ginny piscou. - Você tem idéia do que possa ser?

Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Desviou os olhos para o quarto por alguns instantes. Quando voltou a olhá-la, parecia mais séria.

- Ginny… Há quanto tempo não menstrua? - perguntou a amiga, com um indicativo de urgência na voz.

Ela tornou a piscar. A principio não entendeu a objetividade daquela pergunta, mas então sentiu um baque nauseante de compreensão, como um chute na barriga.

Nem sempre sintomas indicavam doenças.

Ela levantou-se, sentindo-se zonza, e cambaleou até o banheiro. Hermione seguiu-a para que impedir caso ela resolvesse cair no chão. Ela apoiou-se na pia e fitou a imagem no espelho logo atrás desta. Seu rosto anormalmente pálido e abalado encarou-a de volta.

Então era isso. Explicava tudo: o enjôo, as dores, a fome, o ganho de peso, a instabilidade emocional… Deus do céu, o que faria agora? Levou a mão até a barriga, sem ter muita certeza do que estava fazendo.

Não podia acreditar que estivesse _grávida_.

- Hermione! - ofegou ela, a voz fraca. - Você acha que… Meu Deus! Isso não pode ser verdade!

Sentiu a mão da amiga em seu ombro e viu seu rosto preocupado pelo espelho.

- Pelo visto não era esperado. Como acha que ele vai reagir? - perguntou a outra, e embora fosse atenciosa, Ginny não deixou de reparar um quê de frieza em sua voz.

- Eu não sei… - respondeu ela, sentindo-se mais nauseada do que nunca. O fato de estar carregando um filho dele no ventre assustava-a, mas o pensamento do modo como ele reagiria era pior. Tinha certeza de que ele não ia vibrar de felicidade. - Isso não é nada bom.

- Desculpe, mas o que você esperava? - disse Hermione, agora parecendo impaciente. - Isso acontece quando um homem e uma mulher se relacionam e não se previnem, você devia saber.

Ginny sabia. A verdade, porém, é que não estaca contando que ele ainda fosse humano o suficiente para engravidar alguém. Mas não disse isso para a outra.

- Mesmo que eu não conte, minha barriga vai crescer… As pessoas vão saber, vão comentar… - sussurrou ela, para ninguém em especial, febrilmente. - Ah, ele não vai gostar disso…

- Ginny, você acha que ele pode querer fazer algum mal para você por causa disso? - perguntou Hermione, incerta.

Um sorriso triste e conformado formou-se nos lábios da garota assim que ouviu aquilo.

- Por que não? - disse, ouvindo a própria infelicidade na voz. - Não passo de diversão para ele nas horas vagas.

- Mas agora você está esperando um filho - disse a outra, ainda incerta, mas tentando animá-la.

- Pior ainda. Muito inconveniente. Vai me culpar por não ter me precavido, tenho certeza. Assumir esse bebê seria assumir que gosta de mim o suficiente para dormir comigo, além do mais, eu não consigo imaginá-lo trocando uma frauda - disse Ginny, ainda ostentando um sorriso meio histérico e desequilibrado. - Não. Acho que ele vai tentar fazer com que eu aborte, se descobrir…

Hermione lançava-lhe um olhar chocado.

- Mas é filho dele - argumentou, pasma.

Ginny deu uma risada rouca e baixa que combinava bastante com seu sorriso infeliz.

- Você se lembra que fim teve o pai dele, espero - disse a ruiva, voltando a encarar o espelho. Sua expressão era levemente surtada de choque. - Ele não vai me perdoar por isso, Hermione.

Por algum motivo, não sentia vontade alguma de chorar.

Sentiu a mão da amiga apertar seu ombro e virou-se para olhá-la. Hermione encarava-a com um ânimo inexplicável.

- Então volte para a Ordem da Fênix, Ginny. Eu garanto que todos te perdoarão lá. E os Weasley, eles vão entender… Dumbledore pode te livrar de sua condenação! Volte comigo se acha que esse maldito nojento não vai ter nenhuma gratidão por você - disse Hermione, ansiosa, com firmeza. - Volte comigo, Ginny!

A garota ficou encarando a amiga, sem palavras. Apesar de tudo o que fizera nestes dois anos, ela ainda estava querendo ajudá-la. Aquilo a comoveu, e Ginny sentiu um aperto na garganta.

Imaginou-se voltando para a casa, de volta para sua família. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron e seu pai e sua mãe… Ah, como sentia falta de seus pais! Sentia falta de carinho, de compreensão, de união. Sentia falta até mesmo de seu quarto pequeno de onde se ouvia tudo o que falavam na sala. Sentia falta da comida de sua mãe, de suas roupas, de suas coisas, do Quiddich nos fins de semana, das brigas para usar o banheiro… Sentia falta até mesmo de Errol, aquela coruja velha. Sentia falta de fazer parte de uma família!

Mas era impossível. Não podia abandonar o barco agora; estava atada a ele.

- Não - disse ela, em voz baixa, e sentindo uma pontada de pânico cutucar seu peito. - Eu não posso ir embora. Você não está entendendo! Se eu fugir, ele vai atrás de cada um de vocês, Hermione! Eu sou o único motivo pelo qual vocês ainda estão vivos! E se ele descobre que fugi porque estou esperando um filho dele… eu não quero nem pensar! Ele vai encontrar um jeito de me pegar, nem que tenha que matar mil inocentes, para que eu me entregue… E quando isso acontecer, a morte será o castigo mais leve que ele poderá me dar. E eu duvido. Não tenho visto muitas pessoas capazes de provocá-lo e morrerem inteiras nas masmorras…

Hermione fez uma expressão esquisita e levemente receosa, mas persistiu.

- Sabemos nos cuidar. Volte para a casa, todos sentem sua falta. Você pode viver segura com seu filho, se o quiser.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça devagar, sentido-se mal.

- Não vou ser responsável por causar uma catástrofe, Hermione. Não cheguei tão longe para morrer na praia; se alguém tiver que sofrer as conseqüências, que seja apenas eu e no máximo meu filho - ao dizer isso, sentiu faltar o ar ligeiramente. Mas se recompôs rapidamente. - Não, vou defender meus ideais até o fim. Vem dado certo até agora, posso encontrar um jeito de amenizar meu castigo, mas não poderei fazer nada se não estiver aqui.

Sentiu-se mais sóbria depois disso. Sim, devia continuar com seu plano. Aquela gravidez não era desejada, mas já que acontecera, arcaria com as conseqüências e intercederia por ela na medida do possível. Ainda tinha chances de fazê-lo compreender, afinal, ele andava muito mais afetivo ultimamente.

E viu que recuperara a razão quando sentiu o mal-estar abandoná-la aos poucos. Endireitou-se, na frente do espelho, e viu que seu rosto estava mais corado. Não sentia mais vontade de desmaiar. E voltou a raciocinar com mais precisão.

- Hermione, perdemos um longo tempo falando sobre mim - disse ela, a voz bem mais controlada do que até então. Virou-se para a outra. - Quero fazer algumas perguntas, se não se importa, e então você vai sair daqui antes que eles voltem.

A amiga apenas concordou com a cabeça, esperando.

- Neville me disse que você e Ron estão noivos - disse Ginny, saindo para o quarto.

Hermione deu um riso anasalado. O clima mudou drasticamente.

- É verdade - respondeu a outra, contente, seguindo-a. - Olhe minha aliança.

Ginny olhou e viu uma linha de ouro no dedo da amiga. Sorriu com entusiasmo.

- Torne-se uma Weasley logo e se tornará uma a mais a qual poderei imunizar contra meus colegas - disse Ginny, sorridente, pegando a mão de Hermione com carinho. - E seja bem vinda à família, antecipadamente.

- Obrigada - respondeu a outra, também com um sorriso, grata.

- Agora… - disse Ginny, soltando-a e afastando-se para a frente do armário. Abriu-o e pegou um dos mantos no cabide e uma das faixas verde-esmeralda penduradas. Atirou-os para Hermione. - Como vão meus pais?

- Passam bem, no momento - respondeu a Aurora, pegando as vestes e observando-as com curiosidade. Então levantou os olhos para ela, uma expressão de quem se desculpa aparecendo em seus olhos. - Mas, você deve saber, sua mãe nunca se recuperou totalmente de sua _morte_. Às vezes ainda tem algumas recaídas. Mas passa bem de saúde e tudo o mais, os dois, aliás. Se admiram de ainda não ter perdido mais nenhum filho, já que todos fazem parte da oposição.

Ginny suspirou. Não sabia de nada daquilo e sentiu-se culpada por ter feito eles se entristecerem. Esperava que pudessem entender algum dia, saber o que ela havia feito por eles…

Ela tornou a se virar para o guarda-roupas, enquanto Hermione se vestia, e abriu a segunda gaveta. Não havia nada além de um par de meias e uma camisola velha.

- Ué… Onde foi que eu deixei a branca? - perguntou-se, abrindo as outras gavetas, sem sucesso. Vasculhou o fundo do guarda-roupas, entre as vestes penduradas. Não encontrou, endireitou-se e pensou. Só havia um outro lugar onde podia estar. - Ah… Vem comigo.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione, já usando o manto negro e amarrando a faixa verde na cintura. Ginny pegou sua própria máscara sobre a cama e colocou no rosto.

- Nada de muito interessante. Só deixei minha outra máscara que vou te emprestar no outro quarto - explicou, calmamente.

- Você tem outro quarto? - admirou-se a amiga, em voz acusadora, enquanto saiam pela porta. - Esse não é grande o suficiente?

Ginny deu um sorriso torto.

- Eu disse que tinha deixado em outro quarto, não que o outro quarto era meu. - Elas passaram em frente a uma porta e pararam em frente à outra, dupla e maior. - Espere aqui um pouco, preciso ver se Nagini está aqui dentro…

Ela sussurrou a senha e ouviu a tranca se soltar. Abriu uma das portas e entrou, silenciosamente. Depois de olhar perifericamente pelo quarto e se certificar que a cobra não estava debaixo da mesa, da cama ou no banheiro, ela voltou para a porta e fez sinal para Hermione.

A amiga entrou e ela fechou a porta às suas costas. Ginny viu o assombro nos olhos dela quando esta olhou ao seu redor, boquiaberta.

- Você deve ter deduzido lá fora mesmo a questão da posse desse quarto - disse Ginny, sem se alterar. Foi em direção à cama e começou a vasculhar a roupa de cama. - Não repare na bagunça, sim? Ele não gosta dos elfos-domésticos entrando aqui.

Hermione não respondeu. Começou a caminhar pelo quarto amplo com curiosidade.

- Não vai achar nada relevante aqui - disse a ruiva, com uma risadinha. O lado Auror de Hermione devia estar pulsando de excitação. - Os papeis importantes ficam em outro lugar.

Ela não encontrou nada da cama, passou a remexer as vestes jogadas no chão. Talvez a máscara tivesse caído na noite anterior e estivesse embaixo de alguma delas, mas também não teve sorte. Entrou no banheiro e encontrou o que procurava sobre o armarinho da pia. Deixara ali enquanto se despia? Não se lembrava.

- Achei - anunciou, ao voltar para o quarto, segurando a máscara pelos buracos dos olhos. Hermione estava bisbilhotando a escrivaninha e assustou-se quando ela entrou, o que a fez sorrir. - Não tire nada de ordem ou ele vai achar que fui eu.

Hermione olhou-a com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- O pessoal do departamento não vai acreditar que eu estive aqui quando eu contar - disse, ansiosa.

Ginny deu um sorriso de desculpas.

- Você não pode contar que esteve aqui. Exporia minha identidade assim, depois de tudo o que te contei? - disse ela, fazendo pose de vítima.

A Aurora riu.

- Desculpe, me esqueci. Mas é mesmo muito desperdício eu entrar aqui e sair de mãos vazias… Ainda mais com ajuda de alguém que tem acesso às áreas mais restritas, não é mesmo? - atiçou a outra.

O sorriso de Ginny entortou.

- Não me faça me sentir uma traidora. Não é legal o que estou fazendo, só que me preocupo demais com sua vida para deixar que se mate por aqui - respondeu ela, aproximando-se e colocando a máscara em sua mão. - A propósito, esse uniforme é só um empréstimo; não pense que vai ficar entrando aqui quando bem quiser.

Hermione colocou a máscara e olhou-se no espelho próximo à cama. Era verdade que o uniforme de Comensal da Morte disfarçava bem, pois quem não soubesse que a única mulher do grupo Cinco que usava máscara era ela própria não desconfiaria de Hermione, e não eram muitos que o sabiam. Dava para enganar por um dia.

A amiga se mirou de todos os ângulos.

- Essa faixa verde significa que posso entrar em todos os lugares, não é? - perguntou ela, em tom de quem não quer nada.

- Teoricamente - disse a ruiva, fazendo uma careta para a amiga. - Na prática são outros quinhentos. O grupo Cinco é tão pequeno que os residentes conhecem cada um só pelo jeito de andar, estejam de máscara ou não. É meio que um sistema de defesa, entende? Se sabem que é a Bellatrix eles já saem do caminho, se vêem que sou eu já ficam mais tranqüilos. Mas não se preocupe, por hoje é o bastante para você sair daqui sem levantar suspeitas. Principalmente porque o guarda do hall não vai te parar.

Isso deve ter trazido lembranças à amiga.

- A propósito, desde quando você usa as Maldições Imperdoáveis com essa destreza? - perguntou, referindo-se ao seu Imperius no guarda.

- Desde nunca - respondeu Ginny, fechando a cara. - Não preciso ficar fazendo essas coisas, meu trabalho é bem mais burocrático do que isso. Mas é bom saber, não? Considerando minha posição e os conhecimentos necessários para arquitetar planos… Muito útil. Mas nunca fui boa com a Avada Kedavra. Prefiro maldições mais… reversíveis.

- E posso deduzir que aprendeu essas coisas direto com seu chefe, certo? - disse Hermione, olhando-a severamente. - Se sua mãe descobre o que você andou fazendo nestes dois anos…

Ginny riu.

Mas seu riso travou na garganta muito rapidamente.

Havia passos e vozes no corredor. Passos e vozes altas… como quem comentava um acontecimento recente!

A garota não teve muito tempo para pensar. Segurou o braço da amiga com firmeza e atirou-a dentro do closet. Lançando-lhe um olhar breve, aterrorizado e significativo, fechou a porta ao mesmo tempo em que a que dava para o corredor se abria.

Ela virou-se. Ele fechou a porta devagar e olhou-a com um olhar interrogativo. Ginny evitou seus olhos, como sabia que deveria fazer - pouco tempo para Oclumencia agora.

Ele parecia cansado: seu rosto estava mais pálido que o natural, os cabelos grudados na testa suada e um filete de sangue escorrendo de um corte na sobrancelha. Respirava meio ofegante.

- Meu Deus, o que houve? - perguntou Ginny, sem precisar fingir muito para que a voz saísse espantada, antes que ele perguntasse o que ela fazia ali.

- Era uma emboscada - respondeu ele, quieto. Crispou os lábios e andou em sua direção. Ginny tentou não demonstrar sua inquietação frente aquilo, podia ter certeza que ele percebera alguma coisa de estranho.

Mas ele apenas atirou a capa sobre o baú, sentou-se na cama e apontou a varinha para os sapatos, que se descalçaram sozinhos. Então ele passou as mãos nos cabelos para afastá-los dos olhos.

- Foi fácil resgatar a maior parte do grupo, mas eles pegaram Craig e Anderson, e eles sabiam demais - disse ele, em voz baixa, tentando desabotoar a camisa.

- Você diz Fergus Anderson? - disse ela, sentindo um desconforto inexplicável. - Sabe que não gosto desse cara.

- Sei. Bom, depois que eu matei Craig, o soltaram, então tudo ficou mais simples - continuou ele, casualmente, embora a falta momentânea de coordenação motora começasse a irritá-lo.

Ginny aproximou-se e ajudou-o a despir a parte de cima da roupa, suspirando desaprovadoramente com a normalidade que ele comentava o fim que dera a um de seus Comensais mais preparados. Ela sabia que era preferível que morressem a serem capturados para interrogatório. Na opinião dela, porém, o outro merecia bem mais a morte, mas não ia discutir, mesmo porque chocou-se com o que viu abaixo da camisa: havia um hematoma irregular de uns trinta centímetros ao lado do peito, de aparência grave, como se tivesse focos de sangue coagulado por dentro da pele. Ela sentiu o terror de ter sido quase pega com Hermione Granger dentre de seu quarto se dissipar pela metade, o que foi substituído por preocupação por ele.

- Quem foi que fez isso? - perguntou ela, espantada.

Ele soltou o ar pelo nariz com impaciência antes de responder.

- Dumbledore.

Ela tocou a ferida com as pontas dos dedos.

- Então ele estava lá. - Ela tentou falar como se fosse novidade, mas não usou um tom interrogativo. Detectara o mau-humor no comportamento atual dele, que certamente responderia algo grosseiro se ela o fizesse. - O que mais?

- Harry Potter, para variar. Ele me fez esse - disse ele, apontando para a sobrancelha cortada.

- Hum... Ele errou o alvo se queria retribuir a cicatriz - brincou ela, em voz amena. Então inclinou-se para olhar melhor e tocou a região, fazendo-o apertar os olhos em uma careta de dor. - Você vai sobreviver, não é um corte muito fundo.

Ele fez um som de impaciência com a língua.

- Não me importaria se tivesse desfigurado meu rosto! Me importo porque _ele_ me acertou!… - disse ele, ofendido.

Hermione devia estar rindo em silêncio dentro do closet enquanto ouvia. Ginny achou melhor não deixar que ele expusesse muito suas humilhações enquanto a outra estivesse ali.

Resolveu mudar de abordagem.

- Você devia tomar um banho. Vai ajudar a aliviar a dor. Eu acho que posso cuidar do corte, mas vou ter que ver com o pessoal do laboratório de poções a respeito desse hematoma - disse ela, gentilmente. - E se sentir-se melhor depois disso, pode me contar direito o que aconteceu.

Ele abriu os olhos e pegou a mão dela que estava em seu rosto. A ruiva esforçou-se para não olhar nos olhos dele enquanto ele a olhava e sentiu formigar a parede do estômago quando ele puxou-a para mais perto de si e beijou-a.

Definitivamente aquilo não era uma coisa que desejava que Hermione assistisse pelas frestas da porta de veneziana, mas sua experiência dizia muito claramente que não devia contrariá-lo quando ele agia assim.

Felizmente, ele pareceu se contentar só com o beijo.

- Hum, você acha melhor eu cancelar minha ida ao Beco Diagonal amanhã? - perguntou afastando-se lentamente, alto o suficiente para Hermione ouvir.

- Para que? - retrucou ele, mau-humorado, embora um meio sorriso divertido tivesse surgido em seus lábios. - Para ficar cuidado de mim como uma babá? Desculpe decepcioná-la, mas acho que já tive experiências o suficiente para conseguir lidar com isso sozinho.

Ela deu uma risada baixa.

- Desculpe se te ofendi, só estava tentando ser caridosa… À propósito, tive muitas idéias hoje para nossa festa. Eu te mostro depois. Mas acho que devia descansar se não tiver nada urgente para fazer.

Ele suspirou, cansado.

- Ótimo. Eu acho o banho uma ótima idéia - disse ele, soltando a mão dela. - Pode preparar minha banheira enquanto eu pego roupas limpas?

Ela quase ouviu as batidas do próprio coração depois que ele disse isso, mas controlou-se.

- Não seja bobo. É melhor você ir preparando o banho enquanto eu pego as roupas. Elas ficam mais em cima do que as torneiras e não é bom que faça esforços - falou ela, com firmeza, porém cuidadosa, raciocinando rapidamente. Ele hesitou por dois segundos, mas não encontrou motivos para desmerecer seu argumento e concordou com a cabeça.

Ginny acompanhou-o até o banheiro e certificou-se de que ele ficaria bem sentado na beira da banheira. Ele chamou-a antes que ela saísse do banheiro.

- Pode deixar as roupas limpas em cima da cama. Não acho que vou retomar o comando hoje. Vou deixar você se divertir com o poder até o final do dia. Se aparecer alguém querendo me ver, mande morrer - disse ele, calmamente.

- Que carinhoso - debochou ela, com um sorriso. - Bom descanso. Volto hoje à noite, está bem?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e ela saiu do banheiro, encostando a porta.

Ginny entrou no closet e levou um dedo à frente dos lábios antes que Hermione pudesse ter qualquer reação. Então virou-se para as gavetas e começou a abri-las para fazer barulho. Pegou uma peça de roupa e ficou nas pontas dos pés para pegar uma toalha limpa. Fez sinal para a outra e ambas saíram do armário, Ginny deixou o que carregava sobre a cama e as duas apressaram-se para sair, Ginny encaixando a própria máscara no rosto.

- Essa foi por pouco - sussurrou Ginny, rapidamente, quando encontraram-se no corredor. Felizmente não havia mais ninguém ali. - Grande plano, boazona.

- Quem me levou direto para a toca do lobo foi você e não eu - reclamou Hermione, na defensiva.

- Não faria muita diferença se ele te encontrasse no quarto dele ou no meu - retrucou, impaciente. - Você ouviu o que eu disse sobre o Beco Diagonal, não? Estarei lá amanhã por volta das onze horas, no Gringotts. Você pode devolver meu uniforme lá se não quiser minha antipatia.

Hermione olhou para ela com o rosto branco de madeira sem expressão. Então deu um muxoxo.

- Vocês vão mesmo dar uma festa - disse-lhe, parecendo divertidamente incrédula. - Você não faz idéia das teorias do Ministério sobre aquele anúncio…!

Ginny riu brevemente. Ainda não pensara no quanto aquelas palavras no jornal poderiam ser interpretadas por quem via de fora.

- Às vezes ele tem idéias estranhas… Mas essa surpreendeu todo mundo - explicou a ruiva, com um meio sorriso.

- Imagino. Você vai escrever para o Profeta comentando isso também? - provocou a outra, com um humor contrariado.

Ela riu baixinho.

- Não sei, mas talvez eu conte a você! Não que eu vá me divertir agora que sei da _novidadei_… - acrescentou Ginny, sentindo o ânimo minguar e o estômago girar. Estavam quase no hall e foi bom mudar o rumo dos pensamentos. - Vou apertar o passo. Desça até o hall e aparate. Não perca tempo e, principalmente, não seja pega. Não ia conseguir te salvar… Se não nos vermos amanhã, foi bom te ver.

- Foi bom te ver também - respondeu a Aurora, abrindo um sorriso por baixo da máscara.

Ginny piscou com um olho só e ultrapassou-a. Ela chegou ao topo da escadaria norte quando ouviu os passos de Hermione ecoarem no hall, e virou-se à tempo de ver a amiga desaparecendo.

Embora aliviada por nada de grave ter acontecido, Ginny sentiu um estranho vazio depois que despediu-se da outra. Era como se uma parte distante dela que aparecera para uma visita agradável, embora inesperada, mas que deixaria um amargo pesar depois de sua partida.

Sua ida ao Beco Diagonal foi bem mais tranqüila do que esperava. Naquela manhã, Jack se divertiu bastante transfigurando o rosto dela, o que significava que conseguira ficar irreconhecível, o que era bem mais útil do que usar uma Poção Polissuco. Teve que recusar a proposta de Jack de que ele fosse com ela, também disfarçado, só por precaução, mas chegou ao Leaky Cauldron bem morena, os cabelos curtos e crespos, alguns centímetros mais alta e uns dez anos mais velha. Encontrou Hermione na frente do Gringotts, como combinaram, e esta segurava uma sacola estufada, para seu alívio.

O dia foi agradável. Fazia algum tempo que não sentia o sol na pele nem o clima vivo das pessoas nas ruas, que arriscavam suas vidas em tempos como aqueles mas não deixavam de abrir seu comércio. Hermione lhe contava de coisas que haviam acontecido ali nos últimos dois anos, explicando a ausência de uma ou outra loja. Felizmente, Gemialidades Weasley continuava bem e próspera, como ela reparou quando passou na frente. Fred e George também pareciam intactos e bem, pelo que vira deles por trás da vitrine abarrotada de objetos esquisitos e coloridos.

A amiga também lhe contou sobre a conversa que tivera com Harry na noite anterior. Aparentemente nada que ela tivesse dito mudara a opinião dele sobre Ginny, mas ela não estava interessada - o simples fato de Hermione acreditar nela já era algo com o que se alegrar.

Ginny precisou de algumas horas para executar sua missão de escolher tecidos finos para a rouparia. Como não era boba nem nada, viu primeiro o que ia usar no próprio vestido. Certamente não haveria problemas se não economizasse _neste_… Escolheu um tafetá preto que tinha um brilho bonito, porque foi o mais próximo do que encontrou para o que planejara. Achou de bom grado comprar certa quantidade de cetim, tafetá e veludo de várias cores. Não exagerou nos brocados. Encomendou também caixas e caixas de linhas de bordado, botões e fechos variados. Hermione apenas observou com as sobrancelhas erguidas ela retirar o saco de moedas da bolsa e passar sobre o balcão depois de barganhar um pouco.

Foi divertido recusar a entrega que a loja de tecidos oferecia em casos de grande volume de mercadoria comprada. Como não podia dizer a mais ninguém para onde devia mandar as compras, ela mesma precisou ficar dando toques com a varinha nos rolos de tecido, que deviam estar aparecendo empilhados no hall naquele instante. Mas estava tão contente com aquela mudança de ares que não se importou com isso.

Dera mais algumas voltas na ruazinha torta e animada antes de se despedir de Hermione; não devia se demorar muito depois de ter feito a missão ou mandariam alguém atrás dela. Então deu um abraço na amiga, desejaram uma a outra se verem novamente, de preferência longe do campo de batalha e desaparatara.

O resto dos dias até a festa, porém, não foram tão prazerosos. O trabalho a fazer crescia à cada dia, e ela ainda precisava intercalar seu cargo de Comandante com a execução de seu vestido. Decidira que o tecido não era o suficiente para o que desejava, e começou a bordá-lo. O trabalho era muito mais rápido com a varinha, mas ainda era delicado e demorado.

Até lá trocou algumas cartas breves com Hermione, na surdina. O pessoal estava tão atarefado que ela não precisou fazer muitos malabarismos para não ser pega, mas mesmo assim se ocupou um evitar imprevistos, com feitiços codificadores e de lacre nos pergaminhos que mandou. Os que recebia também vinham disfarçados dentro de jornais.

Ginny precisou tomar alguns calmantes até que tudo estivesse pronto, o que não aconteceu até o dia da festa. Apesar de Tom ter se recuperado totalmente em dois dias e todo o grupo Cinco ter estado compenetrado em realizar aquilo, era enlouquecedora a proporção de coisas a fazer em relação às já feitas. A questão da banda foi decidida na penúltima semana e a limpeza do castelo custou três dias inteiros, entre paredes encardidas e tapeçarias empoeiradas.

Na véspera, porém, não pode deixar de notar que tudo pelo que vieram se esforçando tinha valido a pena. Basilisk Hall brilhava e a cozinha já estava em formação de guerra para começar a assar a comida; ela vira um ensaio da banda improvisada e achou bem aceitável, considerando que tocariam de graça; a decoração estava sendo terminada e a rouparia já havia entregado a última encomenda. Mas principalmente o fato de entrar no seu quarto e ver seu vestido pronto e glorioso sobre a cama fazia seu coração bater mais leve.

Felizmente não teve muito mais crises de náuseas; já devia ter passado daquela fase. Então pode, naquela noite, dormir uma noite inteira e tranqüila, sabendo que tudo tinha dado certo e que estava acabando o aperto. Pela primeira vez em semanas não acordou achando que estava na festa quando se dera conta de que havia algo faltando, como a mesa do buffet, a banda ou, o pior de todos, a parte de baixo de seu vestido. Quando acordou, às onze da manhã, encontrou pão com manteiga derretida e suco de maçã sobre sua escrivaninha, mas lhe pareceu o café-da-manhã mais rico de todos. Como todas as outras pessoas estariam fazendo, ela não almoçou. Teria bastantes oportunidades de comer durante a noite.

À medida que o dia corria, ela foi se sentindo cada vez mais ansiosa. Começou a seção de beleza algumas horas antes das oito. Precisava estar impecável. Gastou tempo no cabelo e nas unhas. Faltando quarenta minutos para as oito da noite, Ginny vestiu-se e preparou-se para a maquiagem.

Ginny já estava pronta quando ouviu a batida na porta. Deu uma olhada no espelho para ajeitar o cabelo e as vestes e, antes de sair, pegou sua máscara nova e colocou-a sobre o rosto. Teve que sorrir por trás dela – o resultado de seu trabalho era ótimo, certamente atrairia muitos olhares.

Usava um vestido longo de tafetá preto, bem justo e drapeado no torso, em contraste com a gola volumosa que deixava seus ombros à mostra, mas cobria o busto, e a saia cheia de camadas, também volumosa, sobre vários metros de véus e rendas brancos. O vestido era todo bordado com fios de prata – precisara de certa ajuda de elfos-domésticos nessa parte. Também usava uma luva preta longa que ia até depois dos cotovelos. A máscara branca e preta, trabalhada com arabescos, lhe proporcionava uma aparência estática, mas deva-lhe muito mais imponência do que as pretas comuns.

Para completar a atração total que imporia sobre todos, faltava apenas seu par.

Abriu a porta fazendo pose. Tom parecia bonito como sempre, embora um pouco mais arrumado em suas melhores roupas e cabelo preso, e olhou-a de cima à baixo, embora disfarçasse a admiração. Estendeu-lhe o braço com um sorriso estranho, que Ginny aceitou depois de fechar a porta. Basillisk Hall zunia de vozes vindas do Hall dois andares abaixo.

- Você está muito digna da posição que ocupa, GW – disse ele, quando começaram a tomar o caminho do Salão de Refeições.

- A de sua acompanhante na festa? – riu-se ela. – Claro que sim. Dediquei todo meu tempo livre para conseguir este efeito. Afinal, é muita responsabilidade, não é mesmo?

- Muita – concordou ele, divertido. – Sorte que sou o topo da hierarquia.

- O que tem a ver o topo da hierarquia? – perguntou ela, sorrindo, sem entender, enquanto desciam as escadas. Era uma conversa um tom de voz acima do sussurro, pois havia considerável número de pessoas ali pelos corredores.

- Assim você não me troca por ninguém. Depois de hoje, duvido que qualquer homem presente não a queira – respondeu ele, em voz ainda mais baixa.

Ela riu, e não podia dizer para si mesma que não gostara do galanteio.

- É impressão minha ou fui flertada? O que aconteceu com sua falta de educação habitual, meu senhor? – brincou Ginny, provocando.

- Não sei… Achei bom entrar no espírito da festa – respondeu ele calmamente, sem se incomodar com o comentário dela. – Acho que posso ser um cavalheiro por uma noite.

- Sei que pode – respondeu ela, alisando o braço dele devagar.

A trajetória até o salão foi satisfatória para Ginny; vários dos homens que já haviam chego a seguiram com o olhar (e disfarçavam rapidamente quando Tom olhava em suas direções) e inúmeras mulheres encararam-na com indisfarçada inveja.

Chegando ao hall, pararam ao pé da escada, observando as pessoas que chegavam aos montes, em trajes variados e exuberantes. Naquela noite, em especial, não era possível aparatar ali, apenas nos jardins, caso contrário haveria confusão. As pessoas que passavam por eles se reverenciavam - para seu desconforto -, e, apesar de seu par ser bem mais ilustre, demonstravam algum interesse por ela, pelo jeito como os olhos deles detinham-se nela por breves instantes antes de continuarem seu caminho.

Definitivamente, estava fazendo sucesso.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota – Música: The Bondage Song, composta por **_**Sean Brennan, **_**da banda de metal alternativo/dark wave americana London After Midnight, versão preferida sem remix apresentada no álbum P**_**sycho Magnet**_** com o nome "99" (faixa secreta, segunda música). Essa curta canção é, na minha opinião, a canção mais Tom & Ginny de todas as canções já escritas!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

**- A Aurora Vermelha –**

"**She is everything and more**

**The solemn hypnotic**

**My dahlia bathed in possession**

**She is home to me**

**I get nervous, perversed**

**When I see her, it's worse**

**But the stress is astounding**

**It's now or never**

**She is coming home**

**- Oh, she is the only who makes me sad**

**Hard to say what caught my attention**

**Fixed and crazy**

**Aphid attraction (…)**

**I exist to my need to self-oblige**

**She is something in me that I despise**

**- I won't let this build up inside of me!"**

_**Vermilion**_**, Slipknot**

**I**

A decoração estava perfeita e os elfos cuidavam da comida e bebida com eficiência. Ao chegar ao salão, viu a mesa principal afastada para o fundo e várias mesinhas redondas dispostas ao redor do cômodo, dando espaço para uma pista de dança. A porta da esquerda havia sido fechada e um pequeno palco montado à sua frente.

- Ficou bastante bom – disse Ginny, observando o movimento. Havia mais pessoas do que ela jamais se lembrava de ter visto em B. Hall, que se exibiam em trajes extravagantes. Viu dezenas de cabelos coloridos e metros de tecidos dos mais diversos. A grande maioria usava máscaras, mas alguns Comensais mais ilustres e alguns simpatizantes da causa estavam de cara limpa (pouco importavam se fossem reconhecidos, pois já eram procurados pela justiça). As pessoas não paravam de se curvar quando os viam.

- Wildriam – disse Tom, baixinho.

- Oi? – fez ela, sem entender muito bem.

Tom apontou para um homem pouco mais alto do que ela, conversando com uma bruxa de roupas negras e cabelos armados, próximos à parede. Não usava máscara, e trajava um longo casaco azul-marinho.

- Ah. Aquele é Robert Wildriam, da Romênia? – entendeu ela.

- É. – Ele fez um aceno discreto quando o homem olhou além e em dois segundos ele estava na frente deles.

- Milord, é um prazer revê-lo! – saudou o Comensal, com uma profunda reverência.

- Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos, Robert, meu fiel Comandante de assuntos internacionais – disse Tom, numa voz que não dava para saber o que ele estava pensando. – Alguma novidade?

- Nada além do que já lhe informei pelas cartas, mestre. – O homem fez um meneio com a cabeça.

- Em relação àquele assunto…

- Continua bem guardado – respondeu Wildriam, aparentemente sabendo do que se tratava. Ele olhou-a com admirada curiosidade.

- Que acha de minha acompanhante? – perguntou Tom, um pouco de má fé, pensou Ginny, pois assim o pobre homem ficava em complicada situação com qualquer resposta.

Wildriam hesitou, então sorriu.

- Como bom legilimante que sei como o senhor é não adianta esconder o que pensei: estonteante e de tirar o fôlego, senhorita – disse-lhe, com uma reverência. Tom pareceu satisfeito, contrariando a reação que Ginny esperava.

Ela corou por baixo da máscara, mas se recompôs rapidamente. Estendeu a mão.

- Fico lisonjeada, Sr. Wildriam. Prazer em conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

- Pessoalmente? Receio não me lembrar…

- Perdão – disse ela, achando graça. – Sou GW. Mas é claro, o senhor devia pensar que eu era um homem…

- Admito que pensei! E como podia imaginar? – admirou-se Wildriam.

- Talvez eu devesse deixar minha letra mais feminina – riu-se Ginny.

- Mas não estrague seu disfarce – disse Tom, numa voz mais gozadora do que antes. – Junte-se a nós, Robert. Estamos na mesa grande.

- Sim, senhor. Estarei lá.

Eles continuaram a peregrinação pelo salão. Ginny reparou que estavam fazendo um grande caminho, e não pode deixar de pensar que ele estava exibindo-a – o que não era um pensamento ruim. Eles falaram com mais duas pessoas (uma bruxa alta de vestes roxas, que portava uma varinha que mais parecia um galho, comprida que era, e um homem grisalho e meio gordo, demasiado bajulador); fora isso, apenas deram a volta no salão até a mesa, retribuindo os cumprimentos de modo discreto.

Ginny viu Marcy Lowitt entre os presentes, parecendo solitária mesmo em meio a quem parecia ser seus pais, em uma mesa ao canto, mas a amiga nem olhou em sua direção. Seus trajes eram opacos e pouco entusiásticos para a opinião.

A mesa grande, que geralmente ficava no centro do Salão de Refeições, estava caprichada. Havia comida à vontade, disposta em arranjos (não chegava à pompa do Baile de Inverno de Hogwarts, mas já era alguma coisa). Havia até uma toalha de mesa verde e prata.

- Caprichado – comentou ela, ao se aproximarem de seus assentos. – Mas vocês, sonserinos, e sua mania de ostentar suas cores – provocou.

Tom olhou para ela com um sorriso torto que dispensava comentários, mas que mostrava que ele não havia levado para o lado pessoal. Ela riu.

Os Malfoy e Rodolphus já estavam em seus lugares, e nenhum deles usava máscara. Os três os saudaram quando se sentaram, e Ginny não pôde deixar de reparar nos olhares que lhe lançaram.

- Belo vestido, GW – elogiou Narcissa, ao lado do marido, puxando assunto. Aparentemente acompanhar Lord Voldemort em um baile era equivalente à uma promoção, um certificado de que ela realmente participava da elite da Ordem.

- Obrigada. O seu também está ótimo – retribuiu Ginny, cordialmente, observando o belo traje azul cintilante da outra, dando um ar gracioso ao conjunto. Narcissa ainda era bastante bela, mesmo tendo quase a idade de sua mãe. – Sinceridade.

- Muito obrigada – disse a outra. – Precisa ver Bella. Eu disse a ela que devia arranjar roupas bonitas, mas ela disse que não se importa com formalidades deste tipo – contou, um tanto indignada. – Eu sei o quanto ela ainda é bonita por debaixo de todo aquele desleixo, se pelo menos ela me deixasse dar uma ajuda com o cabelo…

Lucius, parecendo bastante elegante em suas melhores roupas, estava com cara de quem já havia ouvido aquela mesma conversa na noite anterior e não se importava nem um pouco; Rodolphus parecia concordar em parte com a situação, embora parecesse querer não se meter naquele conversa claramente feminina.

- Qual o problema, Narcissa? Se você se importasse menos com a aparência e mais com seu trabalho, certamente seria tão eficiente quanto Bellatrix – disse Tom, no tom de voz mais casual que Ginny conhecia.

Narcissa corou violentamente; provavelmente não esperava que seu mestre se meteria naquela conversa, além do mais com opinião tão ácida à respeito dela.

- M-me desculpe, milord. Eu não quis… Não era minha intenção… - balbuciou Narcissa, ao mesmo tempo nervosa e envergonhada.

Mas pelo modo como Tom apenas riu e se serviu de uma taça de vinho, Ginny soube que aquilo era apenas uma peculiar demonstração de bom humor. Pena de Narcissa, que não sabia disso, e ficou relativamente mais silenciosa pelo resto da noite (pelo menos Lucius pareceu mais feliz).

O salão foi se enchendo gradualmente - certamente era maior do que parecia, pois já estava bastante cheio quando ela chegara. Ela viu pessoas que nunca tinha visto se acomodarem nas mesinhas ao redor do salão, impressionadas com a decoração ou comentando sobre assuntos diversos; havia gente que claramente nunca estivera ali antes e havia um número razoável de simples simpatizantes que foram convidados.

A banda já afinava seus instrumentos quando o restante do grupo Cinco mais os chefes dos outros grupos e convidados de honra se reuniram todos na mesa grande. Bellatrix foi a primeira a aparecer (vestia roupas normais e seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados como sempre), pegando o assento entre a irmã e o marido; Jack ficou com o assento ao lado de Ginny ("_Uau, como você está gata hoje! Não que não esteja gata sempre, com todo o respeito…[\i]_"); Rockwood e Dolohov preferiram lugares mais afastados, próximos à Dawson e Eveyard, do grupo noturno; Michael Marlaux estava entre Wildriam e um convidado de barba que ela não conhecia e sua esposa, com os quais conversava em outra língua, e os chefes dos grupos espalhados pela mesa. Snape aparentemente não aparecera, de novo (este estava evitando deliberadamente aparecer por lá desde que se encontraram um dias desses na Sala de Planejamentos; provavelmente achava que ela sabia de algo que não devia saber, mas Ginny não tinha certeza o suficiente da lealdade de Snape para palpitar com seu mestre). Todos se serviam de vinho e colocavam a conversa em dia, uma vez que o Lord parecia não fazer objeção.

- Acho que todos que tinham de vir já estão aqui, não? – perguntou Tom, em voz baixa, para ela.

- Acredito que sim – respondeu ela, concordando, sem ter muita certeza de quem deveria ou não estar ali.

- Então acho que chegou minha vez – disse ele, levantando-se em seguida. Os Comensais mais próximos se calaram, percebendo a deixa, mas o salão inteiro pareceu não ter percebido. Ginny pensou que poderia bater na própria taça para chamar a atenção, como a profª. McGonagall fazia para Dumbledore, mas antes que tomasse qualquer decisão, Tom já havia sacado a própria varinha, e um feitiço silenciador afetava todos os presentes, confundindo alguns, que continuavam abrindo a boca sem entender por que a voz sumira. O efeito durou pouco, e logo todos os convidados estavam em pé e de total atenção em seu mestre.

- Saudações, meus Comensais e meus aliados. Vocês devem ter pensado, ao receber meu convite essa semana, que não é de meu feitio dar festas. Admito que não. – E sorriu seu sorriso mais cativante (induzindo vários a fazerem o mesmo, em especial as moças mais assanhadas, pensou Ginny). – Mas admito também que o trabalho e devoção que tenho recebido de vocês foi o mais especial e o mais gratificante que me lembro de ter visto. Graças à vocês, temos mais poder do que o Ministério jamais teve. Graças à vocês, somos mais e melhor preparados do que os pobres Aurores. Graças à vocês, hoje, não podemos ser derrotados nem capturados com a facilidade de vinte anos atrás – ele discursava tão bem que Ginny quase se sentiu lisonjeada de ser uma Comensal. – Esta festa é para agradecer, e para desejar-lhes os melhores votos. Que nossas vidas sejam repletas de vitórias, e que nossa aliança possa continuar cada vez mais forte e sólida. – E então encheu de vinho a própria taça, e ergueu-a (muito bom, pensou Ginny: assim ele inflava o ego de todos). – Um brinde a vocês, Comensais da Morte.

Foi uma cena interessante, de acordo com Ginny, que viu todas as taças da festa se erguerem em sua direção. Ela ergueu a própria, mas sem brindar, realmente. Sabia que todo aquele discurso não passara de pão e circo, e que Tom não colocaria a mão no fogo por nenhum deles. Mas deixe que acreditem, pensou ela; melhor que acreditassem cegamente em sua própria reputação com o Lord do que uma rebelião - chegaram à um número em que não seria possível controlá-los caso desejassem fazer o que quer que fosse. Ginny quase podia sentir o cheiro do orgulho deles enchendo o salão.

Depois de beber de própria taça, Tom a reergueu um pouco e declarou:

- Aproveitem a noite!

Houve uma profusão de aplausos e vivas. Até assovios. Realmente, aquela era outra geração de Comensais, pensou ela, enquanto batia almas com pouco entusiasmo. Mas aparentemente ele não se importava com essas displicências, como pareceu quando voltou a se sentar.

- Muito bom – disse-lhe ela, baixinho. – Eu quase acreditei.

- Ora, vamos – retrucou ele. – Deixemo-los felizes por mais algum tempo. A maioria ainda é jovem e inexperiente, ainda nem esteve no fogo cruzado. Podem acreditar por algum tempo que ser um Comensal da Morte significa festas e diversão. Não queremos que eles vão embora, não é?

- É.Mas acho que se arrisca demais deixando esse pessoal entrar em Basillisk Hall.

- Não se preocupe. A segurança foi reforçada, lembra?

- Perfeitamente – respondeu ela, nem um pouco convencida.

- Não seja estraga prazeres, sim? – Tom tornou a encher seu taça de vinho. – Por que não vai se divertir?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. A banda começava a tocar e ela teve de falar mais alto.

- Está falando sério?

- Estou. Por que o espanto?

- Bom… pensei que não fosse querer que eu… - baixou a voz - …que eu e outra pessoa… você sabe.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Eu sei?

- Achei que talvez não gostasse de me ver dançando com outra pessoa – disse com o canto da boca, inclinando-se uma pouco para o lado dele.

- Ah, sim… Pois eu não me importo. Estou muito velho para essas coisas – e voltou a atenção para sua taça.

Ginny havia esquecido por um momento que Tom era mais velho do que quatro dela, mas não achou uma desculpa muito boa porque a poção que ele tomava o deixava com formas e disposição de um rapaz de vinte anos. Mas mesmo assim, resolveu dar uma volta pelo salão. Serviu-se de um pouco de champanhe e pediu licença.

Uma olhada rápida ao redor lhe indicou onde deveria ir.

Marcy estava aflitíssima à sua mesa, onde parecia estar brigando com os pais. Ou, o que era mais provável, os pais estavam brigando com ela.

Ginny foi pedindo licença até as proximidades da mesa, e entreouviu a discussão quando chegou perto.

- …não vamos admitir que se comporte assim! Agindo como uma traidora do sangue…

- Uma traidora do sangue! Como se atreve a nos envergonhar dessa maneira? Se seu avô estivesse aqui agora…

- …deve respeito absoluto ao Lord das Trevas! Você não merece a comida que come – dizia a mãe, em voz ríspida.

- Ao inferno com a comida que como! – explodiu Marcy, quase às lágrimas - JÁ DISSE MIL VEZES QUE PERFIRO…!

- Saudações! – disse Ginny em voz alta o suficiente para interromper a discussão. – O Lord envia seus cumprimentos ao Sr. E Sra. Lowitt!

A discussão parou como se Ginny tivesse ministrado um balde de água fria. Os pais de Marcy olharam bravos para ela, como se fossem xingá-la por estar sendo sarcástica, mas então devem ter se lembrado de tê-la visto ao lado de Tom na mesa principal e engoliram as palavras. Levantaram-se em sinal de respeito e reverenciaram-se.

- Prazer em revê-la, Marcy – disse, ignorando os pais da menina. A outra parecia ter engolido um bolo de palha de aço.

- Gin…?

- GW, Marcy. Não vamos estragar o disfarce! Como vão as coisas? – disse, rapidamente, distraindo-os.

Marcy não conseguiu responder nem agir com naturalidade, por isso ela sentou-se, sem pedir licença.

- Marcy me fala muito dos senhores. Como vão os negócios, Sr. Lowitt? Tem vendido muitos caldeirões? – Sua voz foi cordial e simpática, e aparentemente o interesse de GW, braço direito do Lord, nos negócios da família era um bom agrado no ego.

- Vão bem, os negócios – respondeu ele, atrapalhado. – Muitos caldeirões, é…

- Que bom! Espero que continue próspero! – disse ela, animada. – E a senhora, Sra. Howitt? Continua com os quadros maravilhosos que Marcy me contou que pinta?

A mãe de Marcy olhou para a filha rapidamente e já pode ouvir um quê de orgulho na voz da senhora quando esta falou.

- Continuo, sim. Semana passada pintei uns lírios, me disseram que ficaram bons, mas com certeza tenho muito a melhorar.

- Com suas mãos delicadas, acredito que tenham ficado perfeitos – adulou Ginny. – Adoraria vê-los qualquer dia.

- Gentileza sua. - A Sra. Lowitt sorriu, orgulhosa, e olhou para o marido satisfeita.

- Já provaram o champanhe? – perguntou Ginny, olhando ao redor e deparando-se com o alvo mais demorado, cuja fila estava razoavelmente longa. – Está maravilhoso! – acrescentou, balançando a própria taça. – Não nos façam a desfeita de não provar! Eu mesma escolhi.

Murmurando uns "imagine, claro que provaremos", "agora mesmo" e "muito obrigado", eles levantaram-se e saíram. Ginny esperou um momento com um sorriso cativante no rosto caso eles se virassem para ter certeza de que ela não fora uma alucinação, como ocorreu, e então voltou-se para Marcy.

- Então… Agora que eu os amaciei não vá perder a oportunidade de deixá-los felizes e te deixarem em paz.

A outra pareceu não ouvir nem uma palavra do que acabara de dizer.

- Ginny?! – exclamou a outra, ao mesmo tempo incerta e chocada. – _Ginny_?!

- Precisamente – respondeu ela, aceitando o fato de que teria de dar explicações. – Mas não fique tão chocada para não atrair muita atenção.

A outra começou a rir. Mas não era a mesma risada que Ginny se habituara a ouvir vinda de Marcy Lowitt. Essa risada era a mais fria e a mais sem-emoção que ela já ouvira.

- Ginny Weasley, a pequena traidora do sangue que abomina as artes das trevas, e GW, o misterioso Comensal que assina os ataques mais ousados, são a mesma pessoa! Meu Deus, estou cercada de hipócritas!…

Ginny não negou para si mesma que não era uma reação que estivesse esperando.

- Talvez eu seja hipócrita – respondeu, séria - mas acho que faço mais estando viva.

- Faz, sim. Acaba com a vida de pessoas inocentes, é isso o que você faz.

OK. O comentário doeu. Mas Marcy devia entender como as coisas funcionavam.

- Você pensa muito a curto prazo. Não vê que existem coisas que não se pode agir sem calcular?

- O que é que está querendo dizer? – perguntou Marcy, descrente no rumo da conversa.

- O que estou querendo dizer é que não há como deter o inimigo sem induzi-lo – disse Ginny, inclinando-se para Marcy e olhando diretamente para a mesa principal. Tom tinha os olhos fixos nela, mas nem toda a legilimancia do mundo conseguiria ver o que ela estava pensando ou dizendo com aquele tanto de gente no mesmo ambiente. Sorriu para ele, que não retribuiu, mas começou a conversar com Malfoy. Apesar disso, não parava de olhá-la de tempos em tempos.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso – disse Marcy, enojada, em voz baixa. – Você está com _ele_? De todas as pessoas que conheci aqui, você é a última que eu esperaria… você é nojenta.

Ginny sentiu o próprio sorriso amarelar.

- O que?

- O jeito como olha para ele! Fale a verdade, Ginny! É por isso que você chegou ao grupo Cinco tão rápido, não é? _Você estava dormindo com aquele nojento_! – sibilou Marcy, com toda a certeza do mundo.

Ginny deixou escorregar o cotovelo, aparvalhada, acertando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que bambeou um pouco. De todas as pessoas que podiam descobrir de cara o que estava acontecendo, Marcy não era uma que Ginny esperava que o fizesse. Devia ter sorrido realmente de modo bem idiota para que isso tivesse acontecido.

- Você não sabe do que está falando – respondeu Ginny, controlando-se, enquanto aparava a garrafa para impedir que caísse.

- Você nega, então?

- Não, não nego. E digo mais: minha opinião é muito valiosa em todas as decisões que ele toma. Tenho mais poder para acabar com a guerra do que teria se, dois anos atrás, eu tivesse abaixado minha cabeça e feito nada mais do que reclamar! – respondeu ela, severamente. – Às vezes é necessário fazer sacrifícios para chegar a um objetivo maior. Não me orgulho das vidas tiradas por minha causa, mas me orgulho, e muito, de ter diminuído pela metade as mortes em vão. Me orgulho de proteger minha família, e me orgulho de desviar a atenção de Harry Potter, que é o único que pode acabar com isso. Tudo isso foi planejado, e espero que você não estrague – terminou, na voz mais séria que conseguiu encontrar.

Marcy encarava-a, boquiaberta.

- E gostaria que fizesse o mesmo – complementou Ginny. A outra teve um acesso de tosse. – Não seja boba! Estou dizendo que se seus pais acharem que está do lado deles, te ouvirão mais, é isso que eu quero dizer! E aproveite que tem um contato no grupo Cinco para qualquer coisa que precisar. Nunca me esqueci de que fomos amigas, Marcy, e não mudei, não importa o que pense.

A amiga ainda parecia desconfiada, embora de expressão bem mais amena.

- Acredite em mim - pediu Ginny.

- Com licença – disse alguém, cutucando-lhe o ombro.

Ginny virou-se e deparou-se com um rapaz mascarado, que ela não se lembrava de conhecer.

- Gostaria de dançar comigo? – propôs o moço, com uma reverência.

- Ah… - Ginny olhou rapidamente para a mesa principal e viu que Tom continuava atento à ela. Ele não fez nada além de olhar, então Ginny respondeu: - Adoraria. Foi bom falar com você, Marcy, mas vou me divertir um pouco, com licença…

Ginny bebeu o que restava de sua bebida com um gole e deixou a taça sobre a mesa.

A banda estava boa, considerando que era formada por um grupo de jovens do grupo Nove. Ela dançou duas músicas com o rapaz, que se chamava Ralph e pertencia ao grupo Três. Ele ficou um pouco ofendido por ela ter se recusado a dizer seu nome, mas foi só ela sugerir que talvez o Lord das Trevas a permitisse dizer seu nome se ele pedisse, Ralph ficou quieto. Ao fim da segunda música ele agradeceu a dança e despediu-se. Sendo assim, ela voltou para a mesa.

Havia menos pessoas ali agora; os mais jovens haviam ido dançar. Os Malfoy também não estavam ali, embora ela não os tivesse visto na pista de dança. Tom olhou para ela quando ela sentou-se.

- Olha, comida quente! Que beleza – disse ela, servindo-se de algumas tortinhas. – Hum, minhas preferidas!

- Se divertindo? – perguntou ele, interessado.

- Até que sim – respondeu Ginny, olhando ao redor. A garrafa de champanhe estava vazia. Só havia vinho na mesa principal, e até aquele momento ela não tinha provado nenhum que a agradasse. Pegou uma garrafa e olhou-a, desconfiada. – Isso é bom?

- Costuma ser – respondeu ele, tranquilamente.

- Hum. Deixa eu ver – ela olhou para os lados, reparando se alguém estava olhando. Depois de ter certeza, pegou a taça de Tom e bebericou um golinho.

- Abusada – reclamou ele, com expressão estranha, enquanto ela fazia cara feia.

- Argh!

- Você podia, por favor, agir com naturalidade? – pediu ele, simulando uma conversa amigável.

- Desculpe, mas agora eu já sei que é ruim.

- Não é ruim, você é que é fraca.

Ela riu.

- Sou mesmo.

- Como foi a dança?

- Boa. Preferia que fosse com você – disse, fingindo tristeza.

- Que pena – respondeu ele, no mesmo tom. – Quem era aquela que você tanto conversava na mesa do canto?

- Marcy Lowitt, conhecida de quando passei pelo grupo Dois. Ela é boa, que eu saiba não tem suspeitas lá fora. Podia dar-lhe uma promoção, acho que ficaria bem de informante.

- Pensarei no assunto – respondeu ele, desinteressado.

Ela olhou-o por um tempo.

- Você não parece estar se divertindo muito – disse, demonstrando preocupação. – Como é que quer que os Comensais se sintam animados se você fica aí, entediado?

- Perdão. Que quer que eu faça? – perguntou ele, um pouco impaciente. – Te tire para dançar um tango?

- Eu me comportei bem esse ano – respondeu ela, brincando, como se fosse isso mesmo que ela esperava que ele fizesse.

Houve uma movimentação incomum na porta do salão. Alguns guardas (ela sabia que eram guardas porque os que haviam sido escalados para fazer a segurança continuavam com o uniforme convencional preto simples, dos grupos inferiores, e seus chefes com uma faixa cinza na cintura, dos intermediários menores, e suas máscaras pretas. Os Algozes também haviam sido convocados para assegurar a ordem naquela noite) entraram no ambiente e trocaram algumas palavras com seus superiores, que faziam a segurança do salão. Tom também reparou na atividade, mas os guardas simplesmente trocaram algumas informações e saíram. Os chefes voltaram a observar os convidados, atentos.

- Então você acha que merece uma noite romântica porque se comportou o ano todo? – perguntou ele, indicando que a conversa podia continuar.

- Eu acho – respondeu Ginny. – Pelo menos uma dancinha?

- Ah, eu não acho uma boa idéia. Se eu dançar com você, terei que dançar com todas as outras – disse ele, com ar modesto.

- Ah, mas tirando as que têm medo de você e as que você não iria querer dançar, resta pouca opção – riu-se ela.

- Você tem razão. Mas mesmo assim, eu teria que dançar com algumas.

- Eu diria que só comigo já é o suficiente, sem querer me gabar…

Um outro guarda entrou no salão, disse algo para um dos supervisores e aguardou. O supervisor procurou com os olhos até encontrá-los, e veio em sua direção. Ginny sentia um mal pressentimento: será que algo estava acontecendo?

O homem mascarado trajando vestes negras e uma faixa cinza aproximou-se, dando a volta na mesa até parar ao lado de Tom. Fez uma reverência e disse:

- Milord, já está tudo pronto.

Tom abriu um sorriso perverso ao ouvir aquilo.

- Ótimo. Dê prosseguimento - respondeu ele, enigmaticamente, deixando Ginny aturdida. O guarda assentiu com a cabeça e voltou para a porta.

Ela virou-se para o amante.

- Er… O que é que está pronto? - perguntou ela, desconfiada.

Ele alargou o sorriso assustador, mas não olhou para ela. Tornou a encher a taça de vinho.

- Você vai ver.

Algo na voz dele fez a garota sentir-se preocupada.

- _O que é que você fez_? - inquietou-se ela, em voz baixa, nervosa.

Mas ele não respondeu, apenas deu um longo gole de seu vinho, e quando baixou a taça, seus olhos estavam fixos na entrada, o sorriso mau ainda entortando os cantos de seus lábios. A banda terminou uma música e Tom fez sinal para que os integrantes parassem de tocar.

Ginny seguiu seu olhar e sentiu a barriga gelar.

Três pessoas, dois rapazes e uma moça, estavam sendo conduzidos para o meio do salão, amordaçados, de olhos vendados e mãos presas às costas. As pessoas abriam espaço e observavam com curiosidade os recém-chegados. Alguns instantes depois, os três estavam na sua frente, ladeados por dois guardas satisfeitos, e Ginny constatou, com pavor, ao olhar suas roupas, que eram realmente trouxas.

O salão todo parecia esperar por algo, ansioso, enquanto aguardavam em silêncio, os olhos fixos nos três novatos. Ginny não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que nada de bom poderia sair dali.

- Soltem-nos - ordenou Tom, para os guardas.

Eles obedeceram na mesma hora, e com acenos de varinha, as vendas deles e da mulher desapareceram, embora apenas os homens tenham sido libertados das algemas e das mordaças e a mulher continuasse amordaçada e mais afastada. Os três olharam assustadíssimos ao redor, aparentemente se imaginando por que estavam em uma festa cheia de gente vestida de modo estranho, grande parte delas usando máscaras. Os dois homens eram musculosos, mas pareciam débeis e acuados.

- Sejam bem vindos a Basilisk Hall, amigos - disse Tom, de repente, ao seu lado, fazendo-a sobressaltar. Os trouxas também olharam-no assustados. O sorriso dele ainda era arrepiante mesmo para ela. - É um imenso _prazer_ tê-los em nossa confraternização. Quero pedir para que fiquem à vontade.

Mas eles não pareceram propensos a ficar à vontade, obviamente. Acuados, seria muito estranho se ficassem.

- Por que tão acanhados? - perguntou Tom, numa voz calorosa que não se aproximava do olhar sanguinário que lhes lançava. - Três dias sem comida deve ter sido difícil; tenho certeza de que estão com fome, então não percam a oportunidade. Garanto que a comida está ótima.

O clima no salão era ansioso. Alguns Comensais observavam a cena, absortos, com leves sorrisos nos rostos. Ginny estava arrepiada. Aquelas pessoas estavam ali, bem na sua frente, e ela tinha sérias dúvidas sobre eles terem sido convidados para a festa cordialmente.

Os dois trouxas se entreolharam, receosos. Sua expressão era angustiada, como se realmente tendessem a aceitar o convite, mas tivessem medo demais para isso. A mulher às suas costas observava os companheiros com uma expressão de pavor.

- Que desfeita - falou Tom, depois de alguns segundos, fingindo decepção. Ele não precisava falar em voz mais alta do que o normal, pois todos estavam prestando total atenção. - Aposto que gostariam de uma maçã. Você - disse ele, olhando para um deles, especificamente. O trouxa da esquerda arregalou os olhos. - Não passe vontade, aceite.

Com um movimento da varinha, ele fez com que uma maçã vermelha e lustrosa entre as frutas no centro da mesa pairasse na frente do homem. Este olhou a comida flutuante com uma expressão de choque e, com um gemido, afastou-se alguns passos.

Os observadores mais próximos riram baixinho. Um sorriso cruel e discreto surgiu no rosto de Tom.

- Desculpe! Te assustei. Não foi minha intenção. Aceite minhas desculpas e aceite, por favor. - Mas o homem não se mexeu, ainda encarando a fruta horrorizado. - _Imperio_.

Ginny prendeu a respiração. O homem relaxou, seu olhar ficou muito vazio, de repente, e ele refez o caminho que regredira, para espanto dos outros dois trouxas. Ele então ergueu a mão para a maçã, e Ginny percebeu com o canto dos olhos que Tom fizera um movimento mínimo com a varinha.

No instante em que ele pegou a maçã e levou em direção a boca, Ginny já percebera que havia algo errado. Então ele ficou um momento parado, como se estivesse beijando a fruta, e então seus olhos tornaram a ficar vívidos. Com um gemido de surpresa, este soltou a comida intacta e levou a mão à boca - ou onde ela deveria estar.

- Parece que você tem um sério problema, amigo - disse Tom, calmamente, como se estivesse comentando uma gripe. O trouxa estava desesperado; Ginny observou, horrorizada, ele virando-se para o outro com um olhar de súplica. O parceiro o fitou com olhos arregalados de medo.

Talvez tenha sido nessa hora que o outro percebeu que estavam tratando com algo além de sua compreensão. Ginny viu-o procurar com os olhos algo com que pudesse bater. Ela teve certeza de que Tom também percebera, apesar de não ter se virado para olhá-lo.

Apesar de ter hesitado, o trouxa intacto aproximou-se rapidamente da mesa e se afastou com a mesma rapidez, e ela viu que ele segurava uma garrafa de vinho. Por acaso era o preferido de Tom. Aquilo não ia dar certo.

Este fez menção de quebrar a garrafa na cadeira mais próxima, mas a garrafa ficou parada no ar assim que ele fez o movimento, escapando de sua mão fechada.

- Amigo, como ousa? - disse Tom, sarcasticamente, numa voz decepcionada, enquanto os presentes riam. - Eu o convido para comer de minha comida e você tenta desperdiçar meu vinho? Parece que você perdeu algumas aulas de boas maneiras…

O homem falou pela primeira vez. Disse um palavrão que ecoou pelo salão silencioso. Tom se calou. Alguns Comensais prenderam a respiração, Ginny um deles. Um dos guardas se mexeu incomodado, e fez menção de avançar para o trouxa; Tom, porém, fez-lhe um sinal com a cabeça, e este parou a meio caminho.

O trouxa agora olhava fixamente para a varinha de Tom. Ginny desejou que ele não tentasse, se fosse o que estava pensando.

Mas ela se enganou. O trouxa, que parecia maior, mais forte e mais velho do que o outro, de repente fez um movimento para trás, e depois de deferir alguns golpes, tomou a varinha do guarda. O bruxo rastejou para longe e fitou o trouxa, pasmo, enquanto acomodava o pulso sob a outra mão, que parecia machucado. Os outros guardas avançaram, mas o trouxa lhes apontou a varinha roubada, e eles pararam, indecisos. Trouxas com varinhas podiam fazer magia?

E então, Tom riu. Isso fez os pêlos de Ginny terminarem de arrepiar.

- Que vergonha, Hudson. Perdendo a varinha para um trouxa… - debochou Tom, dirigindo-se ao guarda atacado, mas não parecia uma acusação. A maioria dos Comensais do grupo Cinco riram. Ginny desviou os olhos, e viu Jack ao seu lado. Ele também não estava sorrindo. - Você, trouxa: devolva a varinha educadamente. Não vou avisar duas vezes.

O trouxa mais velho o ignorou. Colocou uma mão no ombro do outro, ainda em estado de choque, e parecia confiante de que podiam fugir. Ginny sentiu-se um pouco nauseada.

Ela percebeu que Tom se encostara no espaldar da cadeira. Isso não era um bom sinal.

- Você está se sentindo muito corajoso porque bateu em um bruxo e roubou sua varinha - constatou ele, em voz calma. - E acha que pode lutar contra todos nós… Você é o trouxa mais idiota que já conheci, e olhe que já conheci vários. - Risos. - E não se iluda, eu já costumava aterrorizar imbecis como você quando tinha dois anos. - Muitos risos.

Tom tornou a inclinar-se para a mesa, e Ginny olhou-o. Sua expressão ainda era calma, embora houvesse um ar ofensivo em seus olhos, que fitavam fixamente os trouxas. Poderia ser impressão dela, mas havia um reflexo avermelhado nos olhos dele.

- Espero que tenha sido engraçado para vocês terem insultado meus homens há três dias. Espero que tenham se divertido em hostilizar as pessoas por não serem como vocês até então. E eu não preciso acrescentar que deviam tomar mais cuidado com quem mexem na rua; os alvos podem ser menos indefesos do que pensam - advertiu ele, seriamente. O trouxa com a varinha parecia ouvir apenas com meia atenção. Ela receava que ele não estava sendo muito cauteloso. - Bellatrix, você gostaria de ajudá-lo a prestar mais atenção ao que eu digo? - adicionou Tom ao final da frase, tão casual que quem se distraísse não perceberia a sutil mudança de assunto.

- Com prazer, mestre - respondeu uma voz aguda e ansiosa, a noroeste de Ginny. A garota viu-a aparecer entre os guardas, a varinha em punho. Em seguida o trouxa estava no chão, gritando de dor.

Ginny desviou os olhos, mas não conseguiu impedir os gritos de atingirem seus tímpanos. Ela encontrou Jack olhando-a de modo sério. Ela devolveu o olhar, sentindo uma dificuldade imensa em manter o rosto impassível. Talvez se fosse apenas o grupo Cinco, poderia fazer algo, mas ali, na frente de todos, seria burrice tentar controlar o amante.

Então os gritos pararam. Ginny olhou e viu uma cena diferente da última que olhara. Ao que parecia, o trouxa sem boca, que provavelmente era irmão do primeiro, reagira ao ataque e tentara acertar Bellatrix. Este agora estava apertado por cordas, no chão, enquanto Tom apontava-lhe a varinha.

- Vocês não aprendem nada, mesmo. Sua burrice me espanta - disse Tom, em voz baixa. - Mas como eu estava dizendo… Devem tomar cuidado com o que fazem por aí, pode causar conseqüências desagradáveis. Por exemplo, alguma das pessoas que vocês ofenderam pode ter ido conhecer sua família… À propósito, sua irmã é adorável! Mal posso acreditar que sejam mesmo parentes.

Agora Ginny entendia tudo. A moça amarrada às costas dos dois rapazes tinha o rosto vermelho de força que fazia para tentar se soltar, e seu rosto estava molhado em assistir os dois irmãos sendo feitos de idiotas. A ruiva não podia acreditar no grau de perversidade em que Tom chegara.

E ela sabia o que ia acontecer com eles. Com _todos_ eles.

Sentiu a pressão cair gradualmente. Os próprios dedos estavam gelados dentro das luvas. Sua vontade era de gritar para que Tom parasse agora com isso, mas estava travada de choque. Além do mais, não podia fazer nada com todas aquelas pessoas olhando, e isso lhe era angustiante. Teria que assistir àquele espetáculo mórbido até o fim, ou até que tivesse alguma boa idéia, e não estava tendo nenhuma no momento.

- Agora, trouxa, você vai devolver essa varinha agora, com desculpas, ou pode escolher quem vai morrer primeiro: seu irmão ou sua irmã.

Ginny estava rezando para que o homem levasse a sério, mas não era o que ele estava fazendo.

- Vocês vão para o inferno, suas aberrações! - exclamou o trouxa mais velho, os olhos correndo rapidamente por todos na mesa e para os guardas que o cercavam.

- Então nos encontramos lá - respondeu Tom, sem dúvidas numa voz divertida. Então ele desviou a direção de sua varinha e apontou para a mulher trouxa. Ginny apertou o tecido do vestido quando viu chamas verdes surgirem aos pés da inocente, que arregalou os olhos de pânico, presa sem poder se mover.

- MARIA! - gritou o sujeito, vendo sua irmã pegar fogo. O fogo foi devorando sua roupa, que foi grudando no corpo, e queimou a mordaça, de modo que todos nos salão ouviram o grito torturado da mulher incendiando-se. Ginny sentiu o estomago se apertando até ficar do tamanho de uma noz enquanto tornava a desviar os olhos.

Sentia falta de ar.

O trouxa livre tentou apagar a irmã, sem sucesso. Depois de um tempo os gritos pararam, mas ele continuou a tentar apagar o fogo, por mais que agora fosse sob uma pilha carbonizada no chão e um cheiro nauseante de carne queimada chegasse ao seu nariz. Ela olhou para Tom, perplexa, e viu-o observando a cena com um tipo de satisfação doentia. Então ele tornou a levantar a varinha.

A vontade de Ginny era de pegar sua própria varinha no bolso e desarmá-lo, mas seus músculos estavam travados de terror.

Então o outro, amarrado no chão, começou a se debater, e a princípio ela não entendeu o motivo. Num movimento de convulsão, porém, ela viu que além da boca, ele agora não tinha também o nariz. Estava sufocando. Demorou um tempo para o outro trouxa perceber e abandonar a pilha de ossos e carvão do que fora a irmã e tentar fazer algo pelo irmão mais novo. Mas o que se podia fazer com alguém repentinamente sem boca e nariz?

Ginny achou extremamente hediondo assistir o homem tentar salvar o irmão e vê-lo morrer em seus braços. Ela não sabia o que o aguardava, mas achava que já havia sido castigado o suficiente.

O amante não achava o mesmo, porque, dez segundos depois, num silêncio cortado apenas pelos soluçou do trouxa mais velho, sua voz soou alta e clara:

- Comensais, divirtam-se.

OK, para ela era o suficiente. Assim que a maioria dos interessados fez uma roda em volta da vítima, Ginny virou-se para Tom, segurando-se para não se descontrolar.

- Eu não estou passando bem. Vou sair - disse, ouvindo a própria voz sair cortante. - Isso não é um pedido.

O Lord apenas olhou-a. Ginny sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Se ele estava vendo o verdadeiro motivo por trás de sua indisposição, ele também veria o quão furiosa e enojada ela estava com relação a ele. Que visse. E que tentasse tocá-la de novo.

Ginny não esperou resposta. Assim que o primeiro grito de dor chegou aos seus ouvidos, ela levantou-se e saiu pela margem do salão.

Queria ir para o quarto. Sua vontade era a de encher a banheira e se afogar - talvez assim esquecesse o que acabara de presenciar.

Mas se fizesse isso, Tom ficaria impune. Como se ele fosse chorar por sua morte! Não, talvez devesse arrumar suas coisas e desaparecer. Isso sim o deixaria possesso. Podia inclusive mandar uma porção de documentos incriminadores para o Ministério antes de ir. Talvez fosse um bom castigo.

Céus, como se deixara envolver com um homem desses? Tudo por causa de um beijo e modos que lhe tirava o fôlego. Ela vinha fechando os olhos para o que ele fazia além das paredes de seu quarto desde então, e agora isso a incomodava. Quanta pessoas ele matava toda semana em brincadeiras como essa? E deixara-o fazer um filho nela?! Onde estava com a cabeça?

- Você está bem? - disse uma voz às suas costas, sobressaltando-a. Estava aparada na parede do corredor, sem ter se dado conta de que parara de andar. Jack estava ao seu lado.

Ela sentiu a respiração sair trêmula de seus dentes trancados.

- Mas que merda, Jack. Por que ele foi fazer isso? - desabafou, num sussurro. O amigo olhava-a com preocupação, e colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

- Ele _sempre_ faz isso. Você não vê porque não sai em missão, mas achei que soubesse - colocou Jack, cauteloso. - Isso a incomoda?

- Saber é uma coisa, ver é outra… - respondeu ela, ouvindo a própria voz sair mais aguda do que o normal. - Ah, Jack! Eu sou uma idiota!

O amigo ainda a olhava com um ar preocupado e ligeiramente compassivo.

- Ginny… vem cá.

Ele pegou sua mão e levou-a até uma das salas de estoque da Ala Norte. Antes de fechar a porta, iluminou a sala e observou-a atentamente. Então trancou-os e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse num caixote de madeira.

- Você tem um sério problema de contradição. Você é boa, verdadeiramente boa, e dorme com o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu. Isso é complicado até pra minha cabeça, e olha que sou liberal. Mas seja lá o que você pretende com isso, parece que está chegando ao seu limite - avaliou Jack Dean, em pé, olhando-a gentilmente. - Quero que pense na proposta que te fiz aquele dia. Talvez eu seja sua única chance de desaparecer do mapa.

Ginny sentia os olhos se enchendo d'água. Jack era um bom amigo e ela era realmente grata, mas… Por que era tão difícil?

- Você fala como se ele não fosse descobrir que você estaria por trás disso - argumentou Ginny, em tom definitivo.

O amigo balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não ficaria aqui esperando ele ter o estalo, sua menina ingênua. - Então ele sorriu. - Eu não ficaria triste em ir embora.

Ela apertou a ponte do nariz com os dedos. Jack tinha boa intenção, mas não entendia no que implicava seu plano de fuga. Havia mais com o que se preocupar do que apenas com eles.

- Jack… Eu estou grávida - anunciou, num impulso.

O amigo até agora estava demonstrando auto-controle, mas ele não foi capaz de manter a boca fechada com a notícia.

- Ah… Ginny! Você está esperando um monstrinho! - horrorizou-se o outro, boquiaberto. O tom de voz dele era um pouco enojado.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, desnorteada demais para rir com a expressão empregada para referir-se ao seu filho.

- Meu Deus, isso é sério! Ele sabe disso? - quis saber o outro, aturdido.

- Não. Não sabe. Não sei como dar a notícia - suspirou ela, ainda torturada.

- Bom, isso é menos mal. Ele não precisa ficar sabendo, se eu te fizer desaparecer antes.

Ginny não respondeu. Desaparecer, fugir de Tom, era um pensamento tentador, mas mesmo assim…

- Minha família - disse ela, pensando alto.

- Ginny, ele não é sua família. Vocês nem mesmo contam para as pessoas que estão se…

- Não, Jack. Minha família. Os Weasley. Não posso fugir assim. Ele vai matá-los.

Jack entendeu o drama.

- Bem… Isso dificulta as coisas. Mas eu posso tentar incluí-los na nossa fuga. Talvez se…

- Nunca aceitariam. Muito orgulhosos - cortou ela. Então as lembranças desagradáveis invadiram sua mente e ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. - Ah…! Por que ele fez isso hoje? Eu só queria saber por quê!

Jack suspirou.

- Ginny, não me leve a mal, você é inteligente… Mas às vezes parece uma criança de dois anos. Você, como eu, cresceu tendo medo de ouvir o nome do cara que está no salão; não pôde achar, realmente, que viver com ele seria sempre doce, pôde?

Ela sentiu as lágrimas queimarem a bochecha.

- Talvez eu tenha achado - respondeu, a voz embargada. - Pela segunda vez… E estou me decepcionando, de novo…

Ela não olhou para Jack. Sabia que ele devia estar achando-a uma tola, e seu orgulho não queria ouvir o "eu não disse?". Tirou a máscara e olhou para o teto. Seus olhos doíam.

Os gritos haviam parado há poucos minutos. A música recomeçara no salão. Que tipo de festa era aquela: comida, morte e música? Realmente, calculara mal suas expectativas para aquela noite.

Havia passos no corredor, agora. Ouviu barulho de portas, e então vozes soaram alto, como se estivessem no mesmo cômodo. Ela procurou sua fonte, e viu que havia uma passagem de ar no canto superior da parede. Pelo tanto de vozes femininas que ouviu, só podiam estar ao lado do banheiro.

- Você viu, Henrietta? – disse uma voz que adentrava o cômodo vizinho. – Você viu o que acabou de acontecer no salão?

- Não, estava com John no quarto, acabei de sair. Ouvi uns gritos…

- Então! Houve um pequeno espetáculo com trouxas no salão.

- Ah, é mesmo? Não acredito que perdi!

- Ai, menina! Adorei. Trouxas sofrendo…! Ah, aquele Lord das Trevas… Me dá até calor pensar nele.

- Suze! - riu Henrietta, em falsa desaprovação. - Se alguém te ouve falando essas coisas…

- E o que é que tem? Ele é solteiro e desimpedido, e depois da poção nem você pode negar que ele ficou… _uau_.

- Não, não vou negar. Mas acho que é muito ingrediente pro seu caldeirão - debochou Henrietta, sua voz ecoando nas paredes de pedra. - E à propósito, ele veio acompanhado, como deve ter reparado. Parece ser uma moça muito bonita.

- Deve ser um sapo por trás da máscara! Se não fosse, vinha sem.

Ginny sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar. Não era consciência pesada nem vergonha, para sua surpresa. Era fúria. Sentiu trincar os dentes.

- Ah, que desagradável ouvir conversa de mulher - comentou Jack casualmente, em voz baixa, para quebrar o gelo.

- Não deve querer ser reconhecida - continuou a conversa no banheiro. - O que é muito inteligente, assim não é atentada por invejosas como você!

As mulheres riram. Uma terceira voz entrou na conversa, mais rouca e lenta.

- Suze, o que você acha? Que até o final da festa ele vai se interessar em alguma diversão com as garotas? Ouvi dizer que o quarto dele é imenso…

- Eu ia, fácil! Garanto que ele não se arrependeria! Ah, se eu coloco as mãos num homem desses…

Ginny levantou-se.

- Piranhas - sibilou, entre os dentes. Não estava mais chorando.

Jack olhava-a com uma cara curiosa.

- Você está com ciúmes? - perguntou ele, num sussurro.

Ginny sabia que as próprias narinas estavam infladas de ódio.

- Se quiser chamar assim… Talvez eu não seja tão boa quanto você pensa: sinto vontade de matar algumas vacas neste momento - esfuziou-se, azeda.

Jack deu um suspiro baixo enquanto encarava-a.

- Você gosta dele. É isso o que a impede de fugir.

Não era uma pergunta.

Ginny não respondeu. Não, não gostava dele. Ainda menos depois de hoje.

Mas se ele tinha o direito de tê-la exclusivamente, ela também tinha.

Ela recolocou a máscara e deu passou largos até a porta, puxou a varinha da lateral da saia do vestido e bateu na porta, fazendo-a escancarar-se. Ouviu Jack nos seus calcanhares.

Ela fez uma curva e chutou a porta do banheiro antes de entrar. Jack ficou para fora, dividido, e ela sabia que ele devia estar preocupado que ela fizesse alguma besteira.

A conversa parou abruptamente quando ela cruzou o banheiro de pedra, indo parar na frente do espelho. Duas Comensais – uma arrumava a meia fina, com o vestido levantado acima dos joelhos, e a outra estava encostada à porta de um dos boxes, apenas conversando - se entreolharam, viu ela pelo espelho. A outra estava ao lado do outro espelho, e não se mexeu. Ela conjurou seu batom com a varinha e passou a retocá-lo, indiferente. Terminou, mas não se virou. Fê-lo desaparecer e ficou se observando no espelho. Conjurou o rimel.

- Me perdoem, meninas, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa do lado de fora - disse ela, cordialmente, embora uma frieza enregelante pudesse ser percebida nas palavras sarcásticas, enquanto desrosqueava a maquiagem calmamente. - Eu sinto muito em saber que você pensa isso de mim, Suze, especialmente porque não nos conhecemos.

A bruxa com o vestido erguido ficou roxa de constrangimento.

- Henrietta, também acho que devo esclarecer que não me sinto intimidada por nenhuma tiete fracassada que se sinta ofendida porque o Lord das Trevas escolheu me convidar para vir com ele entre várias opções, inclusive algumas muito mais bem aparentadas do que eu. Mas posso assegurar, com certeza, que nenhuma nesse banheiro sequer passou pelos pensamentos dele enquanto ele decidia sobre essa questão.

A mulher encostada no box também corou violentamente, e Ginny viu uma veia em seu pescoço saltar.

- Desculpe, eu não sei seu nome - disse Ginny, suavemente, olhando para a última pelo espelho, que olhava-a um pouco boquiaberta. - Mas posso te garantir que o Lord não tem fantasias sexuais com subordinadas de tão baixo escalão. Ele acha que uma conversa satisfatória é um item importante da sedução, e receio que vocês não teriam nada de interessante para manter um assunto à altura de seus interesses, logo… Sinto muito, vocês não teriam chance alguma. Além do mais… - ela tornou a fixar os olhos em Suze, a Comensal assanhada, e fechou o frasco de rímel, observando o efeito no espelho - você sairia chorando em menos quinze minutos. E, ah, sim…! Concordo sobre o que colocou sobre a poção, realmente o deixou muito bonito. É lamentável, entretanto, que você só possa afirmar isso em relação ao pescoço pra cima. Ah, você não faz idéia do resto… Pensar nisso _me dá até calor_.

Ela fez o fresco desaparecer, e virou-se.

- Me perdoem a franqueza, mas, acreditem ou não, é para evitar seu maior constrangimento. E se precisarem de algo, é só me procurar. Os guardas saberão informar onde fica a Sala de Planejamentos ou a minha sala: é só perguntar por GW, Comandante Estrategista. Divirtam-se, garotas. Com licença.

Ela saiu do banheiro, imponente, em meio ao silêncio pesado. Jack estava na porta.

Eles andaram alguns metros. Então Jack fez cara de riso, de quem ouvira tudo, e ela devolveu um sorriso malandro. Mais alguns metros, e eles deixaram escapar um riso pelo nariz.

- Mulher é um bicho _muito_ perigoso - comentou Jack, gozador. - Ainda bem que eu não tenho nenhuma.

- Porque não quer - devolveu Ginny, rindo.

É, tinha hora para tudo, e aquela não era hora de chorar escondida.

Ginny entrou com atitude no salão. Ainda era uma e meia da manhã, aquela noite era uma coisa única e especial, e nada nem ninguém iria estragá-la. Ela não olhou mais em direção à mesa principal, e nem tinha a intenção de fazê-lo.

Os presentes não se abalaram com o espetáculo de minutos atrás e a pista de dança já estava limpa e cheia novamente. Ela reuniu-se a eles e dançou, mesmo sozinha de início, parando apenas para descansar os pés e se abastecer de cerveja amanteigada, que passaram a servir junto com a comida. Depois da primeira música ela já tinha par, e depois deste já havia outro.

Jack a tirou para dançar, sem compromissos, uma hora dessas. Ginny sabia que a queda que ele tinha por ela não existia mais, e era admirável que sua amizade saísse intacta dos esclarecimentos. Ele não parecia triste, pelo contrário: ela já vira-o em uma mesa com uma moça da idade dele, e pareciam mutuamente interessados um no outro.

Ele perguntou-lhe confidencialmente se não morreria por tê-la tirado para dançar e Ginny apenas riu e deu de ombros. Perguntou sobre sua parceira e ele falou um pouco sobre a moça, inclusive que não tinha ciúmes dela. Riram. Depois dessa dança ele voltou à cortejar sua pretendente e Ginny voltou a ser assediada por rapazes interessados a tirá-la para dançar.

Estava se divertindo. Sempre que uma pontada de ressentimento por Tom aparecia, ela forçava-se a pensar em outra coisa ou conversar com alguém. Os rapazes que a tiraram para dançar eram realmente divertidos e educados, então ela não teve problemas. Depois de dançar sua sétima música, seus pés a matavam e ela preferiu se sentar um pouco.

Era cinco para as quatro da manhã quando encontrou uma mesa vazia próxima ao palco e foi um alivio tirar o peso dos pés. Sentia um pouco de calor, então aceitou vinho quando foi oferecido, por mais que não gostasse. Bebericou, de má vontade, mas descobriu que o gosto melhorava depois dos primeiros goles. Mas a bebida não aliviou seu calor e até agiu um pouco ao contrário, além de deixá-la meio embriagada.

Alguém sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Então, nos encontramos novamente – disse uma voz que ela reconheceu, jovem e arrastada.

- Olá, Draco. Não me lembro de ter te visto ainda – disse ela, sem olhá-lo diretamente.

- Acabei de chegar, não consegui vir antes – respondeu ele. – Não costumo elogiar as pessoas, mas você está linda hoje.

- Gentileza sua – respondeu Ginny, automaticamente. Olhou-o. – Você também está bem arrumado hoje: até fez a barba…

Ele sorriu e fez um gesto de pouco-caso.

- Você tem ignorado minhas cartas - comentou ele, numa voz um pouco magoada.

- Me desculpe por isso, mas tivemos muita coisa para fazer esse mês - respondeu Ginny, ocultando o verdadeiro motivo de tê-lo ignorado por todos aqueles dias.

- Não sei se é uma boa desculpa. Talvez eu te perdoasse se dançasse comigo a próxima música, Weasley.

- Mesmo eu sendo uma traidora do sangue? – brincou ela, pousando a taça sobre a mesa. Sentia-se meio lenta; talvez o vinho tivesse feito efeito rápido demais…

- Mesmo assim – respondeu ele, em tom galanteador.

Ela suspirou.

- Só porque eu sou democrática – disse, como quem faz de conta que é um sacrifício.

Ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão, parecendo feliz que ela tivesse aceitado.

- Que sorte a minha – disse ele, sorrindo. – Vou dançar com a garota mais disputada da festa.

- Até parece – resmungou ela, baixinho.

- Você disse alguma coisa? – perguntou ele em voz alta, para abafar o som alto, à medida que se aproximavam da pista de dança. Ela negou com a cabeça.

Draco até dançava bem, pensou ela, quando começaram. Pelo menos a música era agitada e não precisavam se tocar com freqüência, o que era bom, porque ela não queria dar muita bola para ele. Depois de ser obrigada a ouvir Tom reclamando de Draco Malfoy por tantas vezes, achava que por fim não estava indo muito com a cara dele.

Ao fim da música, eles aplaudiram a banda, Ginny já exausta.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa depois do baile? – perguntou ele, interessado, enquanto os músicos trocavam de instrumento.

- Não sei – respondeu ela, com sinceridade, mas já não gostando do rumo da conversa. Desviou os olhos intencionalmente.

- Tem um lugar que eu adoraria te mostrar, claro, se você quiser…

- Ah… Desculpa, Draco. Eu tenho que te dizer que já estou comprometida com alguém – disse ela, rapidamente. Então se deu conta de que desviara os olhos para a mesa principal.

- Ah – ele pareceu desapontado. – E esse alguém veio com você ao baile ou te deixou por aí? Porque se foi o caso, eu acho que ele não te merece, Weasley. Sinceramente.

Ela não soube direito o que dizer, enquanto seus olhos procuravam automaticamente pelo amante na mesa principal. Havia três garrafas vazias no lugar onde ele deveria estar, mas ninguém atrás delas. Sentiu-se triste e boba, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a banda recomeçou a tocar, entrando com uma constrangedora valsa.

Draco olhou-a, esperançoso, e estendeu a mão, indicando que gostaria de continuar dançando com ela, enquanto os outros casais ao redor se animavam. Ela não se sentia no espírito e nem no direito de dançar aquela música com qualquer outra pessoa, mas não tinha nenhum motivo sólido para recusar. Aceitou.

- Com licença. Posso, por favor, ter meu par de volta? – disse uma voz seca, atrás de Draco.

Ginny demorou um pouco para acreditar. Mal havia tocado os dedos de Draco Malfoy e agora dava as mãos para outra pessoa: a pessoa com a qual ela mais desejava dançar aquela música.

Ela não viu se Malfoy tinha ficado desapontado, mas ele não fez objeção a um pedido superior. Ela olhava para Tom com os olhos mais admirados, enquanto ele pousava uma mão em sua cintura e entrelaçava a outra na sua.

- Não acha mesmo que eu ia ficar sentado enquanto você dançava juntinha com esse moleque, acha? – disse ele, em voz baixa e ligeiramente aborrecida.

Ginny riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo, não conseguindo se controlar. Ele tinha _ciúmes_ dela, e estava _dançando_ com ela. Era como um sonho prazerosamente absurdo!

- O que você está fazendo? – indagou ele, parecendo meio apreensivo, enquanto conduzia-a e ela não conseguia controlar as lágrimas, olhando para baixo e tentando conter os soluços.

- Eu faço tudo para te agradar e você só me magoa – respondeu ela, chorosa, borrando a maquiagem por trás da máscara. Não era aquilo que ela queria dizer, mas foi o que escapou. - Por que você fez aquilo com aquelas pessoas?

Ele suspirou, conformado.

- Me desculpe por aquilo – disse, conciliador. - Não vamos discutir isso aqui, está bem?

Ginny soluçou. Não era grande pedido de desculpas, mas ela sabia que vindo dele já era bastante coisa. Sentiu-se envergonhada de estar agindo daquele jeito, mas o vinho não fizera muito bem a ela.

- M-me desculpe, também – disse, com voz embargada, enquanto acompanhava-o nos passos (pelo menos as pernas ainda estavam firmes). – Eu sempre faço as coisas erradas…

- Nem sempre – respondeu ele, ainda em voz baixa e pausada. – Se você não tivesse saído, eu não teria sentido sua falta. E eu não estaria dançando com você. E talvez você já tivesse me trocado pelo Malfoy…

Ela riu e fungou.

- Não se preocupe, é com você que eu quero estar – disse, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, de olhos fechados.

Em estado mais sóbrio, ela teria percebido que aquilo ia além do comportamento que deveria apresentar, mas naquela circunstância, não se importou. Sentiu-se segura e confortável em sentir seu cheiro e seu toque, e nada no mundo poderia afastá-la dele naquele momento.

- Não sabia que tocariam uma valsa – comentou, depois de um tempo, quando o pensamento lhe ocorreu.

Sentiu-o hesitar no próximo passo depois que disse isso.

- Não tocariam – disse ele, parecendo meio culpado. E Ginny entendeu tudo.

Tirou a cabeça de seu ombro e encarou-o nos olhos. Aquela talvez fosse a coisa mais sensível e lisonjeira que já lhe haviam feito. Queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas a o único pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi onde ele teria aprendido a dançar.

- Tenho muitos segredos – respondeu ele, misteriosamente, lendo seus pensamentos. Conduziu-a num rodopio breve e então encarou-a de modo estranho, silencioso e sério. Ginny não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas seu coração batia mais forte.

Ele soltou a mão da dela e retirou sua máscara. Ela estava tão sem ação que não se lembrou de perguntar o que ele estava fazendo. Ela podia ver a cor do cinzento dos olhos dele, que pareciam tão escuros vistos de longe, e seus cabelos negros que já tinham comprimento o suficiente para roçar a boca, porque ele estava tão perto… Perto demais, para falar a verdade.

Se Ginny tivesse sido questionada sobre a possibilidade de ser beijada por Tom no meio daquelas pessoas há dois minutos, ela diria à pessoa que havia perdido completamente o juízo. Mas não naquele momento. Naquele instante ela não pensava em nada mais além de que era difícil ser uma bruxa e ter que saber diferenciar os momentos mágicos dos _realmente_ mágicos.

E aquele era um deles.

Ela sentiu seus lábios tocarem os dela e era como se estivesse semi-consciente, em um sonho. Os braços dele a envolviam delicadamente e a confortava o toque de seu corpo no dela. Ela pousou uma mão em seu rosto, carinhosamente, enquanto as línguas se encontravam, lenta e quase inocentemente. Não havia mais dança, não havia mais música e não havia mais ninguém ali. Havia apenas ele, ela e uma sensação que ultrapassava o desejo, o medo e a felicidade.

Ginny não sabia o que era aquilo, mas achava que poderia durar para todo o sempre.

Ela deixou-se envolver pelo beijo, e foi entregando-se completamente. Não sentia receios nem pretensões. O que sentia era maior do que qualquer sensação que já tivesse provado, era além de qualquer explicação possível.

Não foi um beijo ardente, muito menos luxurioso. Pareceu demorar mais do que ela esperava e menos do que gostaria. Terminou suavemente e deixou-a sentindo-se violentamente inebriada.

Ela não tornou a abrir os olhos de imediato para não despertar do sonho. Queria guardar na memória aquela sensação, pois temia não senti-la mais. A impressão mais forte que tinha era a de um primeiro beijo, apesar de já estar farta de beijá-lo. Não seria justa se dissesse que seu primeiro beijo com ele não tinha sido excitante, mas certamente não havia sido _como este_.

Quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foram os lábios dele, e imediatamente desejou perder-se neles novamente. Entretanto, uma vez desperta daquele estupor momentâneo, percebeu que não era possível continuar na mesma sintonia. Então levantou o olhar e viu que ele olhava além. Parecia ligeiramente surpreso e preocupado.

- Eu não sei porque fiz isso – murmurou ele, tão baixo que ela só entendeu parte das palavras porque conseguia ver seus lábios se mexendo.

Ela também não sabia, mas havia gostado. Só o que sabia, agora que raciocinava bem mais rápido, uma vez percebido o nervosismo dele, era que deviam estar sendo _muito_ observados naquele momento.

A conversa havia parado, e a música continuava, solitária. Ginny olhou involuntariamente para a mesa principal e viu o olhar surpreso e aturdido de seus colegas. Havia pessoas ao redor e elas também fixavam-nos, boquiabertos. Draco Malfoy encontrava-se há uns cinco metros deles, e pendia uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada à meio caminho da boca, esquecido do que estava fazendo. Ela viu as bruxas do banheiro encarando-a com um misto de surpresa e inveja.

Ela e Tom se afastaram ao mesmo tempo, caindo em si. Ele devolveu-lhe sua máscara, que ela recolocou sem pensar suas vezes. Estranhou o modo como se sentiu protegida depois que fez isso. E então sentiu sua mão ser puxada e ela foi conduzida por alguns metros no salão. Algumas pessoas murmuravam umas com as outras, agora.

- Preciso me ausentar por um tempo. Quero que assuma a função de anfitrião até eu voltar – Ginny ouviu Tom dizer, em voz baixa e restritiva. Ela olhou e viu Lucius Malfoy, mais pálido do que o de costume, parecendo muito surpreso.

- Claro – respondeu o outro, prontamente. Então Tom deu meia volta e fez o caminho para fora do salão, ainda segurando sua mão. As pessoas ainda murmuravam enquanto eles passavam, mas ela evitava olhá-los nos rostos. Quando acabava de sair no hall, ouviu Malfoy dizendo para as pessoas continuarem a fazer o que estavam fazendo.

Ginny mal teve tempo de ver as pessoas que se encontravam no hall e já estava subindo as escadas. Havia algumas pessoas no primeiro andar, mas o segundo estava praticamente vazio. Ela sentiu um arrepio quando viu que haviam desacelerado perto ao quarto 13, que ele mandou abrir em ofidioglossia faltando mais de cinco passos.

Ele mal parou para empurrar a porta, apenas para fechá-la, o que ainda fez com pressa. O quarto estava escuro, e só se conseguia ver contornos com ajuda da luz da lua, que entrava pela janela do banheiro. Só largou a mão de Ginny quando a empurrou na cama. Foi um pouco violento e sua máscara caiu, embora ela não tivesse se machucado.

Ela estava incerta quanto às intenções dele; vivera um grande momento lá em baixo, mas não podia jurar que ele reagira da mesma maneira. Ela tinha duas idéias do que podia acontecer: ou ele estava prestes a agarrá-la, ou a espancá-la.

Infelizmente a segunda opção parecia mais propensa a acontecer, uma vez que ele andou de um lado para o outro, irrequieto, e então, repentinamente sacou a varinha e apertou-a na garganta dela. Ginny apertou os olhos, sentindo a ponta queimá-la, mas foi incapaz de emitir som que fosse.

- Você me tira do sério! – disse ele, numa voz ao mesmo tempo furiosa e excitada, além de perturbada. Ela não soube decifrar. Esperou submissa pelo que quer que fosse, e no momento ela apostava em qualquer tipo de violência. – Eu devia te matar!

Considerando as últimas palavras, ela se surpreendeu quando sentiu a pressão em sua garganta cessar e ouviu a varinha cair e rolar no chão. No instante seguinte ele estava sobre ela, e Ginny estava sendo beijada – embora beijada mais como o habitual, ela reparou.

Ele estava sendo voraz e lascivo, mais do que o normal. Embora surpresa e assustada, ela estava excitada. Desejava-o muito, e a cada apertão que ele lhe dava, Ginny sentia-se mais e mais instigada.

- O que você está fazendo comigo? – perguntou ele, abafado, enquanto mordia-lhe o ombro direito. Ele levantou o rosto e soprou longe vários fios de cabelo dela que haviam lhe grudado. – Que droga é essa que você…?!

Mas ele não chegou a completar a frase. Ela desejava agora que ele a beijasse, não falasse, por isso passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e colou a boca na dele.

Ele entendeu, e ninguém falou mais nada nos trinta minutos seguintes.

**II**

Ginny estava exausta.

À julgar pela respiração ao seu lado, Tom também estava.

E era o único motivo pelo qual não continuavam.

Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, e ele fez o mesmo. Ginny dirigiu-lhe um sorriso sincero e cansado. Ele não retribuiu, mas continuou olhando-a.

- Você ainda quer me matar? – perguntou ela, em tom de brincadeira.

- O que eu ganharia com isso? – respondeu ele, impassível.

Ela deu de ombros. Virou-se de lado e pousou uma mão no rosto dele. Seu toque a arrepiou. O que estava acontecendo?

Ele imitou-a, e pousou a mão ao em seu rosto, depois de prender uma mecha rebelde de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

- Depois do que aconteceu neste quarto, eu não me arrependo – disse ele, olhando-a bem nos olhos. – Mas você sabe que o que aconteceu lá em baixo não devia ter acontecido.

Ginny concordou, em silêncio.

- O que vai acontecer agora? – perguntou, depois de pensar um pouco, mas sem conseguir encontrar respostas para a questão.

- Eu não sei… Sorte a nossa que dezenas de pessoas nos viram entornando litros hoje a noite – disse ele, começando a achar graça.

Ela abriu um sorriso travesso.

- Não sei se essa vai colar. Ainda mais depois da nossa escapada.

- Eu posso te amarrar na minha cama para sempre e dizer para todos que você está apodrecendo nas masmorras por ter me seduzido – continuou ele, pensativo. – Ninguém descobriria.

- Mal posso esperar – respondeu ela, maliciosa. Ele sorriu torto e beijou-a.

Depois do beijo, houve um silêncio. Ginny sentia-se em paz, ali, nos braços dele, e mesmo a ameaça de ser sua escrava para sempre a causava certo prazer. Sentia que era capaz de obedecer às ordens mais delirantes sem pensar duas vezes, se viessem dele.

Sabia que as últimas semanas haviam sido diferentes. Já não se relacionavam mais do modo como se relacionavam há um ano. Durante aquelas semanas, havia se permitido fechar os olhos e fingir que nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo, mas agora percebia que não podia mais negar. Há dez minutos atrás chegara à uma conclusão grave e tranqüilizante, ao mesmo tempo, e esse pensamento não conseguia sair de sua cabeça. Ele se repetia, se repetia, e ela sentia que enlouqueceria se continuasse guardando só para si.

- Eu te amo – disse ela, enfim.

Ginny arrependeu-se na mesma hora de ter dito aquilo. Embora aliviada de ter confessado, ficou apreensiva. Duvidava muito que ele assimilasse essa idéia.

Eles continuaram olhando-se, entrelaçados, mas algo na expressão dele mudou levemente.

- Não seja ridícula – disse ele, depois de alguns segundos. Sua voz não era mais divertida nem simpática e ele retirou a mão de seu rosto, como se temesse algum tipo de doença. Voltou a deitar-se de costas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ginny sentiu uma pontada de decepção, mas esforçou-se no pensamento de que ele não seria ele se acatasse aquela idéia. Já sabia a resposta, afinal.

Ela sentou-se. Achava que não havia mais clima nenhum para continuar ali, deitada. Desceu da cama e começou a tentar se vestir – o que foi difícil, porque descobriu que seu vestido estava rasgado de cima ao umbigo. Precisou juntar as duas partes antes de usar um Reparo. Então foi até o banheiro se lavar.

Lavou as mãos e molhou uma toalha para tirar o suor do rosto. A água fria a despertou e a relaxou. Precisava mesmo de um enxerto de razão; aquela noite estava sendo muito louca.

Não era para pouco, também, pensou. Depois de meses na rotina, não havia meio mais chocante de quebrá-la do quem com uma festa daquele calibre. Além disso, tivera a honra (ou não), de ser uma das pessoas mais ilustres da noite - embora poucos soubessem quem ela realmente era - por causa de seu par. Depois disso, era a primeira vez que via pessoalmente seu amante matar alguém em dois anos, e não era uma coisa que ela quisesse assistir com freqüência. Então ficou bêbada pela primeira vez na vida, e depois disso, um momento incrível a surpreendeu, e Ginny enfim desconfiou que estava realmente apaixonada. E as pessoas viram, tiveram de fugir. Pensou que apanharia, mas o que ganhou foi simplesmente uma maravilhosa e exaustiva hora de muito prazer. E para fechar com chave de ouro, Ginny enfim abre seu coração e, ao contrário dos caras normais por aí, Tom não somente a ignora, como a aconselha a não ser idiota. Ela merecia.

Olhou em ângulo pelo espelho. Tom não se mexera. Ela suspirou, passando a toalha gelada no pescoço. Não achava que ele fosse se afastar dela por causa daquilo, mas achava que ele precisaria de um tempo para pensar e entender que o fato de Ginny gostar mais dele do que ele dela não mudava em nada a situação dos dois.

E enquanto isso, eles estavam ali, em silêncio pesado, enquanto lá em baixo a música devia estar tão boa que as pessoas até gritavam de entusiasmo…

_Gritavam_?

- Tom – chamou ela, de repente, atenta.

Ele levantou-se, alerta.

- Ouvi – respondeu, breve. Deu a volta na cama e desapareceu na escuridão do quarto. Ginny largou a toalha na pia e seguiu-o. Ouviu-o praguejar em algum lugar à sua frente – Droga…! Onde está minha varinha?

Ginny retirou a dela do bolso e, lembrando-se que ouvira a varinha dele caindo no chão quando foram para a cama, aproximou-se e ordenou:

- _Lumus_!

A claridade iluminou o cabo da varinha em baixo da cadeira da escrivaninha.

- Seria bom se vestisse alguma coisa – lembrou ela, assim que ele pegou a varinha e parecia pronto para qualquer confronto. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de censura e começou a apanhar suas roupas no chão. – Vou dar uma olhada para ver o que está…

- _Não saia do quarto_! – ordenou ele, antes que terminasse a frase.

- Vou só até o parapeito, não se preocupe – disse, aproximando-se da porta, sem dar atenção.

- Eu disse para _não sair_ – sibilou Tom, com urgência. Em seguida apareceu no seu campo de visão, já de calças, sapatos e um manto alheio que não era o que ele usava na festa, sem camisa. – Está acontecendo alguma coisa lá fora, e não devemos ser imprudentes… - explicou, apressado, enquanto abria uma fresta na porta e espreitava.

O som entrou mais alto no cômodo quando a porta foi ligeiramente aberta. Ruídos de explosões, gritos e coisas se quebrando invadiram os ouvidos dela. Ginny não sabia se desesperava-se, encorajava-se ou culpava-se.

- Não devia ter saído de lá – lamentou-se Tom, em voz baixa. – São os Aurores.

Era uma má notícia para qualquer Comensal, mas Ginny sentiu o sangue gelar. E se Ron estivesse entre eles, ou Hermione? _Harry_? Que faria? Como teria forças para lutar, ou fugir?

Tom não lhe dava atenção. Saiu pelo corredor, sorrateiro, e espiou pelo parapeito, sem se aproximar muito. Olhava, paralisado, para o hall abaixo.

Então Ginny ouviu. Apesar da barulheira, ela ouviu, ou simplesmente sentiu, que alguém se esgueirava atrás da porta semi-aberta por onde ela espiava, e então viu o que seria uma mão empunhando uma varinha, prestes a render Tom pelas costas.

Ela nem pensou em usar a varinha. Afastou-se da porta, o mais silenciosamente possível e, imprimindo força e velocidade, jogou-se contra ela. Sentiu-a bater em algo maciço, e um barulho nauseante de uma cabeça rachando chegou ao seus ouvidos.

Olhou para fora, trêmula, e viu um Auror caído ao chão. Ele não tinha cabelos ruivos.

Tom olhava para o homem, e parecia mais pálido do que era. Olhou-a, admirado, e correu em sua direção.

- Venha – disse, urgente. – Fique com a varinha em mãos. Lembre-se do que te ensinei: pés separados, mão na altura dos olhos, _Protego_ quando sentir qualquer coisa vindo em sua direção; quando atacar, ataque para _matar_! Fique sempre atenta! – dizia, apressado, enquanto corriam pelo corredor. – Estamos em desvantagem; estamos acima das escadas, eles estão no térreo, então não deixe ser encurralada. Se puder lutar, ótimo, mas prefiro que saia pela porta dos fundos e desaparate para longe.

- Não sou criança – reclamou ela, ofegante. – E não vou te largar aqui…

- Cala essa boca e faça o que estou dizendo – esbravejou ele. – Você ajuda mais saindo do caminho!

Chegaram à curva da escada para o primeiro andar e encostaram-se à parede. Havia gente correndo ali.

- Vou distraí-los, você corre para a escada das masmorras e pega o corredor de criados até os fundos da Ala Norte. Tem uma porta, mas ninguém usa. O limite de aparatação é de quinze metros, então corra até as árvores. – dizia ele, num sussurro impaciente, mas didático.

- Já disse: morro, mas não te deixo aqui! – sibilou ela, com raiva.

- _Você não entende, sua burra! Se me acuarem eu consigo escapar, mas se te pegarem, terei que te deixar morrer!_ – exasperou-se ele, fazendo faíscas saltarem de sua varinha. Ele olhou o corredor, brevemente, e então atirou um feitiço. Um barulho de explosão foi ouvido no fim do corredor, e algumas pessoas gritaram. Ele tornou a olhar rapidamente antes de voltar a falar. – As pessoa têm medo de dizer meu nome por algum motivo, já você…! Quem é você? Alguém que se esconde atrás de uma máscara e uma sigla, e se recusa a matar até um rato. Você não tem poder para me desobedecer!

- Tom…!

- _É uma ordem_! – disse ele, severamente.

- Não vou conseguir sem você! – desabafou, em pânico.

Ele segurou-lhe pelos ombros com firmeza e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Você _vai_ conseguir! Olhe para mim! – exasperou-se ele, sacudindo-a brevemente. – Você vai conseguir, porque eu te ensinei! Você é minha melhor Comensal! Você ouviu?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sentindo-se nauseada e trêmula. Então ele beijou-a, breve e calorosamente.

- Vamos correr até o final do corredor. Lá eu os atraso, você corre! Está pronta?

- E-estou – respondeu, a voz fraca.

Ele tornou a olhar o corredor, e então puxou-a.

Ginny correu. Estava atordoada, mas devia aceitar que ele tinha razão.

O corredor estava envolto em poeira e chamas. Teve de pular alguns blocos de pedras de paredes que não existiam mais, e equilibrar-se todas as vezes que escorregava na areia e cacos resultantes da explosão. Desviou de dois feitiços estuporantes, sem ter certeza de onde haviam saído. Um homem tentou agarrá-la, mas Ginny abaixou-se e derrapou, conseguindo se livrar. Podia ouvir os passos de Tom logo atrás dela, e sentia-se mais confiante. Sabia, porém, que a confiança duraria pouco, pois estava perto das escadas, onde se separariam.

Foi mais forte do que achava, porém. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e correu em direção a descida ao subsolo.

O térreo estava em guerra. Comensais e Aurores duelavam sem piedade, e a poeira do chão e paredes entrava nos olhos e nas narinas, sufocando. Ginny teve de usar três Feitiços-Escudo na curta trajetória até a escada das masmorras, e precisou saltar um corpo antes de descer.

Aquela escada estreita e escura estava vazia – ninguém, à não ser os que já estavam presos, descia no subsolo durante um ataque, era atestado de burrice. Mas Ginny sabia da passagem secreta, e atravessou a parede falsa assim que chegou lá em baixo. Encontrou-se numa passagem escura e úmida.

- _Lumus_!

Seguiu pelo corredor estreito, com pressa, ouvindo, ocasionalmente, um ou outro estrondo abafado vindo de cima. Alguns ratos correram de sua luz, assustando-a. Depois de vários metros, encontrou uma bifurcação, e entrou por ela. A escada que encontrou ao fim a conduziu diretamente para trás de uma estante. Ginny precisou de vários segundos para perceber que estava na dispensa.

Olhando pelas brechas entre as caixas de mantimentos, viu que a porta estava escancarada, e pessoas corriam pelo corredor, apressadas. Podia se misturar facilmente com a multidão, pensou, levantando-se, prestes a sair. Mas então alguém entrou no aposento, acuando-a novamente atrás da estante.

- Você me garantiu, Dawlish! Preciso sair daqui, o Lord das Trevas, ele vai descobrir…! – disse uma voz nervosa, a qual Ginny conhecia, mas não se lembrava de onde. A pessoa estava atrás de uma caixa, fora de seu campo de visão.

- Não posso te ajudar agora – disse o Auror, cuja voz Ginny reconheceu prontamente. Estava próximo à porta, atento ao exterior – Ainda é um procurado da justiça, o trato que fez com o Ministério só é válido depois que sua pista estiver provada verdadeira.

- E não está provada? Não está? _Você está aqui, não está_? – exasperou-se a voz nervosa. – Fiz minha parte! Agora me tire daqui, por favor!

Um estrondo em algum lugar tremeu o teto. Uma gritaria fez se audível, entre berros de dor e ordens. Dawlish se mexeu, impaciente.

- Preciso ajudá-los. Vá embora, Sr. Anderson, fuja, se quiser salvar sua pele. O Ministério o recompensará e o protegerá, se aparecer amanhã. E se algum de nós voltar vivo para comprovar sua história – disse Dawlish, preocupado. E saiu.

O traidor praguejou. Ginny aproximou-se sorrateira, por trás das estantes, a varinha em punho. Quando viu-o pelas costas, ele decidiu sair.

- Já vai, Fergus Anderson? – perguntou ela, irônica, apontando-lhe a varinha. – Fique mais um pouco.

O homem do grupo Quatro parou, virou o pescoço para olhá-la. Encarou-a por cinco segundos, e então correu em direção à porta. Ginny deferiu um Feitiço das Pernas Presas certeiro, impedindo-o à meio caminho.

Ela aproximou-se, cautelosa, e encostou a porta.

- Você tem razão – disse ela, em voz baixa, depois de espreitar o corredor. – O Lord das Trevas vai descobrir o que você fez, e não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz.

Anderson choramingou.

- GW… Você é boa, você é compreensiva. Você não pode fazer isso comigo! – tentou ele, suplicante.

- Ah, sinto muito. Não posso? De onde você tirou essa idéia? – disse ela, suavemente. – Ponho em risco minha própria reputação para salvar a vida infeliz de dezenas de Comensais como você todos os dias, e por culpa sua agora eles estão agonizando nas mãos dos Aurores. Não vou te enganar, ficarei muito feliz depois que te entregar para o Lord.

- GW, _por favor_! – implorou o homem, em sua última tentativa.

- _Imperius_! – disse ela, em voz baixa, ordenando em silêncio que ele entrasse pela passagem de onde ela viera e se trancasse em um dos calabouços da masmorra. Fergus Anderson se levantou, impassível, e desapareceu atrás da estante do canto.

Era a segunda vez que lançava uma Maldição Imperdoável em um ser humano, dessa vez indicando que poderia acabar em morte, o que significava que tornara-se oficialmente uma criminosa. Entretanto, não sentia medo, nem arrependimento: era ele ou ela, naquele momento, e Ginny escolhia ela.

E era hora de continuar.

Obviamente saíra no lugar errado, pensou, assim que saiu no corredor. Estava no corredor térreo da Ala Norte, próxima aos fundos da cozinha, mas não havia nenhuma saída. Talvez devesse voltar para a dispensa e tentar outra bifurcação do corredor secreto, mas antes que chegasse à porta, um raio dourado cruzou sua frente e destruiu a parede, soterrando a porta por onde saíra.

Ela girou nos calcanhares para identificar a fonte do ataque, e deparou-se com um grupo de Aurores, que pareciam ocupados demais enfrentando os Comensais de dentro do Salão de Refeições. Aproveitando a deixa, ela correu, às suas costas. Quando chegava ao fim do curto corredor, depois de passá-los, uma voz às suas costas gritou:

- Parada! Não se mova!

Ela não olhou para trás, mas gelou. Conhecia aquela voz. Conhecia muito bem.

Suas vísceras reviravam de pânico. Enfim, chegara o momento. Haviam duas possibilidades: ou ela se virava, mostrava seu rosto e causava destino incerto para ambos, ou não fazia nada, e corria o risco de ser morta pelo seu próprio irmão. Pelo menos o pouparia de decepções se estivesse morta e esquecida naquele chão empoeirado…

- Largue a varinha, e vire-se devagar! – disse Ron, à suas costas, em voz firme. Ela não via outra opção, além de obedecer. Mas temia tanto…

Felizmente para ela, antes que pudesse obedecer, houve uma explosão e parte da parede cedeu, enchendo o corredor de pó esbranquiçado, dificultando a visão e facilitando sua fuga.

Uma mão a puxou pelo punho. Ginny tossia e piscava, e ainda não sabia se seu condutor era amigo ou inimigo. Momentos depois, estava em uma sala que não se lembrava de ter entrado antes (o que não era de se espantar, pois não freqüentava muito as dependências da Ala Norte). Estava escura, mas a poeira era bem menos agressiva ali dentro.

- GW, você está bem? – perguntou-lhe uma voz astuta e preocupada.

- Estou – respondeu, ainda tossindo. – Já estive melhor, em todo o caso…

- Todos já estivemos. – Era Robert Wildriam quem estava ali. – O Lord das Trevas, você sabe onde está?

- Nos separamos na escada do primeiro andar, Ala Oeste – respondeu, automaticamente. Uma bola formou-se em seu estômago: o que teria acontecido depois? Ele poderia estar machucado… _morto_?

- Precisamos encontrá-lo – disse outra voz, à sua esquerda, e Ginny reconheceu o timbre de Lucius Malfoy. – Os Aurores estão em menor número, mas estão unidos. Nós não, estamos correndo feito baratas bêbadas. Precisamos nos organizar. Weasley…

- O que? – espantou-se ela, nervosa.

- É sua área. Estratégia. Pense em algo! – disse Lucius, apressado e irritado.

- Meu Deus – gemeu ela. Respirou fundo várias vezes. – Ok. Espere um momento!

Ela deu algumas voltas, nervosa. Os grupos das extremidades eram os maiores e menos qualificados, enquanto os mais próximos do centro, na escala de um à nove, eram os mais preparados. O hall era um lugar convergente e todos os andares do castelo tinham acesso à ele, mas os únicos acessos aos andares superiores ficavam no hall. Pelos corredores subterrâneos era possível entrar em vários pontos do castelo sem serem percebidos, o que podia ser útil para desentocar Aurores à espreita. Feitiços ofensivos apenas atrasavam momentaneamente um oponente, mas um bom feitiço de área afugentava quem quer que fosse. Barreiras que barravam apenas inimigos também eram úteis. O mais importante era a organização. Era arriscado, mas teriam alguma chance se o fizesse. Era isso, pensou, estalando os dedos.

- Use um _Sonorus_ – disse ela, dirigindo-se à Malfoy. – Vou ditar o que precisa dizer.

- Por que eu? – perguntou ele, mecanicamente.

- Mais da metade dos Comensais não sabe que sou mulher, e meu irmão está no meu castelo, ele reconheceria minha voz. Você tem mais autoridade, além disso, sei que te escutarão – adulou, com urgência.

Ele concordou. Aumentou o volume da própria voz, enquanto Ginny ditava as ordens.

- Quem fala é Lucius Malfoy – ecoou a voz dele em todo o castelo. – Sigam as instruções. Grupos Quatro, Cinco e Seis, subam as escadas. Um e nove, defendam as subidas e vigiem as saídas; usem barreiras de reconhecimento. Três e Sete, gás de pimenta nos cômodos de extremidade, Salão de Refeições, corredores externos e área social da Ala Norte. Dois e Oito, desçam para as masmorras, há um corredor secreto na parede ao fim da escada. Tirem todos os Aurores das passagens e câmaras. Objetivo: prendam-nos no hall. Não percam tempo!

À medida que as ordens eram dadas, a gritaria vacilava, e várias explosões foram ouvidas. O chão tremia. O castelo todo estava se deslocando.

- Perfeito – disse ela, ansiosa. – Vamos! Precisamos subir.

Ela os seguiu em direção a saída do outro lado da sala. Ouviu a porta por onde ela entrara se escancarar.

- Estão aqui! – gritou uma voz, chamando outros.

Lucius e Wildriam atiraram contra a pessoa, e Ginny viu que Bellatrix também estava ali, em silêncio. Esta pegou seu braço quando ela fez menção de parar.

- Continue correndo, estão os atrasando – disse a Comensal, de modo profissional. Ginny então percebeu porque ela era tão bem cotada com Tom: estava calma, apesar da confusão, e pensava com clareza. – Muito boa a idéia da barreira, não tínhamos pensado nisso ainda. Vieram de surpresa. Todo mundo bêbado e desarmado… Nos pegaram num dia vulnerável, afinal. Provavelmente fomos traídos.

Ginny abriu a boca para dizer que sabia quem era, mas tinham acabado de sair no corredor da Ala Oeste, perto dos quartos menores. Havia muita correria de gente saindo, e ar estava cheio de uma fumaça amarelada, que ela não foi inteligente o suficiente para não respirar.

Na mesma hora sentiu os pulmões arderem e sufocar. Ela era boa em estratégia, mas sem dúvidas era um peso morto em combate. Como fora lerda o suficiente para cair na própria armadilha?

Ginny não conseguia respirar, apenas tossir. Sentia as entranhas queimarem como se estivesse sendo perfuradas por lâminas em brasa. E a terrível sensação de não ser capaz de fazer nada para amenizar a dor.

Ela foi arrastada, e sentiu algo cobrir sua boca e nariz. A luz pipocava sobre seus olhos, e o som vacilava. Ia perder a consciência, tinha certeza… Apagou.

Uma injeção de uma sensação boa e quente subiu pelo seu corpo. Estava sendo reanimada. Seus pulmões ainda ardiam, mas ela conseguia respirar. Alguém bateu em seu rosto.

- Devia deixá-la morrer por ser tonta, Weasley – disse uma voz cansada. Bellatrix entrou em foco, com um lenço sobre o nariz, e uma nuvem amarela e repolhuda pairava atrás dela. Lucius e Wildriam emergiram dela enquanto olhava, ambos usando um Feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha.

- Onde estão Narcissa e Rodolphus? – perguntou ela, dando-se conta da ausência deles.

- Estão bem – respondeu a Comensal, puxando-a para ajudá-la a levantar.

- Vamos – disse Lucius, estourando a bolha com a ponta da varinha. – A barreira já está lá, é só atravessarmos.

Ginny olhou pela passagem que dava para o hall, e viu muita gente duelando. Uma multidão de Comensais se acotovelava em frente ás escadas, lançando feitiços. Uma espécie de bolha de sabão gigante fechava a escada, mas pessoas entravam e saiam por ela a todo momento.

O grupo Nove abriu espaço quando os avistaram, para que passassem. Os dois homens foram na frente, ágeis, seguidos pelas duas. Ginny tropeçou ao pé da escada e Bellatrix a passou. Um feitiço chiou ao seu ouvido, e ela sentiu o cheiro de seus cabelos queimando. Ela endireitou-se, rapidamente, e subiu, ansiosa por tirar o corpo do fogo cruzado.

Mas não conseguiu passar pela barreira.

Sentiu o coração tentar sair pela boca. Gritou por Lucius ou Bellatrix, mas eles já estavam longe e não a ouviram. Tateou a barreira, gelada, trêmula. Não era possível…

Então caiu em si. Como pudera ser tão estúpida?!

_Ela não tinha uma Marca Negra_!

**III**

Ginny estava perdida. Não havia nenhuma chance contra os Aurores às suas costas. Não sabia duelar, não sabia se defender. Iria morrer, ali, sozinha, no meio de estranhos.

A não ser que houvesse outro caminho.

Ela olhou para trás, procurando alguma passagem além dos Comensais que mantinham os Aurores longe das escadas. Não viu nenhuma além da porta principal, que estava fechada – todas as outras já estavam bloqueadas. Olhou para cima; via dezenas de mãos com varinhas atirando feitiços das sacadas. Pelo menos haviam entendido o plano… Mas não via modos de chegar até lá por ali, o primeiro andar ficava a metros acima de sua cabeça. Só se soubesse voar…

Exatamente! _Sabia_ voar! Só precisava chegar ao depósito de vassouras. Conseguia chegar por lá de onde tinha vindo.

Tornou a descer o começo da escada. Desta vez estava mais esperta, e conjurou uma Cabeça de Bolha antes de entrar no corredor. Estuporou duas pessoas que atiraram nela próximo à entrada. Estava difícil enxergar o caminho, mas ela conseguiu se deslocar para onde queria.

Depois de um ponto, os corredores estavam desertos e em ruínas. Haviam paredes desmoronadas e buracos no chão. Mas o estoque de vassouras, próximo à saída dos fundos, estava inteiro. Ginny escolheu uma que estivesse inteira – tinha muitas experiências passadas com a qualidade daquelas vassouras velhas – e saiu. Ali nos fundos, o gás de pimenta começava a se dissipar. Por um momento preocupou-se com os elfos-domésticos – pois ali era dependência deles -, mas como não vira nenhum, nem vivo nem morto, Ginny julgou que tivessem fugido.

Foi cautelosa a abrir a porta dos fundos: alguém podia estar à espreita. Mas nada se moveu, além da folhagem dos pinheiros. Ali estava bem silencioso, comparado com a batalha que ocorria no centro do castelo, e extremamente frio. Saiu, em silêncio, e tentou montar sua vassoura. Não conseguiu sair do chão, pois seu vestido cobria a calda, impedindo-a de decolar.

Sentiu-se péssima, mas usou um _Diffindo_ na saia do vestido. Suspirou ao ver seus lindos bordados caírem no chão, mas não havia tempo para lamentar. Montou, agora sem problemas e quase sem saia, e planou a um metro do chão.

Por onde deveria entrar? Pelo corujal não havia problemas, mas demoraria muito para descer todas as escadas; a Sala de Planejamentos não tinha janelas muito grandes; mas a Torre tinha acesso ao quarto de Tom, lembrou ela. Só precisava chegar lá, e podia descer a escada voando.

Deu impulso, e sentiu-se muito bem. Fazia muito tempo que não voava, e o vento batendo em seu rosto deu-lhe uma sensação de que tudo daria certo. Só precisava ser rápida.

Voou rente a parede, para evitar ser vista, caso alguém observasse. Em poucos segundos esvoaçava sobre a Torre. Podia ver todo o terreno dali, inclusive dois vultos que voavam em círculos, perto a porta principal.

O céu começava a clarear ao horizonte. Uma linha magenta margeava as montanhas ao longe, parecendo morna e acolhedora, mas incapaz de chegar até ela, que encolhia-se de frio.

Desceu da vassoura, e foi o mais sorrateira possível para a escada, quase invisível no escuro. Desceu alguns degraus, apressada, então tornou a montar sua vassoura e desceu. Por um segundo, pensou ter ouvido algo atrás de si, mas não tinha certeza, agora que o barulho da quebradeira estava bem mais perto. Não parou para verificar; se fosse um Auror que a vira entrar por ali, não ia ficar no seu caminho. Arranhou o joelho nos degraus na pressa de sair dali.

Ao final da escada, apontou a varinha para a porta, para que abrisse sem precisar descer. Passou com a vassoura pela tapeçaria que escondia a porta, e quase caiu. A porta principal estava entreaberta, e ela só precisou empurrá-la para sair em disparada pelo corredor.

Mas não ficou ali por muito tempo. Não havia nada para ver além de Comensais disparando feitiços contra os Aurores lá em baixo. Ela planou, mais devagar, olhando ao redor, procurando…

Não estava ali o que mais a interessava. Encontrou um ponto neutro ao canto da sacada e voou para baixo, para o primeiro andar, porque uma olhada rápida mostrou que não havia nada o que fazer nos andares superiores.

Teve mais sorte naquele andar. Estava na sacada da Ala Leste, mas do outro lado do hall, na sacada Oeste, ela viu Tom, Lucius e Bellatrix duelando com um grupo de Aurores remanescentes.

Ginny ia dar a volta por dentro do corredor, mas viu que não tinha tempo a perder. Acabara de reparar nos cabelos avermelhados do Auror que duelava com Lucius. E enquanto olhava, o Comensal foi estuporado, e Ron voltou-se para Tom, atirando-lhe um jato de luz vermelha, que duelando com o outro Auror, não conseguiu se defender à tempo. Tom cambaleou com o ferimento na perna ao mesmo tempo que revidava. Ginny dividiu-se entre o riso e o desgosto quando viu Ron saindo de uma explosão de fumaça vestido de palhaço. Tom apenas sorriu com o efeito de seu Riddikulus, ignorou-o e voltou a duelar com o outro. Foi um erro, pois Ron, ofendido com o descaso como Ginny tinha certeza que estava, apontou a varinha diretamente para suas costas, e certamente era para matar.

Ela não pensou duas vezes.

Sem nem se preocupar com os feitiços que choviam no hall, Ginny impulsionou a vassoura para o corredor oposto. Por dois segundos tensos, viu o amontoado de gente lá em baixo, gritando, e seus olhos registraram vários vultos imóveis, ao chão. As luzes brotavam em toda parte, queimando e machucando quem quer que ficasse na frente. Foi muito rápido, mas uma raio acertou seu ombro, que esquentou e ardeu. Ginny não viu de onde tinha vindo, mas não se desviou de seu objetivo.

Faltando frações de segundo para entrar no corredor, ela saltou, abandonando a vassoura. Ela não pensou direito quando fez isso, e só percebeu a loucura depois que a fez.

Caiu sobre Tom, bem em tempo de sentir um vento gelado e agourento passar à centímetros de sua cabeça. Eles rolaram pelo chão, Ginny ouviu o estrondo de sua vassoura se espatifando na parede e ergueu os olhos à tempo de ver o clarão verde que a errara morrer no fim do corredor. Bellatrix estivera no caminho segundos antes, e agora olhava fixamente para onde estivera, os lábios pálidos, para em seguida despejar uma série do ofensas para Ron.

Ginny ofegou, trêmula. Estava de bruços sobre Tom, que parecia esfolado, mas vivo. Ele girou, jogando-a de lado, e apontou a varinha para o autor do atentado. Ela pressentiu o que vinha, não ouviu as palavras que ele disse, mas antes que terminasse, ela já tinha agarrado seu braço e puxado. O Avada Kedavra, que teria sido certeiro, colidiu com um feitiço redutor e acertou o rodapé do corredor, fazendo uma parede desmoronar, soterrando dois dos Aurores.

- O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ FAZENDO? – gritou ele, furioso, antes de vê-la.

- Não faça isso! Temos um acordo, lembra? – disse ela, ofegante e furiosa.

Seus olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundos, e Ginny viu a expressão dele mudar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, parecendo surpreso e furioso.

- Eu _salvei sua vida_ – retrucou ela, incrédula. – E não é hora… _EXPELLIARMUS_!

A varinha de Ron voou longe. Ela se levantou, conformada, apontando a varinha para ele.

- Desculpe, Ron. Se eu fosse você, ia embora logo – disse, em voz clara.

Mas ele já parecia imobilizado de choque para ter qualquer tipo de reação. Negou com a cabeça, horrorizado. Mesmo com o rosto branco e círculos vermelhos nas bochechas, ela não conseguia achar graça alguma.

Um feitiço acertou seu ombro esquerdo, já avariado, e Ginny cambaleou, perdendo o equilíbrio. Tom a aparou no último momento.

- PARE! PARE DE ATACAR! – gritou Ron, para os colegas. Aparentemente outro Auror a atacara. Os dois homens restantes atrás dele pararam, e olharam para Ron sem entender. – Ela é minha irmã!

O ombro dela fumegava e sangrava. Não se lembrava de jamais ter levado dois feitiços no mesmo lugar, e esperava francamente que seu ombro pudesse voltar a ser o mesmo algum dia, pois no momento sentia-se incapaz até mesmo de mover os dedos, tamanha era a dor. Ela levantou os olhos à tempo de ver seu atacante tombar com um clarão verde, e sabia que viera de seu lado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Tom, em voz baixa, próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe – respondeu ela, com firmeza, disfarçando a dor.

Ela tornou a olhar para Ron. O irmão olhava-a como se tivesse levado vários socos na cabeça; nem mesmo a morte do colega próximo e a fuga exasperada do outro foram o suficiente para fazê-lo sair do estado de choque. Sua expressão não era de raiva, mas de confusão. Depois de alguns segundos, disse, em voz trêmula:

- Você não pode ser Ginny. G-ginny está morta, há dois anos.

Ela sorriu levemente, melancólica.

- Você está certo. Ginny Weasley morreu há dois anos – respondeu, calmamente. Ela não sabia como conseguia ser tão fria em um momento como aquele, mas a verdade é que era bem mais fácil agir assim, agora que devia encarar a realidade. – Agora só existe GW.

Ron fez uma cara horrível, como se sentisse dor e desapontamento, mas ainda muito fraco para sentir raiva.

- Não é verdade. Não é verdade… - disse ele, quase para si mesmo, perturbado.

Ginny tinha pena, mas também tinha certo prazer em dizer aquelas coisas. Era como se estivesse preparada e esperando por este momento há muito tempo. Negou com a cabeça, devagar, sorrindo.

- Ron, olhe pelo parapeito. Vocês vão perder, esta noite. Foi inteligente vir aqui, admito, enquanto estávamos despreparados, mas ainda estamos em maior número e conhecemos o lugar. A vantagem é nossa. Vocês já tiveram muitas baixas, e não há chances para vocês estando encurralados, debaixo de fogo cruzado. Tenho uma proposta, e acho que meu mestre concorda comigo. – Ela olhou brevemente para Tom, nos olhos, e ele concordou com um movimento mínimo da cabeça. Voltou a olhar para Ron. – Concorde em pegar seus homens e ir embora, e ordenamos o cessar fogo. Só queremos que vão embora. Há dezenas de famílias aqui, hoje, muitas as quais já devem ter sido dizimadas, e desejamos poder cuidar de nossos feridos o mais rápido possível. Com isso, você e os Aurores que ainda restam podem ir para suas casas e ter mais alguns dias com sua própria família. Mas não pense que haverá uma próxima oportunidade de entrar em Basilisk Hall como fizeram essa noite, porque não haverá. Mas entre uma chance pequena de acabar com a Ordem das Trevas e suas vidas, eu não pensaria duas vezes.

Ela terminou e esperou em silêncio. Ouviu Bellatrix reanimar Lucius às suas costas. Os dois Aurores que ainda restavam atrás do irmão se entreolharam, pareceram inclinados a acatar a proposta, mas Ron parecia não ter ouvido metade do que dissera.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – perguntou-lhe ele, com uma voz estranha. – Por que…? VOCÊ SABE COMO A MAMÃE FICOU DEPOIS QUE VOCÊ DESAPARECEU? – vociferou ele, com lágrimas nos olhos, derrubando o chapéu roto que aparecera junto com a fantasia. – VOCÊ FAZ IDÉIA DE COMO A GENTE SE SENTE POR TERMOS DEIXADO VOCÊ SOZINHA EM CASA AQUELE DIA? Você nem imagina, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA! DO QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ BRINCANDO?!

Ela sentiu uma bola se formar em sua garganta. Queria dizer-lhe que pensava nisso todas as noites, que se importava, que se esforçava para mantê-los todos vivos. Mas ele ficaria melhor enquanto não soubesse da verdade. Por enquanto.

- Ninguém está brincando de nada, Ron – respondeu, em voz baixa, a varinha ainda apontada para ele. – Perdi dezessete anos de minha vida acreditando que abitolados por trouxas como o nosso pai fossem as pessoas mais nobres do mundo, mas não é verdade. Não há honra nenhuma em ser pisada, excluída. Não há honra em negar meu sangue puro. Eu mudei, e é verdade, eu não me importo com traidores como vocês. Era só isso o que queria ouvir? Agora vá embora, por favor.

Ron estava pálido de choque, e suas mãos tremiam. Ginny temia ter chocado-o mais do que devia, mas de repente sua varinha voou de sua mão, surpreendendo-a.

- Ouviu o que ela disse: que não se importa – disse uma voz, atrás dela, de algum lugar acima. Ela virou-se, mas não viu ninguém, além de Lucius e Bellatrix olhando além, também desarmados. – Então não se importe com ela, Ron.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram em seguida. De fato alguém havia seguido-a quando entrara na Torre, mas não fora nenhum dos Aurores que ela vira voando - fora um invisível.

Quando Harry retirou a Capa da Invisibilidade, montava sua Firebolt e apontava a varinha direto para Tom.

- Expelliarmus!

- Avada Kadavra!

A maldição de Tom foi evitada com um loop de Harry, mas o Feitiço de Desarmar errou Tom por pouco. Eles ficaram se olhando, e então ele começou a rir, debochado.

- Quanto tempo faz que não nos encontramos, Potter? Um ano? E você ainda insiste em duelar como uma criança…

- Pensei que não houvesse problemas no modo como eu duelo, já que até hoje você não conseguiu me pegar – respondeu Harry, calmamente, embora apertasse os olhos com dor na cicatriz, de cima de sua vassoura. – Embora tente, há vinte anos – completou, com um sorrisinho que lhe pareceu assustadoramente arrogante.

Ginny tocou o braço de Tom com a mão boa, quando ele pareceu se ofender com a insinuação de Harry.

- Desculpe, mas é você quem se parece com uma criança se deixa se enfurecer por uma provocação dessas – disse-lhe, em voz baixa. E então voltou-se para Harry. – Vocês já perderam. Pegue Ron e vá embora.

Harry encarou-a, friamente.

- Eu já ouvi seu breve discurso, muito obrigado.

- Poupe a vida de seus amigos, acabe logo com isso! – disse ela, dando um passo à frente.

- Ginny, minha _querida_, os Aurores estão preparados para lutar e morrer, se isso significar continuar resistindo. Estamos em desvantagem, mas a guerra pode acabar agora – disse Harry, voltando o olhar para seu inimigo.

Tom apontou a varinha para Harry, pretendendo atacá-lo, mas Ginny tomou-a de sua mão e largou-a no chão. Colocou-se na frente dele, e abriu os braços, mesmo seu ombro estando dilacerado.

- E agora? – disse-lhe ela, olhando firmemente para Harry. – Você está armado, nós não. Se quer matá-lo, terá de matar os dois.

- _Ginny_…! – começou Tom, exasperado, às suas costas.

- Não fale. Harry é quem vai decidir – disse ela, séria, sem desviar os olhos.

Harry olhava-a fixamente, inexpressivo. Então seu rosto se torceu em um ímpeto de raiva, e Ginny achou que fosse levar uma maldição no meio do peito. Mas ele parecia furioso  
era consigo mesmo, hora disposto a matá-la, hora controlando seu temperamento. Por fim, baixou a varinha. Virou a vassoura para frente e acelerou, passando-os, para ir pairar perto de Ron.

- Pegue sua varinha e suba – disse, seco, ao amigo. Ron estava pálido e distante, mas fez o que Harry dizia. Quando Ron já estava montado, Harry voltou-se para Tom. – Poupei suas vidas, poupe a de meus amigos.

Tom ficou encarando Harry por algum tempo, e então pegou sua varinha no chão e apontou para a própria garganta.

- Comensais – disse ele, a voz magicamente ampliada por todo o castelo. – Cessar fogo.

Os feitiços pararam de ser lançados; era como se o lugar respirasse pela primeira vez. Os Comensais em todos os andares olhavam para baixo, ofegantes, curiosos e preocupados. Os Aurores atacados no hall também pararam de atacar, felizes por poderem respirar juntos.

- Aurores – continuou Tom, encarando Harry ainda mais fixamente. – Saiam do meu castelo. – E baixou a varinha. – Podem vir buscar os corpos, durante a tarde, agora que sabem o caminho – acrescentou para Harry, a voz na altura normal.

O Auror franziu o rosto de raiva, mas apenas disparou em direção ao hall.

- É uma trégua – Ginny ouviu a voz autoritária de Harry, para os Aurores lá em baixo. – Vamos embora!

O Comensais vaiaram. Alguns atiraram pedaços do chão ou das paredes, enquanto os Aurores que restaram se levantavam e saiam pela porta principal, agora aberta, humilhados. Os que estavam infiltrados nos andares superiores também desceram, apressados. Embora aliviada pelo fim do confronto, não achou nada divertido assistir àquilo.

Ela observava desgostosa o estrago, tanto do castelo, quanto das perdas, quando sentiu o ombro palpitar. Devia estar ardendo fazia tempo, mas, na overdose de adrenalina, não dera importância. Agora, porém, queimava como se cutucassem sua ferida com ferro em brasa. Seus pulmões avariados no gás de pimenta também doíam, agora. Aliás, tudo doía. Seu corpo suava frio.

Mas a dor em seu ombro era insuportável. Enquanto olhava, a ferida ardia agudamente e sangrava bastante. Sentiu a pressão caindo.

- Tom – disse, numa voz fraca, segurando-lhe a manga do casaco com força. Ele olhou, atencioso. – Eu não… estou me sentindo bem…

A sensação que teve em seguida foi a pior das sensações – sentiu-se quente, nauseada, zonza e fraca. Então sentiu a visão escurecer e seu corpo ceder.

E não sentiu mais nada.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota – Música: Vermilion, composta por **_**James Root **_**e**_** Paul Gray, **_**da banda de new metal americana Slipknot, apresentada no álbum **_**Vol. 3 - The Subliminal Verses**_**. É, na minha opinião, umas das melhores músicas no estilo perturbador da banda e representa bem o estado mental do nosso protagonista no capítulo em si. A letra que aparece no começo do mesmo, que não tem essa ordem originalmente, foi editada para melhor servir os propósitos de quem lhes escreve ;)**

**Dica: o clipe é ótimo!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

**- A Voz do Destino –**

"**You show no regrets**

**About all the thing you did or said**

**I have failed you**

**But, believe me, you failed me too**

**It's so easy to destroy and condemn**

**The ones you do not understand**

**Do you ever wonder if it is justified"**

_**Destroyed**_**, Within Temptation**

**I**

Ele acordou com uma luz forte nos olhos. Não soube onde estava, exatamente. Tinha uma vaga idéia de que tinha desmaiado, mas não se lembrava o porquê.

Havia uma voz, distante. Ele ouvia, mas não entendia…

- Você está bem? Você está me ouvindo? – disse a voz. Uma silhueta entrou em seu campo de visão.

Ele piscou. Uma avalanche de lembranças invadiu sua cabeça, atordoante e subitamente.

Estava em Basilisk Hall. Os Aurores invadiram o castelo enquanto ele estava com Ginny. Eles se separaram logo, Ginny fugiu e ele duelou com dois Aurores. Matou um, torturou o outro, mas não conseguiu descobrir quem tinha os traído. Tentou encontrar mais Comensais do grupo Cinco, mas só viu Jack Dean de longe. No térreo havia tanta gente e tanta confusão que não sabia se estava atacando amigo ou inimigo. O Salão de Refeições estava destruído, e viu muitos mortos e feridos. Conseguiu pegar mais três Aurores, mas não era certeza que o último estivesse morto, já que não usara um Avada Kedavra. Voltou para o andar de cima, onde conseguia uma visão mais periférica, mas precisou lutar muito para chegar lá; levara um corte no rosto e um rasgão na roupa, mas não se ferira gravemente. Então ouviu a voz de Lucius ampliada, comandando um ataque bem pensado, e ajudou atirando os Aurores que encontrava pelas sacadas.

Um grupo deles resistiu bastante, e Ronald Weasley estava entre eles, o que dificultava, já que não devia machucá-lo. As coisas melhoraram quando Lucius e Bellatrix apareceram, mas o Auror ficara furioso porque ele o humilhara e ignorara na frente dos colegas. E então Ginny caíra do teto, de repente, usando apenas metade do vestido que usava duas horas atrás, bem em cima dele, à tempo de tirá-lo da frente de uma maldição fatal.

Foi gratificante e duro vê-la ali, novamente ao seu lado, quando mandara-a fugir, mas não podia se queixar muito, já que ela o salvara. Ginny ainda tivera o sangue muito mais frio do que ele naquele momento, encarando o próprio irmão, e conseguiu ter diplomacia para acabar com o embate.

Mas não sem antes encontrar Harry Potter. Dessa vez seu encontro fora breve, mas tenso; Ginny os arriscara demais apelando para a dignidade de seu ex-namorado. Felizmente, ela sabia o que estava fazendo, e ele concordou em ir embora junto com os outros Aurores.

E não tinha reparado bem, mas Ginny sofrera ferimentos graves durante a batalha e perdera os sentidos, ali, logo depois de ter feito bem sua parte.

Na hora sentiu uma coisa que não sentia há muito tempo: não era raiva, nem intolerância, mas desespero. Ginny desmaiara ali, aos seus pés, bem ao chão destruído, cheio de cacos e sangue. Tudo ainda estava confuso o suficiente para quem não tinha treinamento nenhum para magia branca, e ele vira que ela não tinha muito tempo de vida – sua pele estava muito branca, e sua roupa estava encharcada de sangue.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que não podia perdê-la agora!

Erguera-a no colo. Sem falar com ninguém, desceu correndo as escadas – conseguia aparatar e desaparatar em qualquer lugar de Basilisk Hall com um pouco mais de concentração, mas nervoso e acompanhado, só seria possível quando pisasse no hall, onde a proteção contra aparatação sempre fora mais amena. Mesmo assim sabia que usaria quase todas as suas forças, pois, para dificultar ela ainda estava inconsciente.

E era por isso que ele estava deitado naquele chão, com pessoas o chamando e olhando-o.

Ele sentou-se e sentiu a cabeça girar. Mas não podia ficar ali parado, Ginny estava morrendo…

- Por favor, não se mexa – disse uma voz feminina e irritada.

- Não se preocupe comigo, se preocupe com ela – disse, apertando os olhos para as luzes fortes.

- Já estamos cuidando dela – disse a mesma voz. Ele abriu os olhos de vagar e viu uma dupla de medibruxos inclinados sobre Ginny. Depois de trocarem algumas palavras e dizerem alguns encantamentos, levantaram-se, e apontaram-lhe a varinha.

- Ditamno, então – disse uma das pessoas, que era uma medibruxa loura. O outro era um homem mais jovem de cabelos castanhos, com aparência cansada. Ambos usaram o feitiço de levitação e levaram-na embora, por uma porta.

Ele continuou olhando por onde ela desaparecera, preocupado.

- Senhor? – disse a primeira voz. Ele olhou e viu uma mulher mais velha, com o mesmo jaleco claro dos outros dois medibruxos. – O senhor está bem?

- Estou – respondeu ele, atordoado. Na verdade, não tinha muita certeza se estava machucado, mas a aparatação havia embaralhado sua cabeça. – Eu acho, pelo menos.

- Consegue ficar em pé? – perguntou ela, mais simpática. Ele confirmou com a cabeça, levantando-se. Foi conduzido até uma cadeira. – Você está ferido – disse a mulher, experiente, apontando-lhe a varinha.

Ele estava escaldado de gente apontando-lhe a varinha, e sobressaltou-se, mas logo viu que não havia sido reconhecido. A mulher tocou-lhe uma ferida na perna, que se fechou instantaneamente, e então segurou-lhe o rosto, e fez fechar o corte que ganhara em frente a orelha. Ele nem reagiu, porque a visão ainda pipocava diante de seus olhos, dando-lhe náuseas.

- Não vai cobrar por isso, vai? – perguntou ele, cansado.

- Estamos cobrando apenas as internações, ultimamente. O que vocês andaram fazendo? – perguntou a mulher, parecendo novamente irritada. Provavelmente estava reparando no estado de suas vestes e seus pequenos ferimentos e queimaduras. – Vocês, jovens, se metem em cada encrenca… - resmungou ela, claramente desaprovadora do comportamento dos jovens.

Ele colocou a mão sobre os olhos, cansado. Desejava mais do que tudo um banho quente e uma cama macia, mas sabia que isso estava bem longe de estar esperando por ele quando voltasse à Basilisk Hall.

- O senhor está passando bem? – perguntou a medibruxa. – Quer um copo d'água?

- Não – respondeu, mau-humorado. – Estou bem. Quero saber como ela está, se não for pedir muito.

Se a mulher ficou ofendida, ela não demonstrou. Provavelmente já ouvira muito daquilo vindo de pessoas atordoadas.

- Terá que aguardar. O ferimento estava bem feio, vamos tentar os procedimentos padrões, por enquanto. Mas não corre mais risco de vida, se é o que quer saber.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se melhor.

- O senhor terá de preencher uma ficha – disse ela, parecendo mais longe. Tinha ido pegar o papel.

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou o chão por um momento. Quando se acostumou à luz, levantou os olhos e observou o lugar. Fazia muito tempo que não entrava no St. Mungus, mas não parecia muito diferente do que se lembrava. Aparatara bem no átrio, e havia um balcão do outro lado, à sua frente, onde a mulher mexia em gavetas. Estava deserto, a não ser pelos dois. Devia ser muito tarde, ou muito cedo.

A mulher se virou e abaixou para pegar algo. Havia um mural atrás do balcão, cheio de anúncios e noticias, e entre elas, uma página do Profeta Diário bem conhecida dele: a de procurados. Ele viu o rosto de seus Comensais encararem-no, altivos. Sorte a deles que pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam que GW e Ginny Weasley eram a mesma pessoa, ou a foto dela também já estaria ali, e a mulher veria e os denunciaria.

Mulher, aliás, que estava demorando bastante.

Ele levantou-se, devagar. Não era possível que estivesse tão lerdo a ponto de deixar passar aquilo – Ginny não estava na páginas de foragidos, mas _ele_ estava!

Aproximou-se do balcão, silenciosamente. Tirou a varinha do bolso. Quando se aproximou o suficiente, viu a mulher abaixada ao lado de um arquivo aberto, segurando um formulário e olhando fixamente para a última foto do jornal. Seus cabelos estavam bem mais curtos lá, e a foto em branco e preto, com expressão displicente, era de baixa qualidade, mas era apenas uma questão de assimilação, como sabia que a mulher tinha feito.

Ao se aproximar um pouco mais, sua sombra entrou no campo de visão da mulher. Ela sobressaltou-se e se virou, fitando-o com espanto.

- _Silencio_! – disse ele, apontando-lhe a varinha bem na hora em que a mulher pareceu propensa a gritar. Ela abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Pareceu mais assustada do que nunca, encarando-o com olhos arregalados.

Ele suspirou, aliviado. Fora por pouco, mas ele havia conseguido agir antes que fosse tarde.

- Não se preocupe, não sou tão ingrato á ponto de matar quem cuidou de mim – disse, em voz baixa. – Mas não posso te deixar que saia daqui e me entregue para os Aurores, como sei que compreende. _Professio memor_ – disse, tranquilamente, modificando-lhe a memória. Os olhos dela desfocaram brevemente. – _Imperio_ – acrescentou, em seguida.

A mulher levantou-se, colocou o formulário sobre o balcão e começou a preenchê-lo ela mesma com as informações que lhe dera durante a modificação de memória. Por fim, ela falsificou uma assinatura e, pegando o formulário, saiu da sala por uma porta atrás do balcão.

Ele tornou a se sentar, cansado. Não precisava esperar mais nenhum imprevisto, apenas por notícias. E esperava que fosse rápido, pois não sentia-se à vontade para deixar Basilisk Hall numa situação daquelas.

Alguns minutos depois, um homem entrou no saguão pela porta por onde levaram Ginny, e veio em direção sua direção. Era mais velho do que os outros e parecia mais experiente.

- O senhor é quem acompanhava a jovem com um ferimento no ombro? – perguntou o homem, e ele confirmou com a cabeça, levantando-se.

- Ela está bem?

- Acalme-se e me acompanhe, por favor. Eu sou o curandeiro Shaw. A moça perdeu muito sangue e está um pouco fraca, mas teria sido muito pior se não tivesse recebido tratamento imediatamente – disse o homem, sério, enquanto entravam na ala de operações. – Quisemos dar-lhe uma poção para dormir, mas ela insiste em vê-lo. Ela e a criança não correm perigo, mas não é bom que ela faça muito esforço. É possível que receba alta hoje mesmo, mas precisa ficar algumas horas em observação.

Ele parou, de repente. Havia algo errado.

- Que criança? – perguntou ele, achando que estava havendo algum tipo de engano.

O homem virou-se e encarou-o por dois segundos, depois olhou a ficha que segurava.

- Lisa Wendel, 20 anos, que deu entrada hoje às seis e cinco? – leu o homem, citando o nome falso que ele instruíra a medibruxa a colocar no formulário. Confirmou, lentamente, desejando que o bruxo dissesse que tinha se enganado. – Pois então. Não sabia que ela está grávida?

Ele abstraiu-se. Ginny, grávida? Grávida _dele_? Não era possível…

Ela não podia estar grávida. Simplesmente não podia, porque…

_Droga_! Ela podia, sim.

Mas não devia! Não podia ser verdade… Aquilo provavelmente era um sonho, daqueles que só se tem quando se está bêbado. Ele provavelmente estava em seu quarto, depois de todas aquelas taças de vinho, acordaria ao lado dela e não haveria nenhum Auror no castelo. Era isso.

_Tinha_ que ser isso!

- Senhor? – chamou o homem, despertando-o do devaneio. Infelizmente aquele lugar e aquele curandeiro na sua frente pareciam bem reais para ser sonho. – Está tudo bem?

Ele suspirou. O que é que fazia agora? Não podia ignorar aquilo. Tem uma amante era uma coisa, mas ter um filho era algo muito além de seus planos. Se Ginny sozinha conseguia confundir seus sentimentos, uma criança…

- Desculpe. Foi uma surpresa para mim – disse ele, afastando o pensamento. – O senhor tem certeza do que está me dizendo?

- Certeza absoluta – respondeu o outro, parecendo mais animado agora que ele estava reagindo. – E compreendo sua situação. Ter filhos em tempos como estes não está nada fácil.

Ele suspirou novamente. O homem não sabia o quanto!

- Podemos continuar? – disse, tentando não soar muito depressivo.

- Claro. Por aqui, por favor.

Ele segurou a varinha dentro do bolso. Entraram por um corredor cheio de pontas e janelas e, lá no fundo, o homem apontou para um das janelas cujo interior estava iluminado. Ele viu uma maca e os cabelos acobreados de sua ocupante. Sentiu um ligeiro desconforto.

- Vou deixá-los à sós, mas não se demore muito, ela precisa dormir – disse o curandeiro, em voz baixa, e saiu.

Ele não entrou de imediato. Não tinha certeza de como faria aquilo, mas achava que ela merecia um pouco de consideração pelos bons momentos. E afinal, ela não tinha mais culpa do que ele naquilo.

Não, não devia deixá-la perceber suas intenções. Seria cruel demais. Para ambos.

Ele respirou fundo antes de entrar. Não se lembrava de jamais ter se sentido tão mal com o que estava para fazer.

Ginny estava deitada debaixo de um lençol branco e não vestia mais as roupas de festa, e sim uma camisola de mesma cor que o lençol. O quarto estava mal iluminado, mas dava para perceber que ela estava muito pálida. O sangue fora limpo, mas a maquiagem ao redor dos olhos ainda não saíra completamente. Ela virou a cabeça para a porta assim que ele entrou, e sorriu.

Ele forçou as pernas para que avançassem, mas sabia que quanto mais tempo se demorasse, mais tempo ela estaria à salvo. Algo em sua expressão devia tê-lo denunciado, porque ela parou de sorrir e olhou-o com olhos preocupados.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, a voz fraca.

- Não – respondeu, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso acolhedor. Chegou ao seu lado e pegou-lhe a mão. – Como se sente?

- Fraca – respondeu ela, cuja voz não a deixava mentir. E tornou a sorrir, mesmo parecendo sofrer um esforço tremendo para isso. – Você salvou minha vida.

- Você também salvou a minha essa noite – respondeu ele, justificando-se. – E se não estivesse lá para isso você não estaria aqui agora – acrescentou ele, em tom de sermão.

Ela riu baixinho.

- Nem você.

Apertou a mão dela mais forte. Não devia demorar-se muito, ou desistiria.

- Ginny, preciso te contar um segredo – disse ele, tentando manter a voz firme e afetuosa. Ela olhava-o, ansiosa, com seus olhos ingênuos olhos castanhos. – Nunca gostei tanto de alguém como gosto de você. Eu nunca… quis tanto alguém como quero você. Você é, agora, mais parte de mim do que qualquer outra coisa já foi. – Ele tornou a suspirar e desviou os olhos dela. – E eu odeio isso – desabafou.

Ela tirou a mão debaixo da dele e acariciou seu rosto. A pele dela estava gelada. Mirava-o com admiração, os olhos úmidos. Curvou os lábios em um sorriso compreensivo.

- Eu sei. Não vou contar para ninguém – brincou, num sussurro.

Ele riu baixo e tristemente. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela. Ginny fechou os olhos, em apreciação pelo seu toque. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso.

- Não sei se consigo mais viver sem você – disse, confidencialmente.

Ginny alargou o sorriso. Ele admirava seu belo rosto já sentindo remorso antecipado. Previa as próximas noites sem o calor de seu corpo para confortá-lo, sem seus toques para saciá-lo e sem sua voz para provocá-lo. Era tão injusto que tivesse a encontrado há tão pouco tempo… Sabia que ninguém mais o entenderia como ela o fazia.

Mas não tinha outra escolha.

- Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Eu mal posso suportar o que tenho sentido por você.

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o. Eles estavam submersos em lágrimas, mas ele conseguiu captar o pensamento.

"_E é por isso que eu devo morrer?_", pensou ela, entre tantos sentimentos confusos que ele não conseguiu se deter em nenhum. Ele sentiu-se imensamente infeliz que ela tivesse percebido o que ele estava fazendo. Não era para ser assim.

"_Não se detenha por muito tempo, ou será mais dolorido para nós dois_", pensou ela, compreensiva e agoniada de modo que ele mal podia suportar.

Ele negou com a cabeça, involuntariamente. Ginny, apesar de débil e sôfrega, pegou-lhe a mão que ele segurava a varinha e colocou-a sobre o próprio peito, demonstrando bem mais firmeza do que ele.

- Bem aqui – disse ela, a voz firme e embargada, ao mesmo tempo. – Eu te perdôo, mas faça o que tem que fazer e não prolongue mais essa angústia.

Ele ofegou. Fazia muitos anos desde a última vez, mas sentia os cantos dos olhos arderem. Ele não queria fazer aquilo, não queria… Estava se tornando tão perigoso, mas ele não queria que acabasse assim.

- Ginny… - começou ele, mas não haviam palavras para explicar seu tormento. Inclinou-se e beijou-a ternamente, do modo que ela merecia ser beijada. Sentiu a mão dela segurando seus cabelos. Sua garganta e seus olhos doíam com o esforço de segurar seu lamento silencioso, mas não era nada comparada a dor que sentia no peito.

Quando se separaram, ela não tornou a abrir os olhos. Ficou parada, esperando, mas sua mão sobre a dele apertava o mais forte que seu delicado estado permitia.

Ele sentia-se muito mal, mas se terminasse logo seria melhor.

Esforçou-se para não pronunciar a maldição em voz alta. Não conseguiu completar o pensamento da primeira vez. Aquilo atordoava como uma pancada. Tentou uma segunda vez, mas também não conseguiu. Respirou fundo, vacilante, e tentou pela terceira vez. Completou o pensamento, mas nada aconteceu.

Sentiu-se tão aliviado por isso que nem se preocupou por ter falhado.

Não conseguiria matá-la se não o desejava. Talvez conseguisse fazer isso sem a varinha, mas não via método mais traumatizante do que este.

E ele estava sendo burro. Não precisava matar a garota para resolver aquele impasse. Havia uma dúzia de poções que abortavam, bastava que ela tomasse uma delas!

Sentiu como se tivesse saído debaixo de duas toneladas de culpa.

Ginny ainda esperava, torturada, pelo seu abate. Ele envolveu-a e deu-lhe um beijo reconfortante na testa.

- Não se preocupe, você ainda viverá por muitos anos – disse ele, ainda recuperando-se do susto do que quase fizera. – E para garantir eu vou embora agora.

Ginny soluçou e agarrou-o, deixando escapar todo o choro que estivera segurando.

- Tom, não me deixe aqui sozinha! – disse ela, a voz irregular.

- Eu volto amanhã para te buscar – confortou-a ele, afagando-a. – Mas agora é melhor eu ir embora. Não posso… me arriscar a cometer outro erro como este.

- T-tudo bem. Estarei te esperando – respondeu ela, acalmando-se ligeiramente.

- Prometo que virei – disse ele, inclinando-se para tocar-lhe os lábios. – Tente esquecer o que aconteceu agora há pouco. Bobagem, nunca mais vai acontecer.

Ela riu pelo nariz, ainda chorosa.

- Eu ainda te amo.

Ele apertou suas mãos nas dele por um momento, então endireitou-se e disse:

- Tente descansar um pouco.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos ainda muito vermelhos.

Ele virou-se. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Uma vez no corredor, levantou o capuz. Não queria que o reconhecessem, pois ele não estava em boa hora para encarar aquilo novamente na esportiva. Queria muito explodir alguma coisa, mas não achava sensato fazer aquilo ali dentro. Saiu apressado da ala de operações e para desaparatar no hall, e fez muito bem colocando o capuz antes, porque se deparou com um bando de Aurores chegando ao hospital, que não o olharam duas vezes.

Aparatou no meio das árvores nos arredores de Basilisk Hall. Uma vez longe de Ginny, sentia muita raiva de si mesmo. Tinha sido fraco e cada minuto ao lado dela o deixava mais compassivo. Como foi que deixara uma menina fazer isso com ele? Quando foi que algo acontecera sem que ele percebesse? Seria algum tipo de magia? O que estava faltando entender?

Talvez Ginny fosse sua a maior ameaça no momento.

Contendo um grito de raiva, brandiu a varinha contra um pinheiro, abrindo vários talhos em seu tronco. Agarrou os próprios cabelos, nervoso.

Mas eliminá-la agora estava fora de questão. Precisava dela, por mais que isso o destruísse…

Não. No que estava pensando? Poderia eliminá-la quando quisesse, mas isso não traria vantagem alguma. Ela era excelente Comandante de Estratégia, tudo sofreria um baque enorme até que conseguisse alguém à altura. Quanto aos seus problemas fisiológicos que voltaram com aquele corpo jovem, poderia resolvê-los com qualquer outra. Apreciava encontrar-se com Ginny só porque ela o fazia rir. Era só.

Haveria um dia em que ele não precisaria mais dela, e neste dia ele provaria a todos que ela não significava nada mais para ele do que qualquer outro Comensal da Morte.

Mantendo isso em mente, ergueu a cabeça e foi em direção ao castelo.

**II**

No Ministério as coisas não iam nada bem. Ninguém ainda fora para suas casas. Grande parte agora estava no St. Mungus cuidando dos ferimentos, enquanto o restante estava fazendo um levantamento das perdas. Harry se enfureceu com a invasão da imprensa e agora estava entocado em sua sala, furioso e amargurado.

Estava acostumado com as tiradas do arqui-inimigo, mas agora Ginny? Era pior do que podia suportar.

Ouviu a maçaneta girar, mas não olhou para a porta. Sabia quem era e não sabia se tinha forças para encarar-lo.

- Muito bem. Acho que você sabe o que está acontecendo melhor do que eu e quero uma explicação agora – disse a voz furiosa de Ron, depois de fechar a porta.

Ele suspirou e levantou os olhos para o amigo. Este parecia estar se controlando ao extremo para não gritar.

- Sente-se.

Ron ignorou-o. Tinha as mãos fechadas e mirava-o com raiva.

- Você sabia, não é? – disse o amigo, por fim, com a voz trêmula. – Você sabia todo esse tempo e não me disse nada!

- Sente-se – repetiu, impassível.

- Não quero, obrigado! Quero saber o que diabos está acontecendo! – disse o outro, exaltado, um tom de voz acima. E então, como Harry não reagiu, ele levantou e soltou as mãos, num sinal de que o ódio era apenas a máscara forte para disfarçar o desapontamento. – Me diga que isso não é verdade, pelo amor de Deus! Me diga que não sabia de nada!

Harry negou com a cabeça, cansado. Fez sinal para que Ron se sentasse, novamente. O amigo encarou-o incrédulo por um momento e então, sem mais força para reagir, sentou-se.

Ele suspirou de novo e levantou-se. Não ia conseguir falar ali, sentado, frente à frente com o amigo. Aquele assunto já era difícil o suficiente para ele. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o mapa atrás de sua escrivaninha, sem vê-lo.

- Eu sempre soube – disse, simplesmente.

Ouviu um suspiro trêmulo as suas costas. Continuou.

- Sempre soube desde o dia em que ela saiu de casa. Eu estava lá – disse, sentindo desgosto. – Não consegui impedi-la.

- Eu… eu não posso entender, Harry – disse Ron, agora parecendo muito mais desesperado do que furioso. – Ela foi por vontade própria? Ela… Por quê?!

Harry não respondeu. A culpa corroia-o por dentro, tomando-o de angústia.

Mas Ron não parecia achar que Harry sabia a resposta, porque ele mudou de pergunta logo em seguida.

- Quem mais sabe disso? – perguntou o amigo, acabado.

- Eu, Hermione… Neville, Draco, Dumbledore… Algumas outras pessoas – respondeu, em voz baixa. O amigo devia estar se sentindo muito traído no momento.

Harry fechou os olhos por três segundos, satisfeito que Ron não pudesse ver seu rosto. Não sabia se sentia mais ódio ou culpa. Era tão difícil para ele conviver com aquele segredo que não sabia como conseguira mantê-lo por tanto tempo.

Virou-se.

- Ela não é mais a Ginny que conhecemos, você viu. Agora ela chama a si mesma de GW e arrisca a própria vida por ele. É duro, mas é a verdade – disse, a voz mais firme.

Ron não disse nada. Apoiou um cotovelo no braço da cadeira e deixou a cabeça pender sobre a mão, massageando a testa com preocupação.

Harry respirou fundo e continuou.

- Hermione encontrou-a outro dia. Ginny ajudou-a a escapar ilesa de Basilisk Hall. Elas têm conversado por carta. É por isso que Hermione não estava com a gente hoje. Não queria ter que enfrentá-la, porque ela salvou sua vida. Estaria morta se… se Voldemort tivesse chego antes.

- Mas – Ron olhou para ele, esperançoso – então Ginny está do nosso lado?

Harry tornou a negar com a cabeça.

- Ela joga de outro jeito, mas não está do nosso lado. É uma criminosa, Ron… Como acha que ela chegou à importância que tem hoje? E é por culpa dela, lembre-se, que perdemos vários dos nossos colegas.

O amigo tornou a baixar a cabeça, sombrio.

- Tem mais uma coisa que você precisa saber – disse Harry, tomando coragem. – Ela está grávida.

- Grávida? – exasperou-se Ron, incrédulo. – Ela tem dezenove anos!

- Eu sei – disse ele, com mal-estar. – Ela… está tendo um caso com ele.

Ron encarou-o, terrificado.

- Quando você diz ele, você quer dizer _ele_?

Os cantos da boca tremeram levemente antes de responder.

- Voldemort, sim.

Ron fez uma cara onde era visível que seu desgosto até então não era nada perto do que sentia agora. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e ficou calado por um longo tempo.

Harry não disse mais nada.

Ele tentava esquecer e tentava não se ressentir, mas não era possível. Todas as noites eles voltavam para atormentar seu sono. Beijos, caricias e suspiros, tão doces e tão amargos. Não era nada para ele. E tinha certeza que o outro deixava-o ver tudo aquilo de propósito, de maldade. Sabia que Harry ainda amava Ginny. Sabia que ele nunca tinha esquecido, se perdoado… Era como se lhe jogasse na cara o que havia perdido.

Maldito! Filho da puta. Ele não precisava de lembretes diários de seu arrependimento. Já teria se matado de desgosto se não achasse tanto que o outro merecia muito mais a morte do que ele.

- Por que ninguém me contou? – perguntou Ron, de repente, em voz baixa.

Harry hesitou.

- Porque… preferimos mil vezes ter Ginny morta, Ron, do que ter que caçá-la.

Mais silêncio.

- Harry – voltou a chamar o amigo, depois de um tempo. Parecia bem mais controlado.

- O que? – perguntou Harry, sem olhar.

- Não conta pra ninguém, está bem?

Harry levantou os olhos. Ron encarava-o com os olhos vermelhos.

- Não contarei – prometeu.

- Nem pro papai ou pra mamãe.

- Claro que não.

Nesta hora a porta se abriu, enchendo a sala de vozes, e alguém entrou de fasta, falando rápido com as pessoas lá fora.

- Não, não! Ninguém vai dar entrevista! Estamos muito ocupados, ninguém vai falar agora!

Ron continuava encarando-o, com firmeza. Nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar.

O bruxo virou-se para ele enquanto fechava a porta.

- Então – começou este, mas foi interrompido. Ron não olhou para ele quando falou, mas sua voz era decidida.

- Foi bom encontrar você, Fudge – disse em voz alta e clara, ainda olhando para Harry. – Estamos abandonando o caso GW.

Dizendo isso, levantou-se e passou pelo outro, rígido, sem nem lançar-lhe um olhar. Saiu da sala.

O Ministro olhou para Harry, sem entender.

Deram-lhe uma poção para dormir, mas Ginny não estava muito bem, portanto demorou para fazer efeito. Agora uma enfermeira estava no quarto com uma bandeja, agindo o mais silenciosamente possível, enquanto Ginny olhava-a, semi-consciente. A moça fora até uma mesa de metal ao seu lado, onde os curandeiros que a atenderam mais cedo haviam deixado alguns instrumentos e restos de poções, e limpava-a.

- Só vou pegar essas coisas, pode continuar a dormir se quiser - dissera a enfermeira, gentilmente, enquanto fazia seu trabalho. Ginny deu um fraco sorriso em resposta.

O encontro com Tom fora terrivelmente exaustivo. Não duvidava que ele tivesse aberto seu coração para ela, mas todos aqueles sentimentos não lhe impediriam de matá-la. Ela entendia perfeitamente como as coisas deviam estar soando para ele: estava se sentindo confuso porque gostava dela, mas não conseguia admitir, depois de tanto tempo fugindo de envolvimentos de qualquer tipo. Infelizmente ele parecia envolvido mais do que previra e não conseguia aceitar aquela situação.

Um assomo súbito de compaixão fê-la sorrir tristemente para o teto mal iluminado. Ele era complicado, mas estava gostando dela. Achava que o que sentia por ele era parcial, mas agora via que não era bem assim.

Por outro lado, havia conseqüências duras para o que ela sentia. Por que fora se apaixonar justamente por ele, o bruxo mais odiado e mais procurado? Agora que ela pensava nisso, cada minuto era uma tortura. Era viver com a constante ameaça de esperar que ele não voltasse todas as vezes que saía. Era viver com a sombra do medo de perdê-lo à cada instante…

Tudo começara como uma brincadeira. A atração que sentia por ele não era nada mais do que isso. Ele era bonito, era poderoso e podia providenciar o que Ginny queria. Ela ainda gostava de Harry quando entrou naquilo, ou pelo menos assim achava. Não podia imaginar que desejaria mais do que uma troca de favores de uma pessoa como ele. Não podia imaginar que se envolveria emocionalmente e nem achava que isso fosse possível.

Era uma fatalidade.

E ela estava firmemente entrelaçada a isso.

O sono chegou tarde e conturbado, misturado a pensamentos confusos, dolorosos e dopados. Ela não tinha certeza se estava dormindo, porque continuava deitada olhando para o teto do quarto, por onde feixes de luz dançavam ao ritmo do movimento no corredor fracamente iluminado enquanto a enfermeira deslizava pelo quarto. As sombras eram engraçadas, hora pareciam apenas sombras difusas, hora pareciam ter contornos humanos.

Uma das sombras lembrava ela.

Estava de pé, de perfil, e olhava além. Enquanto observava à ela mesma, sua sombra afastou-se. Outra sombra surgiu da parede, maior e disforme. Aos poucos Ginny reconheceu a outra sombra. Se não se enganava era Tom com sua capa.

Engraçado. Sua sombra parecia ter medo da sombra dele. Correu pelo teto, em fuga, mas parecia se mover em câmara lenta.

- Você não pode fugir – disse a sombra dele, ecoando estranhamente distante. – Você é minha.

Uma risada baixa e despreocupada ecoou no quarto quanto a sombra dele ia ficando clara até sumir, e então tornou a se formar, exatamente para onde a sombra de Ginny corria. Incapaz de parar ou desviar, ela foi parar direto nos braços dele. Era de se esperar que sua sombra lutasse contra aquilo, mas ela não reagiu.

- Por que está fugindo? – perguntou a sombra dele, em voz baixa, no estranho eco.

Sua sombra não respondeu. Continuou onde estava, nos braços dele, sem se mover.

Eles estavam no terraço da torre. Era noite e a lua estava cheia e visível.

- Afaste-se de mim - disse ela, por fim, a voz longínqua.

- Não vou a lugar algum – respondeu ele.

- Você precisa me deixar ir. Continuar comigo é loucura.

- Você não pode me matar – respondeu ele, despreocupado.

- Posso sim – disse ela, simplesmente. E dizendo isso afastou-se dele. Em suas mãos, um coração ensangüentado.

Ele olhou para ela, surpreso. Seus olhos não eram os olhos frios e racionais de sempre. Eram olhos aturdidos e decepcionados. E então ele caiu aos seus pés, morto.

Ginny não soube o que fazer. Matara-o apenas para provar que podia, mas não era o que queria ter feito. O que é que tinha feito? Ela olhou para o coração em sua mão, para o corpo aos seus pés e então para o próprio peito.

Só havia um buraco vazio ali.

Tornou a olhar para o coração em sua mão. _Seu_ coração.

Caiu de joelhos. Estava morrendo. Estava morrendo como ele. Partilhavam do mesmo coração, suas vidas eram a mesma… Ela não tinha percebido…

Atirar nele era como atirar em um espelho. Tudo o que o acertava a atingia em centenas de estilhaços. Viu seu reflexo nos olhos dele quando caiu. Sua alma a abandonava aos poucos, mas a dor despedaçava o que restava dela. E não era uma dor que pudesse sentir em sua carne, era uma dor mil vezes pior do que uma sensação física.

Não era a dor de morrer - era a dor de perdê-lo.

Seus olhos se abriram, assustados. As sombras no teto estavam paradas.

Ginny despertou de seus aterrorizantes devaneios com um sobressalto: a enfermeira, que estivera colocando fracos de poções no armário ao lado da cama derrubou a bandeja que segurava com estrépito. A garota procurou ver o que tinha acontecido e encontrou a moça parada, encarando-a com os olhos arregalados.

A ruiva estacou, imaginando que tinha sido, por algum incrível acaso, reconhecida. Segundos mais tarde, porém, percebeu que era algum muito mais sinistro, porque a enfermeira abriu a boca e uma voz rouca e sobrenatural falou:

- O destino já se decidiu. A balança está nas mãos da garota, e sobre os pratos estão seus valores e seu coração. Mas eles não poderão se equilibrar por muito tempo… O amor poderá destruir duas pessoas, mas abençoará todas as outras. Onde ela colocar sua fé será onde o futuro se aterá, impiedoso, porque o império do herdeiro termina quando seu coração começar a pulsar…

A voz da mulher foi sumindo, áspera em sua garganta, enquanto Ginny fitava-a, chocada. Enquanto ela olhava, a enfermeira baixou a cabeça, como se tivesse adormecido, então, sem mais avisos, endireitou-se, repentinamente.

- Ah, minha nossa, olha que sujeira eu fiz aqui… - lamentou-se a mulher, olhando para o chão onde derrubara a bandeja. Ela tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e começou a acenar para o assoalho: - _Scourgify! Reparo! Accio!_

Ginny continuou encarando-a, agora boquiaberta.

Seria possível que a mulher não se lembrasse do que havia dito? Aliás, ela havia mesmo dito, ou Ginny estava delirando? Não, não, ela ouvira perfeitamente, estava acordada agora! E havia as coisas no chão para comprovar que a enfermeira entrara em transe! Mas o que significava aquilo?

A moça terminou de arrumar as coisas, fechou o armário, e pedindo-lhe desculpas pela bagunça e desejando-lhe boa noite, saiu do quarto e apagou as luzes, deixando-a com suas dúvidas e seus pensamentos confusos.

**III**

Ele não se surpreendeu, ao voltar ao castelo, que ainda havia confusão a resolver. Algum Auror, ou vários, andara amaldiçoando Comensais com Imperius, que começaram a atacar os próprios colegas mesmo depois do cessar-fogo. Também havia a questão do castelo em si, que estava parcialmente destruído. Tinham também que fazer levantamento das perdas e cuidar dos feridos.

Lucius e Bellatrix haviam dado algumas ordens mais óbvias em sua ausência, mas de resto ele próprio tivera de resolver. Depois de avaliar o que precisava ser feito, dividiu tarefas em grupos e se encarregou pessoalmente, com alguma ajuda, de recolocar as coisas – chão, paredes e móveis – no lugar.

Felizmente os andares superiores estavam pouco danificados, mas até o terceiro andar levara bastante tempo para colocar as coisas de pé novamente. Sem contar que vários escombros revelavam surpresas, por vezes não tão agradáveis.

Quando terminou os reparos era quase meio-dia. Estava exausto, mas não podia dormir. Ao invés disso, foi até a Sala de Poções, onde os Comensais responsáveis já trabalhavam, e pediu uma droga que aliviasse o cansaço. Então foi para seu quarto.

Sentiu-se satisfeito em tirar as roupas. Elas estavam empoeiradas, suadas e ensangüentadas, assim como ele. Tomou uma chuveirada para tirar a sensação pegajosa do corpo, e viu uma estranha mistura de sangue e barro seguindo para o ralo.

Ao sair do banheiro, viu Nagini rondando suas roupas.

- Sentiu cheiro de sangue? – perguntou ele, enquanto ia até o closet pegar roupas limpas.

- Sim… Delicioso cheiro de sangue – respondeu a cobra, confirmando.

Ele sorriu, enviesado.

- Não fique muito feliz. Parte do sangue é meu, o resto é da Ginny. Você terá mais sorte se for lá em baixo e tentar surrupiar um cadáver – disse, vasculhando as gavetas. – De preferência um Auror.

- Mas estão frescos? – quis saber a cobra, interessada.

- Mais ou menos. Já esfriaram, se é o que quer saber.

Ela não pareceu muito feliz com a resposta.

- E sua amiga, Ginny, está sangrando aonde?

Ele saiu do closet, vestindo apenas as calças, e encarou a cobra.

- Não fale dela assim – alertou.

- Assim como? – quis saber o animal, enroscando-se no dossel da cama. – Como comida?

- Exatamente – disse ele, seco.

Nagini fez um ruído engraçado, poderia estar rindo. Ele ignorou-a a voltou a se vestir.

- Você se importa muito com ela – disse a voz sibilante no quarto. – Acho que está você está apaixonado.

Ele saiu ajeitando a capa e pegou a varinha sobre o criado-mudo.

- Poupe-me de seus comentários infelizes – disse para a cobra, sem ânimo para discutir. A máscara de Ginny estava no chão; pegou-a. – Vou sair; não coma minha roupas!

Ele saiu. Deu alguns passos para o norte e entrou no quarto de Ginny. Separou algumas mudas de vestes limpas. Desceu. O hall estava movimentado, e de vários andares os Comensais desciam corpos por magia. A maioria deles ainda usava roupas de festa, já que só uma parcela deles habitavam ali. Avistou Lucius, que se responsabilizara por coordenar a contagem, e aproximou-se.

- Como estamos indo? – perguntou-lhe, vendo a pilha de corpos não contados que eram depositados no hall para serem levados para fora.

- Digamos que foi proporcional – respondeu Lucius, parecendo não muito feliz, mas também não muito desanimado. – Para cada Auror, uns dois Comensais. Mas acho que podia ser pior.

- Um desfalque razoável – comentou ele, em voz baixa, pensativo. – Alguém do Cinco?

Lucius não respondeu de imediato. Mexeu-se inquieto antes de responder.

- Dean. Aparentemente derrubou um pedaço da ante-câmara da Ala Norte para impedir dois Aurores de subirem para a Sala de Planejamentos, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Bellatrix o desenterrou.

Ele crispou os lábios. Não sentia nada de especial pelo rapaz, mas não podia negar que ele era promissor e fazia um competente trabalho para eles. Sem contar que Ginny reagiria muito mal àquela notícia, era a mais próxima ao colega.

- Mais alguém?

- Bom… Mulciber e Dolohov, dos antigos.

- Não farão diferença – comentou, ainda em voz baixa. Estavam com ele há bastante tempo, mas ultimamente estavam deixando a desejar.

- Milord – chamou Lucius, parecendo bem mais apreensivo. – Também não achamos GW em lugar algum.

- Ah, está tudo bem com ela – respondeu, distante. – Bella está lá fora?

Lucius assentiu. Ele saiu.

Nos jardins estavam enfileirados vários cadáveres, divididos em Aurores e Comensais, e havia gente trabalhavam na identificação. O sol estava forte, apesar do vento, mas Bellatrix supervisionava-os. Levantou os olhos quando ele apareceu e reverenciou-se brevemente.

- Milord, como foi com o castelo?

- Continuará em pé por muitos anos – respondeu, despreocupado. Observou uma pequena fileira à parte onde os corpos pareciam carne moída.

- Não conseguimos identificar aqueles – explicou ela, vendo onde seus olhos fixavam.

- O da ponta fui eu – disse ele, em mesmo tom. – Não sei o nome, mas é um Auror, com certeza. Os dois do meio também. Joguei-os pelo parapeito – disse, curvando os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso sádico.

- Bem feito para eles – disse Bellatrix, compreendendo perfeitamente.

- Vou sair – anunciou ele, em seguida. – Volto logo, mas talvez os Aurores voltem para levar os corpos dos colegas – Bellatrix olhou-o, aguardando ordens. – Deixem que levem, mas fiquem atentos a eles.

A seguidora concordou com a cabeça. Ele desaparatou.

Apareceu no saguão do hospital, movimentado.

Reparou assim que chegou que dois bruxos que se lembrava de ter visto durante a noite o encararam e levaram a mão às varinhas dentro dos bolsos, rapidamente. Ele não fez movimentos por um momento, então aproximou-se ligeiramente, para inquietação dos homens, e disse-lhes, em voz baixa e calma:

- Tem certeza que querem alarmar todas essas pessoas? Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês.

Eles pareceram compreender o risco de um duelo ali dentro. Entreolharam-se brevemente e recuaram um passo. Ele não esperou por reações, e dirigiu-se ao balcão.

A mesma bruxa que ele modificara a memória atendia os presentes. Controlada pelo seu Imperius como ainda estava, bastou olhar-lhe uma vez para dar a informação que queria.

- Quinto andar, quarto quinhentos e seis. Já está à sua espera – informou a recepcionista loura.

Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e pegou o caminho para as escadas. Os Aurores pareciam inquietos quando os olhou brevemente, antes de desaparecer de vista, mas ele não se preocupou. O hospital era uma área neutra e muito ruim para se causar tumulto, e eles não eram burros o suficiente para alertar aos pacientes que ele estava no prédio, causando pânico entre os doentes e feridos. Não, definitivamente um confronto não seria proveitoso para ninguém.

O quinto andar se parecia com o térreo, tirando que não havia recepção, mas muitas portas ao longo dos corredores. Ele nunca subira ali antes.

O quarto quinhentos e seis ficava perto da escada. Alguns curandeiros passavam pelo corredor, carregando coisas no ar, e desapareciam por portas. Bateu na porta ao chegar.

Depois de alguns segundos uma bruxa atendeu e ele reconheceu como sendo um dos medibruxos que socorreram Ginny quando eles chegaram ao hospital. A moça sorriu em reconhecimento.

- Entre, ela já está acordada.

A medibruxa abriu mais a porta e ele entrou, olhando ao redor. Ginny fora movida para um quarto maior e mais movimentado. Havia quatro camas ali, todas protegidas por biombos, embora todos estivessem abertos no momento. Um leito estava vazio, mas os outros estavam ocupados e tinham visitas. Conversavam. Pelo menos nenhum dos feridos eram Aurores.

Ginny estava na última cama. Estava sentada olhando pela janela, de onde era possível ver vários prédios da região urbana de Londres. Parecia distante e ligeiramente mais miúda do que era com a camisola larga do hospital. Ele se aproximou.

Tocou-lhe o ombro quando chegou perto o suficiente. Ela pareceu ter um pequeno sobressalto, então olhou para a mão em seu ombro e respirou fundo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, sentindo que ela estava um pouco triste.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Estou bem… acho – disse, em voz baixa.

Era óbvio que ela não estava bem, mas eles não tinham tempo para ficar perdendo ali.

- Trouxe umas roupas para você – disse, depositando as ao seu lado. Ela mordeu a bochecha, hesitante. – Eu não me importo de sair para você se trocar – disse, entendendo que ela estava tendo uma crise de pudor.

- Não precisa – disse ela, enfim, parecendo conformada. – Só fecha o biombo, por favor.

Ele obedeceu e aproximou-se da janela enquanto ela se trocava. Era estranho observar aqueles prédios trouxas todos. Fazia muito tempo desde que descobrira que era um bruxo e desde então fizera questão de ficar o mais longe possível de tudo o que lembrasse sua infância tediosa. Os trouxas eram incrivelmente burros. Mesmo com todos os sinais de que algo acontecia, por mais que o Ministério se empenhasse em desaparecer com os vestígios de magia dos desastres que os acometiam, insistiam em continuar a viver suas vidas tolas e chatas normalmente, como observava ao ver os carros e pedestres lá em baixo, inquietos e incessantes. Talvez não achassem que todas aquelas tragédias pudessem chegar à Londres, uma cidade tão _evoluída_. Talvez achassem que coisas assim nunca aconteceriam com eles…

Mas era sempre assim, invariável o fato de serem trouxas ou não.

Quando se virou, Ginny estava calçando as meias. Esperou pacientemente que ela as colocasse e calçasse os sapatos, por mais que quisesse ir embora. Mas só estava sendo paciente em consideração à notícia que tinha que lhe dar antes que chegassem à Basilisk Hall. E achava melhor contar-lhe ali para que ela tivesse tempo de digerir a informação.

Ele terminou de calçar os sapatos, parecendo terrivelmente infeliz, mas não se levantou nem deu sinais de que pretendia ir embora. Ficou sentada na cama de metal, segurando sua máscara, os pés que não tocavam o chão balançando lentamente.

Ela falou antes que ele.

- Tom, eu não vou voltar com você – disse, simplesmente.

Mas ele não estava no espírito para brincadeiras.

- Olha, eu sei que fui meio imbecil essa madrugada, mas já pedi desculpas. Agora, veja, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar antes que cheguemos lá, então…

- Você não está entendendo – cortou ela, sem olhar-lhe. – Cansei disso. Não vou voltar para o castelo.

Ele encarou-a, desnorteado.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou, achando que talvez fosse algum tipo de brincadeira. Mas no íntimo já sabia que ela não brincaria numa hora daquelas.

Ela levou as mãos à testa, perturbada.

- Eu não posso continuar. Não sei porque me aliei à você. Não temos nada em comum. Eu fui precipitada, agi pensando na atração que sentia por você, mas agora vejo que cometi um grande erro – dizia ela, em voz baixa, para os próprios pés. Suspirou. – Não digo que não houve bons momentos, mas agora já chega. Olhe… olhe pra gente! Eu… eu não sei nada sobre você! Nem sei quantos anos a gente tem de diferença! A gente não tem anda a ver, _eu_ não tenho nada a ver, sou contra tudo o que você pensa ou faz. E-eu não sei como demorei tanto tempo para perceber que não pode ser assim. Simplesmente não pode!

Ele continuava encarando-a, abismado. Péssima hora para uma crise de consciência.

- Ginny, podemos discutir isso em casa? – perguntou, numa tentativa final de evitar escândalos.

- _Já disse que não vou com você_ – reclamou ela, ríspida.

- Claro que vai – disse, mansamente, mas já se segurando para não explodir. Segurava a varinha com força dentro do bolso. – Olhe pra mim. – Ela não se moveu. – _Olhe pra mim_ – repetiu com mais urgência, mas ela continuou com as mãos na frente do rosto baixo.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se. Não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de rebeldia, mas concordou consigo mesmo que devia ser mais delicado com ela pelo menos naquele dia.

Aproximou-se dela e agachou-se, ficando vários centímetros abaixo de seu rosto. Colocou as mãos sobre as dela, tentando abaixá-las.

- _Por favor_ – pediu ele, em tom gentil.

Ela cedeu, mostrando um rosto cheio de lágrimas. Olhou para ele, embora evitasse seus olhos.

- Isso que você disse não faz sentido _nenhum_ – disse-lhe, suavemente, tentando não parecer muito grosseiro. – Você está se confundindo. Pouco importa a nossas idades ou nossas opiniões, porque você está fazendo isso por um motivo muito maior, lembra-se? Você não pode ir embora, Ginny. Você é minha, está no contrato, lembra?

As feições dela retorceram-se numa careta de desgosto.

- _Que se dane o maldito contrato!_ – vociferou ela, bem mais alto do que antes. Ele percebeu que a conversa além do biombo se interrompeu abruptamente. – Eu não sou um bicho ou uma merda de mercadoria para que você possa me possuir! Eu sou alguém, ouviu? EU SOU ALGUÉM…!

- Fale baixo! – sibilou ele, ríspido, preocupado com o que as pessoas estavam ouvindo.

- POR QUE EU DEVO FALAR BAIXO? SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ QUER? EU NÃO VOU TE OBEDECER MAIS, PORQUE EU NÃO AGÜENTO _MAIS_! – berrou ela, histérica.

Ele pensou em lançar-lhe um Feitiço Silenciador, mas antes que conseguisse sacar a varinha do bolso, o biombo se abriu com violência. A medibruxa que o atendera na porta há pouco encarava-o, meio assustada, meio furiosa.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – ralhou ela, em tom de censura, embora mantivesse a voz baixa.

- Não se intrometa – mandou, lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

- Oh ho! Agora, é claro, vai ameaçar as pessoas – disse Ginny, numa voz estranha e extremamente sarcástica. – É só isso o que sabe fazer.

- _Cale a boca_ – rilhou, mais urgente.

- E se eu não calar? – desafiou ela, amargamente.

Ele chegou ao limite. Estava tentando ser razoável, mas aparentemente não surtia efeito algum. Já era hora de apelar pelo que fazia de melhor.

Puxou a varinha e apontou-a bem no meio dos olhos da garota. Ela pareceu um pouco assustada com a ameaça súbita, mas não se acovardou diante da intimidação. Encarou-o com desprezo.

- Não é um pedido – disse-lhe, suavemente.

A medibruxa apontava-lhe a varinha agora, parecendo furiosa.

- O que acha que está fazendo? Isso é um hospital! Se não abaixar essa varinha agora, eu vou…

- Vai o que? – rosnou ele, desafiando-a, sem olhá-la completamente. Era só o que faltava.

- Serei obrigada a te machucar! – respondeu a mulher, com firmeza, embora parecesse um pouco assustada.

Ele riu. Riu como sempre ria quando pessoas ridiculamente ignorantes como aquela mulher se achavam mais competentes do que ele. Tirou os cabelos dos olhos e, sem aviso, mudou de alvo. A medibruxa recuou um pouco, surpresa, mas não desviou a mira dele.

- Não seja ridícula, sua sonsa. Posso te partir ao meio com um estalar de dedos – alertou, tentando manter a voz calma.

- Por que fica alardeando tanto de seu poder? – retrucou Ginny, irritada, à sua direita. - É, quando na verdade não faz mais nada além de ficar sentado esperando que façamos por você. E por que é que ameaça quem você sabe que não pode nem torcer seu mindinho?

- E quem é você para falar neste tom comigo, menina? – disse, olhando-a com o canto dos olhos, em um misto de fúria e cruel satisfação. - Você nem sai de seu quarto quando tem escolha! Projeta um monte de coisas, mas executar que é bom nem passa perto de seus pensamentos, e você ainda vem falar _de mim_? Toda essa sua decência que usa como pretexto para absolver a si mesma de sua culpa e que ninguém nunca vai enxergar… Se esconde por trás de uma máscara e de um apelido para poupar sua família e amigos do desgosto que você é para eles e se acha muito poderosa porque dribla todo o Ministério com suas cartinhas ao jornal, não é mesmo? Quem é que está sendo hipócrita aqui, GW?

A garota fez uma cara ofendida e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, porém, disparou contra ele, a voz cheia de desprezo:

- Não estou vendo diferença alguma em nossa hipocrisia. Você sai por aí matando Sangue Ruins, mas também se esconde atrás de um apelido e de uma máscara de mentiras para disfarçar seu nome trouxa e seu sangue mais impuro do que o meu!

O quarto ficou realmente silencioso quando as palavras terminaram de sair da boca dela, como se ninguém ousasse respirar. A mulher que apontava-lhe a varinha ficou muito branca com a revelação de sua identidade e talvez finalmente assimilando seus traços com a foto da página de procurados atrás do balcão no térreo. As pessoas além, todas encaravam-no estáticas e aterrorizadas.

Mas todo esse espanto não foi o suficiente para parar e eco da fala de Ginny em sua cabeça. Como ela ousava dizer aquilo na frente daquela gente? Como ela tinha a coragem de desafiá-lo daquela maneira? Se ela estava querendo testar até onde ia seu auto-controle, ela havia conseguido, pois a única coisa que conseguiu pensar e fazer em seguida foi puxar o braço da varinha e voltar-lhe um soco certeiro no meio do rosto.

Ginny caiu para trás, na cama, gemendo e retorcendo-se de dor. Tinha certeza absoluta que quebrara-lhe o nariz, e, não ia negar, estava bem satisfeito. Na verdade, a vontade que tinha era a de espancá-la até que estivesse inconsciente e incapaz de respirar, mas algo dentro dele disse que um nariz quebrado já era um castigo razoável pelo afronte.

Além do mais, sentiu algo que se aproximava a uma pontada de culpa quando ela se mexeu e ele viu o travesseiro se manchando de sangue.

- Vamos _embora_! – disse ele, retomando a abordagem inicial. Agora sentia que não devia ter se descontrolado, mas nada mudaria o fato de que todas aquelas pessoas agora sabiam quem eles eram. Ginny não se mexeu, continuou chorando baixinho e tossindo, com a mão no rosto.

Ele olhou ao redor. Ginny não mudaria sua atitude por mais que ele a machucasse. Conhecia-a. Uma Maldição Imperius também não faria efeito. Tinha que arranjar outro jeito de atingi-la, e se não fosse por amor-próprio, seria por clemência.

Atacou a medibruxa primeiro. Não a machucou, mas a imobilizou com um _Petrificus Totalus_. Estava certo ao imaginar que as pessoas se sentiriam mais ameaçadas depois que a pessoa mais capaz de lutar por eles fora rendida. Todos se encolheram , os pacientes em suas camas e os visitantes contra as paredes. Ele lançou um feitiço contra a porta, que se lacrou. Agora ninguém poderia sair e tornava-se mais fácil para ele escolher um alvo.

Um senhor de idade e sua esposa também idosa encaravam-no com terrível pavor. Não… Talvez o homem de cama ao lado que apertou os olhos com força quando ele apontou-lhe a varinha. Também não. Seus visitantes pareciam mais interessantes; três adolescentes, que encolheram-se terrificados quando ele olhou em sua direção, uma mulher paralisada de medo e uma garotinha que escondia-se atrás dela.

Ele sorriu e abaixou-se.

- Mas que garotinha adorável – disse, na voz mais doce que encontrou. A mãe da menina ficou branca como giz e tentou esconder a menina melhor. O sorriso dele se alargou. – Por que não vem até aqui? Tenho um presente para você.

O internado, que era claramente o pai da menina, arriscou escorregar a mão bem lentamente em direção à varinha sobre o criado mudo, mas ele percebeu.

- Accio varinha – disse, quase descansadamente, e o homem congelou à três centímetros de tocá-la. Esta voou até sua mão, ele olhou-a uma única vez e atirou-a pela janela aberta.

O homem se retraiu, derrotado, frente àquela humilhação. Ele tornou a voltar-se para a menininha, que espiava-o, assustada, por entre as pernas da mãe.

- Vem aqui – disse ele, simulando um sorriso bondoso. A garotinha negou com a cabeça e ainda mostrou-lhe a língua. A mãe suava frio e prendia-a às suas costas. – Que feio – repreendeu ele, com um muxoxo. – Sua mãe não te deu boas-maneiras… Acho que ela merece ser castigada.

Cordas saíram de sua varinha antes que alguém pudesse protestar. Elas enrolaram-se nas pernas, braços e boca da mulher, imobilizando e calando-a, que caiu no chão em seguida, choramingando abafada e sem poder se mover muito. Ele tornou a erguer a varinha, dessa vez apontando para a menina, que começava a chorar.

- Por favor, não! – implorou o homem, as lágrimas molhando-lhe o rosto.

- _Imperio_ – disse, calmamente, ignorando-o.

A menininha calou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar vazio e fixo, completamente amaldiçoada. Devia ter uns quatro anos, ou menos.

Ele levantou-se, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Seu pai quer que você vá buscar a varinha dele – disse, por fim, explicitando a ordem que lhe dera, de modo a apavorar ainda mais os familiares. Lentamente, a menininha foi indo em direção á janela.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – chorou o pai da criança, incapaz de sair da cama, moribundo como estava. O casal idoso às suas costas soluçavam, mas também tinham muito medo para deter a menina. Um dos adolescentes adiantou-se tencionando parar a criança, mas um segundo depois ele estava no chão do mesmo jeito que a mãe.

A menina escalava agora o parapeito. O homem e os adolescentes choravam. Os olhos da medibruxa se moviam, aterrorizados, sem poderem fazer nada. Ele sorria calmamente com a perspectiva de ver a menina se jogar de lá de cima, como um saco de papel…

- Já chega – disse uma voz bem firme, embora rouca, à sua esquerda. – Pare com isso agora!

Ele levantou a varinha e cessou a Maldição Imperius. A garotinha parou, as mãos na batente da janela e prestes a passar a perna por cima da vidraça, sem saber o que estava fazendo ali. Olhou para fora e desequilibrou-se, surpresa e aterrorizada. Ginny pegou-a no colo antes que acontecesse qualquer coisa, e levou-a até a família novamente, acalmando-a em seus braços. Depois de depositá-la nos braços do pai, tirou a própria varinha do bolso e desfez os feitiços que ele lançara nas pessoas.

A mãe agarrou-se a criança, chorando, enquanto ela se virava para ele, o sangue começando a coagular sobre sua boca.

- Seu showzinho foi doentio, mas me convenceu – disse ela, impassível, embora o encarasse com olhos em brasa. – Vamos embora agora.

Ele alargou o sorriso. Vencera, afinal de contas.

Por outro lado, aquela Ginny fria e furiosa o incomodava um pouco. Ela virou-se para pegar o resto de suas coisas e ele aproximou-se. Ela fez menção de colocar a máscara, mas ele segurou-lhe a mão antes que o fizesse.

- Aqui – disse, em voz baixa, apontando-lhe a varinha para o rosto. Ela apertou os olhos, receosa, mas ele apenas fez com que seu nariz re recuperasse e limpou o sangue. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o, ainda parecendo magoada. – Não precisa ser assim.

- Como deve ser, então? – perguntou ela, seca, porém conformada, um dos cantos dos lábios tremendo ligeiramente.

Ele acariciou seu rosto delicadamente e sentiu suas barreiras ruírem. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela e pingou de seu queixo. Ele a queria verdadeiramente, e não podia suportar a infelicidade em seu rosto.

- Podemos ser felizes juntos se você quiser. Mas isso trará conseqüências – disse ele, em voz baixa. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele e apertou-a levemente sobre o próprio rosto, mais lágrimas surgindo-lhe nos olhos fechados. Parecia dolorosamente dividida.

- Eu quero – disse, por fim, sem conseguir mais controlar as lágrimas.

Ele sentiu-se feliz com a resposta. Envolveu-a com o outro braço e deslizou a mão do rosto para baixo dos cabelos. Beijou-a, e Ginny não recusou. Foi breve, mas ela pareceu melhor quando se separaram.

- Eu te amo, seu idiota – disse ela, num sussurro choroso.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe pelo soco.

- Bobagem. Me perdoe pelas coisas que falei – pediu ela.

- Não se preocupe. Também te devo desculpas por isso.

- A verdade é sempre dura – disse ela, querendo rir, embora ainda não tivesse parado de chorar. – Mas vou encarar melhor daqui pra frente.

- Vamos – disse ele, por fim.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Colocou sua máscara e virou-se para o restante das pessoas.

- Nossas desculpas pela cena. Essa noite foi simplesmente exaustiva – esclareceu ela, cansada. – A Ordem das Trevas não têm nada contra vocês. A partir de hoje, inclusive, seremos muito menos rigorosos com quanto à pureza do sangue. – Ele olhou para ela, que retribuiu o olhar, decidida. - Somos todos bruxos e não faz sentido nenhum que continuemos a agir dessa forma. Mas não pensem que somos a favor da miscigenação com trouxas, isso deverá acabar.

Ele não disse nada. Discordava terrivelmente daquilo, mas entendia que, aceitando-a, era uma conseqüência justa. E além do mais, não mudaria muita coisa anistiar os mestiços e nascidos trouxas. Apesar de tudo, faziam magia como todos ali naquele quarto.

- Em todo o caso, gostaria de informá-los que qualquer bruxo de sangue puro que tiver interesse em endossar nossas tropas são bem vindos – continuou ela, e demoradamente olhou para os adolescentes ao canto. – Lutaremos incessantemente pela supremacia bruxa, e é dispensável lembrá-los que os que estiverem do nosso lado terão muito mais vantagens do que os que não estão, quando a guerra acabar e formos os vencedores.

Então ela olhou para ele e fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

- Não aparate no hall – disse-lhe, entes que ela se fosse. Ela assentiu e desaparatou.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para as caras assustadas das pessoas. Não achava uma boa idéia deixá-los ilesos por terem presenciado aquilo; com certeza alguém alertaria ao Ministério sobre Ginny. Alterou a memória deles, um por um, e estuporou-os em seguida. Acordariam minutos depois sem saberem o que tinha acontecido. Então olhou no rosto desacordado de cada um pela última vez e desaparatou.

Ventava um pouco mais nos jardins do que quando ele saíra, e o sol escondera-se atrás de uma grande e solitária nuvem. Percebeu a diferença entre o cheiro de assepsia de um hospital e o cheiro engraçado de sangue, suor e queimado que pairava ao redor de Basilisk Hall. As fileiras de mortos eram ainda maiores do que antes, mas suspeitava que era a visão final do saldo da batalha.

Ginny estava parada um pouco mais à sua esquerda, olhando fixamente para algo. Ele lembrou-se, subitamente, que se esquecera de avisá-la sobre Jack Dean.

Ele cogitou consolá-la, mas antes que tomasse qualquer decisão, ela caminhou até o corpo do amigo e caiu de joelhos, a cabeça baixa. Bellatrix e o restante dos Comensais desviaram o olhar, constrangidos, e ele preferiu não se intrometer na despedida.

"_Estimada Sra. Dean,_

_Gostaria muito de ter escrito-lhe antes e em momentos melhores. Sinto grande respeito pela senhora, mas o acaso quis que nos conhecêssemos somente agora. É uma pena._

_A senhora não me conhece, pessoalmente, mas acredito que Jack tenha lhe falado de mim. Trabalhamos juntos por um longo tempo e isso fez crescer entre a gente enorme carinho e admiração. Jack sempre representou uma grande importância em minha vida. Ele foi a única pessoa que me aceitou e me acolheu durante um dos períodos mais sombrios para mim. Ele me apoiou e me suportou por pouco mais de um ano, quando nos conhecemos, em um ambiente hostil e depressivo. Ele sabia dos meus maiores segredos e sempre me foi leal. Eu nunca teria suportado se não tivesse sua companhia, e acredito que ele também não teria ido tão longe sem a minha._

_Muito infelizmente, ontem, e talvez a senhora seja a primeira civil a saber, não correu tudo bem durante a nossa confraternização. Durante certa hora da madrugada, os Aurores invadiram nosso quartel e iniciaram um tumulto. Não vou dizer que foi desumano da parte deles terem atacado uma multidão de pessoas desarmadas em pleno divertimento porque todos nós somos suspeitos para dizer o que é ou não desumano. Entretanto, Jack foi leal à nós até o último segundo, quando impediu alguns Aurores de acessar as áreas mais restritas derrubando uma parte do corredor para soterrá-los. Infelizmente sua coragem também custou sua vida._

_Eu realmente sinto muito. Daria tudo para que tivesse sido comigo ao invés dele e queria ter estado lá para ajudar, mas lamentavelmente só tomei conhecimento da fatalidade há alguns minutos, e infelizmente nunca poderei retribuir tudo o que ele me devia._

_O pai dele estaria extremamente orgulhoso de sua bravura, eu tenho absoluta certeza, e a senhora também deve se orgulhar, apesar de tudo. Conheço sua opinião a respeito das escolhas de Jack, e talvez a senhora sempre tivesse tido a razão. O mundo não merecia perder uma pessoa tão boa e tão competente como ele, por motivo algum existente. Mas ele fez suas opções, e as honrou da maneira mais bonita e memorável possível._

_Meus mais sinceros sentimentos,_

_GW._"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota – Música: Destroyed, composta por **_**Sharon den Adel**_** e possivelmente por **_**Robert Westernholt, **_**da banda de metal sinfônico holandesa Within Temptation, apresentada no álbum **_**Destroyed**_**. Vale a pena conhecer a banda se ainda não conhece!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

**- Os Traidores do Sangue –**

"**She: Why can't I forgive?**

**He: You must stop to condemn the past**

**She: Why can't this fear be my guide?**

**He: It will be your strength if you dare**

**She: There's no blame in my life**

**He: Nor forgiveness for the pain**

**She: I will show them**

**He: Let them know who you are**

**Both: This is my/your perfect revelation"**

_**Imperfect Tenses**_**, After Forever**

**I**

Ginny estava confusa. Muitas coisas relevantes haviam acontecido em um curto espaço de tempo. Não sabia como seria sua recepção na Ordem das Trevas de agora em diante e a morte de Jack fora um baque terrível para ela. E ainda havia o infeliz segredo que carregava no ventre e não sabia como nem se iria contá-lo. Não tinha muita certeza se agüentaria por muito mais tempo.

Além de seus problemas pessoais, Basilisk Hall vivia um verdadeiro caos. Fora os mortos, surgiram desaparecidos. Ginny tinha certeza de que muita gente aproveitara a confusão para fugir do país, porque era fato que muitos entravam ali por impulso até que se viam tão profundamente atolados em exigências que não podiam cumprir. Muita gente não tinha a mesma sorte que ela; Ginny tinha plena consciência que os membros dos grupos inferiores morriam às bicas em missões, fosse por falta de experiência, fosse pelo risco ou pela falta de interesse dos superiores. Ela tentava não fechar os olhos para isso, mas em certa altura do campeonato ela só conseguia pensar que estavam em guerra, e que aquilo se chamava seleção natural.

Em todo o caso, suspeitavam que os Aurores também tivessem capturado alguns deles. Felizmente não houve nenhum desaparecido dos grupos intermediários superiores para cima que não estivessem na lista dos mortos, o que significava que não poderiam obter nenhuma informação muito importante.

Na primeira reunião que aconteceu, no dia seguinte, todos tiveram seu momento de falar. Os Malfoy revelaram os números finais das perdas, os Lestrange se encarregaram de expor as informações extraídas dos poucos Aurores que encontraram ainda vivo, sem muito sucesso, Rookwood e Adam opinaram sobre a falha na segurança. Ginny então dividiu a informação de que encontrara o traidor durante a batalha, e a reunião acabou quando todos fizeram questão de ir tirar uma lasquinha que fosse do sujeito preso nas masmorras.

E de repente ela se via sozinha com ele pela primeira vez desde que saíram do hospital.

- Precisamos conversar – disse Tom, no silêncio que se seguiu alguns segundos depois que o último Comensal saiu da sala. Ela suspirou, concordou, e fechou a porta.

Ele estava encostado na mesa e Ginny aproximou-se, mas também não se sentou. Ele mexia com as mãos, distraído, e parecia estranhamente incerto sobre por onde começar. Aquilo a deixou nervosa.

- Ontem, no hospital… – começou ele, por fim, como se escolhesse bem as palavras.

Ginny olhou para o chão, sem-graça. Achava que já haviam discutido o suficiente na frente daquelas pessoas, e já havia aceitado seu destino. Não tinha motivos para trazer aquilo à tona novamente.

Mas achava que devia explicações, em todo o caso.

- Sim? – disse, desanimada, esperando.

- Bom, eu falei com o curandeiro que cuidou de você um pouco antes de… pouco depois que chegamos lá – disse ele, ainda hesitante. Ginny não entendeu o rumo da conversa. – Ele me disse… me disse que você está grávida.

Sentiu o sangue abandonar o rosto na mesma hora. Levantou os olhos rapidamente. Tivera tanta coisa em mente que nem se lembrara de que provavelmente o curandeiro saberia e contaria a ele. Atrapalhou-se. E agora?

Então tornou a olhar para o chão, e agora era ela quem torcia as mãos, nervosa.

- Ginny? – chamou ele, mas ela não olhou. – Você sabia?

Pronto. Agora estava com problemas. Como resolveria isso? Pior, como ele reagiria à tudo isso?

Mas não havia como fugir agora. Confirmou com a um aceno de cabeça.

Ela não sabia ao certo o que estava esperando. Talvez gritos furiosos contra ela, ou até mesmo um tapa. Mas não esperava, sinceramente, o tom de voz que ele usou em seguida.

- Isso é muito grave – disse ele, em voz baixa e preocupada. Parecia tão preocupado a ponto de ignorar sua tentativa desleal de ocultar-lhe esse segredo. – Não era para ter acontecido.

Ginny arriscou olhá-lo. Estava absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, e olhava fixamente para o rodapé às suas costas. Era como se estivesse completamente perdido, e aquilo foi igualmente chocante para ela.

- N-não é tão ruim assim – disse-lhe, baixinho, tentando consolá-lo.

Ele encarou-a, mas não parecia bravo.

- Não… É muito ruim, Ginny – repetiu ele, ainda olhando-a. – Essa criança não pode nascer. Você sabe que não pode.

Ela sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, involuntariamente. Não que ter um filho, ainda mais dele, fosse um sonho que sempre tivera, mas agora que estava feito, ela não podia deixar de pensar na idéia com carinho. Fazia um mês que sabia, e desde então, sem querer, vinha se preparando para ser mãe. E aquilo rendera doces pensamentos.

E no fundo ela sempre soubera que não podia ser.

Mas…

- Por quê? - perguntou ela, em voz baixa, tentando não parecer muito desconsolada. – Por que é que não pode? Nós… nós vamos assumir, não vamos? Para todos? Por que é que não podemos ter um filho?

Ele olhou-a de um modo muito estranho, como se sentisse _pena_ dela.

- Por favor, não se faça de louca. Somos amantes e não um casal apaixonado – disse, lentamente, parecendo desgostar de si mesmo por dizer a verdade tão crua. – Você está se esquecendo de quem somos e de onde estamos? Olhe ao redor, você acha mesmo que vai criar um filho aqui? Ginny…

Mas ela negava com a cabeça, não queria ouvir. Ele estava certo. Era uma idéia absurda. Mas ela se sentia na obrigação de defender seu filho, custasse o que custasse.

- Você quer que… está me dizendo para _matarmos_ o nosso filho…? Eu não posso fazer isso, Tom. Você sabe que eu não posso, que eu não consigo!

- Não vai doer. É só uma poção…

- Eu não estou pensando na dor, eu… Meu Deus, Tom, é o nosso filho! – disse ela, mais alto que antes.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, impaciente, mas pareceu pensar nas palavras certas para usar na próxima frase.

- Olha, eu sei que você tem toda essa coisa de que as meninas crescem, se casam e têm filhos, mas não é assim que vai ser para você. Pelo menos enquanto estiver comigo. Seria mais complicado do que você pode imaginar, e quanto antes fizermos isso, garota, mais sofrimento vai te poupar.

Ela apertou os olhos.

- Não me chame assim…! Você fala comigo como se eu tivesse quinze anos! Eu sei diferenciar os sonhos da vida real e pode ter certeza de que eu queria tanto quanto você que isso estivesse acontecendo… Mas está acontecendo, Tom. Isso é a vida real. - Ela tornou a abrir os olhos, e encarou-o. - Não podemos fugir para sempre. _Eu_ não quero mais fugir.

Seguiu-se um silêncio profundo. Ele ainda olhava-a como se estivesse consternado com a situação dela. Ginny não poderia suportar aquele olhar por muito mais tempo.

- Eu não te obrigaria a passar por isso se não fosse necessário - disse ele, depois de um tempo.

Ginny suspirou.

- Eu vou ter esse filho de qualquer jeito, Tom. Mesmo que eu esteja sozinha e longe de você. Mesmo que isso me seja uma tortura, eu vou ter esse filho - falou, conclusiva e esforçada para manter a voz firme, mas fracassando. - E talvez seja bem melhor assim… Se ele não souber que você é o pai dele, pelo menos ele não poderá seguir seu exemplo…

Ele empalideceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Então cerrou as sobrancelhas.

- Você acha que eu quero fazer isso porque tenho medo que um filho meu possa se tornar mais poderoso do que eu, não é? Você acha que eu tenho medo de me envolver, de gostar da criança, traído pelos próprios sentimentos, não acha? - disse ele, em voz baixa e acusadora. Mas algo estranho surgiu em seus olhos e fez tremer sua voz quando pronunciou a próxima frase. - Talvez seja verdade. A idéia de ter um filho me _apavora_. Mas o que mais me apavora, Ginny, é pensar no que pode acontecer se você tiver esse filho e quando todos souberem que ele é meu. Me apavora pensar que meus inimigos irão atrás de vocês. Me apavora pensar no que poderia acontecer. Por favor, não me obrigue a passar por isso! Podemos ser só eu e você…

Eles ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, até que ele desviou os olhos, como se tivesse se dado conta do que havia dito. Ginny não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Primeiro ele poupava sua vida, agora ele dizia que não queria fazer parte de uma família porque não suportaria perdê-la. Por mais que aquilo fosse um bom sinal, se tratando de dele não fazia muito sentido. Era algo que nunca, nem nos seus mais fantasiosos devaneios, esperaria ouvir dele. Era algo com o qual não estava contando, mesmo tendo achado muito _fofo_. Por isso, não sabia o que dizer.

Mas não precisava dizer nada, pensou. Aproximou-se, delicadamente, e pousou a mão sobre a dele. Durante todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos, ela nunca esperou que algum dia precisasse ser a mais fortedo relacionamento. Mas o que é que podia fazer? Não conseguiria fingir que não se importava com os receios dele, afinal, ela ainda tinha um coração. E ele fazia parte disso.

Abraçou-o. Ele não afastou-a, mas também não retribuiu. Ginny sabia o que ele sentia; era como se ela própria sentisse. Devia ter sabido antes. Nenhum dos dois eram mais o que haviam sido há dois anos. Eles estiveram juntos por todo esse tempo, e de duas pessoas tão diferentes não era difícil esperar que preenchessem com valores do outro onde mais lhes careciam.

Sabia que ele queria livrar-se dela antes que se envolvesse demais, mas já era tarde para isso. Sabia que o minúsculo ser humano que se formava dentro dela era outro motivo pelo qual ele se arriscaria, sendo que nunca precisara nem nunca pretendera se preocupar com mais ninguém além dele próprio. Tudo aquilo em tão pouco tempo… Ele devia estar mais confuso do que jamais estivera.

E era extremamente tocante que ele confessasse aquele sentimento por ela e pelo filho em seu ventre.

- Podemos ser nós três - sussurrou ela, quando conseguiu, ao ouvido dele. - Eu prometo que podemos… Mas me tirar qualquer um dos dois, Tom, me causaria infelicidade pelo resto da vida. E você sente o mesmo, não é?

Ele respirou fundo e passou um dos braços pelos ombros dela. Ginny apertou o abraço, o rosto encostado em seu peito, e sentiu-se mais calma. Nenhum dos dois dissera nada, mas ela sentia que a tempestade passara. Ele não ia mais pressioná-la, e embora aliviado, ele estava se preparando para a mudança de planos.

- É mesmo isso o que quer? - perguntou ele, em voz baixa, depois de um longo silêncio. - Tentar?

Ginny afastou-se o suficiente para olhá-lo no rosto.

- É o que mais quero no mundo - respondeu, com seriedade, olhando-o nos olhos. - Acho que nada mais poderia me fazer feliz.

Ela tocou o rosto dele com a mão esquerda, aprazendo-se com o toque de sua pele na dela. Ele continuou olhando com uma expressão muito rara, enquanto um milhão se pensamentos ansiosos e doloridos passavam pelos olhos dele. Ginny não entendeu metade deles.

Então a porta se abriu abruptamente, sobressaltando-a.

Eles se afastaram rapidamente, mas Bellatrix já havia visto o suficiente. Ela olhou de um para o outro com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, a mão ainda na maçaneta da porta aberta, e depois de superado o aturdimento inicial, ela abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas aparentemente desistiu, deu de ombros e tornou a sair, fechando a porta.

Ginny sabia que a ocasião era imprópria, mas tornou a olhar para ele e foi mais forte que ela evitar o sorriso que sentiu repuxar os cantos dos lábios para cima. Eles se olharam por um segundo, e então estavam rindo.

Engraçado como se podiam levar dois anos montando uma fachada e como eram necessários apenas alguns dias para que ela desmoronasse. A notícia de que estavam juntos oficialmente já estava disseminada até o dia seguinte dentro do grupo Cinco; para que o restante dos grupos soubesse durou ainda mais uma semana. A respeito disso o castelo estava dividido em três facções: a dos que sabiam quem ela era e sabiam do _affair_ (em sua maioria o grupo Cinco, mais alguns guardas e Comensais esparsos), a dos que não sabiam quem ela era mas sabiam do _affair_ (no geral as pessoas que presenciaram a cena do beijo chocante durante a festa, mas não sabiam quem ela era, em ambos os sentidos) e a dos que não sabiam de nenhum dos dois, apenas ouviram boatos sobre os ocorridos da festa. Uma vez que isso estivesse acontecendo, gente com a qual ela nunca falara começou a reconhecê-la nos corredores como a moça que acompanhara o Lord das Trevas na comentada festa e titularam-na de "Lady das Trevas". Claro que nunca era chamada assim pela frente, mas Adam andava inteirando-a das fofocas.

Definitivamente achava que não superaria a ausência de Jack se Tom não a tivesse assumido. Isso significava que eles podiam poupar as hostilidades durante os expedientes e podiam ter conversas quase normais. Mesmo assim, sentia cada vez mais a falta do amigo na medida em que retomavam a rotina. Adam não deixou de falar com ela, mas o insubstituível Jack costumava ser seu elo de ligação, o que significou uma ligeira diferença na amizade dos dois.

Para sua felicidade e assombro, reparou que sua barriga já começara a crescer. Já estava com quase três meses e, embora não fosse nada anormal, já era visível quando se olhava no espelho sem roupas. Felizmente, poderia adiar ainda por algum tempo aquela noticia ao resto do castelo, porque simplesmente era impossível dizer que ela estava diferente quando usava o manto pesado do uniforme.

Apesar de não se importarem mais cem manterem contato em público, ela e Tom evitavam intencionalmente falar sobre a gravidez de Ginny mesmo quando estavam à sós, embora ele tivesse reparado também na barriga dela. Ela achava que Tom ainda estava se recuperando do trauma que fora a notícia e não estava disposta a pressioná-lo, mas estava se informando na medida do possível para a mudança em suas vidas que viria em pouco mais de seis meses. A pequena, porém completa, biblioteca de Basilisk Hall estava ajudando-a a entender o que estava acontecendo exatamente com seu corpo e os cuidados que tinha que tomar com o futuro-bebê. Depois de toda essa informação admirava-se que ainda não tivesse sofrido um aborto, quando, com culpa, se lembrava que já exagerara no álcool, já se estressara, já se alimentara mal por dias seguidos e ainda por cima já sofrera traumas extremos, como no dia das masmorras. Mas o bebê parecia vivo e bem, afinal, a barriga não estaria crescendo se não estivesse, não é?

Passado o período crítico de recuperação ao ataque sofrido ao castelo, eles voltaram à missão anterior: a invasão à Hogwarts. A princípio Ginny não ficou muito satisfeita de voltar àquele trabalho, mas assim que reviu suas anotações, sentiu um desejo intenso de fazer aquilo dar certo. Afinal, Jack morrera para proteger a Sala de Planejamentos, e isso significava que o mínimo que ela podia fazer é continuar seu trabalho, de preferência melhor do que antes.

Planejar a invasão permitiu distraí-la dos pensamentos em geral. Apesar de Jack, estava relativamente feliz com seu relacionamento, o que era um bom motivo para se preocupar. Toda vez que se permitia pensar no seu futuro, caia no receio constante de perder quaisquer dos membros de sua nova e pequena família, ou então de que algo acontecesse a ela própria e tivesse que deixá-los sozinhos. Eram pensamentos perturbadores e ela preferia ocupar sua mente com trabalho a deixar que ela vagasse por infelicidades.

Felizmente o trabalho foi sua âncora para manter os pés e a cabeça no chão. Tudo foi muito mais fácil uma vez que agora o grupo Cinco a respeitava. Ainda estava longe de ser querida, mas pelo menos era aceita sem que a atacassem.

Depois de algumas semanas de estudos, projetos e dedicação, finalmente chegaram a um plano. Estava tudo certo: Dumbledore estaria longe, a Ordem da Fênix estaria ocupada e os alunos e professores estariam entretidos em suas aulas. Ginny foi grata de ser irmã dos gêmeos, que a presentearam com um ótimo conhecimento das passagens secretas da escola e que seriam muito úteis nesta empreitada. E enfim, pela primeira vez desde que estivera nos grupos inferiores, iria sair em missão - _e_ iria comandá-la.

Ginny estava otimista; daria tudo certo. Era a melhor missão que já projetara.

De início Tom não aprovou a idéia de Ginny ir junto, mas felizmente não expressou sua opinião na frente dos outros. Quando tiveram um tempo sozinhos, entretanto, ele disse que não achava certo que ela fosse, mesmo porque ela não era a melhor duelista que ele conhecia. Ginny concordava nesse ponto, mas não foi o suficiente para fazer sua cabeça. Ela argumentou que sobrevivera ao ataque dos Aurores no mês anterior e que não era tão incapaz em magia, a não ser que ele se julgasse um mal professor, uma vez que ele a treinara pessoalmente. Então ele disse que não se tratava disso, mas em colocar-se em risco desnecessariamente. Ginny disse que, sem querer se gabar, por causa dela a Ordem das Trevas não levara a pior no último ataque, e isso finalmente pareceu convencê-lo. Por fim, para finalizar grandiosamente, disse que ele estaria lá para protegê-la de qualquer coisa, o que acariciou seu ego e o deixou de bom humor o dia todo.

Uma coisa, porém, incomodou o grupo todo: missão de Ginny, condições de Ginny. Ela sempre fora contra o uso de violência em suas missões, mas nunca tivera autoridade para assegurar que essa cláusula fosse cumprida. Agora, indo junto, poderia enfim gerenciar pessoalmente o grupo Cinco para que não machucassem ninguém, afinal, _estariam em uma escola_!

A investida estava marcada para quarta-feira, e a ansiedade dela aumentava a medida que a semana corria. Ela não mandou mais cartas para Hermione; quanto menos a amiga soubesse, mais segura estaria. Mesmo que não houvesse mortes, alguém perceberia que elas evitavam se atacar, e isso talvez trouxesse problemas às duas.

Sua ansiedade era visível também pela possibilidade de encontrar alguém que não estivesse esperando, como algum de seus irmãos. Depois de muito remoer seu encontro com Ron, chegara a conclusão de que ele provavelmente não contara nada à sua família; não fazia o estilo dele espalhar a notícia, principalmente porque não era agradável. Harry e Hermione deviam ter incentivado seu silêncio. Sendo assim, seria chocante se a encontrassem.

Na manhã do ataque, sua barriga parecia repleta de borboletas carnívoras. Ela tentou não demonstrar, mas Tom percebeu. Ele deixou-a dormir até as dez, mas ela não conseguiu. Então ela pediu que conversassem sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse o ataque, o que ele fez, para seu alívio. Sentiu-se grata.

Ela almoçou mal, e ele lhe lançava olhares avaliadores durante a refeição.

Por fim deu duas da tarde, e eles se prepararam para sair. As borboletas começaram a comer seu estômago.

- Está na hora - disse Lucius, depois de bater na porta do quarto 13. Ela respirou fundo várias vezes, e quando Tom voltou até ela, afagou a raiz de seus cabelos e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso, o que fez as borboletas descansarem por um momento.

- Você vai se sair bem. Eu vou estar na retaguarda - disse ele, em voz baixa, ao seu ouvido.

- Aposto que é a retaguarda mais invejável que qualquer Comensal da Morte já teve - respondeu Ginny, com um sorriso nervoso.

Ele apertou sua mão na dele, ambos pegaram seus mantos, Ginny encaixou sua nova máscara e saíram do quarto.

**II**

Aparataram em Hogsmeade, entre as árvores. O vilarejo estava quase vazio, mas não queriam dar motivos para serem vistos. Rabastan andou alguns metros, para fora de sua visão, e fez um sinal. Da vidraça da Dedosdemel, um clarão piscou duas vezes. Os discípulos de Bellatrix haviam feito sua parte, então eles saíram, cobertos com feitiço Desilusório, e entraram pela porta que se abriu assim que se aproximaram.

Uma vez ali, o nervosismo deu espaço para a excitação. Aquela era sua empreitada mais ousada, e sentiu-se repentinamente confiante.

- Para o porão - disse, rapidamente, assim que todo o grupo Cinco estava dentro da loja. Um dos Algozes, com suas roupas e máscaras de rosto plenas e pretas, deu passagem para a portinha do balcão, e eles começaram a passar. Atrás do balcão, ela viu os donos da loja amarrados e amordaçados, vivos. Bom. Até agora tudo estava conforme o combinado.

Ginny chegou ao porão escuro, e todos estavam com as varinhas acesas. Ela acendeu a própria e procurou pelo alçapão escondido no chão. Depois de dois minutos, achou-o, atrás de umas caixas. Ela fez sinal para que os outros se aproximassem e abriu a passagem com um movimento da varinha.

Ela fez menção de entrar primeiro, mas uma mão segurou sua capa. Ela viu Tom fazendo sinal para dois Algozes descerem na frente, que obedeceram sem dizer uma palavra, fazendo a claridade de suas varinhas descerem gradualmente. Alguns segundos depois, um deles voltou e fez sinal de positivo com a mão.

Tom pulou primeiro, e ajudou-a a descer, educadamente. Ela sorriu quando sentiu os pés no chão e continuou o caminho. Este lhe era familiar. Sempre descia com Harry ali quando estavam na escola, para comprar doces fora dos fins de semana programados. Fizera isso uma vez com os gêmeos também.

A passagem descia por vários metros, depois se horizontalizava. Ela ouvia os passos dos colegas às suas costas, e a respiração de Tom quase ao seu lado. Via as luzes das varinhas dos dois batedores à sua frente e sabia que estavam chegando quando o caminho ficou baixo. Ela teve que dobrar um pouco os joelhos para passar, e olhou com um sorriso ordinário para Tom e seus um metro e noventa. Ele não retribuiu, e deu um muxoxo.

Quando chegaram ao fim da passagem, que subira um pouco, os dois Algozes esperavam, ladeando a saída com olhares que aguardavam por ordens. Ginny disse que deviam voltar e esperar com os outros na loja; se não aparecessem em uma hora e meia, para voltarem para Basilisk Hall.

Então ela bateu com a varinha nas costas da estátua corcunda de um olho só. Isso a fez se afastar.

Ginny espiou para fora, checando se o corredor do terceiro andar estava vazio. Depois de confirmar, fez sinal para que os outros subissem e saiu, indo para o outro lado, onde havia um vão entre duas estátuas. Ela se viu em companhia segundos depois.

Depois disso Tom pegou a liderança. Eles foram deslocando-se pelo castelo aos poucos, atentos a qualquer barulho à frente ou dentro das salas, mas não encontraram ninguém. Parecia a Ginny que estivera ali ontem mesmo, e apesar dos anos que separava o presente dos tempos de Monitor-Chefe de Tom, ele parecia sentir o mesmo, pelo modo preciso como conduzia-os pelo menor caminho em direção à sala do diretor.

Alguns corredores e passagens secretas depois, eles chegaram ao corredor da gárgula de pedra. Aquilo era estranhamente nostálgico.

Pararam em frente à estátua, alguns mais próximos, outros mais afastados, nas sombras. Tom olhou para Ginny, que retribuiu o olhar.

- Esquecemos da parte da senha, não é? - disse ela, baixinho, sentindo-se meio burra. - Você não pode simplesmente explodir a gárgula e ficamos por isso mesmo?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Onde está sua sutileza, GW? - perguntou ele, também em voz baixa, em deboche. Então voltou a olhar para a estátua. - Eu duvido que a entrada não esteja enfeitiçada para esse tipo de tentativa. Certamente iria disparar algum alarme. Além do mais, eu não conseguiria explodir uma estátua sem fazer barulho… Acho que temos uma falha de logística.

Ginny sentiu-se frustrada. Era um plano muito bom, porque tinha que ter se esquecido de algo tão simples?

- Vem vindo alguém - sussurrou Bellatrix, de repente, e todos pararam e se encostaram na parede, às sombras, intercalando-se com armaduras. Ginny ouviu um barulho de passos, então um menino com uniforme virou a esquina. Ele tinha um distintivo no peito.

Então Ginny teve um estalo.

Virou-se discretamente para Tom, atrás da armadura seguinte, e torceu para que ele lesse seus pensamentos. Ele olhou-a por alguns instantes, então fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Ela voltou a olhar para o garoto, que estava perto agora. Devia ter uns dezesseis anos. Se aquela insígnia fosse verde ou azul, Tom abordava-o. Se fosse vermelha ou amarela, ela fazia.

Era vermelha.

Ginny tirou a máscara e enfiou-a debaixo da roupa, desvestiu a capa mais externa que poderia a incriminar e pendurou-a no braço, ao mesmo que sentia o Feitiço Desilusório nela ser retirado, então avançou repentinamente, antes de o monitor chegar onde ela estava. O rapaz parou na mesma hora, e ela viu-o fazer um movimento rápido em direção à varinha, instintivamente.

- Ei, ei! Não me ataque, por favor! - disse ela, rapidamente, no seu tom de voz mais simpático, levantando as mão para mostrar que estava desarmada. Ela deu alguns passos para o lado, de modo que o menino olhasse-a e ficasse de costas para os outros, caso resolvesse olhar naquela direção.

- Quem é você? - perguntou o monitor de Gryffindor, desconfiado. Ele não abaixou a varinha.

- Vim ver o professor Dumbledore - justificou-se ela, em voz inocente. - Tinha um encontro com ele agora, mas não sei a senha. Estava pensando se não poderia me ajudar.

O garoto abaixou a varinha alguns centímetros, mas não baixou a guarda completamente.

- Não me lembro de o diretor ter falado sobre alguém vir aqui hoje - continuou ele, sem se abalar.

- Ah, nossa… Bom, ele pode ter se esquecido - disse, pensativa. - Também, com todas as preocupações que ele deve estar tendo no momento… Tudo bem - disse, em voz conformada, ligeiramente decepcionada, baixando as mãos. - É melhor eu voltar outro dia, ele deve ter outras coisas para resolver, mesmo…

O rapaz baixou mais um pouco a varinha.

- Bom, se está mesmo falando a verdade… Você não tem cara de… - começou o monitor, mas parou, corando um pouco.

- Do que? - quis saber ela, em tom ingênuo.

- De Comensal da Morte - confessou ele, encolhendo um pouco os ombros.

Ela deu uma risada amigável.

- Definitivamente, não. Mas você está certo em desconfiar, hoje em dia é perigoso acreditar em qualquer um - disse, ficando mais séria.

- É… Bom, a senha é "doce de leite" - disse o monitor, eficientemente, agora guardando a varinha. - Espero que não esteja atrasada.

- Na verdade, não - disse, calmamente, pegando sua máscara novamente, com calma. Colocou-a, observando o rapaz entrar em pânico. Então olhou por cima do ombro deste. - Estamos bem na hora.

- Bom trabalho, GW - disse Tom, apontando a varinha para o monitor, que congelou ao ouvir uma voz vinda de trás dele. O grupo Cinco dava risadinhas.

- Seja gentil - Ginny lembrou-o, sobre as condições da missão, enquanto recolocava a capa.

- Você e seu coração mole - desdenhou ele, olhando-a de um jeito estranho. - Ele viu seu rosto.

- Onde é que isso muda minha missão? - rebateu ela, tirando a varinha do bolso. - Que eu saiba, você é um ótimo obliviador.

- Perda de tempo - retrucou ele, com um muxoxo impaciente, mas os olhos do rapaz saíram de foco por alguns momentos, fazendo-o se esquecer do choque repentinamente. - Sua vez.

- _Imperio_ - disse, calmamente, fazendo com que o monitor saísse sem olhá-los duas vezes.

- Está ficando boa nisso - comentou Tom, chegando mais perto da gárgula de pedra. Os Comensais seguiram-nos. Ginny ignorou-o.

- Fácil demais, não acha? - disse ela, virando os olhos para ele.

- Sim - respondeu, pensativo. - O que você sugere?

Ginny pensou um pouco.

- Barreiras restritivas? Ou a mesma idéia - disse, por fim.

Ele olhou-a, avaliando.

- Faz sentido. Isso exclui o resto do grupo. Dumbledore não acharia que eu viria pessoalmente.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, então Ginny explicitou a conversa enigmática para os colegas.

- Achamos que pode haver algum feitiço que reconheça Marcas Negras. Vamos entrar sozinhos - disse, vendo-os se entreolharem. - Voltamos logo.

Assim que Ginny disse, todos voltaram para as sobras, atrás das armaduras. Ela olhou para Tom uma última vez antes de dizer a senha.

A gárgula criou vida e saltou para o lado. Ele fez sinal para que ela fosse primeiro.

A subida foi um pouco tensa. Sabia que haviam distraído toda a Ordem da Fênix, com certeza, mas e se Dumbledore estivesse lá? Tom colocou as mãos em seu ombro, como se ouvisse seus pensamentos.

- Varinha erguida - lembrou ele, antes de a escada parar na porta de madeira. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e girou a maçaneta.

A sala do diretor estava exatamente como da última vez em que ela estivera ali. Havia os objetos em cima da mesa, os quadros do ex-diretores, todos dormindo, o poleiro de Fawkes… O sol da tarde entrava na sala ela janela, fazendo-a refletir um tom amarelado e morno.

Ela apontou para os quadros e levou o dedo aos lábios, em sinal de que deveriam fazer silêncio. Tom concordou. Ele foi até a escrivaninha e começou a abrir as gavetas, o mais silenciosamente possível. Ginny foi até um armário encostado na parede e abriu-o devagar, para não ranger. Havia somente a penseira, alguns frascos e outros objetos parecidos com os que haviam em cima da mesa. Ela olhou ao redor, imaginando onde mais poderia procurar, e viu uma porta entreaberta semi-oculta por uma tapeçaria.

Ginny cruzou a sala em silêncio, e estava quase tocando a porta quando ouviu um ruído enregelante bem acima de sua cabeça. Era um som melodioso e breve, e Ginny reconheceu a grande fênix cintilante, com sua longa calda de penas, empoleirada em uma das toras que sustentavam o teto, observando-os.

A ruiva olhou rapidamente para Tom, que a olhava como se estivesse congelado e para os quadros, que continuavam dormindo, e voltou a olhar para Fawkes. A fênix abriu as asas, para seu nervosismo, e planou até pousar ao seu lado, numa estante. Deu outro pio sonoro, embora mais breve, e piscou-lhe. Parecia estar reconhecendo-a.

- Olá, Fawkes - disse, num sussurro, levantando a mão para acariciar a cabeça penosa e acetinada da ave, que abaixou o pescoço para receber o agrado. - Seja uma boa fênix e não faça barulho.

O pássaro piou baixinho e abriu as asas mais uma vez, assustando-a. Mas o farfalhar de suas asas era silencioso, e Ginny viu o animal de plumagem vermelha e dourada entrar pela porta entreaberta. Ela olhou ao redor brevemente, e seguiu-o.

Ela subiu uma pequena leva de degraus circulares, como se estivesse numa torre contígua. Havia um arco ao fim da escada, que abria-se para um cômodo circular e claro. Era um quarto. Havia uma pequena sacada com uma porta dupla de vidro por onde entrava o sol, deixando as paredes douradas, uma cama, um criado-mudo, um guarda roupas e um baú. Era muito bem arrumado.

Fawkes estava pousada no pé da cama, olhando-a.

Ela desviou o olhar e virou-se para remexer o guarda-roupa.

- Será muito deselegante de sua parte se fizer isso - disse uma voz baixa às suas costas, fazendo-a saltar e rodopiar ao mesmo tempo.

Dumbledore estava sentado na cama calmamente. Observava-a com aqueles imperturbáveis olhos azuis.

- De onde o senhor _surgiu_? - perguntou ela, mecanicamente, num sussurro assustado, apontando-lhe a varinha, embora soubesse que não tinha chance alguma se ele decidisse atacá-la.

Ele apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Eu ficaria muito feliz se não alardeasse; gosto muito do meu quarto para ter que destruí-lo - disse Dumbledore, no mesmo tom baixo de antes.

Ginny não disse nada. Não iria chamar Tom se não fosse necessário.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Então é verdade. Surpreendente… Uma Weasley usando uma máscara. Realmente surpreendente - dizia ele, por mais que não tivesse como ele saber que era ela. - Mas acredito que não tenha vindo até aqui para conversar. O que você quer está na primeira gaveta do armário de cabeceira. Posso?

Ginny hesitou. Por que ele lhe entregaria o Pentagrama? Havia algo estranho ali.

- Ah, eu não quero confundi-la. Eu só vou te entregar caso aceite minha condição - respondeu o diretor, direto aos seus pensamentos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mostre-me.

Ele puxou o puxador da gaveta e colocou a mão lá dentro. Ginny torceu para que ele não tirasse a varinha, mas Dumbledore simplesmente puxou uma corrente fina e dourada, que terminava em um pingente de uns cinco centímetros.

Ela observou com ansiedade a estrela de cinco pontas circundada de pedras verdes e roxas que girava pendente e lentamente.

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu te entregaria o objeto passivamente - disse Dumbledore, em voz mais baixa, não atrapalhando seu transe.

- É uma boa pergunta - respondeu ela, os olhos ainda fixos na estrela.

- Bom, para começar, eu não tenho nada contra você.

- Sabe que não é pra mim.

- Sei. Aí entra outro motivo pelo qual eu te entregaria - disse o outro, calmamente. - Ele ficaria muito feliz se você conseguisse o Pentagrama para ele.

- Provavelmente. Mas não é bem uma resposta, o senhor sabe - disse Ginny, displicente.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Apenas me diga uma coisa - disse Dumbledore, em tom curioso. - Você gosta mesmo dele?

Ginny piscou e desviou os olhos do pingente.

- O que?

- Você gosta dele? - repetiu o professor, calmamente. - Gosta de Tom?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não só porque ele fizera uma pergunta estranhamente direta, como também porque ele o chamara do mesmo modo como ela o chamava.

- Sim, eu acho que sim - respondeu, não sabendo como aquela informação poderia ser útil a alguém.

- E vai ficar com ele até o fim? Não vai desistir dele? - continuou o velho, sem desviar os olhos dela.

Ginny sentiu a resposta sair mais rápido do que gostaria.

- É claro que não vou desistir dele!

O diretor sorriu. Atirou-lhe o pingente, que cintilou em sua direção. Ginny pegou-o no ar.

Ela olhou para o objeto em sua mão com admiração, então olhou para Dumbledore.

- Obrigada - disse, surpresa. Não achava realmente que ele fosse lhe entregar.

- Agradeça tendo cuidado com meus alunos.

Ela assentiu e continuou apontando-lhe a varinha enquanto recuava até a entrada, mas ele apenas ficou com as mãos cruzadas sobre os joelhos. Então ela virou-se e desceu três degraus antes de esbarrar em algo.

- Estava falando com alguém? - perguntou Tom, desconfiado, parando-a.

Ginny olhou para baixo antes enquanto respondia.

- Com Fawkes. Vamos, achei o Pentagrama - disse, levantando o objeto e torcendo para que ele não checasse se ela estivera mesmo conversando com um pássaro.

Ele pegou o pingente e olhou-o por alguns segundos, então encarou-a com um sorriso amplo.

- Tão eficiente!

Ginny sentiu-se corar quando ele lhe deu um beijo breve.

- Não fiz nada demais…

- Claro que fez, procurou no lugar certo… Vamos.

Ela agradeceu em silencio quando saíram pela porta ao final da escada, cruzaram a sala e foram em direção à porta principal.

Ao chegarem no corredor, os Comensais estavam cochichando.

- Mestre - chamou Lucius, num sussurro, quando os viu. Tom fez um sinal interrogativo com a cabeça. - Snape acabou de passar por aqui. Ele vai nos ajudar a voltar sem encontrar ninguém nos corredores.

Ginny sentiu como se tivesse levado um chute na barriga.

- _O que?_ - exclamou, num sussurro.

- Snape…

- Eu ouvi!

- O que foi, Ginny? - perguntou Tom, vendo que ela parecia desconfortável.

- Snape. Não confio nele - disse, finalmente. Desejava ter dito isso antes.

- E você diz isso agora?! - desaprovou Tom, num início de ataque de raiva.

- Fale baixo. Vamos tentar chegar à passagem antes que alguém nos alcance.

Em silêncio, todos eles voltaram a se enfileirar próximos a parede e se deslocaram em direção ao corredor do terceiro andar. Estavam próximos, quando ouviram passos e, em seguida, uma porta se abriu, revelando uma menina de tranças que saiu e, sem lançar olhares para os lados, cruzou o corredor em linha reta até um bebedouro. Pelo seu tamanho, devia ser do primeiro ano.

Todos estacaram na mesma hora, mas, apesar de estarem à margem do corredor, estavam muito visíveis. O Feitiço Desilusório começara a dissipar havia uns vinte minutos.

Enquanto a menina bebia água, Ginny ouvia a voz do professor Flitwick dando aula na sala aberta. Dumbledore havia dito para ser cuidadosa com os alunos; o melhor meio de cumprir aquele pedido seria não sendo vistos, mas haviam chego à uma situação complicada. Ginny era contra enfeitiçar alguém daquele tamanho, mas provavelmente era a única que pensava daquela maneira.

Ela levantou a varinha antes que mais alguém o fizesse. Felizmente a Imperius não tinha cor, barulho ou rastro, mas realizar feitiços daquele nível sem verbalizar ainda não era a especialidade dela. Esperava conseguir.

Ginny sussurrou. A maldição parou a garotinha, que endireitou-se, virou-se de volta para a sala e entrou, fechando a porta ao cruzá-la.

Ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro quando enfim parou para respirar, e então continuaram, nos passos mais rápidos e silenciosos que conseguiram produzir.

- Tão óbvia - reclamou Rookwood, quando viraram a esquina. - O professor vai perceber quando olhar pra ela!

- Devia ter feito você, então, ao invés de ficar parado esperando ela gritar - retrucou Ginny, raivosa, num sussurro.

- Perdão, eu não sabia que tinha _permissão_ para amaldiçoar crianças!

- Você tem permissão para usar o cérebro, Rookwood!

- Calem a boca, _vocês dois_ - ela ouviu a voz de Tom, entre dentes, encerrando a discussão e freando quaisquer Comensais que haviam começado a rir. - Bella, cheque com seus homens se está tudo bem.

Eles pararam à sombra de uma grande estátua de um hipogrifo. Bellatrix levantou a manga da blusa e tocou a própria Marca Negra com a varinha, enquanto todos, menos Ginny e Tom, faziam careta. Eles aguardaram alguns segundos, Bellatrix de olhos fechados.

- Não estão respondendo - disse ela, depois de mais alguns segundos, abrindo os olhos, por fim, com uma expressão tensa.

- Percebi - disse Tom, sem perder a cabeça. Ginny viu-o virar os olhos para ela. - Há alguma outra saída?

- Esqueça - disse ela, que estivera pensando enquanto Bellatrix tentava se comunicar com seus capangas, esquecida de manter a voz baixa. Estava pensando no Mapa do Maroto. - Se Snape avisou a Ordem da Fênix, Harry já deve ter nos localizado. Talvez seja melhor sairmos pela frente.

Ginny mal terminara de dizer as palavras, sua varinha saiu voando de sua mão.

- Talvez seja melhor ficarem exatamente onde estão, assim podemos providenciar sua prisão pacífica - disse seu ex-namorado, que, pelo som da voz, estava à alguns metros de distância às suas costas.

Ginny sentia-se imprestável sem sua varinha. Pensou em xingar ao se virar.

- Parados! Joguem as varinhas no chão! - disse uma voz alta e autoritária vindo de sua direita, do corredor por onde acabaram de passar. Ela olhou, e o que viu fez sua barriga esfriar.

Metade de sua família estava ali, enfileirada, apontando-lhes as varinhas, ameaçadoramente. Bill, Percy, Ron e seu pai encaravam-nos.

- Cuidado - alertou Harry, no fim do outro corredor. - Eles não estão sozinhos.

A frase era valida para ambos os grupos, pensou ela. Ginny olhou na direção de Harry, e viu-o ladeado por Fred e George e seguidos de perto por Hermione, Charlie e sua mãe. Ele segurava o mapa, como sabia que faria.

- Só pode ser brincadeira - resmungou ela, desconfortável, vendo-os todos com olhar ofensivo em sua direção. Tom deve ter ouvido, porque ela ouviu um riso baixo às suas costas.

- Não se preocupe. Tem uma passagem atrás de nós.

- Onde?

- Atrás da estátua - respondeu Tom, em voz baixa e calma.

- Não conheço essa. Onde vai dar? - perguntou ela, tendo um ligeiro pressentimento.

- Perto do banheiro feminino.

Ela sorriu levemente por trás da máscara. _Obviamente_.

Ginny viu-o cutucar Bellatrix, que apontava a varinha para Harry, e cochichar alguma coisa. A outra assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Lucius inclinava-se para ouvir também.

O que aconteceu em seguida a surpreendeu. Tom saiu da barreira de Comensais, tranqüilamente, girando a varinha nos dedos, como ele gostava de fazer.

- Se podemos resolver isso com diplomacia, por que brigar, não é? Pessoalmente, acho desnecessário assustar os alunos - expôs ele, para os adversários, em voz calma.

- Claro. Só devolva o Pentagrama, e podem ir embora pacificamente - respondeu Harry, numa cordialidade irônica.

- Receio que isso não seja possível - rebateu Tom, ainda em voz calma. - Mas mesmo assim, prefiro evitar confusões aqui dentro.

Bellatrix a cutucou discretamente. Ela olhou e viu a outra apontar ligeiramente para trás com a cabeça. Ginny retrocedeu devagar e viu Adam desaparecendo numa fenda atrás do suporte de pedra da estátua do hipogrifo.

Entendendo a deixa, Ginny foi retrocedendo devagar até encostar na parede, então deu alguns passos para o lado e entrou no buraco.

Era uma passagem estreita que descia. Ao fim, ela empurrou um quadro e saiu no corredor do segundo andar, a alguns metros do banheiro feminino onde Myrtle ficava. Adam, e Rabastan já estavam ali. Instante depois o quadro por onde saíra bateu em suas pernas e ela afastou-se a tempo de ver Bellatrix saindo pela passagem.

- Vamos! - disse a outra, com urgência, quando saiu. Ginny olhou confusa.

- Vamos aonde? Ainda não estão todos aqui - disse, já pressentindo a resposta.

- Vamos nos dividir. Devemos ir para o departamento de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - disse Bellatrix, jogando os cabelos para trás e saindo na frente. Os outros acompanharam-na. Ginny ficou parada, olhando para o quadro de onde saíra.

Não, não ia se separar de Tom. Aquilo não ia dar certo.

No mesmo instante que decidiu voltar, houve um baque no andar de cima, como uma explosão, que tremeu o quadro. Vozes alteradas, e então alguém puxou sua mão, ao mesmo tempo em que o quadro girava para o lado e ela vislumbrou um par de cabelos acobreados em meio à poeira que saía da passagem.

- Eles sabem se virar - garantiu-lhe Adam, ofegante, enquanto puxava-a aos galgos pelo corredor. Um feitiço passou raspando em sua bochecha.

Ela correu com mais ânimo depois disso, principalmente porque não tinha mais uma varinha.

Eles desceram uma leva de escadas e encontraram-se no lado oposto do departamento de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Os passos ainda ecoavam, seguindo-os. Ela não se virou, correu mais rápido do que nunca.

Bellatrix se virou de repente, quase fazendo-a esbarrar e cair. Ginny viu-a atirando dois feitiços. Pelo gemido que ouviu atrás dela, teve certeza de que ela acertara o alvo.

- Pare de atacar! - pediu ela, num misto de rispidez e súplica, sem saber quem tinha sido atingido.

Bellatrix ignorou-a e tornou a correr. Rabastan e Adam já estavam virando o corredor.

O que Ginny viu quando fez a curva fez seu estômago revirar.

Os outros três haviam parado, perdidos, frente ao mar de estudantes que inundava o corredor; era hora do intervalo. Não esperavam por isso.

Bellatrix foi a primeira a sair do choque. Levantou a varinha e produziu um estampido alto e silenciador. Os alunos pararam na mesma hora para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Saiam do caminho! - vociferou ela, avançando em sua direção, ameaçadoramente com a varinha na mão. Um caminho abriu-se instantaneamente entre as crianças, entre as quais algumas correram de volta para a sala de onde tinham saído e o restante encostou na parede, aterrorizado demais para sair do lugar.

Aparentemente a Comensal conseguira atrasar os Weasley, pois correram entre os alunos sem sinal dos passos na sua cola. Ginny olhou para trás para se certificar.

A próxima coisa que sentiu foi o choque esmagador do lado esquerdo de seu corpo contra algo sólido. O que quer que fosse, caiu com ela no chão, enquanto as crianças começavam a gritar e correr.

- Mas que inferno, GW! - protestou uma voz masculina bem conhecida sua, à sua direita.

- Desculpe! - pediu, sentindo-se culpada, enquanto se levantava.

- Estou vendo dois, pai! - gritou uma voz às suas costas, que ela reconheceu como sendo a do irmão mais velho. Gelou.

- Ataque! - ela ouviu a resposta.

Ginny ouviu um estampido, e no segundo seguinte, algo grosseiro apertava suas canelas e braços, fazendo-a cair de novo.

- Merda - xingou baixinho, o rosto raspando o chão de pedra. - Me ajude, Lucius!

Ela sentiu a corda que apertava seus braços contra o corpo se afrouxarem, mas parou por aí. Ela virou se barriga pra cima e viu o colega disparando feitiços contra seu pai.

- Lucius Malfoy - ela ouviu seu pai dizer, depois de rebater um feitiço. - Parece que está sozinho desta vez.

- Não conte com isso, Arthur - respondeu Malfoy, antes de atirar outro feitiço, que foi bloqueado em cima da hora.

Ginny tentou tirar as cordas que juntavam suas pernas com as mãos, mas elas não se mexeram. Ela rastejou para trás, sentindo-se estúpida em ter que se movimentar feito uma minhoca.

Bill ultrapassou os dois homens que duelavam e avançou com a varinha para ela. Ela tentou rastejar mais rápido, os olhos arregalados no irmão, mas só o que conseguiu foi se enrolar, escorregar e bater a cabeça no chão. A visão embaçou e ela apertou os olhos, tonta.

- _Stupefy_ - disse uma voz próxima, mas não foi a de Bill.

Ela abriu os olhos na hora que ouviu o barulho de um corpo desabar aos seus pés. Houveram gritos e explosões vindos da esquina próxima. Olhou para o lado e viu Tom de pé, olhando-a.

Ele não fez comentários, apenas apontou a varinha para ela e Ginny sentiu a corda desaparecer. Em seguida, estava sendo magicamente colocada de pé.

- Tome - disse ele, com urgência, colocando algo em suas mãos. Era sua varinha e o Pentagrama. - Guarde.

Tom segurou o ombro de sua capa e puxou-a para o lado oposto do corredor, enquanto ela enfiava o pingente no bolso e ouvia as crianças gritarem e correrem.

- _Infractus_ - disse o amante, seguro, apontando a varinha para seu pai, e houve um ruído esquisito antes de Ginny ver o último caindo sobre a perna direita com um urro de dor. - Lucius!

O colega seguiu-os. Eles ignoraram os alunos que corriam desnorteados tentando fugir. Ginny não teve tempo de sentir pena do pai.

- Onde estão os outros? - perguntou ela, ofegante, enquanto corriam.

- Vindo - respondeu Tom, brevemente, ainda segurando sua roupa.

Dois segundos depois, ela percebeu outras pessoas correndo junto com eles. Era Rodolphus e Rookwood. Estavam sendo perseguidos por outros.

Eles evitaram o corredor que se abria para a direita e viraram para a escada. No piso inferior era possível perceber uma movimentação.

Adam estava aflito bloqueando os feitiços de sua mãe e Charlie, Rabastan duelava com Fred e George e Bellatrix duelava com Harry e Hermione. A coisa não estava muito justa, mas ainda assim ela temia por Harry e Hermione, que não se encaixavam na "proteção-Weasley"que se instaurara desde que ela entrara para a Ordem, e Bellatrix era uma das Comensais mais perigosamente competentes.

Ginny pensou rápido. Com a chegada deles, eram sete Comensais mais Tom, contra dez dos outros, entre seus familiares, Harry e Hermione. Quase um para um. Ela resolveu ficar com Hermione.

A chegada deles mudou as coisas. Harry desvencilhou-se do duelo com Bellatrix e começou a atacar Tom, que reagiu; Percy surgiu de repente e começou a duelar com Rodolphus, Bill e Ron aparecendo em seu rastro e entrando na briga, indo confrontar Rookwood e Bellatrix, respectivamente. Seu pai apareceu mancando segundos depois, mas apesar da expressão de dor, fez questão de continuar seu duelo com Lucius.

O fato de Ron ter ido defender Hermione facilitou as coisas. Ginny atirou um feitiço paralisante na amiga, que desviou a tempo, mas foi o suficiente para mudar sua atenção para ela.

Hermione começou a atacá-la com destemor, e a garota começou a achar que havia sido uma má idéia tê-la provocado, enquanto recuava e apressava-se nos feitiços-escudo. Talvez fosse hora de dar um toque.

- Você não se atreveria a machucar alguém menos capacitado do que você, Hermione - disse, numa voz alta o suficiente para que a rival ouvisse, mas não o suficiente para os outros, depois de rebater um Feitiço Estuporante.

A outra congelou.

- GW? - perguntou ela, apenas para confirmar, surpresa.

- Sim. Não pare de me atacar! - disse, entre os dentes.

A outra obedeceu. Lançou-lhe um Feitiço das Pernas-Presas, que Ginny bloqueou.

- Essa batalha é perigosa para você. Não deixe mais ninguém te atacar - aconselhou ela, antes de lançar um Impedimenta.

Hermione desviou.

- Sei me cuidar - respondeu a amiga, ofegante. Lançou-lhe um jato de fagulhas de aparência inflamável e ela foi obrigada a se deslocar alguns passos para evitá-los. - Sou uma Aurora!

- Você não está entendendo. Os únicos alvos aqui são você e Harry - respondeu Ginny, em tom de quem não quer nada. Atirou uma Azaração do Morcego-Meleca.

Hermione não foi capaz de evitar esse. O feitiço a atingiu e inúmeras asas de morcego em movimento começaram a brotar de seu rosto. Esta parou, aflita, enquanto decidia o que fazer, os sentidos embaralhados.

- Desculpe - pediu Ginny, com sinceridade. - É para o seu próprio bem. _Stupefy_.

Assim que Hermione perdeu os sentidos, ela fez menção de observar o resto do combate, antes de sentir algo quente atingir suas costas.

Fora um Feitiço Paralisante, ela percebeu, meio segundo mais tarde. Concluiu, porém, que não passara de um feitiço-perdido, já que ninguém a estava atacando. Ela observou, petrificada, que Adam estava sendo rendido e que seus oponentes avançavam para Rabastan. Este não continuaria combatendo por muito tempo se o irmão não tivesse estuporado Percy e vindo em seu auxílio. Lucius e seu pai continuavam numa batalha violenta próximos aos degraus da escada. Ron estava levando uma pior para Bellatrix, mas foi acudido a tempo pelo grupo que largou os irmãos Lestrange desacordados. Rookwood atacava Bill com perícia a alguns metros, e conseguiu fazer um machucado feio o suficiente em seu irmão mais velho para que esse se distraísse da luta por dois segundos, o necessário para que fosse acertado com um Petrificus Totalus, tirando-o da luta. Rookwood foi ajudar Lucius.

Antes que se atentasse a última dupla de duelistas, houve um estampido alto e algo aterrissou com força a alguns palmos dela. Ela viu Tom avançando de trás do grupo que tentava conter Bellatrix e acertar todos eles com uma onda azulada de contenção, fazendo-os recuarem. Ginny sentiu o movimento voltar às pontas dos dedos e ir subindo pelos braços mais lentamente do que gostaria; metade dos Weasley agora chegavam perto demais dela para que se sentisse à vontade.

Felizmente, Tom percebeu.

A garota reparou, com satisfação, que o feitiço havia sido interrompido. Não perdeu tempo em correr na direção oposta, chegando até seu grupo em três segundos.

Enquanto encarava os Weasley e apontava-lhes a varinha da fileira de Comensais, uma lacuna se abriu entre os dois grupos, que pararam para respirar, preenchida apenas pelos corpos inconscientes no chão. Ela percebeu Lucius e Rookwood emergindo ao lado deles e imaginou que seu pai havia sido, enfim, rendido às suas costas.

Sua mãe, Ron, Fred, George e Charlie permaneciam em pé. Harry saiu de trás deles um segundo depois, suado, ofegante e com os cabelos caídos na testa. Quando percebeu a trégua, encurvou-se um pouco, a mão da varinha no joelho e a outra pressionando a cicatriz. Ela ouviu Tom ao ser lado fazer um barulho anasalado que podia ser um riso.

- Como eu disse antes, acho que podemos resolver isso sem violência - disse Tom, que contava ainda com assistência dela, de Bellatrix, Rookwood e Lucius. Adam estava preso por cordas atrás dos Weasley, como ela estivera há pouco tempo, enquanto Rodolphus e Rabastan estavam desacordados em meio a lacuna que os dividia. - Basta me deixar reanimar meus homens e vamos embora sem causar maiores confusões.

Harry tirou a mão da cicatriz e encarou-o. Ginny não sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas sabia que não ia desistir assim, tão fácil.

- Está com a Comensal do lado - disse ele, de repente, em voz alta e significativa, para os outros. Ginny se viu de uma hora para outra o principal alvo das varinhas dos seus familiares.

Foi mais forte do que pôde reagir. Todos eles gritaram "_Accio_" ao mesmo tempo, e Ginny tentou segurar a correntinha que escapava de seu bolso, mas ela escorregou por entre seus dedos.

- _Não!_ - A garota fez menção inconsciente de ir atrás do objeto, mas foi freada por um puxão na capa. Ela ouviu o mestre suspirar

- Ron! - disse Harry, e o irmão avançou um passo com a mão estendida; o pingente foi pousar direto na sua mão aberta. Um segundo depois ele apontava a própria varinha para o objeto. - Se reagirem, Ron destrói o Pentagrama.

Ele virou-se, culpada, levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Me desculpe!

Tom olhou-a de cara feia por um segundo e tornou a olhar para os outros.

- Está certo - ela viu Tom dizer, na sua voz mais cordialmente perigosa. - Se vocês querem assim, é assim que vai ser…

Ginny não entendeu de imediato quando sentiu uma varinha cutucar sua cabeça, e pretendeu virar a cabeça para olhar. Antes que o fizesse, porém, havia captado a proposta. Ah, aquilo seria interessante…

Ela olhou para a frente, simulando apreensão. Todos, com exceção de Harry, estavam ligeiramente surpresos com a situação. Por que algum deles se importaria com um Comensal da Morte? Fred e George se entreolharam, desconfiados.

Alguns segundos depois, Ron pareceu ter entendido, porque se mexeu involuntariamente na fileira.

- Esperem, _não ataquem_! - disse ele, de repente, parecendo perturbado. Os outros olharam-no com os cantos dos olhos, surpresos. O irmão então se dirigiu ao inimigo - Deixa ela em paz!

Ela ouviu Tom rindo antes de responder.

- Por que eu deveria? A única coisa que ela precisava fazer era manter o Pentagrama longe de vocês, e nem isso ela foi capaz de fazer. Chega a ser vergonhoso. Neste caso, ela ainda pode servir para alguma coisa. É uma troca justa, você não acha?

Harry deu um estalo desdenhoso com a língua. Os Weasley voltaram a atenção para ele.

- Não dêem ouvidos! É um truque! - acusou ele, furioso, vendo que Ron estava caindo na artimanha.

- Não é um truque! - respondeu Ron, exasperado, para Harry, apesar de continuar olhando para ela. - Você sabe! Você viu no mapa!

Charlie virou-se para Ron, com expressão confusa, depois se entreolhou com sua mãe. Eles estavam entendendo que os dois mais jovens sabiam de algo que eles não sabiam.

- Não faz diferença - rebateu Harry, voltando a apertar os olhos com a dor na cicatriz de ficar exposto ao olhar fixo do rival. - Ataquem!

- Você podem atacar, mas por que não esperam para ver? - disse Tom, lentamente, como uma criança prestes a cometer uma traquinagem. De fato ia. - Acho sensato tirar sua máscara agora, Ginny.

Ela assentiu, sentindo o coração bater com mais força. Segurou a máscara de rosto inteiro que havia feito na semana anterior e levantou-a, fazendo cair o capuz no movimento.

Seguiu-se um silêncio pesado quando ela abaixou o braço, pendendo-o ao lado do corpo, o seu mais fiel refúgio preso entre os dedos.

**III**

Era óbvio que eles estavam em choque; encaravam-na como se ela fosse uma alucinação. Ginny então viu a cor desaparecer do rosto de cada um, gradativamente. Por fim, sua mãe levou a mão à boca e deixou escapar um lamento que a garota não entendeu se era de desgosto ou de felicidade.

- Ginny! _Ginny_! - soluçou a mulher, sem saber o que dizer, deixando cair a varinha quando levava às duas mãos ao rosto. Ouvir seus lamentos foi meio perturbador, mas ela agüentou firme.

Os Comensais riram. Os irmãos fitavam-na com os olhos arregalados e confusos, mas não abaixaram as varinhas.

- Segura firme, mamãe. Não pode ser ela - disse um dos gêmeos, olhando preocupado para a mãe, que estava entrando em crise.

- Não pode ser eu, George? - perguntou ela, sabendo que a identificação no final da frase colocaria fim na dúvida. O irmão abriu a boca, incrédulo, e os outros não tiveram reações muito diferentes.

- Podemos negociar agora? - disse Tom, numa voz calma, porém cheia de satisfação pela situação incômoda entre os oponentes.

- O que fizeram com você, filha? - perguntou sua mãe, de repente, deliberadamente ignorando-o.

- A senhora se refere ao que, exatamente? - perguntou ela, abrindo um sorriso torto. - Fizeram várias coisas comigo ao longe desses anos. Não pode esperar que eu me lembre de todas…

- Eu acho que ela está se referindo à como você passou a usar uma máscara, Ginny - comentou Tom, ao seu lado, a varinha ainda apontada para ela, numa voz falsamente prestativa, enquanto os outros riam.

- Ah, sim - disse ela, entrando na brincadeira. - É uma longa história, mas tenho certeza que Harry poderá lhes dar detalhes.

O ex-namorado fez uma careta que indicava mais desagrado do que apenas dor na cicatriz. Todos olharam-no, mas ele preferiu continuar encarando-a com raiva e silêncio.

Ginny não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Harry ali facilitava as coisas. Era mais fácil ser cruel enquanto encarava-o.

- É uma pena que ele não queira me ajudar a contar a história, já que foi por causa dele que eu desapareci - confessou, com uma espécie de satisfação perversa enquanto encarava-o nos olhos. Ao menos via-o se remoendo. - Não foi muito sensível da parte dele terminar o namoro no dia do meu aniversário. E já que eu não servia para nada ali, resolvi tentar algum reconhecimento em outro lugar.

- Que irônico… Eu fiz isso - disse Tom, entoando um quê de orgulho que a fez alargar o sorriso. - Eu a transformei numa bruxa de verdade, embora, admito, ela já tivesse tudo o que precisava… Apenas a lapidei.

Ela continuou sorrindo, mas não fez comentários.

- Comensais, reanime os outros e vão. A reunião de família vai demorar um pouco - disse Tom, em voz pouco mais baixa, dirigindo-se ao grupo deles.

- Milord, tem certeza? - perguntou Bellatrix, em voz baixa e preocupada.

Ginny não ouviu uma resposta, mas dois segundos depois, Bellatrix e os outros estavam indo até os colegas desacordados e reanimando-os e, pouco depois, dirigiram-se ao corredor às suas costas e não voltaram mais.

- Melhor agora que temos privacidade, não é, Ginny? - disse Tom, em voz divertida e baixa, mas alta o suficiente para que os outros ouvissem. Ela sentiu um movimento atrás dela, e logo depois, um braço segurava-a quase ao redor de seu pescoço, a varinha ainda encostada em sua cabeça. - O que acha de uma pequena encenação? - perguntou-lhe num murmúrio, repentinamente, ao ouvido. Ginny observava as reações de seus familiares frente à mudança de posição do rival.

- Especifique - disse ela, num murmúrio tão baixo quanto, tentando não mover muito os lábios.

- Os pegaremos pela dúvida. Se acharem que você é inocente, maiores chances de termos de volta o Pentagrama. Vou te _tirar_ de uma Imperius. Você entendeu, não? - ela ouviu a resposta apressada.

- Deixa comigo - tranqüilizou-o Ginny, tentando não sorrir.

A julgar pelas caras ansiosas e perplexas dos Weasley, não deviam ter percebido que eles estavam conversando; deviam estar achando que Tom estava cheirando seu pescoço, pensou ela, segurando o riso.

- Não queria muita platéia; eles perderiam o respeito - disse Tom, voltando a se dirigir aos Weasley. - Mas sugiro que me devolvam o Pentagrama, ou será pior para ela. Já disse que Ginny não me tem mais nenhuma serventia. Ela vem cometendo uma série de falhas há algum tempo, e só tolerei porque sempre havia quem as corrigisse. Eu até reconsideraria se ela aceitasse trabalhar por conta própria, mas ela é rebelde demais para isso; infelizmente, a Maldição Imperius condena um terço da sua inteligência… É uma pena. Ginny tinha potencial.

Ginny continuou impassível. Os rostos de seus familiares tingiram-se de branco esverdeado quando processaram a informação. Harry fez uma cara estranha que ela não conseguiu decifrar.

- Ah, imaginei que ficariam confusos… Mas Ginny pode confirmar minha história. _Finite Incantatem_.

Ela revirou os olhos, numa expressão vazia, e quando voltou a focar o olhar, piscou, atordoada, para os Weasley.

- O que… Onde…? - perguntou, fingindo confusão. Então aparentou perceber a varinha apontada para sua cabeça. - Ah! Por favor, _por favor_, não… Me deixe em paz, por favor!

Ele deu um riso baixo e mau ao seu ouvido.

- Você se lembra do último ano, Ginny? Se lembra das coisas que você fez? De quando planejou todos aqueles ataques contra aquelas pessoas? - provocou ele, em teatro para os observadores.

Ela torceu o rosto numa expressão transtornada.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? O que mais quer de mim? Por favor, por favor…

- Quero que conte a eles o que aconteceu há dois anos - disse ele, ainda numa voz de cruel satisfação.

Ginny olhou para a mãe, os irmãos e o ex. Conseguiu fazer os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- E-eu fui até ele, e-eu estava com raiva… Mas eu me arrependi! Eu tentei ir embora antes que… que me obrigassem a fazer alguma coisa, mas ele não deixou…! Ele me prendeu, me enfeitiçou! Por favor, acreditem em mim!

Os Weasley pareciam perplexos, mas Harry encarava-a com mais raiva que nunca.

- Não acreditem no que essa… _desqualificada_ está dizendo! É mentira, tudo mentira! São cúmplices! - gritou ele, de repente, em tom de acusação, apontando-lhes a varinha.

Ela quis rir com a adjetivo que ele usara - tinha certeza que não usara um nome pior para não chocar sua mãe -, mas segurou firme. Concentrou-se na expressão de desilusão que fez surgir em seu rosto.

- Não, Harry… Me desculpe, _me desculpe_, eu nunca deveria ter ido…! Estou dizendo a verdade, você sabe que estou! - pediu, num lamento desesperado, encarando-o nos olhos. - Eu tentei fugir, eu tentei…! Eu resisti, eu lutei contra a maldição, mas me machucaram tanto… Eu não consegui! Me desculpe, Harry, me desculpe, por favor!

Tom riu com a encenação comovente dela.

- Tivemos alguns problemas de comunicação no começo, então precisei lhe dar algumas aulas de disciplina… Nada que o tempo e a aceitação não tenham curado, não é, Ginny?

Ela soluçou e caiu no choro. Foi o golpe de misericórdia.

Os Weasley se entreolharam, abalados. Sua mãe também tinha lágrimas no rosto. Harry ainda encarava-a com fúria, mas seus olhos estavam anormalmente brilhantes por trás dos óculos. Ele torceu a expressão com desgosto.

- Não é verdade! Não é verdade! Não acreditem neles, pelo amor de Deus! - disse ele, menos violentamente do que antes, mas ainda bem ofensivo. Havia, porém, algo em sua voz; seria esperança?

- Você podem acreditar em Potter e ver o que eu faço com ela, ou podem abaixar as varinhas agora e devolverem o Pentagrama, e tudo se resolverá bem - envenenou Tom, lentamente.

- Não devolvam! - choramingou ela, corajosamente. - Eu não sou mais importante…

Isso fez mais efeito do que estava prevendo. Todos eles abaixaram as varinhas e as jogaram no chão, menos Harry. Este olhou desgostoso ao redor, e parecia furioso consigo mesmo. Então, depois de um tempo, pareceu admitir derrota; deu um urro raivoso e deu costas aos Weasley, indo para o fim do corredor para andar com passos duros de um lado para outro.

Os irmãos olharam para Ron e fizeram um gesto afirmativo. O irmão mais novo respirou fundo e então atirou a estrela dourada em sua direção.

O amante soltou-a por um segundo, a tempo de pegar o pingente no ar, então voltou a segurá-la. Ainda mantendo-a de refém, e ela fingindo inocência, eles foram recuando lentamente.

Os Weasley ainda observavam-nos se afastando com rostos ansiosos. Então, quando estavam longe o suficiente, Tom começou a rir sua risada mais característica, a que arrepiava.

- Ela não é uma ótima atriz? - perguntou ele em voz alta, maldosamente, mal contendo a excitação.

Ela viu as expressões congelarem nos rostos de seus familiares, como se tivessem pisado em algo desagradável. Ginny não conseguiu conter o sorriso largo que forçou os cantos de sua boca.

- Quando foi que se tornaram ingênuos? - provocou Ginny, em voz alta e sem sinais de que estivera aos prantos ainda à pouco. - Sempre me ensinaram a não confiar em ninguém suspeito, estou surpresa de vê-los cometendo esse tipo de erro. _Dois anos_! Acham que eu não daria um jeito de avisar? Harry os avisou, mas vocês nem quiseram ouvir… - Ela sentia a perversidade crescer dentro dela à cada minuto, e admirava-se ao perceber o quanto aquilo era satisfatório. O choque repulsivo no rosto dos irmãos fazia seu sorriso se tornar cada vez mais demente. - Como puderam achar que não sou fiel ao meu mestre?

Tom tornou a rir ao seu ouvido.

- Vamos - disse ele, apressado, embora houvesse prazer em sua voz.

Ela deu um último riso antes que ele a soltasse, pegasse sua mão e saíssem rapidamente pelo corredor que virava à sua direita. Correram, sem olhar para trás. Desceram duas levas de escadas saltando três degraus por vez. Ela sentia-se surpreendentemente leve, vívida e excitada. Não ouviu passos às suas costas, mas não pararam um instante sequer. Encontraram alunos no seu caminho, mas ignoraram-nos. Ele fez a grande porta do saguão com um gesto da varinha antes mesmo de chagarem nele, e saíram para os jardins. O sol morno tocou seu rosto junto com uma brisa libertadora. Ao longe o portão, mas não se importaram com a distância.

Ginny olhou-o enquanto corria, de mãos dadas, e ele retribuiu seu olhar. Ambos sorriram como se fossem cúmplices de uma travessura. Ginny desejou muito estar à sós com ele, porque se sentia extremamente viva ao seu lado. Sabia que era errado, sabia que estavam prejudicando os outros, mas ela não se importava com nada disso no momento. Tudo o que queria era que estivessem juntos por toda a vida.

O portão se escancarou antes que o tocassem. Tom correu à frente, puxou-a e Ginny teve o prazer de ver-se em seus braços ao mesmo tempo em que se transportavam para longe dali.

De uma janela nos andares superiores, Dumbledore observava indiferente quando, alguns minutos depois dos Comensais vestidos de preto terem atravessado o jardim, Ginny e Voldemort desaparataram além do portão. Respirou fundo, pensativo. Teria feito a coisa certa?

- Lamento que esse seja seu fardo, Ginny. Tão jovem para carregar uma responsabilidade tão grande… - murmurou consigo mesmo. - O destino tem sido cruel com nossas crianças…

E ele se lembrou de Hogwarts, há muitos anos, naquele mesmo gramado ensolarado. Lembrou-se do garoto mestiço que andava sozinho entre as aulas, detentor de um dom raro para a magia. Lembrou-se de como esse garoto tão bonito e inteligente fora se tornando algo ruim e repulsivo.

Lamentava por ele também. Apesar de tudo, sentia-se responsável por não ter percebido antes.

Se Ginny simplesmente tivesse nascido algumas décadas antes… Talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente, então…

- O que foi que você fez, Dumbledore? - perguntou uma voz chocada às suas costas. Ele virou-se e viu os quadros dos antigos diretores observando-o, espantados.

Suspirou.

- O que tinha que ser feito - respondeu, cansado. - O que tinha que ser feito…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota – Música: Imperfect Tenses, composta por **_**Floor Jansen**___**e**_** Mark Jansen, **_**da banda de metal sinfônico holandesa After Forever, apresentada no álbum **_**Decipher**_**, num belo dueto entre Flooor Jansen e Rein Kolpa, tenor belga. Essa música foi uma das que melhor serviram ao capítulo, felizmente!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete**

**- A Última Profecia -**

"**That heal all wounds,**

**Heal all wounds,**

**Heal all wounds and light this endless… Dark**

**That shine on you and tame your burning heart;**

**That bury my truth right into your arms;**

**That worship the tomb of our forlorn love;**

**That heal all wounds and light this endless… ****Dark"**

_**Endless Dark**_**, HIM**

**I**

Eles aparataram em algum lugar deserto que Ginny não se lembrava de ter estado antes. Era quase meio dia, pelas sombras que formavam na grama esbranquiçada. Haviam árvores esparsas e uma cidadezinha pouco visível no centro de uma depressão além deles. No alto de um morro ao outro lado da pequena cidade, havia uma silhueta de uma grande casa.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou Ginny, ofegante. - Achei que fossemos para B. Hall.

- Ainda não - respondeu Tom, sorrindo, apesar de parecer ligeiramente cansado. - Bem vinda a Little Hangleton.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não é a cidade onde…? - começou ela, desconfiada.

- Onde meus pais nasceram? Sim - respondeu ele, calmamente. - E aquela era a casa de meu pai.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Foi ao acaso; precisava de um lugar com privacidade para testar o Pentagrama.

Ginny sentiu uma espécie de excitação com nervosismo àquele anúncio. Também estava ansiosa para ver os novos poderes de Tom quando ele usasse o pingente, mas também tinha receio de suas intensidades.

Ele percebeu a divisão de humor dela.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Há muito tempo eu tomei providências contra acidentes mágicos - disse ele, tranqüilizando-a.

- Como quando você atacou Harry? - desdenhou Ginny, sem muita convicção.

Ele fez uma careta de desaprovação.

- Isso foi diferente - desconversou. Então tirou o objeto do bolso e observou-o pender por alguns instantes, com olhos admirados. Era algo raro de vê-lo expressando.

E estava muito confiante.

- Tom - chamou ela, séria. Ele olhou-a. - Cuidado.

Ele deu um sorriso arrogante e puxou-a para um beijo breve depois de segurar seu queixo com os dedos. Aquilo não diminuiu sua preocupação, mas ele ignorou-a.

Ginny observou, nervosa, o homem encapuzado afastar-se alguns metros, guardar a varinha no bolso e hesitar alguns milésimos de segundos antes de passar a fina corrente ao redor do próprio pescoço.

Houve um clarão esquisito e sem som. Ela apertou os olhos, assustada, sentindo em seguida um receio inexplicável, como se ele tivesse sido fulminado pela luz ofuscante. Ginny _sabia_ que aquilo não tinha como dar certo…

Então suas pálpebras ficaram menos avermelhadas e ela achou seguro abrir os olhos sem cegar-se.

Tom estava onde havia estado antes da luz forte acontecer, só que não do mesmo jeito, reparou ela, depois de observar por alguns segundos.

Ele estava parado admirando as próprias mãos. Não havia nada de errado com elas, a não ser pelo fato de ele as estar flexionando, como se algo o incomodasse. Então, depois de algum tempo em silêncio, ele apontou o indicador para uma árvore próxima, e Ginny ouviu um ruído assustador de madeira se partindo antes de vê-la abrir-se ao meio.

Espantada, ela tornou a olhá-lo.

Ele abaixou o capuz. Cabelos longos e acetinados desceram pelas suas costas quando ele o fez, mais brilhantes e escuros do que a capa de veludo que lhe cobria os ombros. Ginny viu-o passar os dedos pelos fios, e a palidez de sua pele contrastou violentamente com o negro profundo deles.

Ginny aproximou-se. Ele virou-se ao ouvir seus passos.

A garota parou a dois metros, surpresa. Os olhos que fitaram-na eram vermelhos bordô, terrivelmente impressionantes. As pupilas eram verticais, intensas e felinas.

Ela ficou grata, porém, ao perceber que o único regresso significativo para sua antiga aparência eram a cor dos olhos e da pele. Ele estava, certamente, mais pálido do que nunca, o que não deixava escapar facilmente ao olhar o escarlate de suas pupilas e seus cabelos e sobrancelhas negros como a noite. Fora isso, ele parecia mais bonito do que nunca.

Não aparentava mais ter vinte e poucos anos, mas era indecifrável a idade que aparentava ter agora. Havia algo de intimidadora ancestralidade em seu rosto, apesar de seus traços não terem nada que indicasse uma idade avançada.

Ginny hesitou um pouco, então terminou a trajetória até ele e ergueu uma das mãos para tocar seu rosto. Ele deu um sorriso leve e torto, deixando-o ainda mais bonito. Sentiu sob seus dedos uma pele rígida e fria, porém inexplicavelmente agradável de se tocar. Imaginou o grau de prazer que sentiria ao beijá-lo…

O sorriso dele ficou maior depois que passou um braço forte ao redor dela e satisfez sua curiosidade. Ginny tinha razão: foi um beijo morno e, apesar disso, extremamente atraente. Era como se ele fosse feito de alguma substância magnética e prazerosa, de lábios frios e macios como cetim…

- Uau - comentou ela, admirada e levemente decepcionada quando ele afastou o rosto. Tom riu.

Ele pegou o pingente com os dedos longos, que agora parecia menor do que era quando estivera fora de seu pescoço. Ele não era mais dourado, nem continha pedras brilhantes verdes e roxas; o Pentagrama agora era de um prateado escurecido, as runas que a circundavam eram mais agressivas e as pequenas pedras que pontilhavam a extensão do círculo eram reluzentes contas negras e vermelhas. A ponta do meio apontava para baixo, percebeu, sem surpresa.

- Como se sente? - perguntou ela, ansiosa.

Ele desviou os olhos intimidadores do objeto para ela.

- Me sinto incrível - respondeu, numa voz levemente mais grave do que a que se acostumara a ouvir. Era perigosamente atraente.

- E o que mais você pode fazer além de quebrar árvores com o poder da mente e beijar incrivelmente bem? - brincou ela, com um sorriso torto.

- Sinto que qualquer coisa - respondeu Tom, calmamente, apesar da felicidade contida.

Ela não tinha certeza se ele se referia a _qualquer coisa_ mesmo. Ele apertou-a pela cintura delicadamente e depois virou-se. Apontou para além da cidadezinha, para a casa acima do morro. Ginny não entendeu inicialmente o que ele queria mostrar, mas logo em seguida, um estrondo longínquo e repentino a fez sobressaltar-se. Segundos depois, o velho casarão afundava numa nuvem de fumaça e poeira. Alguns gritos assustados vieram do vilarejo.

Ginny observou a nuvem poeirenta que pairou onde instantes atrás havia a casa dos Riddle, boquiaberta. Então, ao recuperar a fala, comentou:

- Você é inacreditável.

Tom riu.

- Está com fome? - perguntou ele, como se estivesse comentando o clima.

- Fome? Não estou pensando nisso, sinceramente…

Ele sorriu por antecipação de alguma idéia maligna.

- Vamos almoçar no Beco Diagonal - sugeriu ele, calmamente.

Ginny encarou-o e piscou.

- Você perdeu a noção? Lembra-se da última vez que olhamos no jornal e vimos a recompensa por nossas cabeças? - perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Os Aurores não serão problema agora - retorquiu ele.

Ela ofegou.

- Sem chance! Você ficou maluco! Não vai explodir o Beco Diagonal com tantas pessoas inocentes por lá! - rosnou, nervosa.

Ele tornou a rir.

- Não vou explodir nada nem ninguém se você não quiser. Estou apenas sugerindo uma escapada breve daquele castelo, já que nunca saímos - argumentou ele, e Ginny sentiu-se tentada a aceitar suas palavras. - E não se preocupe, não vão estar nos procurando minutos depois de termos invadido Hogwarts - disse, e tentou seduzi-la acariciando seu rosto.

- Ah, eu não sei… Não acho uma boa idéia nos expormos desse jeito…

- Ninguém vai te reconhecer, seu rosto não está no jornal. Quanto a mim, o que você acha? Acha que alguém pode me reconhecer?

Ginny encarou-o por um momento.

- Só se desconfiarem que você está usando uma peruca… Mas acho improvável.

- Certo. Guarde sua máscara - disse ele, colocando o Pentagrama para dentro da própria camisa. - Talvez preto nos denuncie - pensou em voz alta, depois de um tempo observando-a, e com um giro exibicionista do indicador fez a capa dela mudar de cor para um azul-turquesa acinzentado. Depois ajeitou a própria capa, que tremeluziu ao movimento, transformando-se num roxo escuro.

- Exibido - acusou Ginny, com um sorriso. Ele apenas retribuiu e segurou sua mão; no instante seguinte, a garota viu a paisagem rural desaparecer num rodopio confuso.

Ginny não se lembrava de ter tido um momento normal com Tom desde se conheceram, mas a hora que desperdiçaram no Beco Diagonal chegou muito perto disso. Caminharam de braços dados pelas ruas estreitas, agora mais desertas do que antes da guerra, mas ainda agitada, observando e comentando vitrines e pessoas. Ao final do passeio, pararam em um pequeno restaurante, onde o atendente um pouco nervoso ficou lhes lançando olhares desconfiados. Já estavam na sobremesa quando Ginny percebeu grupos agitados de Aurores andando pela rua atrás das janelas, que pareciam ter sabido do incidente em Hogwarts, apesar de Tom não lhes dar atenção. Apesar da garota não poder afirmar que haviam sido reconhecidos, ainda deviam estar parecendo suspeitos, pois instantes depois de um Auror ter olhado para dentro do restaurante, um grupos deles entrou e fez menção de ir em sua direção.

Como o prometido, Tom não explodiu nada nem ninguém, mas fez uma boa bagunça antes que os agentes de Ministério erguessem suas varinhas: assustou todos os presentes fazendo as mesas ganharem vida e atacarem os homens, que recuaram, assustados e ocupados demais para lhes dar mais atenção. Por sorte, foi rápido demais e Ginny suspeitava de que não tinham conseguido lhe olhar com atenção, e então Tom riu, tornou a segurar sua mão e desaparataram.

Encontraram Comensais em desespero ao chegarem rindo em Basilisk Hall. Bellatrix precisou de um copo de água para acalmar a histeria mesmo depois de ver que eles não haviam sido pegos. Após isso, houve um momento de estonteamento pela nova forma de seu mestre.

O resto da semana transcorreu tranqüila para o grupo Cinco: não houve nada nos jornais sobre a invasão à escola e Ginny recebeu créditos por ter planejado outra missão bem-sucedida, apesar dos imprevistos, enquanto Tom descobria seus novos poderes. Ele estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade de controlá-los uma vez de volta às atividades do dia-a-dia, sem-querer tocando fogo em pergaminhos ou explodindo tinteiros, assim como atirar coisas e pessoas longe quando se virava rápido demais. Mas era uma questão de adaptação, pois com cinco dias de experiência já estava bem mais cuidadoso.

Mesmo assim, Ginny receava pela sua integridade quando estavam a sós, e pedia para que ele deixasse de lado o novo brinquedo sempre que cruzava a soleira de sua porta. Felizmente, ele não via problemas em acatar seu pedido.

Encontravam-se quase todas as noites, intercalando entre os quartos dele e dela. Ginny via que estavam se dando bem como nunca, e ficava realmente contente em passar as noites com ele - podia sentir-se quase parte de uma família novamente.

E ela passara bastante tempo pensando sobre as perspectivas para o futuro.

- Você já parou para imaginar como vai ser? - perguntou-lhe ela, de costas, durante uma noite tempestuosa e fria, enquanto se esquentavam debaixo do edredom.

Ele não respondeu. Como haviam estado em silêncio durante algum tempo, ela imaginou que ele estivesse dormindo. Entretanto, depois de quase um minuto, ela sentiu as mãos dele afagá-la, lentamente.

- Sim… Mas ainda não acho uma boa idéia - respondeu ele, por fim.

Ginny se virou para ficarem de frente.

- Não acha uma boa idéia ou não tem muita certeza do que esperar? - perguntou ela, em voz baixa.

Ele passou a mão no seu rosto, devagar, pensativo. Ginny diria que ele estava observando-a, apesar de estar escuro demais ara afirmar.

- Ainda é arriscado - disse, sério.

- Sim… E não vai deixar de ser. Mas você já pensou… já pensou que vamos ter um filho? Não te agrada pensar que ele pode nascer parecido comigo ou com você? Ou com nós dois…

Um relâmpago clareou a vidraça do banheiro, fazendo uma claridade breve iluminar o quarto. Ele olhava-a com uma expressão parecida com a do dia em que conversaram sobre a gravidez.

- Sim. E isso é o que deixa tudo mais arriscado - respondeu ele, depois de uma breve hesitação. - Imagino uma garotinha ruiva, muito parecida com você, indefesa, nas mãos de nossos inimigos…

Ginny estremeceu.

- Não… não seja pessimista, Tom. O que acha que os Aurores poderiam fazer com uma criança? - perguntou ela, descrente.

- Em tempos de guerra, qualquer coisa… Principalmente se isso ameaçar seu inimigo - disse ele, também em voz baixa. - Eu sei, já pensei assim…

Ela sabia ao que ele estava se referindo.

- Aquilo foi diferente - argumentou ela, automaticamente.

- Foi? - perguntou ele, silencioso. - Era uma ameaça. Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de fazer.

Ela afagou-lhe os braços, distraída.

- E pensaria duas vezes se fosse agora? - perguntou, enfim. Outro relâmpago iluminou o quarto.

Tom olhava-a impassível.

- Não sei. Em todo caso, eu não pretendia deixar ninguém vivo. A idéia era eliminar três problemas de uma vez…

- E poupá-los de sofrer a perda do filho - completou Ginny, no escuro. Estava atormentada. - Você preferiria morrer se perdesse um filho?

Ginny esperou, mas ele não respondeu.

- Tom…

- Você preferiria? - rebateu ele.

Ela tornou a estremecer. Aproximou-se mais dele.

- Só se eu te perdesse também - respondeu, o rosto encostado no peito dele.

Ela sentiu os dedos deles acariciando sua cabeça. Houve um longo silêncio e Ginny perdeu-se em pensamentos.

A criança era apenas um feto em seu útero, mas Ginny já a amava. A idéia de perdê-la era aterrorizante, era quase o mesmo que imaginar-se sem os braços ou as pernas. Aquele projeto de pessoa que crescia dentro dela era a prova irrefutável de que eles haviam se amado e, portanto, a idéia de ser mãe lhe era tão prazerosa.

Pensar na criança era tão bom quanto estar com ele.

- Você viveria sem mim? - perguntou Tom, de repente.

Ginny parou de respirar.

- O que te fez sugerir algo tão terrível?

- Cuidaria da criança mesmo se eu não pudesse cuidar de vocês? - cortou ele, ignorando-a.

Ela apertou os olhos.

- Quer parar de se colocar de fora da nossa família?! - reagiu Ginny, atormentada. Passou os braços ao redor dele, como se temesse que ele fugisse a qualquer momento. - Essa é uma idéia tão abominável assim pra você?

- Eu não… - começou ele, defensivo, mas parou. - Eu vi bruxos poderosos caírem por terem escolhido se apegar demais à outras pessoas… Não quero ser um deles.

Ginny suspirou.

- Você não acredita que eles foram felizes antes disso? - perguntou, em voz baixa.

- Não, eles provavelmente foram. Mas talvez essa felicidade não seja uma troca justa pela derrota. Talvez eles tenham experimentado um momento mais amargo no final…

- E isso impede de ter valido a pena? - disse ela, triste.

Tom silenciou-se mais uma vez, deixando o quarto tenso com os ecos da tempestade.

Então era assim? Ele achava que ela e o filho não valiam a pena se eles o fizessem perder? Ginny sabia que não seria facilmente retribuída quando aceitara que o amava, mas tudo aquilo não deixava de ser injusto.

E doloroso.

Ninguém disse mais nada nos próximos trinta minutos, embora Ginny soubesse pela sua respiração que ele não tinha dormido. Ela lamentava ter puxado o assunto, mas agora era tarde demais para reparar o dano.

**II**

_O sol estava se pondo, alaranjando o horizonte. Ele acabara de sair do castelo e não estava com ânimo para descer até o salão comunal de sua casa. Sentia que mataria alguém se o abordassem , e isso não seria nada bom._

_As palavras do diretor ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. As desculpas, sempre. Dessa vez, por causa do risco que corria com o herdeiro de Slytherin à solta. Velho tolo; mal sabia que o responsável estava bem debaixo do seu nariz… Mas, afinal, quem iria suspeitar do mestiço?_

_E então era isso. Ou desistia de sua missão, ou passaria um tempo longo demais de tudo e de todos pelos quais já reunira alguma afeição. Injusto, muito injusto. Sentia que não era hora de parar. Justamente quando as coisas estavam começando a tomar o rumo que ele queria…_

_Em todo o caso, era melhor do que perder seu último ano em Hogwarts. Teria então que fazer planos para essas férias, ou não suportaria guardar o sigilo no meio de todos aqueles trouxas estúpidos. Talvez pegasse o trem e fosse para algum lugar longe e privado, onde poderia abrir seus livros de magia sem preocupação, para variar. Ou talvez fosse desenterrar o passado. Nem tudo ainda estava claro para ele…_

_Precisava que decidir o que faria de sua vida. Não podia ficar em Hogwarts para sempre, por mais que a idéia não lhe fosse desagradável…_

_Só sabia que não queria voltar para o orfanato. Não era ninguém lá, e não havia ninguém de quem fosse sentir falta. Ninguém também sentiria sua falta. Pelo contrário, sabia que queriam vê-lo pelas costas havia muito tempo. O dia em que pudesse simplesmente ir embora seria feliz para todos._

_Não precisou, enfim, pensar muito para decidir. Um dia descobririam. Dumbledore já estava com os dois olhos nele fazia algum tempo. Quando viessem, era melhor que estivesse preparado. Não seria derrotado por seguir seus ideais, não seria. Havia aqueles que concordavam com ele, e estes lhe incentivavam a continuar. Se um dia fosse forte o suficiente para fazer com que o número suficiente de simpatizantes se aliasse a ele oficialmente, estaria pronto para continuar o que seu ancestral lhe confiara._

_E iria fazer. Jurava que iria._

_- Não devia ficar fora se sua Sala Comunal à essas horas, Riddle. E aqui fora é muito menos recomendável, eu diria._

_Ele não se virou nem se levantou. Ainda saboreava o gosto de suas novas ambições, e não ia senti-lo amargar por causa de Dumbledore._

_- Não houve nenhum ataque aqui fora, professor - respondeu, pacientemente, esperando que o argumento tivesse algum ponto._

_- É verdade - respondeu o professor, às suas costas. - Mas sua despreocupação pode transmitir idéias que certamente você não aprovaria._

_Ele respirou fundo. Ultimamente era sempre isso. Acusações implícitas sempre que conseguia lhe direcionar a palavra. Sua paciência estava acabando, embora ele reconhecesse que seria obrigado a segurar._

_- Vai me dar uma detenção, senhor? - perguntou, sem conseguir controlar sua displicência._

_- Só se achar que merece, Riddle - disse a voz calma e ligeiramente sarcástica do outro. - Mas recomendo que volte para dentro. Tivemos outro ataque há poucos minutos e não queremos correr riscos, não é mesmo?_

_Ele se levantou, lentamente, enquanto sentia que havia algo errado._

_Como é que alguém fora atacado se…?_

_Virou-se. Um Professor Dumbledore velho e majestoso observava-o do último degrau da escada. Encarou-o intensamente, como se soubesse o que se passava em sua cabeça. Algo em seu rosto fazia Tom ter certeza de que não estava mentindo, apesar dos olhos acusadores._

_- Quem foi atacado? - perguntou, curioso e surpreso._

_- Ah, uma boa garota… Parece que o herdeiro de Slytherin também não aceita traidores do sangue… É lamentável, mas receio que você não conheça. Seu nome era Ginny Weasley. Parece que foi levada para a Câmara Secreta, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. Há não ser que alguém tenha alguma informação para nos ajudar, não é , Riddle?_

_Ele sentiu um frio congelante descer pelo seu corpo. Não sabia ao certo porque aquele nome lhe causara tanto impacto, mas era certo que causara. E se havia sido levada para a Câmara Secreta não havia chances de estar viva, ou havia? Mas quem é que…?_

_- Com licença - disse, brevemente, e passou pelo professor. Entrou no castelo e cruzou o átrio com pressa. Uma vez longe de Dumbledore, correu. Correu em direção ao banheiro feminino. Quem? Quem mais poderia ter comandado o basilisco?_

_Empurrou a porta com força e foi direto para a pia. Sibilou a palavra-chave e viu o lavatório se transformar na passagem. Atirou-se. Seguiu pelo caminho úmido até a câmara._

_O basilisco estava deitado no chão, inocentemente. Além do animal, um vulto estava no centro do lugar, ao chão. Aos pés da estátua gigantesca ao outro lado do lugar, uma silhueta alta se encontrava parada, como se o aguardasse._

_Ele seguiu até o vulto no chão. Era uma garota, e estava sentada, vestindo longas vestes pretas. Olhava fixamente para a silhueta à frente, mas virou-se quando ouviu-o se aproximar._

_Era a garota mais bonita que já vira. Seus cabelos avermelhados e seus olhos decididos eram calorosos como o fogo. Ela sorriu quando fitou seu rosto, como se ele fosse a pessoa a qual ela mais desejava ver no momento._

_A Câmara Secreta nunca parecera tão iluminada._

_- Sabia que viria - disse uma voz satisfeita, intimamente familiar. Ele desviou os olhos da bela garota e viu a silhueta escura à sombra da estátua se deslocar em sua direção, lentamente._

_Ele procurou sua varinha no bolso, mas não a encontrou. Havia deixado em algum lugar?_

_O homem na sombra riu enquanto avançava. Ao sair na luz, ele reconheceu um rosto branco de olhos vermelhos por baixo do capuz e sua própria varinha nas mãos do outro, muito parecias com as suas. Seu rosto viperino lhe era tão familiar quanto sua voz._

_Ele sabia quem o outro era._

_- Eu e Ginny estávamos nos perguntando se você viria para reivindicar sua autoridade sobre a Câmara ou por causa dela. Acho que nós dois acertamos - comentou seu eu futuro, calmamente, observando-o com interesse. - E agora eu lhe pergunto: quem fará, eu ou você?_

_Ele ficou se encarando por algum tempo, então baixou os olhos para a bela garota sentada aos seus pés. Não podia estar falando serio. O que é que ela fizera? Nem mesmo era sangue-ruim._

_A ruiva o olhava com melancólicos olhos conformados. Tornou a sorrir de leve, como se desse seu consentimento e seu perdão por antecipação._

_- E se eu não quiser? - perguntou, lentamente, sem desviar os olhos dela._

_- Se não fizer, eu farei - anunciou Voldemort, em voz branda._

_A garota deu um breve riso anasalado ao ouvir, ainda olhando-o._

_- Não se preocupe comigo. Ele só está fazendo isso por causa da criança - disse, numa voz divertida e agradável._

_Ele continuou encarando-a, inconformado. Como alguém tão jovem podia dar tão pouco valor à vida?_

_- Você está pensando em _poupá-la_, Tom? - perguntou o outro, suave e perigosamente. - Você vai deixar que uma simples garota nos divida? Vai deixar que ela o tire de seu caminho?_

_Ele ergueu os olhos e encarou sua outra metade. Estranhamente, não sentia mais a mesma ambição que tinha quando observava o sol se por, minutos atrás. Aquela garota aos seus pés parecia, de repente, muito mais importante do que a missão que Salazar Slytherin lhe confiara._

_O homem de olhos vermelhos retorceu o rosto de raiva enquanto se encaravam. Apontou a varinha para ele, depois, quase em seguida, para a jovem. Ele vira o pensamento verde luminoso que se formara nos olhos do outro enquanto os observava, e antes que se desse conta do perigo que estava correndo, colocou-se na frente da menina e chamou o basilisco._

_Ele sentiu o animal gigantesco se arrastar às suas costas enquanto o ordenava a atacar sua outra metade. Voldemort ria enquanto os observava. Ele viu então a varinha voltar a mirar seu peito, e no instante seguinte, havia sido lançado para trás._

_Sentiu o rosto bater na pele escamosa e fria da serpente, antes de tentar se levantar. O animal, porém, abocanhou metade de seu corpo com seus dentes afiados antes que se colocasse de pé. Ele gritou de dor e em seguida estava sendo esmagado pelos músculos fortes do basilisco._

_Ele abriu os olhos, tentando se soltar. Seu eu futuro estava agora na frente da ruiva, e desviou os olhos dele assim que o viu observando. Este estendeu a mão para a jovem, que observou-o sem se mexer._

_- Você é a próxima, querida. Que tal um último beijo antes de morrer? - disse a voz fria, totalmente indiferente, como se ele já estivesse morto._

_Sentiu a raiva intensificar a dor em seu corpo triturado enquanto via a garota aceitar a mão que lhe era oferecida e levantar-se. Ela ficou parada, em pé, enquanto o homem alto e desprezível se aproximava e se inclinava para tangenciar seus lábios nos dela._

_- Ginny, não! - disse, mas sua voz saiu num sussurro._

_Apesar disso, a garota se virou._

_- Não se preocupe, Tom. Vai ficar tudo bem._

_A Câmara Secreta foi escurecendo, e a dor em seu corpo foi se intensificando gradual e fatalmente._

_- Tom - dizia a voz bondosa da garota, entoando seu nome. - Está tudo bem…_

_Ele não tinha mais forças para repelir o monstro, apesar de seus esforços anteriores terem sido em vão. Tentava lutar, enfraquecido, contra o couro resistente do bicho, enquanto sua visão ia saindo de foco. _

_A voz dela continuava dizendo seu nome, quase em tom zombeteiro:_

_- Tom… Tom…_

Ginny acordou assustada. Braços fortes estavam apertando-a quase ao ponto de quebrar suas costelas. Ela tentou em vão soltar-se, mas ele apenas apertou-a mais, como se quisesse matá-la.

- Tom! - chamou ela, bondosamente. Não acreditava que ele estava tentando matá-la, ou usaria a varinha; provavelmente estava tendo um sonho intenso demais. - Está tudo bem, querido. É só um sonho…

Ele não acordou com o chamado, apesar de seus braços terem afrouxado o aperto. Ainda assim, era estrangulador, e ela estava preocupada com o a segurança do bebê.

- Tom… - chamou de novo, agora entre a preocupação e o riso. - _Tom_…

O abraço sufocante relaxou de repente. Ela rolou para o lado, massageando os braços doloridos do aperto. Tom se mexeu num movimento estranho e deitou-se de frente. Depois de alguns segundos, levou uma mão ao rosto e esfregou os olhos fechados com os dedos. Então ofegou e abaixou o braço.

- Ei… Está tudo bem? - perguntou ela, impressionada. Nunca, em dois anos de romance, havia presenciado-o tendo pesadelos.

Ele abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para ela. Ainda estava um pouco ofegante e ficou olhando-a por um tempo antes de responder.

- Tive um sonho bizarro - confessou ele, agora pensativo. Cerrou as sobrancelhas e voltou a posição anterior, agora olhando o interior do dossel da cama. - Uau, esse foi o mais bizarro em anos…

Ela riu e achou seguro se aproximar novamente.

- Achei que estava tentando me matar - disse, divertida, aconchegando-se junto dele.

Ele deu um riso breve e envolveu-a com um braço.

- Desculpe. Te machuquei?

- Nada que vá deixar seqüelas… - respondeu, brincalhona. - Mas acho que meu braço vai ficar roxo.

- Isso é péssimo. Como vou olhar pra você com horrorosas marcas roxas nos braços? - brincou ele, gentilmente, afagando-a onde ela denunciara estar doendo.

- Não se preocupe - disse ela, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. - Eu posso fazer um roxo no seu pescoço agora mesmo, então estaremos quites.

Ele riu baixinho e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Adoraria, mas deixarei para a próxima oportunidade - disse ele, evasivo, largando-a em seguida e sentando-se.

Ginny encarou-o com decepção.

- Onde pensa que vai?

Ele pegou a varinha na mesa-de-cabeceira e seu hobby de cetim preto já estava vestindo-o quando ele se levantou, e suas roupas saíram do chão e da cabideira próxima para pairarem no ar enquanto ele se trocava.

A garota ficou observando, enquanto pensamentos afloravam em sua cabeça.

Ele era bonito, não havia dúvidas. Ginny via os rostos das Comensais dos outros grupos olhando-o com interesse quando passava pelos corredores, e algumas não disfarçavam na expressão o desejo que tinham de servi-lo mais intimamente. Será que elas sabiam do árduo caminho até um primeiro gesto de carinho dele, ou simplesmente não se importavam, se pudessem apenas ser subjugadas por ele?

Não era difícil para ela imaginá-lo usufruindo de sua hierarquia para conseguir distração com mulheres como aquelas, cada dia com uma, sem se importar em construir qualquer tipo de relação além da de mestre-servo… se não soubesse que ele não se interessava por nenhuma delas.

Ginny sabia que ele não a procurava apenas pela sua aparência. Não que fosse feia, mas já encontrara Comensais muito mais bonitas do que ela - na festa mesmo vira várias. Não, ele via algo mais nela… Mesmo que ele não a amasse como ela o amava, ao menos podia ter certeza que ele gostava de sua companhia. E isso não era algo que qualquer um podia afirmar…

E apesar de tudo, ela podia se considerar uma garota de sorte, pensou, sorrindo. Depois de um tempo que parecera demorar demais conhecendo-o, agora sabia que ele tinha seus meios incomuns de demonstrar afeição por quem ele se importava. Não eram muitos, mas ela estava entre eles. E saber disso lhe dava uma sensação boa.

_Por enquanto_, disse sua própria voz, cruelmente, na sua cabeça. _De acordo com a profecia, isso não vai durar muito mais tempo…_

Ginny sentiu o humor vacilar. Ainda olhava-o, mas não via-o. Que má sensação experimentara agora…

Nunca pensara profundamente nisso, e estava evitando fazê-lo desde o dia no hospital. A conversa da noite anterior reabrira feridas que ela acreditava já estarem cicatrizadas… A verdade é que estavam apenas anestesiadas; agora elas voltavam a incomodá-la.

Desde o início, nunca acreditara por muito tempo que Voldemort sairia vencedor nessa guerra. Nem quando Harry fora estúpido com ela, Ginny nunca deixara de acreditar que o ex-namorado um dia cumprisse a missão que lhe fora confiada. Ela nunca estivera ali porque concordasse com as causas da Ordem das Trevas. No início, ela sempre pensara que veria o câncer crescer de perto, até atingir proporções devastadoras e sufocar a Ordem. Não havia como aquilo continuar para sempre…

Ou pelo menos não havia antes de ela se juntar à organização.

E agora ela estava apaixonada pelo homem por quem não devia nunca ter sentido nada. Ela estava apaixonada por quem resolvera se aproximar para observar de perto e cometer pequenas sabotagens. Estava apaixonada por quem desejava que perdesse a guerra.…

Como é que aquilo podia terminar bem?

Como é que poderia acalmar seu coração se Tom perdesse?

Ele terminou de se vestir, passou a corrente do Pentagrama pelo pescoço e deparou-se com seu olhar assustado.

- O que foi? - perguntou ele, surpreso, olhando por cima do ombro e de volta para ela com seus agora olhos vermelhos.

- Nada, nada - apressou-se em dizer, com a voz mais firme que encontrou. - Só estava pensando em algumas coisas.

Ele deu um leve sorriso cansado, deu a volta na cama e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Esqueça a conversa de ontem, esta bem? - pediu ele, em voz baixa, alisando os cabelos dela com seus dedos compridos. - Não vamos mais falar sobre isso.

Ela fechou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre a dele enquanto sentia o agrado. Suspirou.

- Se isso te irrita, não falamos mais - concordou ela, em seguida.

Ele não disse nada em resposta. Apenas sentiu os lábios dele tocarem nos dela delicadamente e então a carícia cessou, o beijo cessou, e segundos depois, ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e fechar.

**III**

Aquela semana estava sendo estranha. Não de modo ruim, nem de modo bom. Estranha. Simplesmente.

Era incrível que tivesse finalmente o Pentagrama. Aquilo estivera em sua cabeça por meses, e agora era dele. Estava sendo fascinante usá-lo; os poderes que conseguira com o objeto… Ainda não descobrir nem testara todos.

Por outro lado, Ginny. Por que ela tinha que ficar inventando de fazer aquelas coisas? Tocava em assuntos que ela desejava que respondesse, e quando era sincero, se magoava. Por que ela o pressionava? Ela sabia onde estava pisando quando veio até ele. Talvez ela achasse que ele estava mudando? Achava que se alguém o conhecia o suficiente, esse alguém era Ginny. E se ela o conhecia, devia saber que ele não mudaria do dia para a noite.

Mas depois que pedira para ela não tocar mais no assunto, ela não tocara. Ainda assim, não era mais a mesma coisa. Ela ficava no quarto quando podia, e sempre pegava-a acariciando a barriga com uma expressão sonhadora - as vezes cantarolando. Não ia negar, _aquilo o assustava_.

Fora isso, ela estava sendo excelente. Ginny praticamente se mudara para seu quarto, para decepção de Nagini. A maioria das roupas da garota estava em seu closet e estavam juntos em todas as noites, além de terem passado a jantar no quarto, com privacidade para conversar sobre o que quisessem e o que mais desse vontade. Pensou realmente que fosse estranhar dividir sua residência com outra pessoa, mas não podia dizer que se arrependera. Afinal, não fora uma mudança tão grande assim… apenas conveio se unirem de uma vez por todas.

Ele aceitara, enfim, deixar de tratá-la como uma amante qualquer e, apesar de não ficarem trocando carinho em público, os Comensais viam que agora ela era mais do que uma simples subordinada. Duas vezes naquela semana ela participara de reuniões importantes, ao seu lado, como sua mulher e não como sua secretária, mesmo que nada oficializasse isso. Não pode deixar de reparar que os dois Comandantes do exterior que recebera ficaram um pouco surpresos e curiosos com a presença dela, bem à vontade no quarto dele e em sua presença. Divertidamente, apesar de terem feito de tudo para não pensar muito na jovem mulher ao lado do mestre, que tão informadamente aconselhava nos assuntos da Ordem, ele não pode deixar de captar que eles a acharam muito atraente, a ponto de invejá-lo. Ele sentiu-se estranhamente orgulhoso nas duas ocasiões.

Foi na sexta-feira, entretanto, que as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas.

Acordou muito cedo por causa de um sonho parecido com o que tivera no começo da semana, a não ser que dessa vez eles estavam no orfanato, e não em Hogwarts. Aquilo estava começando a deixá-lo preocupado.

No mesmo dia, na hora do almoço, quando descia as escadas rumo ao Salão de Refeições com o restante do grupo, havia um corvo pousado no final do corrimão. O insolente piou alto e só levantou vôo quando ele estava bem perto. O guarda desculpou-se, mas não soube dizer por onde o bicho havia entrado. Ele não era supersticioso, definitivamente - até gostava de animaizinhos tenebrosos -, mas aquilo o incomodou.

Conseguiu esquecer os dois ocorridos até o final do dia. Passou a tarde toda em sua sala e, depois de praticar mais um pouco dos seus novos e divertidos poderes - fazer magia sem varinha sempre lhe fora convidativo -, descera para jantar. Ginny disse que lhe esperaria em seu quarto e ele concordou, depois de passar em sua sala para pegar o que deixara lá e responder as cartas do exterior que haviam chegado mais cedo.

Sentou-se à escrivaninha, pegando os envelopes separados, pergaminho em branco e puxando um vidro de tinta. A primeira era do Comandante encarregado da Espanha, pedindo instruções sobre o que fazer sobre um determinado assunto. Demorou mais de vinte minutos respondendo aquela, já que precisou refletir sobre a questão antes de escrever, e então enfiou-a num envelope, lacrou-o e atirou a original no fogo.

A segunda era uma lista com alguns nomes de famílias bruxas que estavam causando problemas para eles, enviada por um dos chefes do grupo Seis. Ele fez algumas anotações que achou pertinente e jogou a carta original na lareira às suas costas, junto à primeira.

Já estava ficando com sono. Apoiou o rosto na mão enquanto pegava a próxima. Por sorte, faltavam apenas duas.

A terceira era uma carta da Romênia. Ele viu pelo lacre, embora não houvesse remetente. Wildriam estava na Romênia na última vez que dera notícias…

Um barulho de asas sobressaltou-o, fazendo derrubar a carta que segurava e o vidro de tinta no chão. Pensando que talvez fosse o agourento corvo novamente, procurou ao redor. O que viu, porém, foi uma claríssima coruja-das-neves pousada na janela aberta.

Ele e o bicho se encararam por alguns segundos. A não ser que muito se enganasse, aquela era a coruja de Harry Potter…

Por que diabos a coruja de Harry Potter estaria em sua janela?

A ave piou e levantou a perna, onde havia uma carta enrolada e presa, e começou a bicar o nó que a prendia. Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se, mas o bicho recuou para fora da janela.

- Está tudo bem, não vou te fazer nada - disse ele, em voz baixa. Esperou alguns segundos e a coruja branca voltou para dentro, olhando-o desconfiada com grandes olhos âmbar. - Ainda não estou matando animais, sabe? Como vou enviar a resposta sem você?

O bicho piou baixinho, como se lhe desse alguns pontos de confiança, e esticou a perna novamente, dessa vez deixando-o soltar a carta.

Ele desdobrou o pergaminho e virou-o para o fogo para ler.

Sentiu se furioso e atormentado à medida que ia se aproximando do fim da carta. Além de explicitar que sabia mais do que devia, Harry Potter tocara numa questão delicada, da qual nada tinha que dar opinião.

Mas não, não estava discordando totalmente. Havia um ponto ali que, embora o desagradasse, era obrigado a admitir que tinha certa relevância…

E talvez fosse a oportunidade que ambos esperavam…

Mas o que _ele_ ganhava fazendo isso agora?

Não estava preocupado. Apenas desconfiado. Soava como uma armadilha…

A porta se abriu com um ruído abafado. Uma silhueta baixa apareceu contra o recorte claro do corredor.

- Ainda aqui a essa hora? Por que a sala está tão escura? Vem dormir… - disse a voz de Ginny, sonolenta, a mão ainda na maçaneta.

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, mas sem dar muita atenção. Olhou mais uma vez para a carta e sentou-se à sua cadeira de costas para a lareira, pensativo.

- Tom… - começou ela, em voz de quem ia engrossar. Mas parou. Ela sabia o que ela tinha visto, e não disse nada. - _Edwiges_?

A garota fechou a porta e foi até a coruja, que piou em reconhecimento. Ele voltou a olhar para a carta, o rosto baixo na mão cujo braço se apoiava no da cadeira.

Não podia responder agora. Ainda era cedo demais…

- Ele quer uma resposta? - perguntou ele, levantando os olhos. Mas não olhava para a garota, e sim para a coruja, agora em seu ombro.

Ela piou, baixinho, afirmativamente. Ginny olhava-o com uma expressão assustada.

Ele puxou um rolo de pergaminho limpo, rasgou um pedaço e escreveu:

"_Pensarei no assunto._"

Levantou-se, abanando o papel no ar para secar a tinta, e aproximou-se da coruja, que ergueu novamente a perna. Ele dobrou a resposta e prendeu na perna da ave, que deu uma última bicada gentil no cabelo de Ginny e bateu as grandes asas janela afora.

Ele virou-se de volta para a escrivaninha, ainda pensativo.

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? - perguntou a menina, surpresa e desconfiada.

Voldemort não respondeu. Apontou para o chão e fez os cacos do tinteiro quebrado se unirem e voltarem a mesa. Mais um movimento circular do dedo e a tinta escura que manchava o chão e uma parte de seu tapete foi encolhendo até desaparecer.

- O que Harry quer com você? - tentou ela novamente.

Ele apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha, ainda de costas para ela.

- Me deixe sozinho por um instante - disse-lhe, ignorando-a.

Ela não se moveu imediatamente, ou pelo menos ele não percebeu. Depois de um tempo, ouviu um suspiro baixo, e ela disse:

- Estarei te esperando ,está bem?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Ginny ainda ficou parada por alguns segundos, antes de ouvir seus passos irem para a esquerda e ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e se fechando.

De volta ao silêncio e escuro de sua sala, ele pegou a carta e deu a volta na escrivaninha. Agachou-se perto da lareira e tocou as chamas com um dos cantos do pergaminho. Ficou olhando o fogo ir consumindo o material lentamente, ainda em suas mãos.

Não pretendia pensar, não queria pensar… Aquela carta, porém, o obrigava a isso. Talvez Potter estivesse certo.

Talvez não.

Ele atirou o que restava da correspondência na lareira e viu-a se retorcer no calor, enegrecendo e fragilizando-se, até quebrar, se juntar ao outros pequenos restos carbonizados de carvão e cinzas. Quando não viu mais sinal do pergaminho, levantou-se e saiu da sala.

Ginny estava sentindo-se traída. Havia algo acontecendo, e Tom não queria lhe contar. Ele chegara no quarto pouco depois dela, trocara-se e dissera que queria dormir.

Ela fora sutilmente para perto dele, abraçara-o gentilmente e tornara a perguntar o que Harry queria. Ele rudemente a mandara calar a boca e dormir.

Mas como é que podia dormir com aquela dúvida?

Ginny olhava-o, insatisfeita, enquanto a chuva lá fora recomeçava. O fogo da lareira começava a ficar fraco, mas ainda fazia reflexos alaranjados nos longos cabelos negros que cascateavam por cima do travesseiro e pelas suas costas cobertas. Ele nunca dormia usando o Pentagrama. Do que é que ele estava se protegendo?

Se protegendo, ou se escondendo?

Ele nunca tivera segredos com ela. _Nunca_.

Queria saber o que estava preocupando-o, queria ajudá-lo. Não queria que ele se fechasse, que a excluísse de seus problemas. Queria participar de sua vida, porque ele era a sua!

Sentiu uma raiva descomunal, sozinha, enquanto observava o fogo ir morrendo pela luz nos cabelos de seu amante. Era uma raiva tão intensa que Ginny sentiu-a sair pelos seus olhos e escorrer pelo seu rosto.

A última vez que sentira isso fora quando terminara com Harry.

Ele acordou no dia seguinte um pouco tarde. Demorou a dormir porque ficara pensando no que Potter lhe escrevera. Sentiu a consciência pesar por ter sido rude com Ginny, mas ela o irritava quando o pressionava. Esperava que ela já tivesse descido para o café da manhã sem ele, mas encontrou-a ainda dormindo, profunda e solitariamente, no lado oposto da cama.

Suas pálpebras fechadas estavam inchadas e avermelhadas, para piorar sua culpa.

Condolente, deixou um recado a ela sobre o criado-mudo, dizendo para não se preocupar com o horário e dormir o quanto quisesse, porque não havia com o que se preocupar, e que estaria em sua sala, caso precisasse de qualquer coisa.

Ginny acordou quase na hora do almoço, para seu pavor. Já tinha se vestido quando viu o pedaço de papel sobre o criado-mudo dizendo para ela não se preocupar.

Talvez fosse impressão dela, mas o bilhete lhe pareceu demasiadamente gentil e formal. Sentindo uma tristeza que não sabia explicar, ela entendeu por aquilo que ele não estava ansioso para ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela. Parecia, inclusive, que ele deixara sua localização exatamente para não ser incomodado.

Sentindo-se rebaixada, infeliz e boba, ela guardou o papel no bolso e seguiu para sua própria sala, onde havia trabalho esperando-a, pretendendo não almoçar naquele dia para não ter que incomodá-lo com sua presença na mesa.

Depois de ter respondido todas as cartas do dia e as que restaram do dia anterior, ele estava preparando-se para deixar sua sala para o almoço. Esperava que Ginny tivesse perdoado-o pela noite anterior, porque não conseguira se concentrar como o habitual no seu trabalho desde o começo da manhã. Agora era assim; não conseguia ficar em pleno humor se ela não estivesse.

Nagini, que entrara na sala mais cedo, levantou a cabeça do tapete onde estivera dormindo quando ele se levantou.

- Pode ficar aí, só estou indo almoçar - disse-lhe ele, calmamente.

A cobra bocejou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Você esqueceu aquela ali - sibilou ela, os olhos fitando algo abaixo da mesa.

Ele afastou-se e viu um envelope fechado próximo à perna da mesa. Ele saltou para sua mão assim que ele ordenou a convocação em silêncio. Era a carta que viera da Romênia de ontem, devia ter caído; esquecera-se completamente dela.

Quebrou o lacre de cera e abriu-o. Esticou o pergaminho que estava dobrado dentro dele e leu.

Sentiu a boca secar na mesma hora - se havia algo pior do que a carta que Harry Potter lhe mandara, era aquela que estava em suas mãos.

Houve uma batida urgente na porta. Ele enfiou a carta de qualquer jeito no envelope e colocou-o dentro de um livro de feitiços que estava em cima da mesa. Foi até a porta e abriu-a, ainda sentindo-se absurdamente aturdido.

- Mestre, desculpe incomodá-lo, mas é urgente - disse um Comensal mascarado, abaixado em uma reverência. - O Ministério acaba de pegar um de nossos supervisores. Estávamos vigiando a Travessa do Tranco enquanto ele fechava negócio, mas os Aurores apareceram, _eram muitos_!, eles nos atacaram e o pegaram…!

Ele deixou escapar um estalo de irritação e fechou a porta às suas costas.

Sábado passou nublado para Ginny. Ela ficou em sua sala boa parte da tarde, e quando resolveu deixar de lado as desconfianças e ir perguntar pessoalmente à Tom se havia algo de errado entre eles, não encontrou-o em lugar algum. A Sala de Planejamentos também estava vazia, e não encontrou nenhum Comensal do grupo Cinco tampouco.

Descobriu pouco depois, por meio de um guarda, que os grupos Quatro, Cinco e Seis haviam saído em uma missão de resgate dentro do Ministério da Magia havia algumas horas e ainda não voltaram.

Ela sentiu aquilo como uma facada pelas costas. Tom nem mesmo se importara em lhe avisar que estaria indo invadir o coração do inimigo e todas as suas tropas! Não se importara em simplesmente lhe comunicar, em acalmar parte da preocupação que agora esmagava seu peito. Ele não se importara com ela nem um pouquinho…

Sentindo-se terrivelmente triste e nervosa, ela foi para seu quarto, onde não conseguiu parar de andar de um lado para o outro e nem muito menos se sentar. Se ele fosse rendido, ferido ou _morto_, pensou, com um estremecimento, ela nem estaria sabendo agora. Se algo acontecesse, a última coisa que ouviria dele teria sido um "_Ginny, cale a boca e durma, por favor_".

Os nervos à flor da pele, a garota encostou a testa na parede fria e sentiu o choro machucar a garganta.

Já havia escurecido completamente quando conseguiram voltar. Causaram um tumulto desproporcional no Ministério, mas conseguiram tirar com vida o supervisor do grupo Quatro dos calabouços. O idiota seria punido depois, certamente, mas não hoje.

Hoje ele queria apenas tomar um banho e tomar sua garota… enquanto ainda podia.

No seu banheiro, deixou a água quente escorrer pelo corpo, demoradamente. Os conflitos e problemas se alternavam em sua cabeça, fazendo-a doer. Por que aquelas coisas o incomodavam? Estava ficando fraco?

Talvez devesse simplesmente ignorar aquilo tudo e levar sua vida como vinha levando. Não eram problemas dele, realmente, então por que se importava? Era idiota continuar se preocupando daquele jeito. Era idiota e não era ele…

Mas algo estava ali, provocando-o, xingando-o, toda vez que pensava nisso. Algo fazia seu corpo formigar em mal-estar toda vez que considerava essa hipótese. Talvez devesse simplesmente sair dali, ir até ela e contar tudo. Talvez ela pudesse ajudá-lo, afinal, a esquecer aquelas preocupações.

Delírio. Ela nunca aceitaria. Nunca o perdoaria. Nunca.

Fechou o chuveiro decidido a não procurá-la. Sentia-se incapaz de abraçá-la enquanto guardasse aqueles segredos.

Ginny esperou três horas em vão, olhando para a porta. Ele não viera e ela tinha certeza de que não viria mais. Depois de horas com o coração apertado, sentia que merecia ao menos uma palavra de consolo.

Aparentemente ele não achava o mesmo.

Ela tivera a falsa sensação essa semana de que ele a considerava mais do que uma amante. Iludira-se. Ela não era nada mais para ele além de diversão, no máximo uma ostentação, um prêmio bonito que ele exibia, e dentro de pouco tempo, duvidava que até mesmo isso o atasse a ela. Ele certamente não a procuraria mais depois que sua barriga crescesse, deformando-a; ainda tinha sérias dúvidas de como seria depois que a criança nascesse.

Aquilo a magoava. Muito. Achava que ele levasse em consideração ao menos uma parte do amor que sentia por ele.

Mas ela estava se enganando. Ele não amava ninguém, não entendia como isso funcionava. Não entendia a dor do desprezo. Não entendia um milésimo da tristeza que ela estava sentindo.

Virou-se e entrou debaixo das cobertas para ver se o frio que estava sentindo era puramente físico. Aquilo só revelou o que ela já sabia.

Eles se encararam por pouco menos de um segundo no café da manhã. Ginny pegara seu habitual lugar ao fim da mesa, longe do grupo, deixando vago o lugar que era de Dean. Ela pegou um pão inteiro, mas comeu apenas metade. Deixou também metade do suco no copo e saiu antes dele. Os outros repararam no comportamento frio, e ficaram anormalmente silenciosos durante a refeição.

Ele sentiu-se desconfortável com aquele silêncio. O pouco que tivera de contato com os olhos dela lhe revelara uma decepção tão profunda que ele sentiu vontade de sair do cômodo. Não estava acostumado com esse tipo de sentimento dirigido a ele.

A garota parecia achar que as coisas estavam no fim para eles. Talvez realmente estivessem, embora ela não fizesse idéia do quanto aquilo o incomodava.

Pensara a noite toda.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Talvez Potter estivesse mesmo certo.

Durante todo esse tempo, ele nunca se perguntara que futuro uma garota da idade dela via em estar com ele. Mas fizera isso aquela noite.

Aquela relação durara muito mais do que devia ter durado. Haviam chego à um nível muito além do que o prudente. Nenhum dos dois tinha realmente motivos para estarem juntos.

Gostava da garota, não podia negar. Ela era tudo o que ele nunca vira nas outras, desde Hogwarts até as atuais Comensais que despejavam sua sedução sobre ele. Ela era especial, e mesmo que não estivessem mais juntos, sempre seria.

Sentiria tristeza ao se livrar dela?

Quanto tempo seria o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer?

Ela ficou apenas uma parte do dia em sua sala e trabalhou o melhor que pôde. Ninguém a procurou.

Na hora do almoço, sentia-se incomodada demais para reunir-se ao restante do grupo, então pediu para que os elfos-domésticos enviassem um prato à sua sala. Comeu, mais porque precisava se alimentar do que porque tinha vontade.

Seu dia durou apenas mais quarenta minutos. Tentou responder suas correspondências, definir algumas estratégias para a semana que começava, mas não conseguia mais se concentrar. Esperava encontrá-lo à qualquer momento, sem-querer, e ouvir que precisavam conversar.

Mas será que ele conversaria? Lhe diria qual era o problema, ou simplesmente se afastaria? Talvez ele achasse mais conveniente mandar alguém entregar um bilhete escrito "não me procure mais", ou nem isso?

Ela levantou o capuz, cobriu o rosto com a máscara e saiu. Desceu os dois andares até o térreo, cruzou o hall e passou sem parar por um guarda que lhe abriu a porta com um sorriso amigável.

Sentiu o frio da neve que amanhecera no chão e o calor contraditório do sol em seu corpo. Ela continuou seguindo em frente, seguindo e seguindo, até depois de uma fileira de altos pinheiros. Em dois anos, saíra pouco nos jardins de Basilisk Hall, mas sabia o que encontraria além. Alguns metros à sua frente, numa pequena clareira de cenário esbranquiçado e cintilante, ela agora enxergava uma árvore caída, larga e deitada no meio do pequeno bosque. Abaixo dela, um pequeno e raso lago que se formava ao longo de um riacho que nascia mais acima, nas montanhas. Ginny acreditava ter visto fadas ali antes.

Era um lugar realmente encantador, tão incrivelmente próximo ao núcleo da escuridão. Ela pisou nas raízes da árvore anciã tombada e, como se estivesse numa escada, subiu. Equilibrou-se no tronco deitado, em pé, e andou com cuidado sobre ele. Ao meio do caminho, ela parou para observar o translúcido lago abaixo dela, onde pequenas bolhas e folhas mortas movimentavam-se lentamente abaixo da fina camada de gelo. Limpou a neve úmida de sobre o tronco, e sentou-se ali, observando aquelas pequenas formas girar abaixo, na água gelada.

Quanto tempo demoraria até que sentissem sua falta?

Ele estivera observando pela torre quando um vulto miúdo saíra para os jardins e desaparecera entre as árvores. Reconhecera o andar dela. Ele sabia que havia um lago ali, e pediu para um guarda vigiar os passos da garota, discretamente. Não queria correr riscos.

Sentia-se mal em agir assim, mas não tinha muitas escolhas. Seria melhor para ela, quanto menos apegada fosse, menos sofreria. Não queria que ela sofresse por sua causa. Não valia a pena, naquele caso.

Mas ela não precisaria se esforçar muito para odiá-lo quando soubesse a verdade. Esperava que assim fosse.

Pobre Ginny… Tão jovem e tão perdida.

Ela desperdiçava sua preciosa vida ali, a cada minuto que passava. Quanto antes ele fizesse aquilo, melhor. Quanto menos oportunidades ela tivesse de perdoá-lo, melhor. Ela ainda podia ser feliz em algum lugar, longe dele. Era jovem, bonita, e saberia se virar com a criança.

Começou a nevar, os flocos grudando em seus cabelos e ombros. Então ele viu um vulto grande e disforme voltando para o castelo. O andar era pesado e dificultado. Ele demorou para perceber que eram duas pessoas - uma carregando outra.

Ele sentiu um frio tomar sua cabeça e descer pelo corpo. Desencostou-se do parapeito de pedra e correu para dentro.

As escadas atrasaram-no. Quando alcançou-os, estavam no primeiro andar. O guarda, molhado e estremecendo, segurava a garota desacordada e encharcada nos braços, com olhar aturdido. Os lábios dela estavam ligeiramente azulados e havia neve em seu rosto.

- M-milord, eu cheguei lá e ela já havia pulado, m-mas ela está viva, s-sim…! Ainda… ainda está respirando! - explicou-se o guarda, nervoso.

Ele não disse nada, apenas avançou e pegou-a nos próprios braços. Ela pendeu mole e gelada, mas mesmo com as roupas ensopadas, era extremamente leve.

Ele virou-se e voltou a subir para o segundo andar, carregando-a. Entrou em seu quarto, cuja porta ele abriu apenas com sua vontade, e foi direto para o banheiro. Sim, ouvia-a respirar. Podia _sentir_ a vida nela.

Depositou-a na banheira, despiu suas roupas molhadas e congelantes e abriu bem a torneira. A água morna começou a subir, fazendo os cabelos dela ondularem, sedutora e sinistramente, ao redor de seu rosto gelado, como uma auréola acobreada.

A água foi subindo até envolvê-la quase completamente. Seus lábios foram ficando lentamente mais rosados, mas ainda permanecia desacordada. Ele viu a água subir, revigorante, até os lados do rosto dela, ainda subindo, gradativamente, e chegando perto de sua boca e nariz.

Teve um pensamento súbito, uma idéia… Ela nunca saberia, não sentiria, e eles nunca o culpariam por não ter conseguido salvá-la…

Simplesmente levou as mãos até a cabeça dela e segurou-a acima da água. O pensamento anterior enojou-o. Por mais que quisesse fugir do futuro iminente, não iria matar a garota; não era assim que iria resolver aquilo.

Fechou a torneira e controlou a temperatura d'água mantendo uma mão lá dentro, enchendo o banheiro de vapor. Depois de alguns minutos, sentiu que o corpo dela já havia cedido ao calor da água e ela respirava normalmente, e ergueu-a nos dois braços. Antes que saísse do banheiro, ela já estava totalmente seca.

Colocou-a cuidadosamente entre as cobertas e sobre o travesseiro. Sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou observando o jovem rosto, o qual ele conhecia cada detalhe, sentindo-se mais cansado do que nunca.

Não era fadiga - não, nunca se sentira tão bem fisicamente desde que começara a usar o Pentagrama. Não, era algo dentro dele, dentro de sua cabeça. Sentia-se cheio, farto de muitas coisas. Desejou parar com elas, deitar-se ali ao lado da garota e reunir-se à ela num sono vazio… Por muitos e muitos anos.

Pegou a mão dela entre as suas, ainda sentindo-se exausto, e continuou fitando-a. Seus olhos desceram pelo corpo coberto, lentamente, até chegar ao pequeno volume em seu abdome.

A criança. Esquecera-se dela. Estaria bem, mesmo depois de a mãe ter se atirado num lago congelado? Ele soltou uma mão da dela e tentou sentir qualquer coisa sob a barriga dela.

Não houve movimento, mas ele sentiu algo. Algo pequeno, frágil, mas vivo. Sentiu uma estranha ansiedade, uma pequena vibração entre eles. Era seu filho ali, e ele nunca dera atenção a isso…

Sentiu um movimento sobre a cama, olhou e viu Nagini. A cobra olhou da garota para ele, então para onde sua mão estava pousada.

- Pensando em ser pai? - silvou o animal, sarcasticamente. - O que aconteceu com ela?

- Hipotermia - respondeu, brevemente. O seu devaneio sobre ele e o filho se dissolveu, como se acordasse de repente.

Houve um aperto repentino em sua mão direita e ele puxou a que estava sobre a barriga da garota. Ginny estava se mexendo. Ele e a cobra olharam, ansiosos, para o rosto dela.

Ela piscou e abriu os olhos, parecendo confusa. Então viu-o, e um leve sorriso encurvou seus lábios.

- O que acha que estava fazendo? - perguntou ele, severamente. Agora que ela acordara, sentia a raiva crescendo em seu peito.

O sorriso dela vacilou. Parecia estar voltando a si, se lembrando dos últimos dias. Sentiu o desânimo dela enquanto olhava dentro de seus olhos. Então algo invadiu os pensamentos dela, um cenário que ia desabando, a dor do frio entrando como facadas em seu corpo, enquanto ia afundando, cada vez mais e mais, sem conseguir se mexer…

- Eu caí - disse ela, com a voz fraca. Ela parecia mais frágil do que jamais a vira.

- Caiu? - repetiu ele, irritado. - _Caiu_? Por que eu devo acreditar nisso?

Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas numa expressão amargurada.

- Você sabe que estou falando a verdade. O que acha que eu estava fazendo lá? Acha que eu seria capaz de m-me matar? - perguntou a garota, agora chorosa. Ainda assim, encarava-o no fundo dos olhos. - Eu estou grávida! Mesmo que você não se importe, eu me importo! Eu nunca faria mal ao meu filho, e viverei por ele, mesmo que não sinta vontade…

Silêncio. Ela estava falando a verdade. Estava falando a verdade e estava se sentindo miserável, porque não via nada nos olhos dele. Não era difícil ocultar seus pensamentos da garota, ainda que os dela lhe fossem cristalinos como água.

E ela era sincera, como sempre.

O cansaço tornou a dominá-lo, fazendo-o ignorar a raiva. Ele balançou a cabeça, devagar, expirou profundamente e apertou a mão dela de leve.

- Por que ainda finge que se importa? - perguntou ela, num sussurro.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, seus rostos ficando paralelos um ao outro.

- Eu me importo se meus Comandantes estão pensando em se matar - respondeu ele, também em voz muito baixa. Abaixou-se alguns centímetros, mais instintivamente do que qualquer outra coisa, e tocou os lábios dela com os seus. - Descanse.

Soltou a mão dela e, sem dizer ou fazer mais nada, levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

Ele a confundia. Ginny não conseguia mais entender suas incoerências. Ao mesmo tempo em que a tratava com frieza, ele se preocupara o suficiente com sua saúde enquanto ela estivera desacordada. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo com os sentimentos dela? Aquilo era mais cruel do que deixá-la morrer debaixo d'água.

Ela descansou contra a vontade, pois não queria se arriscar com o bebê. Um elfo-doméstico lhe serviu comida na hora do jantar, mas ficou sozinha, apenas tendo Nagini como companhia, que se enroscara numa coluna da cama e ficara-a observando por toda a tarde. Imaginava se a cobra estava vigiando-a.

Tom voltou apenas à noite, perguntou se ela estava bem, mas Ginny não tinha certeza se ele viria se ela não estivesse em seu quarto. Ele trocou-se, acendeu a lareira e sentou-se à escrivaninha, onde ficou trabalhando por algum tempo, sem dar-lhe atenção. Depois de um tempo, em que ele pareceu terminar, Ginny viu-o virar a cadeira e ficar olhando-a longamente, num silêncio incômodo.

Depois de alguns minutos que lhe pareceram décadas, ele quebrou o silêncio, mas não se dirigiu à ela. Começou a trocar frases com Nagini, em ofidioglossia, como se Ginny não estivesse ali.

Não foi capaz de controlar seu desgosto. Levantou-se da cama, entrou no closet e saiu vestida com suas próprias roupas. O quarto estava novamente silencioso quando ela saiu, mas eles ignoraram-se mutuamente quando ela cruzou o quarto e saiu.

Ela estava ficando realmente aborrecida, pensou ele, quando a porta bateu.

Não via como aquilo continuaria durando por muito mais tempo. Se fosse ela, já teria feito algo, não aturaria aquilo. Mas ela não era ele, e ele não tinha muita certeza se a entendia.

Precisava estar preparado. Amanhã eles seriam obrigados a se encarar por um dia inteiro, e sabia que era a oportunidade que precisava.

Só precisava estar preparado.

Ginny não agüentava mais. Até os colegas haviam percebido que havia algo errado, pelo modo como a Sala de Planejamentos estava silenciosa. Era segunda-feira, e ela não estaria ali se não fosse sua obrigação de Comandante.

Ele ditou as ordens da semana, e todos saíram da mesa grande para executar suas funções. Ginny, entretanto, continuou ali, incomodada, porém conformada. Pegou seus papeis e começou a trabalhar, questionando-se, pela primeira vez, se deveria compactuar com aquilo.

- Ginny - chamou a voz na ponta da mesa.

Ela hesitou, incomodada, antes de levantar os olhos.

- Poderia ir até minha sala e pegar os papéis sobre a mesa? - perguntou ele, sem nenhuma emoção em especial na voz. Não olhava para ela; falava com os olhos na carta que estava escrevendo.

Ela pensou seriamente em responder que era sua amante e não era sua secretária. Engoliu, porém, sua desobediência, e forçou-se a pensar nele como seu chefe acima de qualquer outra coisa.

- Sim, senhor - respondeu, friamente, antes de se levantar.

Afundou o rosto nas mãos. Problemas, problemas e mais problemas. Por que estava sendo tão difícil? Teria coragem de fazer aquilo? Estava se deparando com uma situação que não conseguia resolver. Até agora nunca precisara ter cuidado em dar aquele tipo de notícia. À qualquer momento agora… Ela teria que saber, não podia adiar por muito mais tempo. Já faziam dois dias…

Ela se tornara muito importante nesses últimos tempos. Importante demais. Ela o perdoaria? Era atordoante pensar naquilo.

Ela _não ia_ perdoar. Ele contava com isso.

Ginny entrou na sala escura. E de pensar que fora ali que ela assinara sua sentença de infelicidade… Seguiu em passos despreocupados até a escrivaninha, pegou os papeis que estavam sobre a mesa e estava prestes a dar meia-volta quando sua manga enganchou num livro de capa preta e derrubou-o, fazendo-o cair aberto de qualquer jeito no chão. Dividida entre o receio de ter amassado e uma cruel e inexplicável satisfação caso isso tivesse acontecido, Ginny pousou os papeis na mesa e abaixou-se para pegá-lo. Quando levantou-o, um envelope escorregou de entra as páginas, indo prender-se sob o pé da cadeira. Ela pegou-o para colocar onde estava, mas uma coisa prendeu sua atenção.

No envelope de pergaminho amarelado havia um lacre violado em cera verde. O símbolo impresso em relevo era o de duas cobras circundando um "R". A não ser que ela muito se enganasse, aquele era o símbolo da Ordem das Trevas na Romênia.

Levantou-se e foi até sua mesa, respirando cronometradamente.

Precisava estar preparado. Ela não o perdoaria, mas era isso que esperava. Se ela fosse embora, não precisaria mais se preocupar com ela e a criança. Estariam a salvo longe dele.

Mesmo assim, lá dentro era difícil aceitar que ela estaria em outro lugar que não ali, sob sua proteção. Era difícil aceitar que teria que se despedir para sempre. Também era difícil saber que precisaria suportar a dor dela e agir como um perfeito imbecil, mas era o melhor plano que tinha.

E esperava ser forte o suficiente para executá-lo.

Correu os olhos pela carta assinada por Robert Wildriam. Era rápida, nervosa e quase ilegível. Algumas frases esparsas saltavam aos seus olhos em meio à caligrafia apressada.

"_Mestre, más notícias. Apesar de todas as precauções que vínhamos tomando, aconteceu um acidente neste fim de semana…" "…a sede foi invadida, tivemos que atacar…" "… perdemos cinco homens…" "…estávamos em desvantagem, a coisa saiu do controle… O prédio todo desabou…" "…sinto muito. Charlie Weasley está morto…_"

Ginny não queria acreditar no que estava lendo. Não queria, mas a sensação de estupor já começava a engalfinhá-la e ela sabia que era verdade. Não escreveriam aquilo se não fosse certeza.

_Charlie, morto?_

O choque era mais forte do que as lágrimas.

_Não conseguiria_! Dois anos ao lado dela o fizera um completo covarde. Talvez fosse mais fácil se não soubesse que o que sentia era…!

Respirou fundo. Não era hora para perder a cabeça. Precisava deixar de ser egoísta. Ela já estaria passando por um mal momento quando descobrisse, seria muito mais fácil fazer aquilo, então, do que em qualquer outra oportunidade. Tinha que ser forte por ambos.

_Precisava ser_.

A porta se abriu com violência, mas ele não conseguiu olhar de imediato. O mau pressentimento que vinha tendo atingiu seu ápice com uma brutalidade excessiva, à ponto de fazê-lo sentir náuseas.

Quando por fim levantou os olhos, Ginny estava na sua frente, os olhos molhados e uma expressão que misturava fúria e tormento estampando seu rosto. Segurava um envelope amassado na mão. Um envelope com um lacre de cera verde.

Sentiu-se fraco e doente, mas não ia deixar que aqueles sentimentos atordoantes o vencessem. Engoliu o mal-estar e encarou-a.

Sabia que isso teria de acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só esperava que não fosse tão cedo.

Ginny não conseguia respirar direito. Tudo parecia um pesadelo realista. Se fosse considerar o pouco que se lembrava entre a hora que pegara aquela carta e a que chegara até ali, podia jurar que certamente se tratava de um sonho ruim. Mas a sensação era impiedosa demais para que não fosse real.

Ela queria saber se era verdade. Era o motivo pelo qual ela cruzara Basilisk Hall sem ver por onde ia. Queria olhar em seus olhos e queria que ele dissesse que era mentira. _Tinha_ que ser mentira.

Não era sua intenção ser rude, mas o que ouviu sua própria voz dizendo foi:

- Você mentiu pra mim? - Soou estranha aos seus ouvidos.

Ele não respondeu. Encarava-a inexpressivamente. Ginny não fora até ali para continuar suportando aquela esquisitice. Atirou a carta na mesa desejando quebrá-la. O papel provocou-a, não batendo com força e ainda escapando para o chão.

- DIGA ALGUMA COISA! - explodiu Ginny, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. - PARE DE ME OLHAR DESSE JEITO! ME DIGA ALGUMA COISA! ISSO NÃO PODE SER VERDADE! NÃO PODE!

Ele apertou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, parecendo incomodado, mas não fez mais nada. Os outros olhavam espantados, em silêncio absoluto. Aquilo a irritou muito mais.

- POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE QUE ELE ESTÁ MORTO?! VOCÊ PROMETEU QUE NADA DE MAL ACONTECERIA A ELES, TOM! VOCÊ PROMETEU! - gritou ela, sentindo a dor na garganta competir com a dor no peito. - _Por que simplesmente não me contou…_?

Ele descruzou os braços, tamborilou a mesa com os dedos da mão direita por alguns instantes e por fim levantou-se e ficou encarando-a. Ginny olhou-o nos olhos. Nada. Aquela maldita Oclumencia!

- Aconteceu. O que quer que eu faça? O ressuscite? - disse ele, por fim, a voz fria e impessoal. - Nem todo o meu poder é suficiente para isso.

Ginny ficou ali, parada, olhando-o sem acreditar. Fora quase como um tapa na cara. Então era assim que ele lidaria com aquele assunto? Nenhuma culpa, nenhuma palavra de consolo? Estava chocada, mesmo depois do modo desprezível como ele vinha tratando-a ultimamente.

Sentiu as lágrimas esquentarem as bochechas.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? - disse, em voz baixa e embargada. Algo na expressão dele pareceu mudar ligeiramente, mas pelo que ele disse em seguida Ginny teve certeza de que imaginara.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada. _Você_ é quem está descontrolada - disse-lhe, numa voz totalmente isenta de compaixão. Parecia até um pouco enojado com a reação dela.

Ela estava perplexa. Acabara de descobrir que seu irmão estava morto e só o que ele fazia era dizer que não podia fazer nada e que ela estava fazendo escândalo? Esperava mais dele. Achava que ele havia mudado ao menos um pouco, afinal de contas.

- Por que não me contou? - perguntou, pela última vez, em voz baixa e desconsolada. Não pode deixar de notar que ele preferiu desviar os olhos antes de responder.

- Quebra de contrato - disse, simplesmente. Então voltou a sentar-se e conjurou uma folha de pergaminho sobre a mesa. - Não queria que fosse embora, mas você está no seu direito.

Ginny reconheceu o contrato que ela assinara há pouco mais de dois anos atrás, em choque. O que ele estava dizendo? Aquilo não era mais uma simples questão de quebra de contrato. Aquilo era sua vida agora… Mas aparentemente ele só a via como mera funcionária, assim como qualquer outro Comensal. E ela achando que ele estava gostando dela!

- Não seja bobo, eu não tenho para onde ir - disse, baixinho, abalada demais para continuar chorando.

- Isso não é problema meu. E não se demore, ainda preciso arranjar outro Comandante de Estratégias. Pode ir - disse ele, calmamente, como se estivessem discutindo um assunto qualquer.

Ele não podia estar falando sério. De repente sentia mais raiva do que dor. Estava sendo expulsa de sua casa pelo homem que amava, depois de tudo o que fizera por ele. Não conseguia acreditar.

- Eu quebrei o contrato antes - disse, tentando um último e desesperado golpe. - Acobertei Hermione Granger. Ela esteve em Basilisk Hall dia 27 de agosto e eu a ajudei a escapar. Não te contei. Acredito que você tenha que me matar agora.

Tom encarou-a de um modo estranho. Por um momento ela percebeu a Oclumencia vacilar, e viu surpresa, raiva, _mágoa_ nos olhos dele e, por fim, aceitação. Foi com uma voz muito calma que ele respondeu:

- Então você tem para onde ir.

A garota se deu por vencida. Exigia mais dela do que podia suportar discutir com ele agora. Sentia raiva por ambos, sentia tristeza e sentia-se terrivelmente fracassada. O peso das perdas esmagavam-na e ela não tinha mais forças para qualquer reação. Desejava muito profundamente dar-lhe um tapa bem forte no meio do rosto, mas estava muito fraca para isso também. Não havia mais o que fazer. Não ia mais se humilhar se ele não mais desejava sua companhia. Não achava que ele estivesse falando sério, mas se era o que queria, era o que teria.

Limpando o rosto com a manga sem sucesso algum, já que as lágrimas ainda rolavam incessantemente, pegou o contrato sobre a mesa, amassou-o e virou-se para sair. O restando do grupo Cinco ainda estava parado observando-os com curiosa surpresa, mas ela os ignorou. Escreveria para Hermione, sabia que ela estava alugando um apartamento em Londres, mas não se sentia animada a ir para casa ou para Grimmauld Place. Ainda não sabia como escreveria e arrumaria suas coisas naquele estado, mas sabia que precisava ficar sozinha urgentemente.

Antes que desse três passos em direção à porta, porém, ele a chamou.

- Ginny. - Ela virou-se, esperançosa de que ele se desculpasse e dissesse que ela podia ficar. - Não se esqueça das roupas que deixou no meu quarto - foi o que ele disse.

Ela não pôde mais se conter. Mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar o choro descontrolado que forçou sua garganta, mas ouviu um gemido baixo e sôfrego saindo do próprio peito. Os soluços e as lágrimas dificultaram seus próximos passos antes que ela conseguisse sair o mais rápido possível da sala para o torturante labirinto de corredores cheios de memórias.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota – Música: Endless Dark, composta por **_**Ville Valo**_**,**__**da banda sueca de (nas palavras do próprio vocalista) "love metal" H.I.M., a banda mais **_**pop**_** do **_**underground**_**, apresentada no álbum… **_**Love Metal**_**! (A letra é o primordial aqui; não que a melodia não seja boa, mas talvez seja uma pouco "frenética" demais para o clima do capítulo. Mas também não é de todo rejeitável, afinal, a letra sempre precisa ter relação com a melodia!).**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito**

**- A Noite Eterna -**

"**Darkness, is all I want to see**

**I could never put into words**

**What's you mean to me**

**I sacrifice**

**I sacrifice myself to you**

**Right here tonight**

'**Cause you know I love you"**

_**Sacrifice**_**, London After Midnight**

**I**

Ginny esperou por Hermione em frente à Casa dos Gritos. Ela não teve certeza de quanto tempo esteve ali. Já escurecia quando recebeu a resposta da carta pedindo para aguardar onde estava. Forçou-se a pensar no fardo que estava dando à amiga para não pensar na própria desgraça, pois sentia que não suportaria recomeçar a chorar.

Em parte demorara um bom tempo para conseguir se acalmar a ponto de encontrar as cartas de Hermione que escondera numa fresta no guarda-roupas. Depois tivera que controlar o tremor nas mãos para que conseguisse escrever de modo legível. Não se preocupara muito em explicar o que estava acontecendo, pois não conseguiria continuar se entrasse em detalhes, então disse apenas onde estaria esperando. Depois começou a pegar suas coisas. Não havia muitas peças de roupas além das que ela mandara fazer em Basilisk Hall, e como não era direito dela, Ginny não colocou nenhuma na mochila - a mesma de quando deixara A Toca. Não conseguiu arrumar nada por magia, motivo pelo qual demorou um pouco mais para terminar. E então viera a parte difícil: entrar no quarto dele para tirar suas coisas. Fora doloroso demais observar ela última vez o quarto onde passara o último mês todo e separar as roupas dela das dele. Por fim mandara todos os uniformes negros que fora dela para a rouparia para que fossem reutilizados e deslocou-se até o pequeno corujal para despachar a carta para Hermione.

E agora estava ali.

Ela não conseguia se decidir sobre o que achava pior: se a morte de Charlie ou a impiedade de Tom. Estava confusa entre a dor triste e profunda que atiçava seu peito e a raiva descomunal da traição. E por fim acabava se perguntando sobre o que fizera de errado para merecer aquilo tudo num dia só.

Ouviu um estalo discreto e virou-se para ver Hermione aparatando no meio da neve. A amiga procurou-a por um segundo e então se encararam por alguns instantes.

- Ah, minha amiga. O que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou a outra, preocupada, vindo em sua direção e apertando-a num abraço.

O auto-controle foi por a água abaixo. No instante seguinte a ruiva estava se acabando de chorar nos braços da amiga e demorou até conseguir falar alguma coisa. Ela começou a dizer palavras ininteligíveis até que Hermione fez sinal para que ela não falasse nada.

Ginny não se lembrou ao certo como foi que aparatou no apartamento da amiga, só soube que encontrava-se lá alguns instantes depois e Hermione a conduzira ao sofá e perguntava se ela queria um chá quente.

A outra foi bem compreensiva. Não a pressionou a dizer nada antes que fosse capaz disso. Disse que ia arrumar o quarto vago para ela enquanto se acalmava e deixou-a sozinha na sala por alguns minutos.

Ginny só conseguiu beber um dedo do chá, mas já ajudou. Só percebia o quão frio estava lá fora quando se via dentro de um lugar fechado. Seus dedos estavam duros e pálidos e confortaram-se ao redor da xícara fumegante. Parara de chorar e conseguia respirar quase naturalmente. De fato, sentia um pouco de sono.

Quando Hermione voltou e perguntou se ela estava bem, ela assentiu com a cabeça e pousou a xícara na mesa. Agradeceu a hospitalidade e perguntou o que quisera saber desde o começo da manhã: se Charlie estava mesmo morto.

Hermione foi incomparavelmente mais delicada para confirmar. Sentou-se mais perto dela, respirou fundo e fez que sim com a cabeça. Acrescentou que fazia já dois dias desde que receberam a notícia. O corpo já havia sido velado e enterrado.

Para a própria surpresa, não recomeçou a chorar. A notícia de que o irmão já fora enterrado foi como um ponto final para aquela história. Infelizmente, a sensação de culpa se atenuou. Sua missão era proteger a todos eles, mas falhara fatalmente. Nem mesmo soubera no dia. Sentiu que não estivera mais dando a devida atenção ao seu foco principal que era sua família. Deixara-se enganar pela misteriosa atração que tinha por Tom e a notícia de sua gravidez apenas atenuou isto. Afastara-a do que era importante, e agora não havia meios de reparar sua falha.

Ela desabafou isso para a amiga, que ouviu atentamente e negou que a culpa fosse dela. Disse que a culpa não era de ninguém. Ela não argumentou contra, mas ainda achava que era a culpada.

Hermione calou-se, num silêncio de quem espera. Ginny sabia que devia explicar o porquê de estar ali, mas dizer aquilo em palavras era como se confirmasse o que ocorrera, sem chances de acordar e ver que não passara de um sonho. Sentiu-se mal por perceber que era mais dolorido do que falar de Charlie.

Mas falou. Era a última vez que tocaria no assunto, mas devia isso à Hermione.

Terminada a história, a amiga lhe dirigiu um sorriso triste e apertou seu ombro por poucos segundos antes de se levantar. Para sua felicidade, ela não fez comentários. Disse-lhe para ir tomar um banho e não se preocupar, enquanto ela iria comprar comida (perguntou se ela não tinha nada contra comida trouxa).

O resto do dia foi menos tenso, embora a sombra do trauma continuasse dentro dela, impedindo-a de sorrir. Ele tomou um banho quente e quando saiu já havia um sanduíche e uma bebida engraçada com bolhas à sua espera na bancada da pequena cozinha.

O apartamento de Hermione não era grande nem novo, mas tinha conforto o suficiente para um morador. A amiga contou que era provisório até o casamento, já que não morava mais com os pais, por motivos de segurança. Tinha dois quartos, um banheiro e uma sala-cozinha dividida por uma bancada. Estava bem protegido contra invasores indesejáveis, embora não aparentasse.

Ginny se ofereceu para ajudar nas despesas enquanto estivesse ali, mas Hermione não aceitou.

Quando o sono ficou mais forte do que podia agüentar, Ginny foi para o pequeno quarto arrumado para ela. Sentia-se realmente grata pela amiga por toda a ajuda, mas não queria dormir. Tinha medo do que veria quando fechasse os olhos.

Ginny abriu uma fresta na janela. O ar que veio de fora era gelado, poluído e barulhento, mas ela não se importou. A janela dava para um beco escuro e entulhado de Londres, e ela pensou que nada seria melhor do que umas férias no mundo trouxa para amenizar as feridas que ainda lhe sangravam tanto. Deitou-se e ficou ouvindo os barulhos esquisitos da cidade até adormecer.

A primeira semana se arrastou letárgica. Os dias começavam cedo demais e terminavam tarde demais. Hermione era atenciosa, mas não podia ficar lhe dando suporte vinte e quatro horas por dia.

No primeiro dia ela se sentiu indisposta o suficiente para fazer o que quer que fosse. No segundo dia arrumou o apartamento, para se distrair, mesmo a amiga tendo brigado com ela quando chegou. No terceiro fez compras na rua abaixo e descobriu para que servia uma geladeira. Passou a fazer almoço e jantar, mas mais para que houvesse louça para lavar, apesar dos protestos de Hermione, já que sentia pouca fome. Mas não se importava; aquilo a ajudava a não pensar no que acabara para ela.

No quarto dia ela lavou as roupas das duas. Hermione praticamente estava sem roupas limpas, enquanto as delas estavam impecáveis, porém preocupantes - Ginny podia sentir o cheiro dele em cada peça e aquilo não estava ajudando. Hermione teve outra crise de "você não é minha empregada" ao chegar aquela noite. A ruiva não contou que estava fazendo tudo aquilo pelo método manual.

No quinto dia ela relutou contra o impulso de ler O Profeta Diário que estava sobre a mesa. Ele era atraente, mas ela decidiu que não queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Acabou saindo para dar umas voltas e conhecer as redondezas.

Inicialmente, ao chegar em casa, a amiga a inteirava dos assuntos do Ministério e da Ordem da Fênix, mas depois que percebeu que Ginny não ouvia essas informações, passou a informá-la apenas com assuntos referentes aos Weasley.

Ela queria saber de coisas felizes. A amiga lhe contou que Bill ia se casar com Fleur Delacour, que Fred e George iriam abrir uma filial em Hogsmeade, que seu pai fora promovido e que Percy gozava de um alto-cargo no Ministério em consideração às suas bajulações certeiras. Ginny sempre perguntava por detalhes e conseguia até sorrir quando aparecia algo engraçado.

Chegado o fim de semana, Hermione ficou mais tempo em casa e as duas conversaram sobre assuntos diversos. Ginny insistiu que fazia o almoço, mas a outra foi veemente em não permitir. Por fim, chegaram ao acordo de que Hermione poderia comprar a comida, mas teriam que comer fora.

Mas estes eram apenas seus dias. Ela ocupava-se com afazeres domésticos e conversas sem profundidade, mas no íntimo sabia que sua vida agora era como uma concha vazia. Quando encontrava-se sozinha em seu quarto, as noites eram longas e hostis. Tentava pensar que tudo ficaria bem e que estava sendo melhor assim, mas seu coração ainda chorava a mudança repentina de planos.

O único bem que tinha agora era seu filho, que se formava tranqüilo em sua barriga, bem visível ao meio do quarto mês de gestação. Ela apegava-se ao pensamento do dia em que ele nasceria e ela pudesse tê-lo nos braços. Então seriam apenas os dois e nada poderia separá-los, porque estariam unidos pelo laço mais forte de todos.

A segunda semana foi igual. Ou pelo menos assim começou.

Era quarta-feira. Ela dissera no dia anterior à amiga que faria compras novamente durante a manhã, antes do almoço, mas acabou decidindo que era melhor limpar os armários. Estavam cheios de pó e totalmente desorganizados. Começou com os da cozinha e estava começando a limpar os do seu quarto quando ouviu três estalos seguidos na sala. Ainda era dez e quinze da manhã quando olhara no relógio ainda a pouco e Hermione costumava chegar apenas mais tarde, depois do meio dia, quando vinha para o almoço.

Talvez fossem outras pessoas. Alguém interessado em atentar contra Hermione?

Antes que pudesse checar quem era, porém, ouviu uma voz masculina na sala.

- Ela não está? - Parecia a voz de Ron.

- Não - ela ouviu a voz de Hermione, deslocando-se, e então o barulho da geladeira se abrindo. - Disse que ia fazer compras. O mercado fica à dois quarteirões, e uma vez que ela vem se comportando como trouxa ultimamente, receio que não volte tão cedo.

Barulho de lata de refrigerante (ela descobrira como se chamava a bebida engraçada que borbulhava). Cadeiras se arrastando.

- Sente-se, Harry. Não fique aí isolado. Aliás, melhore essa cara. Não há motivo nenhum pra agir desse jeito - disse a voz de Hermione, parecendo rígida e descontraída ao mesmo tempo.

Passos. Ginny foi até a porta do quarto, silenciosamente. Não havia visão o suficiente para a sala, mas dava para ouvir melhor.

- Sabe que não é culpa minha - ela ouviu a voz de Harry, parecendo irritado.

- Claro que é. Sabe o que o Professor Dumbledore diz sobre a Oclumencia - disse a outra, no seu tom característico de sermão.

Alguém bufou, impaciente. Depois, a voz de Harry.

- Estou tentando. Você sabe que eu consegui por um tempo. - Barulho de cadeira se arrastando. - Está difícil, agora.

- Desde quando?

- Pára de pressionar ele, Mione - disse Ron, simplesmente. - Cara, isso é estranho pra diabo! - acrescentou o irmão, provavelmente se referindo ao refrigerante.

Houve um silêncio longo. Ginny pensou em abrir mais a porta para espreitar, ansiosa, mas a conversa recomeçou antes que tomasse uma decisão.

- É por causa de Ginny, não é?

A garota congelou. Achava que sabia do que estavam falando.

- Me deixa em paz, Hermione - disse a voz de Harry, cansada.

Mais silêncio. Não era possível que fossem terminar a conversa daquele jeito.

- Devo convidá-la para o Natal? - ouviu a voz da amiga, novamente, agora mais casual, mudando de assunto.

- Eu não sei - disse Ron, depois de um tempo, parecendo meio preocupado. - Mamãe ainda não se conforma com a idéia de… você sabe. Os gêmeos não se importariam, mas eu diria que o resto da família está bem, hum, decepcionado.

Alguém suspirou.

- As coisas estão sendo difíceis para ela também. Se você a visse… É de cortar o coração. E a barriga? Ela vai precisar de apoio para cuidar dessa criança, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei. Também acho que devíamos ajudar, mas… É difícil, Mione. Ela trocou a gente, não é tão fácil perdoar. Se pelo menos tivesse sido por qualquer outra pessoa, mas…

- Está tudo bem, Harry? - disse a voz de Hermione, atenta, de repente.

- Dor na cicatriz. Não se preocupe. Normal - disse Harry, com uma voz estranha. Cadeiras se arrastando. - Acho que vou embora. Não quero estar aqui quando ela chegar.

Mais cadeiras se arrastando.

- Ele tem razão - disse Ron, parecendo mais ansioso.

- Você vai ter que superar isso um dia - disse Hermione à Harry, ignorando o noivo.

Outra vez silêncio.

Ginny não suportou ficar parada enquanto Harry ameaçava ir embora. Era óbvio que ele podia lhe dar respostas. Suas mãos suavam de ansiedade por ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer quando ela puxou a maçaneta e saiu no corredor.

Ela viu três rostos espantados virarem-se para ela quando apareceu na sala. Então Ron pareceu nervoso e Hermione, constrangida. Harry teve uma reação mais intensa; apertou os olhos e levou a mão à testa, e pareceu prestes a vomitar, por alguns instantes. Mas em seguida se recuperou o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos, o rosto repentinamente mais branco do que estava.

Nada. Oclumencia.

- Eu estava ouvindo - disse ela, caso alguém ainda tivesse alguma dúvida. Ninguém disse nada. Ela continuou. - Como ele está, Harry?

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, meio desajeitado. Os outros dois olharam-no, ansiosos. Harry olhou para eles e assentiu com a cabeça, brevemente. Ron e Hermione se entreolharam rapidamente e, no instante seguinte, iam em direção à porta principal e saiam para o pequeno átrio do sexto andar.

Harry passou por ela e sentou-se no sofá. Fez sinal para que ela se acomodasse na poltrona à frente. Ginny obedeceu sem hesitar.

- Você quer mesmo saber?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Harry suspirou.

- Muito bem. Ele está se sentindo culpado, solitário e deprimido. Não está dormindo nem comendo direito. Só pensa em você o dia todo - disse ele, contrariado.

Ginny piscou. Harry só podia estar gozando com a cara dela.

- Não brinque comigo, Harry. Isso é muito maldoso de sua parte - disse ela, em voz baixa.

Para sua surpresa ele de uma risada seca.

- Ginny, eu te quero muito. Você não sabe, não faz idéia do mal que me fez quando se bandeou para o outro lado. Você acha que eu diria essas coisas se não fosse verdade? Você acha que eu inventaria algo que te fizesse correr de volta para ele?

Ela não respondeu. O argumento era válido, mas ela ainda não acreditava exatamente.

- Ele me mandou embora. Não tem motivos para se sentir nem culpado, nem solitário e nem deprimido por minha causa - disse ela, friamente.

Harry deu um sorriso torto meio perverso que ela tinha certeza que ele nunca utilizara antes de tê-lo deixado.

- Você me surpreende. Vai cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes? - disse ele, numa espécie de diversão atormentada. Como ela apenas continuou encarando-o, ele continuou. - Ele fez a mesma coisa que eu, Ginny: se afastou para te proteger. Embora, é óbvio, ele tenha calculado melhor do que eu…

Ela sentiu um vazio dentro dela muito de repente. Será que ela tinha sido tão tonta? Ele lhe dera o injusto golpe do fim de relacionamento para deixá-la de fora do perigo, do mesmo jeito que Harry fizera com ela no passado?

- Se é verdade, por que está me dizendo isso? - perguntou ela, sentindo a boca seca. Precisava saber, estava cansada de não saber das coisas.

Harry fez uma expressão perturbada, como se não esperasse que ela quisesse saber dos motivos. Levou a mão involuntariamente à cicatriz e não respondeu de imediato. Depois de pensar um pouco, respirou fundo e olhou para ela com a cabeça baixa.

- Cansei de esperar por você, Ginny. Quando coloco as coisas na balança vejo que, por mais que digam que minha vida é cheia de desgraças, eu já tenho o suficiente. Meu pai morreu por minha mãe e minha mãe morreu por mim; por mais intragáveis que fossem, tive os Dursley como substitutos. Eu tive Sirius. Hoje eu tenho amigos que me serão fiéis até o dia em que eu morrer. Eles são minha família agora, Ron, Hermione e os Weasley. Lupin, Neville e Luna, toda a Armada também sempre estará lá para quando eu precisar. Professor Dumbledore sempre será meu mentor. Eu tenho muita coisa.

Harry parou por um instante, abaixou a mão da cicatriz e endireitou a cabeça, olhando-a mais intimamente. Seus olhos verdes, apesar de incendiados, eram genuinamente bons e sinceros. Ela nunca veria isso nos olhos de Tom.

- E o que é que ele tem, Ginny? - disse ele, a voz muito mais baixa e menos intensa. - Ele só tem a você.

Ouvir aquilo de Harry foi o pior golpe que ela poderia ter tido. Sentiu os olhos arderem e desviou-os para as próprias mãos nos joelhos.

Então era assim? Depois de tudo o que já sofrera, Harry ainda era nobre o suficiente para sentir compaixão pelo inimigo… Sentiu-se a pessoa mais suja do mundo. Como pudera deixá-los uma vez? Ela era tudo na vida deles e ela os abandonara sozinhos com seus sofrimentos…!

- Não quero que sinta pena de mim - ela ouviu Harry dizer, em voz baixa. - Quando saiu por aquela porta e desapareceu, eu achei que fosse partir ao meio de culpa e decepção. Eu achei que fosse a pior sensação que alguém poderia sentir. - Ele suspirou e sua voz perdeu-se, pensativa. Então ele continuou. - Ah, como eu estava errado… Eu agora estou aqui com você, e apenas um milésimo da dor que estou sentindo é minha. Você não pode sentir o mesmo porque não tem a culpa sobre você… É insuportável. É como… Nem sei explicar. Dá vontade de se machucar… para distrair.

A garota já estava em lágrimas e precisou colocar o punho na boca para abafar os soluços. Não queria ouvir aquilo. Era degradante e aterrorizante. A apatia em viver que a dominara nesses dias não chegava nem perto daquilo!

- Desculpe - disse ele, em voz baixa e preocupada, reparando no estado dela. - Mas é a verdade. E se me permite um conselho, Ginny… Eu já perdi a pessoa que eu amava e posso te dizer com certeza que não é divertido. E do jeito que você está fazendo… Bem, só que é um jeito muito burro de perder quem você ama. Se eu soubesse disso… Não temos duas chances nesses casos. Eu não perderia tempo, se fosse você.

Ginny ainda sentia as lágrimas esquentarem os olhos, mas era incapaz de se mexer. Seus pensamentos estavam muito confusos. Por um lado queria aceitar plenamente o que Harry estava dizendo, mas ainda era orgulhosa demais para ir se humilhar daquele jeito.

Harry, porém, parecia ler seus pensamentos, embora ela soubesse que ele não tinha nenhuma prática em Legilimancia.

- Hermione iria te dizer hoje à noite, mas acho que eu mesmo posso dar a notícia, já que estamos falando sobre isso - disse ele, meio distante, e Ginny prendeu a respiração. O que é que iria contar-lhe? - Eu mandei uma carta mês passado. Para _ele_.

- _Eu sei que você mandou uma carta para ele_ - disse ela, a voz embargada e mais rápida do que pretendia.

- Sim - continuou ele calmamente, observando-a. - Pedi para pararmos de adiar o duelo final. Para marcarmos uma data. Não quero passar minha vida fugindo nem me metendo em confrontos que nunca dão em nada.

Ginny não desviou os olhos dele, esperando uma resposta.

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Recebi hoje a resposta. Ele concordou. Será no Ano Novo. Então decidiremos - anunciou Harry, parecendo repentinamente meio atormentado.

E foi uma notícia aterradora para Ginny. Ela arregalou os olhos para o ex-namorado.

Então seria assim? Ou Harry, ou Tom? Não, não era justo. Não seria justo se perdesse Harry agora, esse Harry nobre, maduro e sensato. E não seria justo se perdesse Tom…

Simplesmente porque ela o amava. Provavelmente o amava mais do que tudo.

Então ela percebeu que estava no lugar errado.

Ginny não sabia o que dizer: Harry estava sendo simplesmente excepcional. Ela tinha certeza que não merecia a simpatia dele desse jeito e sentia-se culpada por ter tornado a vida dele pior. Mas era grata. Era grata por ele estar fazendo-a tomar a decisão certa, apesar de perdê-la definitivamente.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, mas sabia o que fazer.

Limpou o rosto na manga, levantou-se e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada, Harry. E me desculpe por tudo… Mas eu preciso ir.

Ele apenas dirigiu-lhe um sorriso triste.

- Claro que precisa. O que é que está esperando?

Ela sorriu e correu para o quarto. Enquanto colocava seus poucos pertences de volta na velha mochila, sentia um tipo estranho e egoísta de felicidade, apesar das notícias terríveis. Estava feliz por ter feito as pazes com Harry, estava feliz por saber que Tom a amava tanto quanto ela e estava feliz por estar voltando. Sabia, claro, que a felicidade se acabaria assim que pisasse em Basilisk Hall novamente, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Ela sabia que devia agradecer Hermione antes de ir embora, portanto saiu do quarto pretendendo ir até a porta de frente, mas quando chegou à sala, ela e Ron já estavam de volta. Ela não se importou que tivessem ouvido a conversa, apenas largou a mochila no chão e abraçou a amiga com gratidão.

- Obrigada por acreditar em mim - disse, abafada, dividida entre a felicidade de retornar à sua vida e a tristeza da despedida.

- Sempre vou acreditar em você - respondeu Hermione, retribuindo o abraço.

- Obrigada por me aceitar na sua casa.

- Pare com isso! Você sempre será bem vinda!

- Nos encontraremos de novo, prometo - disse Ginny, afastando-se para sorrir para a amiga.

- Posso ser a madrinha? - brincou a outra, apontando para sua barriga.

- De minha parte… é claro! - alegrou-se a ruiva, rindo.

Elas se encararam sorridentes e chorosas por mais alguns segundos, então Ginny virou-se para Ron.

- Ron… - Ele se mexeu, parecendo um pouco desconcertado que ela estivesse falando com ele, mas não era por menos; na última vez que fizera isso, ela o obrigara a entregar o Pentagrama. - Me desculpe por tudo.

Ele levantou os olhos para ela e fez um breve aceno com a cabeça. Ela sorriu.

Virou-se para Harry uma última vez. Ele olhava-a e não precisaram dizer nada. Ela assentiu, abriu um meio sorriso pesaroso, pegou a mochila e colocou nos ombros. Então tirou a varinha do bolso e desaparatou.

**II**

Ficara longe de Basilisk Hall por dez dias, mas pareciam décadas. Ginny se viu no hall deserto por onde passara várias vezes ao dia durante dois anos e alguns meses e sentiu-se como se estivesse finalmente chegando em casa.

Alguém chamou sua atenção, sobressaltando-a. Na euforia da decisão, não realizara que aparatar na sede da Ordem das Trevas, onde não era mais bem vinda, vestida como trouxa e com o rosto limpo não era uma idéia muito inteligente. Virou-se, imediatamente, esperando dar explicações.

Mas o guarda encarava-a fascinado.

- Graças à Merlin, você voltou! - disse-lhe, e parecia feliz o suficiente para lhe dar um abraço. Ginny não entendeu direito o que estava acontecendo. A dúvida pareceu ter ficado claro em seu rosto, porque ele complementou em seguida: - Ele vai gostar de vê-la!

Ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando ouviu aquilo, embora tivesse consciência de seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. Como era mesmo o nome dele?

- Obrigada, Mark! Onde ele está?

- No quarto, eu acho - respondeu-lhe o jovem guarda, e ela não agradeceu novamente, apenas virou-se e correu.

Não precisou olhar onde seus pés a levavam, o caminho era automático. Não se deteve mais para falar com ninguém, embora eventualmente visse pessoas encapuzadas nos corredores. Os olhares ansiosos seguiam-na, pasmos, quando se viravam para olhá-la correr. Galgou os dois primeiros andares sem olhar para trás e, quando viu as portas do quarto 13, sentiu o coração, já palpitante, acelerar.

Parou na frente e curvou-se para tomar fôlego. O que ia dizer?

Bom, não era importante.

Tocou a porta de mogno, aproximou-se e disse a senha, em um sussurro sem ar.

Nada. Ele trocara a senha.

Em outra ocasião, ela estaria ofendida, mas não hoje. Bateu, paciente, embora mal pudesse se conter de ansiedade. Esperou alguns segundos, mas não houve resposta.

Bateu de novo. Nada.

_Atenda a porta_, pensava a garota, enquanto batia novamente. Em geral, quem tivesse coragem de bater três vezes com impaciência na porta de Lord Voldemort já podia considerar-se morto. Ela esperava que ele se empolgasse o suficiente para isso; ao menos precisaria abrir a porta.

- Abra a porta - disse ela, em voz clara, enquanto batia pela quarta vez.

Silêncio. Sua ansiedade começava a virar tensão.

- _Por favor_, abra essa porta!

Ela ouviu um barulho de trancas, mas do quarto ao lado. Ela afastou-se à tempo de ver os dois Malfoys abrindo a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou-lhe Lucius, com uma expressão mais surpresa do que brava. Narcissa estava ao seu lado e encarava-a um pouco boquiaberta.

- Eu preciso falar com ele, não posso esperar. Me diga a senha! - pediu, alterada.

O outro arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Eu não sei a senha. Mas ele não vai abrir a porta. Há dias que tentamos falar com ele, mas…

- _Dias_?! - exasperou-se Ginny, chocada.

Lucius Malfoy assentiu com a cabeça, e ela pode ver que ele parecia até aliviado por vê-la ali. Ela voltou-se para a porta do quarto 13 e atacou-a com os punhos fechados.

- _Abra a porta, agora!_ - exaltou-se a garota, fazendo a maçaneta tremer com a força das pancadas. Se ele tivesse feito alguma bobagem durante sua ausência… - _Sou eu, abra essa maldita porta! Tom!_

Agora havia mais gente no corredor, como ela percebia como o canto dos olhos. Ela esmurrou a porta por mais três segundos. Em seguida um barulho metálico de chave girando e forçando os mecanismos da tranca a se abrir. Ginny parou de bater e respirar por um instante, antes que a porta se abrisse abruptamente.

A ruiva sentiu-se atordoada ao olhar nos olhos grafite que lhe eram tão familiares. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, olho no olho, sem conseguir reagir. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e sua distância nunca houvesse existido. Se algum estivera brava ou magoada com ele, não se lembrava. Só o que importava é que estavam ali e que eles nunca mais se afastariam novamente.

Quando se recuperou e se lembrou porque estava ali, ela aproximou-se num passo rápido e deferiu o tapa que estalou o suficiente para todos ali perto ouvirem. Esse fora por Charlie, pela falta de tato e pelo modo idiota como ele agira durante sua ausência. Ele piscou e colocou a mão no rosto antes de olhá-la meio aparvalhado.

No instante seguinte, Ginny estava agarrando-o no abraço mais apertado que seus braços fracos permitiam. Primeiro lhe batia, agora o abraçava, em público; estava quebrando muito as regras. Não se sentiu retribuída inicialmente por algum tempo, mas depois sentiu mãos e braços frios envolverem suas costas e ombros. Conseguia sentir novamente o cheiro dele, que tão implacavelmente tirara de suas roupas, e era como respirar a vida. Estava tão feliz e estava emotiva por estar reencontrando-o.

- Nunca… mais… faça isso comigo - disse ela, em voz chorosa e abafada, o rosto enfiado no peito dele. Sentiu seus dedos longos afagando sua cabeça, carinhosamente, e ela se perguntou como pudera deixar-se acreditar que ele não a amava.

Quando conseguiu controlar o choro, ela esforçou-se para se afastar dele. Já tinham feito uma bela cena para a platéia curiosa no corredor. Era hora de terem um momento em particular.

Ela fechou a porta dupla evitando olhar muito para as pessoas ansiosas lá fora. Girou a chave. Voltou a encará-lo, agora mais avaliadoramente.

Tom definitivamente não vivia seus melhores dias. Não usava o Pentagrama, e seus cabelos geralmente tão lisos e brilhantes estavam desgrenhados e embaraçados, seu rosto estava cinzento e meio estranho de barba sem-fazer. Ele parecia ainda meio em choque com sua repentina aparição, parado com uma expressão indefinida. Parecia ainda mais magro e pálido do que o normal.

Ela não tinha certeza por onde começar. Não estava, porém, conseguindo se concentrar - não havia reparado até então o quão congelante estava aquele quarto. Era como se estivesse lá fora, na neve.

- O que você tem na cabeça? - chiou ela, furiosa, virando-se para observar o quarto. Estava escuro, úmido e terrivelmente bagunçado. Ela atirou a mochila no chão, foi até a lareira e acendeu-a com um aceno de varinha. Continuou até o banheiro, onde encontrou a janela escancarada. Ali estava mais frio e um montinho de neve já se formara sobre a pia, onde os flocos brancos caiam devagar. Ela fechou a vidraça alta demais com um gesto da varinha, e viu a tranca se fechar.

Fechou a porta do banheiro ao sair.

Ele não se mexera muito desde que ela o deixara na porta. Ginny sacudiu a cabeça e começou a organizar as coisas com acenos da varinha: mandou roupas sujas para o cesto, desapareceu com os pratos sujos e garrafas vazia sobre a mesa, concertou as coisas quebradas pelo chão (provavelmente houvera um acesso de fúria contra a escrivaninha) e arrumou a cama. Aparentemente o treino com arrumação sem magia a fizera evoluir nessa área com a varinha - nunca fizera esse serviço tão rápido e bem-feito.

Ginny suspirou. Achava que estava se portando melhor do que esperava. Enquanto organizava o quarto, decidira que não ia aborrecê-lo com aquela conversa sobre amor e suas provas. Não agora. Ele não parecia bem o suficiente para isso.

Ela cruzou o quarto e pegou-lhe a mão. Estava muito fria. A garota tentou equilibrar a vontade de rir de felicidade por estar junto dele novamente e o desejo de praticar Cruciatus por ter sido tão irresponsável em sua ausência. Ela puxou-o com delicadeza para a frente do fogo da lareira e o mandou se sentar no tapete. Pegou uma colcha grossa no closet e colocou-a sobre seus pés; então ela sentou-se ao seu lado e simplesmente abraçou-o.

Ginny não contou os minutos que ficou ali, em silêncio, o rosto pousado no ombro dele e os braços ao seu redor, observando o fogo. Ele demorou para se mexer; estava rígido como estátua, e pela temperatura de sua pele, realmente se parecia com uma. Quando ele finalmente levantou o braço e colocou a mão sobre a sua, ele parecia mais quente. Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto e ele virou-se para olhá-la.

Os olhos escuros esquadrinharam o rosto da ruiva, como se ainda não acreditassem na veracidade daquilo. Ginny levou a mão ao rosto dele e afagou-o com delicadeza. Ele fechou os olhos para sentir, como se fosse mais confiável do que o que os olhos lhe mostravam.

- Ginny - disse ele, por fim, depois de um tempo. Sua voz era apenas um sussurro, mas ele parecia enfim estar certo de que era ela mesma.

- Sim. Estou aqui. Não se preocupe mais - disse ela, com um sorriso fraco.

- Não estou - respondeu ele, ainda num sussurro.

Ela alargou o sorriso e beijou-o no rosto novamente. Virou-se um pouco, apontou a varinha para a cama e convocou os travesseiros. Ela deitou-se, puxou-o para ela e cobriu-os com a colcha.

Ele ainda estava frio, mas o fogo fizera um bom trabalho. Ela já não se queimava ao toque da pele dele e sentiu-se em paz em tê-lo ali tão junto. De alguma forma as coisas pareciam estar voltando ao normal.

Ginny alisou os cabelos dele com as mãos. Ela não se lembrava de estarem tão compridos antes de ir para a casa de Hermione. Aos poucos eles iam ficando lisos novamente e sentia-o cada vez mais quente contra seu corpo.

- Eu te amo - disse, em voz baixa e calorosa, caso ele ainda não tivesse entendido.

Ela sentiu a mão dele ir até seu coração.

- Você me faz mal - respondeu ele, depois de uma pausa, ainda muito baixo.

Ginny continuou afagando sua cabeça, com letargia. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Era por causa dele que ele estava nesse estado. Se nunca tivesse estado em sua vida, ele estaria melhor.

- Me desculpe - disse ela, realmente sentindo muito.

Mas ele apertou o abraço ao redor dela. A mão em seu peito foi para seu pescoço, e no instante seguinte ele não estava mais deitado em seu ombro, mas no travesseiro ao lado dele. Olhava-a com o que parecia ser preocupação.

- Não. Obrigado - sussurrou ele, a mão agora no rosto dela. Seus olhos eram de arrependimento, mas também de admiração. - Obrigado por ter voltado. É bom te ver… mais uma vez.

Ela sustentou nele o olhar preocupado. Não queria que ele voltasse a agir daquele modo agourento, como se soubesse de coisas que ela desconhecia: coisas que já estavam destinadas a acontecer. Queria que fossem apenas ele e ela, como costumavam ser.

Ele pareceu entender aquele sentimento. Depois de um tempo, fechou os olhos e voltou a pousar a cabeça nela, como se fosse seu travesseiro preferido, sem o qual não poderia descansar. Isso a fez sorrir e abraçá-lo com mais possessividade.

Ginny estava grata de ter posto de lado seu orgulho e voltado. O animal silencioso que a abatia por dentro quando estivera vivendo como trouxa parecia ronronar prazerosamente agora. O cheiro do cabelo dele tinha algum poder viciante, mas ela lutou no seu íntimo para se desprender daquela força magnética que a prendia ali quando percebeu que ele finalmente dormira - e pelo modo como simplesmente acomodou-se nela e deixou a respiração se aprofundar ela desconfiou que ele realmente não dormia há dias.

Muito cuidadosamente para não o acordar, ela escorregou para fora de seus braços e para fora do tapete macio em frente à lareira. Ajeitou com delicadeza a colcha para que ele não se descobrisse e levantou-se. Foi até a porta, abriu-a bem devagar e fechou-a com mais cuidado ainda, saindo de fininho.

Não que sempre tivesse sonhado com isso, especificamente, mas de certo modo estava feliz em cuidar de Tom como se fosse sua esposa - ou mãe. Passou a mão pela barriga, alguns centímetros mais visível do que quando fora embora, e sorriu. Desconfiava que seu instinto maternal estivesse mais afiado à essa altura, ou não se sentiria tão satisfeita em cuidar das pessoas. Hermione provara um pouco disso, e agora não ia deixá-lo em paz até que estivesse certa de sua integridade física e emocional. Antes de descer para a cozinha, porém, resolveu que havia outros assuntos paralelos a resolver.

Não precisou se mexer muito para pôr em prática sua primeira ordem como GW novamente. Olhou para o lado e viu o casal Malfoy e o casal Lestrange encostados no parapeito, mais na altura de seus quartos, olhando-a com curiosa ansiedade.

Aparentemente a atmosfera hostil contra ela não existia mais, portanto ela foi em sua direção.

- Ele está dormindo - disse, lendo em seus olhos antes que perguntassem. Bellatrix fechou a boca que havia aberto e olhou brevemente para o cunhado. - Eu gostaria de convocar uma reunião com o grupo Cinco, se não for atrapalhar. No Salão de Refeições.

Se alguém estranhou a ordem ou o lugar ou pensou em discutir sua autoridade, ninguém disse nada. Simplesmente se viraram e saíram em direções opostas, Narcissa depois de um aceno afirmativo de cabeça, e de repente ela estava sozinha no corredor. Ainda estranhando toda aquela boa vontade, embora não reclamasse, Ginny começou a ir em direção ao salão.

Havia bem menos Comensais no castelo do que o normal, ela reparou. Era como se todos tivessem sido dispensados temporariamente. Estranhou aquele lugar tão deserto, acostumara-se a andar bem disfarçada para não ser reconhecido no meio das pequenas multidões que rondavam a sede da Ordem das Trevas, e agora via-se andando totalmente sozinha pelos corredores frios de pedra, totalmente desmascarada e usando uma blusa vermelha e calças jeans; deixara sua mochila no quarto, ou ela também contribuiria para sua aparência totalmente trouxa. Não era tão difícil se parecer com um quando seu pai era um total interessado por eles, muito menos depois de viver quase duas semanas como um, sem magia, com hambúrgueres e refrigerante. Andara em Londres nesse tempo e misturara-se sem muita dificuldade.

Nada mais irônico.

Ao chegar ao Salão de Refeições, não esperou pelo grupo, mas foi até a cozinha. Não sabia que horas eram, mas parecia que os grupos não estavam fazendo suas refeições no castelo. Havia apenas dois elfos na cozinha comprida, um deles varrendo e outro areando uma grande panela de cobre. Eles olharam-na com caras de culpados quando ela fitou-os, ligeiramente surpresa, um segundo antes de largarem o que estavam fazendo e correrem para ela com grandes reverências.

Ginny não perguntou o que estava havendo, apenas pediu para que preparassem uma refeição reforçada e mandassem para o quarto 13 quando terminassem. Então sua barriga roncou de modo audível, e ela pediu que mandassem dois pratos. Devia ser quase hora do almoço, e uma vez que não se sentia mais deprimida, lembrou-se que a gravidez dava fome. Muita fome.

Ao sair da cozinha, encontrou Rodolphus e Adam no salão. Adam abriu um largo sorriso quando a viu, que ela retribuiu. Mas não teve tempo de cumprimentar o colega mais intimamente, pois logo em seguida, Narcissa apareceu com Rookwood e, pela outra porta, Lucius e Bellatrix chegavam com Rabastan e os encarregados do turno da noite, Marlaux, Dawson e Eveyard.

Todos eles foram em direção a mesa e ocuparam seus lugares, sem trocar palavras, e ficaram olhando-a, em espera. Ginny hesitou um pouco, mas sabia que seria ruim falar sentada em uma das fileiras, então pegou a cadeira da ponta. Sabia que estava quebrando as regras, mais uma vez, mas não era realmente importante a essa altura.

- Então, eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu enquanto estive fora - disse, depois de observar todos aqueles rostos em sua direção. Sentia-se desconfortável, mas inexplicavelmente confiante. Talvez fosse porque não a encaravam com raiva ou desprezo, nem com medo, como era o olhar que alguns dirigiam a Tom, mas sim com o que parecia ser respeito. Antes tarde do que nunca, pensou ela, internamente.

Lucius mexeu-se ligeiramente em sua cadeira.

- Basicamente, fomos dispensados. Não houve missões desde então. Depois de alguns dias as missões agendadas acabaram e os chefes dos grupos começaram a pedir por instruções. Como não havia nenhuma, alguns dos grupos começaram a agir por conta própria. Eles saíram do controle, então tivemos que ordenar que fossem dispensados. Estão no castelo apenas os residentes - informou ele.

- Reparei mesmo que estava vazio… Como estão fazendo com a comida? - perguntou ela, sentindo-se preocupada.

- Temos ainda uma reserva para algumas semanas. Talvez dure mais, uma vez que apenas os residentes estão comendo aqui. Dispensamos a maior parte dos elfos-domésticos também. Os que tinham dono voltaram para suas casas, os outros estão cuidando de pequenos reparos no castelo. Sempre acham o que fazer, mas estão começando a ficar entediados.

- Não são só os elfos que estão ficando entediados - acrescentou Adam, com um sorriso torto de quem se desculpa. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Eu imagino - respondeu ela. Pensou um pouco. - Bom, não vou mandar re-convocar todos os Comensais na véspera de Natal. Também não sou General. Preciso conversar com ele antes de tomar qualquer decisão e, sinceramente, não acho que vá fazer isso hoje. Mas acho uma boa idéia reunir os residentes e formar um grupo temporário, e pedir aos elfos uma estimativa dos mantimentos para um almoço e jantar amanhã. Acho que estamos… unidos o suficiente para comemorar o Natal.

Não houve olhares desagradáveis em sua direção nem comentários, portanto ela acreditou que estivessem considerando. Não era tradição ali comemorarem no Natal, era como se todos se sentissem culpados demais para isso. Mas agora os antigos conceitos pareciam não mais se aplicar. Ginny sabia que todos estavam melhores desde o dia em que se conheceram.

Ninguém disse nada. Narcissa olhou para o marido ao seu lado, que retribuiu o olhar brevemente, antes de fazer um movimento debaixo da mesa, como se dessem as mãos. Ginny fingiu que não viu. Os outros Comensais estavam pensativos, os olhares vagos. Adam observava a mesa e Bellatrix, as próprias mãos. Era como se todos sentissem o mesmo presságio enigmático que ela, mas tinha mais assunto e pouco tempo antes que pudesse deixá-los à sós com seus pensamentos.

- O que aconteceu com ele, exatamente, depois que fui embora? - perguntou, já prevendo sua voz saindo estranha.

Lucius voltou a olhá-la. Ele tinha uma expressão meio esquisita.

- Sabíamos que ele estava aborrecido, mas não sabíamos mais do que presenciamos na Sala de Planejamentos aquele dia - disse o colega, encolhendo um pouco os ombros. - Você não presenciou essa fase, Weasley, mas era bem comum ele fazer esse tipo de coisa. - Ele olhou para Bellatrix e ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Se trancava por dias sozinho quando se irritava com alguma coisa - continuou a outra, a voz bem mais calma do que Ginny jamais ouvira. Os Comensais mais velhos consentiram. - Todos o estranhamos nos últimos anos; ele não teve nenhuma crise muito violenta de raiva ou mal humor. Esteve muito satisfeito com a gente, isso também nunca foi muito comum. Embora tenha ficado claro o porquê do bom humor - disse Bellatrix, com um discretíssimo sorriso torto. Ginny sentiu o rosto corar levemente, mas não se mexeu. - Nada mais natural do que a reação dele depois que te mandou embora.

- Sim, mas então reparamos que ele parecia mais deprimido do que bravo. Ouvimos apenas um acesso de fúria, depois ficou em silêncio. No começo sabíamos que estava aparatando na cozinha sempre que sentia fome, mas os elfos disseram que ele passou a levar mais bebida do que comida para o quarto, e nos últimos três dias nem mesmo isso - disse Lucius, parecendo meio preocupado.

- E não dava instruções nem notícias. Resolvemos nos reunir e tentar conversar com ele, mas não respondeu nem abriu a porta. Sabíamos que ainda continuava lá porque os guardas o viam na torre de vez em quando. Mas mesmo sendo o Lord das Trevas, sabíamos que iria definhar se continuasse sem comer.

- Estávamos decidindo se devíamos procurá-la - finalizou Lucius, olhando-a de modo sério. - Mas obviamente não sabíamos onde estava. Se foi realmente pedir abrigo com Granger, então tínhamos menos chances ainda de encontrá-la. Não achamos prudente expor a situação ao Ministério. Eles devem ter notado alguma mudança, mas certamente não sabem que estamos sem comando por tempo indeterminado.

Ginny suspirou e encostou-se no aparo da cadeira.

- Não sei se o Ministério todo soube, mas Harry certamente sabia. Foi ele quem me disse para voltar - confessou, observando os olhares surpresos e confusos dos Comensais. Ela deu uma risadinha. - Sim, muito irônico. Ele disse que não podia suportar o que vinha sentindo por causa da conexão e me aconselhou a voltar. Acho que foi na hora certa - disse ela, em voz baixa. Talvez devesse lhes contar. - Tom fez uma coisa péssima. Ele aceitou marcar o duelo final para o Ano Novo.

A ruiva viu todos se entreolharem, prendendo a respiração. Sim, eles haviam entendido a gravidade da situação. Pelo menos agora estavam livres para fazerem seus próprios planos, uma vez que seu mestre parecia estar entregando os pontos.

Ela não queria pensar nem acreditar nessa possibilidade.

- Mas eu pretendo fazer com que ele mude de idéia - acrescentou Ginny, tentando tranqüilizá-los. - Ele começou algo que envolve muita gente, não pode desistir assim, de repente. Vai ter que encarar que estou esperando um filho também.

Alguns deram breves sorrisos nervosos, como se imaginassem seu mestre inquieto correndo atrás de uma criança, mas logo todos voltaram aos olhares sombrios de antes.

- Não temos para onde ir se a Ordem das Trevas acabar - disse Narcissa, explicitando as feições preocupadas do marido e de todos os outros. Uma vez que se mostraram declaradamente seguidores do Lord das Trevas, os Malfoy estavam tendo que fugir do Ministério, abandonando o conforto de sua grande casa, todo seu dinheiro e sua liberdade. Todos os outros passavam pela mesma situação, tendo ainda aqueles que o único destino seria voltar para Azkaban. Ela viu as expressões de Lestrange e de Rookwood se endurecerem quando chegaram a mesma conclusão.

Ela e Adam se entreolharam. Ambos haviam traído o Ministério e faziam parte da principal frente de oposição; Azkaban também os aguardava. Se a Ordem das Trevas acabasse, teriam que fugir se quisessem ser livres, talvez para fora do país. Jack era o membro do trio que mais tinha chances de desaparecer dos Aurores, mas ele já fora pego e havia tido o pior fim. Ginny não via muitas esperanças para ela e Adam Goldenfire.

Aliás, ela não via muito futuro sem Tom ao seu lado.

- Não devemos nos preocupar com isso agora. Ainda tem tempo até o Ano Novo - disse Ginny, na voz mais calma que encontrou. - Ele não vai ser derrotado.

Eles levantaram os olhos uns para os outros, como se desejando que ela estivesse certa. Então Ginny levantou-se.

- Era só isso. Amanhã cedo nos encontramos novamente. Rodolphus, se puder resolver a questão do almoço, será muito útil - disse, por fim, dirigindo-se ao Comandante de Assuntos Internos. Este assentiu com a cabeça, despreocupando-a.

Então ela virou-se e subiu para o quarto novamente.

Ginny passou o resto do dia 24 no quarto 13. Ela acordou-o para almoçar, o que ele fez sem protestar, e pareceu bem melhor depois disso. Aceitou tomar banho, lavar os cabelos e fazer a barba, mas não queria que ela saísse de sua visão. Não fizeram nada além de dar as mãos e se abraçarem, o que fizeram praticamente o dia todo. Não falaram muito, apenas ficaram juntos, e era muito mais significativo do que qualquer palavra que pudessem dizer. Apesar de Tom ter reagido, ela suspeitava que ele ainda não tivesse cem por cento de certeza que ela estivesse realmente ali.

Na manhã de Natal, Ginny sentiu um pouco da mesma incredulidade que ele. Quando acordou, abriu os olhos e viu-o observando-a de perto, não soube ao certo se estava sonhando ou não. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter estado no apartamento de Hermione, mas poderia ter sonhado com isso; também poderia ser a verdade e estar sonhando que estava com Tom ali, parecendo real, sentindo os braços dele ao redor dela. Ele sorriu, para seu deleite, enquanto pensava nisso. Aproximou-se e encostou os lábios nos seus.

E ela teve certeza de que não era um sonho.

- Sentiu minha falta? - perguntou ele, em voz baixa, afastando-se alguns centímetros.

- Sim - confirmou ela, tocando-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos. - E você?

- O que você acha?

- Eu acho que sim, mas vejo que já voltou ao normal - respondeu ela, com um sorriso. - Ontem você estava um fracasso. Nem parecia o bruxo mau e grosso por quem me apaixonei…

O sorriso dele se alargou, fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido. Ginny desconfiava que ele não soubesse o quão bonito ficava quando fazia isso. Deslocou ligeiramente a mão que colocara em seu rosto e acariciou seus lábios de leve.

- Te amo, seu bobo. Não devia ter feito aquilo - disse, desaprovadora, mas em tom brando.

Ele tocou a mão que ela colocara em seu rosto. A pele dele estava mais quente do que no dia anterior, mas ainda era morna em relação à dela. Ele definitivamente estava mais pálido do que o normal, mas o contraste com os cabelos e sobrancelhas intensamente escuras era admirável.

- Você deve ter adivinhado meus motivos - respondeu ele, mais sério, os olhos apenas uma linha entre as pálpebras levemente escuras de cílios negros.

- Eu queria ter adivinhado, mas não - disse Ginny, em voz baixa, ainda acariciando o rosto dele. Deu um breve suspiro. - Como eu fui tonta. Precisei que Harry me dissesse… Simplesmente não pude acreditar que estava sendo tratada de novo como uma coisa que quebra.

Ela viu as narinas dele se expandirem um pouco enquanto ela falava.

- Esteve com Potter? - perguntou ele, em desagrado.

- Sim, ontem de manhã. Não faça essa cara; ele me disse para vir - falou, sendo justa. - Ele foi muito mais decente do que eu poderia esperar. Aliás… _você_ está com problemas - ameaçou ela, lembrando-se do fator determinante para que ela decidisse voltar.

Ele fez uma breve careta e ela sabia que ele estava vendo seus pensamentos. Aproximou-se e beijou-a. Isso a fez distrair-se da bronca que queria dar.

O beijo durou mais do que ela esperava. Nos momentos seguintes, já estavam se enroscando embaixo do edredom. No começo ela resistiu, porque sabia que havia um assunto importante pendente, mas por fim admitiu que qualquer assunto podia esperar.

De certo modo, agora que tinha certeza que o amava e que, definitivamente, era correspondida, era muito melhor estar com ele. Não que achasse ruim antes, só não achava que era possível o prazer físico ser superado, e estava errada. Primeiro porque, agora, a garota reparava em cada movimento, cada pequeno gesto, o compreendia e o retribuía; segundo porque ele parecia infinitamente mais gentil e igualmente menos impositivo, como se temesse qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer a ela, como se fosse machucá-la ou ofendê-la se não tivesse cuidado, mas sem descaracterizar seu modo de fazer as coisas.

Foi simplesmente mágico, como o beijo do baile - só que melhor, incontáveis vezes melhor.

Ainda na parte da manhã, Ginny o convenceu a sair do quarto. Tentou fazer com que ele retomasse o comando do bando, mas ele disse que estava sem cabeça para isso no momento, para que ela nomeasse um General temporariamente ou assumisse ela mesma, se quisesse. Mas Ginny não aceitou nenhuma das sugestões e, por fim, acabou reunindo um conselho com os Comandantes para decidir como proceder com a administração.

Ela nunca parara para refletir muito no modo como a Ordem das Trevas era dividida - tudo parecia fluir com muita naturalidade; naquele dia, porém, ela percebeu uma semelhança muito grande com a administração de Hogwarts: havia os Comensais comuns, como os alunos; havia os supervisores e chefes de grupos, como os monitores e monitores-chefe; havia os Tenentes, que tinham tanta autoridade quanto um professor, mas não tanta importância quanto um Comandante, que podia ser comparado com um representante de casa. Por fim, ao topo da hierarquia, havia o General, cuja palavra era tão irrevogável quanto a do Diretor. E ela, obviamente, era como uma Vice-Diretora - e era inacreditável que ela possuísse um cargo à altura. Nada original, mas perfeito como modelo de administração, já que todos os presentes já o conheciam e respeitavam, embora não assimilassem.

Eles prosseguiram com os planos de Ginny para a ceia de Natal. Havia tão poucas pessoas em Basilisk Hall que comeram todos juntos, no mesmo horário (foi preciso apenas mais duas mesas pequenas das que usaram na noite do baile). A comida era de primeira e havia um clima amigável na mesa. Lucius cedera seu lugar habitual para que Ginny se sentasse à direita de Tom, com quem ficou de mãos dadas a maior parte do almoço, para deleite dos curiosos.

Os dias que se seguiram foram os melhores que ela teve desde que chegara ao castelo. As atividades foram parcialmente retomadas e os corredores estiveram um pouco mais transitados, nos quais ela andava agora com o rosto à mostra, despreocupada. Tom voltara a participar das reuniões do grupo Cinco, embora na maior parte do tempo apenas fizesse sinal para que ela presidisse e ficasse só ouvindo. Os Comensais dispensados ouviram falar que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal e mandaram bastantes corujas perguntando se deviam voltar, mas eles responderam pacientemente que tudo ficaria como estava até que recebessem ordens para isso, e que aproveitassem as "férias" de Natal. O humor de todos estava bom, a relação entre ela e seus colegas era ameno e a Ordem das Trevas estava em ritmo de fim de ano, embora não houvesse nenhuma árvore de Natal e enfeites num raio de alguns quilômetros.

O melhor de tudo, porém, era sua relação com Tom. Se sua ausência pudesse ter feito algum bem, foi esse: estavam tão mais ligados do que antes que Ginny tinha até falta de ar quando tinha que ir de um cômodo para outro sem ele, mesmo que fosse do quarto ao banheiro. Não havia mais nenhuma restrição ao que ela podia ou não fazer na presença de terceiros, o que foi perfeito, uma vez que ela não podia mais se conter ao desejo de ao menos ter as mãos entrelaçadas às dele a cada minuto do dia. Apesar de terem retomado as reuniões, estas não tomavam mais o dia todo, e seu tempo livre era gasto no quarto ou na biblioteca, onde aproveitavam as janelas imensas para tomar sol de manhã enquanto liam o mesmo livro. Ele assumira-a completamente. Se ainda havia alguém com dúvidas sobre o envolvimento dos dois, provavelmente se acabaram depois dos dias que seguiram ao Natal.

A repentina delicadeza dele para com ela e o bebê foi compensadora. Era praticamente tudo o que ela sonhava agora: que pudesse estar com ele, que ele aceitasse que se amavam, que teriam um filho e seriam uma família. Ele parecia já ter digerido essa idéia, que até então era o maior problema entre eles, e estavam completamente felizes, finalmente. Ginny não conseguia pensar em nada no mundo que pudesse abalar essa felicidade.

No dia 31, eles acordaram tarde, para os padrões de seu dia-a-dia. Eles tomaram café-da-manhã no quarto e se divertiram com bobagens. O dia amanhecera claro e com poucas nuvens, dando um tempo com a neve, então gastaram uma hora no terraço da torre tomando sol e se flertando, enquanto os guardas no nível inferior observavam discretamente, com sorrisos acusadores.

Depois de terminarem de ler o livro que iniciaram no começo da semana, Ginny tentou aprender algumas palavras em ofidioglossia, tendo Nagini como cobaia, enquanto Tom ria quando ela dizia coisas desconexas e a cobra observava-a com expressão confusa. Desistiram da empreitada e almoçaram junto com o grupo, no Salão, numa refeição preparada com cuidado, devido à ocasião. Brindaram com suco de abóbora.

Descansaram um pouco à tarde, embora não tenham chegado a dormir. Ficaram apenas deitados na cama, abraçados, jogando conversa fora. Não deram ordem alguma aquele dia. Ginny quase sentiu que eram um casal normal.

Mais à tarde, começou a chover uma chuva grossa e contínua, o que esfriou Basilisk Hall. Ao invés de jantar, pegaram pão e queijo na cozinha e esquentaram-nos no fogo da lareira em seu quarto, enquanto riam de lembranças que trocavam sobre os dois anos que ela estivera lá. Ficaram nisso até escurecer. Então foram tomar um banho quente.

- Você gostou do dia? - perguntou ele, assim que se sentaram de roupão na cama, os cabelos úmidos, pegando sua mão.

- Adorei. Devíamos fazer mais vezes - disse Ginny, aproximando-se e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Devíamos…

- Ah, a propósito - disse ela, se levantando, com um sorriso. Foi até o closet e pegou uma caixa que deixara lá no dia anterior. Voltou e estendeu-lhe, radiante. - Feliz aniversário!

Ele olhou-a, indubitavelmente surpreso. Era uma expressão estranha no rosto dele.

- Você se lembrou…! Não me lembro de ter te dito - admirou-se ele, chocado.

- Você disse, mas não foi você. Foram suas lembranças, há uns oito anos - respondeu ela, sorrindo. - Mas só me dei conta de que sabia faz alguns dias. Não vai abrir? Levei algumas horas da madrugada anterior fazendo, e acho que mereço um crédito por ter conseguido escapar sem você perceber.

Ele abriu, e puxou a nova capa de veludo preto com forro de cetim e fechos de prata. Não disse nada.

- Não gostou? Achei que a outra estava um pouco velha - justificou-se ela, tentando maquiar o desapontamento que surgiu frente a falta de reação. - Tem bolsos internos e tudo o mais.

Tom levantou os olhos ao ouvir. Devia ter percebido.

Ele colocou a caixa e capa na cama e levantou-se, pousou as duas mãos no rosto dela e disse:

- Sua boba… Não há nada que você faça por mim que eu não goste.

Ginny fechou os olhos para receber o beijo, e foi muito bom.

- Mas você fez uma cara estranha e não disse nada - argumentou ela, apenas para o provocar; sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade. - Talvez eu devesse ter escolhido outro tecido…

- Pare com isso. Foi apenas surpresa; não soube o que dizer - disse ele, seriamente, ainda segurando o rosto dela. - Eu adorei o presente. Só que… não estou acostumado a ganhar muitos.

Ela desviou os olhos. Estava decidida a alfinetá-lo mais um pouco.

- Ah, eu não sei… Sua cara foi muito estranha. Por favor, não se sinta obrigado a usar só porque fui eu quem fez, seria aquele tipo de coisa ridícula que os caras fazem para agradar as namoradas…

Ele beijou-a novamente, de modo mais urgente e demorado. Então deslocou os lábios até seus ouvidos e abraçou-a com força.

- O que é que eu tenho que fazer para acreditar em mim? - sussurrou ele, preocupado, ao seu ouvido. Ginny sorriu com um pouco de culpa.

- Eu não sei… Não sei nem se você me ama - disse, fingindo tristeza.

- O que é muito bobo de sua parte.

Ela esqueceu a brincadeira idiota na mesma hora. Afastou-se, olhou-o e piscou.

- Verdade? - perguntou, em voz fraca. Não estava esperando que ele realmente confirmasse.

- Sim - disse ele, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela podia ver a sinceridade daquela afirmação.

Sentiu-se idiota quando os olhos marejaram. Ele sorriu levemente e tornou a beijá-la.

- Você não sabia? - perguntou ele, desconfiado e acusador, quando se separaram.

- Sim, mas… É a primeira vez que diz - explicou ela, mordendo o lábio e encolhendo os ombros. Então mostrou os dentes num sorriso. - Estou tão feliz…!

Ele riu baixinho e levantou-a. Ginny se viu de volta à cama, e em seguida estavam se beijando novamente. Apesar do modo delicado como ele vinha tocando-a, ela percebeu um pouco mais de urgência desta vez.

- Eu preciso reafirmar que te amo? - perguntou ela, baixinho, enquanto ele beijava seu rosto.

- Só se você quiser.

- Eu te amo - ela disse, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos dele, carinhosamente. - Mais do que eu achava que podia amar alguém.

Tom respondeu com um beijo muito longo. Ela entendeu aquilo como um "eu também".

- Você me perdoa pelas coisas que fiz você passar? - perguntou ele, tão culpado que Ginny sentiu pena.

- Claro que perdôo - disse, ao seu ouvido, com um pequeno beijo.

- Pelo seu irmão?

- Tom, não se preocupe. Não foi sua culpa…

- Mesmo que não tivesse sido.

- Perdôo.

- E se houver qualquer coisa que eu faça daqui pra frente que possa te magoar, você promete que me perdoa? - pediu ele, quase suplicante.

Ele afastou-se alguns centímetros para olhá-lo.

- Está tendo uma crise de culpa? - perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. - Eu prometo que te perdôo caso me magoe futuramente, mas _por favor_, pare com isso, estou ficando com dó.

Ele sorriu depois disso, aliviando-a. Então, para sua felicidade maior, puxou-a mais para perto e continuou de onde haviam parado.

E foi tão bom quanto uma primeira vez.

Depois de terem se amado, eles cobriram-se e Ginny sentia-se plena e irradiante de felicidade. Enquanto adormecia, sentia os dedos dele acariciando lentamente seus cabelos e ouvia as batidas calmas e harmoniosas de seu coração, o que lhe deu a certeza absoluta de que seria eternamente feliz enquanto estivessem juntos.

**III**

Ginny acordou com uma batida leve de porta. Abriu os olhos, sonolenta, e espreguiçou-se, mas não saiu da cama. Tinha absoluta certeza do frio além das cobertas e portanto esperaria que Tom desocupasse o banheiro para levantar.

As lembranças da noite anterior começaram a fluir em sua memória enquanto aguardava, e ela sorriu para si mesma. Levou a mão à barriga, distraída, e ficou acarinhando o bebê. Quando é que imaginaria que poderia ser incrivelmente feliz com o caminho que escolhera, quando no começo tudo não passava de uma troca desprezível de favores? Quando é que imaginaria que Tom se revelaria um ótimo parceiro e pai?

Ela moveu-se sob o edredom e foi para o lado dele da cama. Encostou em seu travesseiro e confortou-se ao sentir seu cheiro. Queria que ele voltasse logo, para que pudesse abraçá-lo e dormir por mais alguns minutos ou simplesmente acordar quando começassem a conversar.

Ginny abraçou o travesseiro, procurando uma posição mais confortável, e sentiu algo gelado tocar seu braço. Automaticamente ela procurou a fonte da sensação, e deparou-se com três pontinhos úmidos no algodão da fronha. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que eram.

Ela sentou-se, ignorando o frio repentino que arrepiou seus pêlos do braço. Na verdade, não se lembrava de ter ouvido movimentos no cômodo ao lado. Desceu da cama, calçou seus chinelos e abriu a porta do banheiro, sem se anunciar. Estava vazio, embora tivesse sinais de que alguém estivera ali mais cedo. Ela voltou para o quarto e começou a se vestir rapidamente, tensa.

Era Ano Novo.

Havia algo acontecendo, e ela esperava com todas as forças que não fosse o que achava que era.

Não havia ninguém no corredor quando saiu. Na verdade, o castelo todo estava bem silencioso. Aquilo lhe deu um calafrio e uma má sensação. Correu até o parapeito e observou, mas realmente não havia ninguém. Até mesmo os guardas que deviam estar vigiando o hall não estavam ali.

Sentindo-se cada vez mais nervosa, ela disparou para as escadas. Ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo, simplesmente não podia…

Estacou antes que descesse o primeiro degrau. Ouvira uma porta se abrindo às suas costas. Virou-se à tempo de ver a porta do quarto 15 aberta. Então viu-o saindo.

Ela sentiu o peito doer de felicidade. Ele não se fora, afinal. Poderia chorar de alívio se não soubesse que aquilo o irritaria.

Tom fez uma cara estranha quando o viu parada em frente à escada. Parecia meio contrariado e um pouco furioso, mas a sensação desapareceu quando ele veio em sua direção. Ginny sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão, mas ele não pegou-a.

- Você acordou cedo - disse ele, e agora que ela o via de perto, parecia realmente bem sério e até incomodado. Seus olhos fitavam-na com um olhar desconfortável. Ele usava a capa nova que ela lhe fizera.

- Onde está todo mundo? - perguntou, receosa.

- Lá fora.

- Por quê?

- Isso não é importante. Ginny… - disse ele, e então levantou a mão e tocou-lhe o queixo. - Quero te pedir uma coisa.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou ela, sentindo uma pontada de pânico surgir. Definitivamente, aquilo não estava cheirando bem.

Ele respirou fundo, mas ignorou-a.

- Se eu não voltar, eu quero que cuide do nosso filho, e… por favor… não deixa ele saber quem foi o pai dele.

Ginny perdeu a reação, chocada. Ficou olhando-o com os olhos arregalados de terror.

Ele não esperou que ela saísse do choque. Passou os dedos longos e pálidos por entre os cabelos de sua nuca e puxou-a para um beijo breve, ríspido, mas extremamente intenso, fazendo-a se deslocar alguns passos para trás. Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer dos próprios olhos doloridos quando ele se afastou e fitou-a com olhos torturados.

- Me desculpe - disse ele, numa voz muito baixa, e Ginny não entendeu suas verdadeiras intenções até que elas se realizaram.

Num instante estava olhando diretamente seu rosto angustiado, desnorteada, e no outro, de repente, um estrondo que seus ouvidos não captaram enclausuraram-na num escuro completo e atordoante.

E então o barulho da tranca, magicamente. Por fora.

E passos que se distanciavam.

- TOM!

Ela agarrou a maçaneta e girou-a com toda a força, mas a porta não se mexeu.

Ela não podia deixar que ele saísse de sua vida assim!

- _TOM_!

Procurou sua varinha nos bolsos, mas não encontrou. Havia deixado no quarto, na sua pressa de sair. Ginny jogou-se contra a porta maciça, mas conseguiu apenas causar um estrondo. Uma dor aguda esfaqueou seu ombro.

_Não me deixe, não me deixe… por favor!_

Ela socou a porta até depois que seus braços não tivessem mais forças para tal e continuou gritando até sua voz desaparecer. Quando não foi mais possível, ela encostou a testa na madeira e deixou-se cair, exausta, de joelhos. Mesmo que não estivesse vendo nada, que o escuro a impedisse, ela sentia que era incapaz de enxergar um palmo à sua frente; seus olhos estavam tão cheios de lágrimas que a cegavam.…

Ginny estava lutando para manter aceso o restinho de esperança que tinha no peito, mas até mesmo esse ponto tênue de luz queria abandoná-la. Ela sabia, assim como quando perdera Charlie… Sabia que ele não voltaria…

Sabia pelas lágrimas em seu travesseiro.

O tempo não passava, matando-a. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava presa naquele armário, se alguns minutos, uma hora ou várias. A única coisa que sabia é que a incerteza doía, a espera torturava e os pensamentos traíam. As dobras de seus dedos doíam de bater na porta. Ela não queria desistir, não queria, mas…

De repente, uma dor terrível apertou seu peito. Ela pensou ter sentido sua presença enquanto uma inexplicável força a agoniava quase ao ponto de perder a respiração.

E então, como um último e impiedoso golpe, a porta se destrancou magicamente, derrubando-a no corredor devastado.

Sem forças para se mexer ou se levantar, ela enfiou os dedos num dos vãos entre as pedras do piso, num reflexo de dor, e seu grito rouco de sofrimento ecoou pelos corredores, pelos quartos e salões desertos e se perdeu nas longevas árvores que guardavam o castelo de Salazar Slytherin.

A profecia se cumprira.

Ignorava o sono, o frio e a fome - nada mais era importante para ela.

À porta de um armário, Ginny estava sentada, imóvel e semi-oculta pelos cabelos. Que importava se ela ficasse ali para sempre?

Ouvia passos no andar de baixo. Ela não ia se levantar e ir ao encontro de quem quer que fosse. Com sorte, a pessoa iria embora logo.

A pessoa, porém, parecia procurar algo. Os passos pareciam ecoar dez vezes mais no castelo deserto, e os passos iam e vinham. Estavam mais perto agora.

- Ginny?

Ela virou a cabeça, lentamente, procurando ver quem era por trás dos cabelos que lhe tapavam os olhos, embora fosse instintivo. Não queria, de fato, conversar com ninguém.

- Vai embora, Mione - disse, em voz baixa e rude, quando identificou o interlocutor.

Mas a amiga ignorou-a. Andou até ficar à sua frente. Ela viu seus pés.

- A guerra acabou - disse-lhe a Aurora, desnecessariamente.

Ginny não reagiu tão mal à confirmação quanto achou que faria. Apenas levantou os olhos e piscou.

Hermione segurava um fardo de tecido preto dobrado. Ela reconheceu os fechos de prata na mesma hora. Suspirou.

- Por que veio até aqui? Não posso sofrer minha desgraça em paz? - perguntou, cansada, a voz muito falha. Sua garganta doía ao falar.

A outra não pareceu se ofender com a ingratidão. Aguardou pacientemente até Ginny reerguer os olhos.

- Não pense que não entendo que você está sofrendo. Mas há algo que ele queria que você visse - disse a amiga, condolente. Ela enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou um envelope branco. - Ninguém mais conseguiu abrir, então… - disse-lhe, estendendo para ela.

Ginny observou o envelope estendido por alguns segundos antes de forçar sua mão a se levantar e pegar. Quando trouxe para perto dos olhos, leu em letras bonitas e familiares "Para GW".

Suas mãos tremeram quando ela fez menção de abrir o envelope. O lacre cedeu aos seus dedos com facilidade, e ela puxou duas páginas de pergaminho, dobrados em quatro partes. O texto não era regular - estava estranhamente borrado em algumas partes, fazendo o nanquim parecer aquarela.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Quando nos conhecemos, você era apenas uma garota assustada e revoltada, aparentemente incorruptível quanto aos seus valores. Mesmo quando não nos entendemos, eu sentia uma atração inexplicável por você. Não era algo apenas físico, era um fascínio pelos seus modos e pela sua personalidade, tão desaconselhavelmente displicente. Sinto muito por ter que aterrorizado naquela ocasião, mas não consegui me controlar frente à atração mais intensa que senti na vida._

_Foi inacreditável quando, meses depois, você voltou para mim. Eu havia concluído que o que acontecera quando a seqüestrei fora alguma desordem provocada pela poção que eu havia tomado, que nunca aconteceria novamente, mas ao vê-la ali, na minha frente, senti exatamente o que sentira antes. Percebi que a causa era você. Eu então podia ter me controlado, feito alguma coisa, mandado-a embora… Mas você viera de tão boa-vontade, tão ansiosa para se aliar a mim, que não consegui pensar duas vezes. Eu fiz o que sentia vontade e aceitei, com isso, todas as conseqüências._

_Não vou dizer que me arrependi. Os primeiros meses foram muito melhores do que eu imaginava; eu tinha de você mais do que tinha de um Comensal qualquer, e você aprendeu muito rápido como me satisfazer. É fácil afirmar que nos dávamos bem, por mais que fora dos quartos não demonstrássemos isso. Você era amante perfeita… Até começar a me assustar._

_De repente, eu me dei conta de que estávamos envolvidos demais, confidentes demais. Eu não queria e nunca pretendera me apegar à outra pessoa, frágil e mortal. Eu decidira, desde quando era uma criança, que não cometeria esse erro, como muitos - como as crianças trouxas que faziam amizade com as outras crianças do orfanato e sofriam quando iam embora; como os muitos que eu vira definhando por não ter sentimentos correspondidos; como minha mãe._

_A festa foi o ponto-alto do domínio que você exercia sobre mim. Por duas vezes naquela noite eu percebi que extrapolara o bom-senso por sua causa e por duas vezes, naquela noite, pretendi te matar. Não preciso dizer que falhei, mas desde então eu estive ciente do perigo que você me oferecia. Decidi, porém, tomar minhas precauções e assumi-la, de uma vez por todas._

_Mas então fiquei sabendo sobre sua gravidez. Era pior do que eu receava. Além de você, haveria, dentro de alguns meses, algo a mais com o que me preocupar, algo com o que talvez eu me preocupasse mais do que tudo… Algo do qual eu temia o mero pensamento. Mas, novamente, você me fez aceitar algo que eu receava violentamente. Você me prometeu que tudo daria certo, e eu preferi acreditar._

_Infelizmente, minhas preocupações foram mais fortes. Mesmo quando tudo parecia estar bem, pensamentos inconvenientes estavam ali, sorrateiros, na minha mente. Eu não podia ignorá-los, porque eles anunciavam ameaças a você e à criança, quando eu já havia percebido que vocês eram as coisas mais importantes do mundo… para mim._

_Então Potter me escreveu. Ele pedia para pararmos de adiar, para resolvermos de uma vez por todas. Se ele perdesse, eu estaria livre para viver com você, para criarmos juntos nosso filho ou filha, sem a constante ameaça. Eu teria um império, você seria minha rainha, e reinaríamos juntos, plenos e felizes num mundo onde ditaríamos as regras. Nada nunca me soara tão tentador._

_Se eu perdesse, porém, Potter dizia que nada a ameaçaria, mesmo que eu não estivesse mais aqui para protegê-la. Ele dizia que talvez você estivesse ainda mais segura do que ao meu lado, onde qualquer coisa a qualquer hora poderia acertá-la, perto dos alvos e do poder. Você voltaria a ser quase anônima, como antes, e se tornaria uma meta bem menos provável aos meus inimigos. Você poderia criar a criança no mesmo mundo onde crescera, sem temer por suas seguranças. Vocês seriam amados e teriam uma família de verdade._

_Eu não considerei isso de imediato, mas o pedido me deu o que pensar. Eu me sentia feliz e importante com você, mas sempre que a observava, percebia como era frágil. E eu estaria sempre ao se quando para protegê-la? Eu estaria ao seu lado quando vencesse a guerra e tivesse todo o poder em minhas mãos? Eu conseguiria continuar te amando acima de qualquer coisa?_

_Então chegou aquela carta avisando sobre seu irmão. Eu me senti o mais incompetente dos humanos: eu lhe prometera a segurança de sua família, mas minha promessa não foi o suficiente para salvar-lhe a vida. Eu tive medo. Se minhas ordens não foram capazes de mantê-lo alheio à morte, então minhas ordens também não poderiam garantir sua vida. A guerra não acabaria depois que Potter fosse derrotado, sempre existiriam resistentes. Quando estes percebessem que não eram capazes de me afetar, quem eles procurariam machucar? Assim como eu fizera dezenas de vezes, eu tive certeza, eles iriam atrás de minha mulher e meus filhos. Eu soube então que Potter era meu último inimigo digno, percebi que apenas os valores dele mantinham os outros lutando honestamente… Soube que se ele morresse, tudo isso acabaria._

_E foi por isso que decidi, Ginny, aceitar o duelo final. Quando eu chegar lá, não vou lutar com todas as minhas forças. Confio no meu inimigo de que ele terá honra o suficiente para não me humilhar demais antes de me derrotar. Confio que meu inimigo seja melhor do que eu e não deixe que todas as coisas ruins que infligi a ele o influenciem no modo como ele escolha finalizar o espetáculo._

_Não quero que se sinta culpada. Não. Se você tem alguma culpa, é a de ter aberto meus olhos, que permaneceram por tanto tempo fechados. Agradeço-lhe, Ginny, por ter me complementado por todo esse tempo. Agradeço-lhe por ter sido extremamente especial, extremamente admirável durante todos esses meses. Agradeço-lhe por não ter me obedecido quando fui ignorante e por não ter deixado todo o poder que lhe dei ter esmaecido seus valores. Agradeço-lhe por ter sido mais que mulher, mas também a mãe e a irmã que nunca tive. Agradeço por ter me amado, pura e simplesmente, por mais que eu não merecesse isso._

_Quando pensar em mim, não quero que pense em como eu a estou fazendo sofrer, mas em como fomos felizes um dia. Eu fui a pessoa mais afortunada de todas ao deu lado, e meu peito dói em ser obrigado a lhe deixar desse jeito… A morte, porém, me soa bem melhor do que a culpa caso te perdesse._

_Se um dia me perdoar, saiba que faço isso pensando em você, só em você. E eu prometo que nunca te abandonarei, mesmo que não esteja fisicamente presente, e essa promessa, acredite-me, nem o inferno me impedirá de cumprir._

_Me desculpe por ter que ser assim._

_Somente seu,_

_Tom._

Ginny nunca achou respirar tão difícil. Sua garganta doía, seus olhos ardiam, mas não eram nada comparados à tortura que sentia dentro dela, que não poderia ser curada ou amenizada por meio algum que ela conhecesse.

Ela deixou cair o envelope, que fez um barulho metálico no chão. Ginny pegou-o novamente, e algo circular e pontiagudo caiu em sua mão. Ela observou o Pentagrama de Ouro, indefinidamente, então apertou-o na mão.

Ela abraçou a carta, como se pudesse sentir o pouco dele que restara ali, e chorou. Não queria pensar em como seria sua vida daqui para frente; o futuro era como um imenso vazio sufocante. Mesmo conhecendo e entendendo os motivos que ele tivera, não conseguia se sentir melhor. Ele fora injusto quando considerara apenas os sentimentos dele caso a perdesse - como ele achava que ela se sentia naquele momento?

Mas não gastou nem dois segundos culpando-o. Seu tormento era maior do que sua raiva, e ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir feliz por ele finalmente ter percebido que haviam coisas maiores e mais intensas do que o poder. Não podia deixar de se sentir feliz por que ter enfim entendido o que ele sentia por ela e pela criança em seu útero… Só lamentava que ele tivesse interpretado aquilo de modo tão trágico.

Hermione ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e abraçou-a. Ginny simplesmente aceitou o consolo, sabendo que era a última vez que choraria desse jeito, de fraqueza e saudades, na frente de alguém. Chorou até as lágrimas secarem.

Era tão triste que, justo quando eles se completavam tão incondicionalmente, tivessem que ser separados.

Mas era um fato, e estava na hora de encará-lo.

Ela afastou-se da amiga, a respiração ainda irregular e os olhos úmidos, dobrou a carta, com as mãos trêmulas, limpou os olhos e levantou-se. Estava incrivelmente frio, mas ela mal sentia.

- O que vai fazer agora? - perguntou a amiga, levantando-se também e observando-a com pesar. A voz dela estava fraca e levemente chorosa, impressionada com sua dor.

Ginny olhou uma última vez pelo corredor onde estivera milhares e milhares de vezes durante aqueles dois anos. Eram tanta memórias, envolvidas em tantas situações e tantos humores… Ela fechou os olhos. Aquilo tudo era passado, estava perdido, e ela nunca teria a possibilidade de vivê-las mais uma única vez.

E ela sentia, dentro dela, que mesmo que abrisse os olhos, não sairia da escuridão. Sabia que, daquela vez, a noite seria eterna.

- Nós vamos - disse ela firmemente, forçando o chão a voltar para baixo de seus pés, então pegou a capa da mão da amiga, que se desenrolou, longa e negra, até o chão, e prendeu-a na própria roupa - para o Ministério da Magia.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota – Música: Sacrifice, composta por **_**Sean Brennan, **_**novamente da banda London After Midnight, apresentada no álbum **_**Selected Scenes From The End of The World**_**. ****Fala por si só, espero.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

**- Uma Segunda Chance -**

"**I've been so lost since you've gone**

**Why not me before you?**

**Why did fate deceive me?**

**Everything turned out so wrong**

**Why did you leave me in silence?**

**You gave up the fight**

**You left me behind**

**All that's done's forgiven**

**You'll always be mine**

**I know deep inside**

**All that's done's forgiven"**

_**Forgiven**_**, Within Temptation**

**I**

Ginny entrou em uma sala arredondada cheia de gente, algemada e escoltada por três Aurores. Era uma sala grande e escalonada, e no centro havia duas cadeiras com correntes. Ela já ouvira falar dos antigos tribunais do Ministério, mas nunca imaginara que colocaria os pés ali – ainda mais na posição de réu.

Olhando rapidamente pela sala, ela conseguiu encontrar vários conhecidos. Na sua maioria, Aurores, membros da Ordem da Fênix, mas especialmente sua família. Sua mãe parecia inconsolável ao lado de seu pai. Fred e George miravam-na com um misto de decepção e surpresa, talvez por estarem realmente presenciando seu julgamento. Bill estava ao lado de George, e a cadeira ao lado dele estava vaga. Ela podia imaginar Charlie ali, e sentiu-se ligeiramente nauseada. Percy estava na primeira fileira, ao lado de pessoas com ar importante, ligeiramente à esquerda do centro. Ron estava entre Harry e Hermione, ao fundo, junto dos Aurores.

A amiga fora uma ajuda incrível no pior momento de sua vida; Ginny lhe confiara a carta, para que não tirassem dela quando se entregasse - sua mais pessoal relíquia do homem que amava. Permitiu-a ler, por mais que Hermione lhe garantisse que guardaria fechada. O Pentagrama ficara dentro do envelope.

Ginny encarou Harry por dois segundos enquanto descia, e ele encarou de volta. Sentia gratidão e raiva ao mesmo tempo; era por mérito dele que estava tendo um julgamento, mas era também por seu mérito que Ginny sentia como se uma parte de sua alma estivesse retalhada. Sabia que a culpa não era _totalmente_ de Harry, mas não conseguia se impedir de odiá-lo.

Ela chegou ao centro da sala. Suas algemas desapareceram e fizeram sinal para que ela se sentasse. Ginny obedeceu. As correntes apertaram-se ao redor de seus pulsos, embora não pensasse em fugir. Olhou para o júri à sua frente, e viu Dumbledore sorrindo para ela. Retribuiu, espontaneamente, um sorriso triste.

Estava do outro lado, era verdade, mas nunca desejara mal a nenhuma daquelas pessoas. Não de verdade. E Dumbledore parecia saber disso.

Percy levantou-se, de repente, e as poucas pessoas que murmuravam entre si se silenciaram. Ele olhou meio inseguro para o colega ao lado, que fez um gesto de incentivo com a cabeça. O irmão olhou para ela, respirou fundo, e disse:

- Estamos aqui hoje reunidos para o julgamento de Ginevra Weasley, acusada de apoiar, participar e executar crimes em nome de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Ginny respirou fundo. Seu julgamento seria presidido pelo próprio irmão. Sabia que Percy gozava de um alto cargo no Ministério, no Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas, mas não imaginava que fosse tão alto assim.

Todos no salão encaravam-na agora, como se esperassem que ela negasse, mas Ginny não o fez. Aguardou em silêncio.

- Srta. Weasley, você se entregou por livre e espontânea vontade depois da morte d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Você ainda trouxe uma série de documentos que a incriminam. Por que fez isso? – perguntou Percy, disfarçando o desgosto que estava tendo de interrogar a irmã caçula na frente daquelas pessoas todas.

Ginny respirou fundo e respondeu com a voz mais firme que conseguiu arranjar.

- Fiz isso porque não nego qualquer acusação que tenham contra mim. Porque não faz sentido continuar, agora, e porque achei que talvez minha família se disponha a me perdoar um dia se eu me entregar pacificamente ao invés de fugir. E conto com uma oportunidade de me explicar.

Todos encaravam-na, sérios. Percy mirava-a avaliadoramente, considerando a resposta dela.

- Você tem o direito de se defender – disse, finalmente.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça. Nunca fora ótima oradora, mas nem mesmo o medo de falar em público superava seu desconsolo. Espantou-se com o quanto sua voz saiu alta.

- Quando me juntei à Ordem das Trevas, tinha acabado de terminar o namoro com Harry Potter. Ele tinha me dito que era muito arriscado para mim e para minha família que continuássemos mantendo contato com ele. Me senti uma inútil – disse, olhando brevemente para Harry. - Quis provar para mim que eu não somente era capaz de cuidar de mim mesma, como de proteger a minha família também. Me lembrei que havia sido convidada pelo Lord das Trevas a me juntar a ele havia alguns meses, quando fui seqüestrada, e resolvi aceitar. Pensei que trabalhando para ele pudesse exigir e assegurar pessoalmente que os Comensais da Morte ficassem longe dos Weasley. Esse foi meu plano. Para comprovar o que digo, trouxe o contrato que assinei quando selei o acordo com o Lord das Trevas. Entreguei-o quando cheguei ao Ministério ontem.

Percy Weasley virou-se para um rapaz ao seu lado, que remexeu uns papeis e entregou-lhe o que Ginny reconheceu sendo seu contrato amarrotado. Percy leu-o atentamente, em silêncio. Em um momento, levantou os olhos para ela, com uma expressão estranha, depois entregou o pergaminho para um bruxo velho ao seu outro lado.

- E então? – perguntou em voz baixa para o homem, que aproximava os óculos dos olhos enquanto observava o pergaminho. Este murmurou dois encantamentos e tocou o papel com a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. Por fim o auditor ergueu os olhos para Percy, devolveu-lhe o papel e disse:

- Parece ser legítimo.

Percy limpou a garganta e leu o contrato para o júri. Lá também estava escrito que ela se opunha a matar e torturar pessoas e que desejava se manter anônima. Ele leu também a parte que Tom adquiria todos os direitos sobre sua pessoa, e a cláusula dos "serviços especiais". Ginny sorriu suavemente para si mesma, melancólica. Era como se fizesse muito tempo desde que assinara esse contrato, e desde então tanta coisa mudara…

- Você confirma o que acabei de ler? – perguntou o irmão, voltando ao interrogatório.

- Absolutamente – respondeu ela, calmamente.

Ele pousou o papel na mesa à sua frente.

- Você também é acusada de ser GW, o braço direito d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, um Comensal da Morte muito procurado por arquitetar crimes hediondos. Gostaria de se defender dessa acusação?

Ginny sorriu friamente.

- Eu sou GW e Comandante Estrategista do Conselho de Planejamentos da Ordem das Trevas… Mas como acabou de ler no meu contrato, eu nunca matei ou torturei ninguém com as próprias mãos. E crimes hediondos? Eu acredito que não. Sempre fiz questão de observar em meus projetos que era possível executar os objetivos sem ferir ou matar ninguém; infelizmente isso nunca fez parte de minha jurisdição, por eu nunca sair em missão, então eu não podia fazer mais nada além de aconselhar os executores a serem brandos, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Não me orgulho disso, Percy, mas estava além de meus poderes. Apesar disso, eu era bem cotada como GW, e conseguia deferir a maioria dos projetos do grupo Cinco que eu considerava muito violentos. Fui repreendida por isso m ais de uma vez.

Algumas pessoas inclinaram-se para cochichar umas com as outras. Pareciam não acreditar muito nela. Na fileira onde estava a maior parte de sua família, os olhares que recaiam sobre ela eram indefinidos. Ginny viu revolta, decepção, confiança, pena… Mas ela nunca fora tão boa quanto Tom em legilimancia e a distância complicava muito as coisas.

- Se você nunca matou ou torturou ninguém – retomou Percy -, como foi que chegou ao cargo que ocupava recentemente? Estamos à par da organização da Ordem das Trevas, e sabemos que precisava ser muito competente para chegar à elite da Ordem, o tal grupo Cinco.

Ela tinha certeza que chegariam à essa pergunta embaraçosa. Mas não lhe restava outra escolha a não ser responder. Sabia que a imprensa fora proibida de entrar no seu julgamento, e que qualquer coisa dita ali dentro era totalmente sigiloso, então não achava que isso fosse trazer problemas para seu filho.

- Bom, inicialmente eu ficava com as funções mais operárias, como executora de saques, auxiliar de almoxarifado e rouparia. Depois que fui para o grupo Sete, consegui um cargo de chefia, e não precisei mais sair de Basilisk Hall. Nessa época precisei extrair informações de alguns prisioneiros, mas quase sempre eu os conhecia e os fazia acreditar que eu estava infiltrada a mando do Ministério, e acabavam me dando as informações por vontade própria. Nunca torturei ninguém e era muito boa nas funções que desempenhava.

- E como conseguiu um cargo de chefia desempenhando trabalhos no almoxarifado e a rouparia? – quis saber Percy, muito desconfiado.

Ela suspirou.

- Foi fácil. Vê meu contrato? Há uma cláusula aí que diz "serviços especiais". Foi com isso que consegui as promoções – respondeu, evasiva.

- Perfeitamente. Mas _no que_, exatamente, consistiam esses _serviços especiais_? – perguntou ele, começando a se irritar.

Ginny fez uma careta e deu um muxoxo de repreensão.

- Você é mesmo duro na queda, heim? Não vai gostar da resposta.

- Tente.

- Ok – fez ela, sentindo as próprias narinas se dilatarem de impaciência. Podia prever as caras de choque que a encarariam. – "Serviços especiais" significam que eu estava dormindo com ele.

Fez-se silêncio absoluto. Percy piscou, como se não tivesse entendido – ou não quisesse entender.

- Ele quem?

Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Com o Lord das Trevas, quem mais seria? A assinatura dele está aí, não está? – disse, impaciente. Na última fileira, viu Hermione colocar a mão na testa, de modo desaprovador.

A sala continuava silenciosa como uma tumba. Várias pessoas olhavam-na como se ela fosse o pior tipo de depravada. Outras pareciam horrorizadas imaginando coisas.

Ginny não se sentiu confortável com aquela súbita especulação mental de sua vida íntima. Pigarreou.

- Francamente, não vejo como isso pode ser relativo na minha sentença – disse, ligeiramente aborrecida. – Mas responde sua pergunta, não responde?

Percy foi salvo de responder quando a porta se abriu e um bruxo apressado correu até ele. O recém-chegado inclinou-se para o juiz e cochichou algo, brevemente. Percy confirmou com a cabeça e o homem tornou a sair.

- Parece que há uma testemunha a seu favor, Srta. Weasley. Insistiu para ser ouvida antes de ser enviada para Azkaban – disse Percy, em voz alta.

A porta tornou a se abrir e Ginny virou a cabeça para ver quem era. Bellatrix Lestrange entrou, algemada e impassível, seguida por sua escolta. Ela olhou para  
Ginny brevemente, em seguida voltou a encarar os Aurores, que pareciam prestes a estalar as juntas em provocação.

A Comensal sentou-se ao seu lado e, mais violento do que acontecera com ela, as correntes apertaram seus pulsos contra os braços da cadeira. Ginny não entendia como um depoimento de uma das condenadas mais perigosas do momento iria ajudá-la.

E talvez nem fosse essa a intenção de Bellatrix.

As pessoas comentavam, em voz baixa. Ginny sentia-se insegura. Aquilo era algo pelo qual ela não esperaria nunca.

- Lestrange, você gostaria de depor a favor de Ginevra Weasley? – perguntou Percy, parecendo igualmente confuso.

- Não é óbvio? – respondeu a outra, seca.

Percy cerrou as sobrancelhas e fez sinal para que ela falasse, sentando-se.

Bellatrix olhou mais uma vez para ela antes de começar a depor.

- Quando Ginny Weasley apareceu na Ordem, ninguém de nós dava a mínima esperança de que ela conquistasse um cargo maior do que saqueadora de mantimentos – começou Bellatrix, sem pressa. – É claro que nos perguntávamos o que uma Weasley fazia ali no meio, e o que tinha combinado com o Lord das Trevas para que ele tivesse aceitado recrutar uma traidora do sangue, recém-formada e de Gryffindor, mas não nos importávamos com ela. Só que Ginny Weasley começou a ascender rápido demais e com atenções demais do nosso mestre. Começou a ter aulas com ele, mas não usava nada do que aprendia. Desconfiávamos de alguma coisa, mas não sabíamos ao certo o que era. Quando ela chegou ao grupo Cinco, encontrou um bando de pessoas hostis. Não gostávamos dela e nem ela da gente – estava sempre cheia de querer fazer com que usássemos menos violência com os prisioneiros, cheia de não querer sair em missões, cheia de não se misturar. Quem acha que Ginny Weasley teve uma vida fácil na Ordem das Trevas, está muito enganado.

Ginny olhava para Bellatrix, surpresa. Era a primeira vez que a ouvia defender alguém, e era quase irreal que a pessoa defendida fosse ela.

- Ainda assim, o Lord gostava dela. Passavam muito tempo conversando e ele dava muita importância às suas opiniões. Weasley sempre foi contrária à maioria dos princípios da Ordem, e fazia questão de se expressar, corajosamente. Às vezes ela se dava mal por causa disso, mas ainda era a protegida do Lord. Não gostávamos disso. Pessoas mais competentes e menos ousadas já haviam perdido a vida por causa disso, mas ela não. Foi então que tornou-se público, durante a fatídica festa que vocês devem se lembrar, de que eles estavam tendo um caso. Foi bem revoltante para a maioria de nós. Não a achávamos à altura da importância que estava recebendo. Era uma relação inaceitável. Mas ficamos quietos. Não tínhamos autoridade nenhuma para opinar naquele tipo de coisa. Se Ginny Weasley havia sido discriminada desde então, depois desse episódio, ela passou a ser ignorada.

Bellatrix olhou para ela, pensativa.

- Mas apesar de tudo, Weasley sempre entendera de estratégia. Foi mérito dela se tornar a Comensal mais procurada. Nesse ponto, nenhum de nós duvidava. Salvou nossas vidas várias vezes. Era uma Comandante respeitada por merecimento, apesar de termos tido nossas discordâncias. Depois de um tempo começamos a entender porque o Lord gostava dela; não era apenas mais uma pessoa interessada em poder e em estar do lado mais forte. Ginny Weasley era irreverente e incorruptível, estava ali para proteger a família e não abria mão de seus valores. E era engraçada. Trazia prosperidade para a Ordem, e com menos baixas do que antes. Apesar de sermos secos com ela, nunca fez propagando negativa da gente para nosso mestre. Estava fazendo dar certo o que planejara desde o princípio, e em troca devia entretê-lo. Era um acordo confuso: ela estava sendo digna a ponto de proteger a família e ao mesmo tempo se rebaixando ao nível de uma simples vagabunda. Conheci centenas de pessoas que não concordariam em fazer o que ela estava fazendo.

Ginny suspirou, comovida. Não imaginava o quanto Bellatrix estava a par da história.

- Mas depois de um tempo ficou claro que não era nenhum sacrifício para ela pagar suas condições. Ela estava apaixonada, e depois ficou óbvio de que ele também estava. Não faziam mais questão de se esconderem. Ele a assumiu e estavam vivendo como marido e mulher, ultimamente. Ele sabia que isso era perigoso, mas insistiu. Nos últimos meses, ele já não se importava tanto com a Ordem e seus objetivos, contanto que Ginny Weasley estivesse saudável e segura. Nos últimos dias ele não via mais sentido em continuar com a guerra. Achava que era o maior risco para ela que continuasse vivendo – disse Bellatrix, tremendo a voz pela primeira vez. Engoliu em seco e continuou. – Ouçam o que digo: se há alguém responsável pelo fim da guerra, essa pessoa é Ginny Weasley.

Ginny estava com os olhos rasos d'água e sentia um aperto na garganta. Sabia disso, como um fantasma no fundo de sua mente que minguava seu apetite, mas ouvir tudo aquilo era doloroso demais - era ouvir que fora a única responsável pela morte de Tom, o homem que mais amava na vida…

Bellatrix olhou-a, preocupada.

- Me desculpe. Ele conversou comigo antes de morrer, e eu achei que eles deviam saber – disse-lhe, em voz baixa.

Ginny engoliu o choro e concordou com a cabeça. Bellatrix voltou a olhar para o júri.

- Eu matei noventa e três pessoas até onde contei, e estou afirmando que Ginny nunca foi como eu. Não acho justo que uma pessoa boa e digna como ela, cujo único crime foi ter ousado se envolver com alguém improvável e ter se apaixonado, deva ser condenada. Também não acho justo que tranquem numa cela fedida com pessoas como eu alguém tão… pura – disse Bellatrix, firme, encarando as pessoas. – E era só isso o que eu queria dizer.

A maioria do júri encarava Bellatrix, absortos. Outros olhavam para baixo, pensativos. Um bilhete chegou até Percy, que parecia distraído. Alguns bruxos da fileira de trás inclinara-se para cochichar com ele, que concordou com a cabeça algumas vezes. Por fim tornou a levantar-se e dirigiu-se a Bellatrix.

- Seu depoimento é muito relevante, Sra. Lestrange, mas estamos incertos se devemos aceitá-lo ou não. O que a levou a defender a Srta. Weasley se, como você mesma disse, nunca gostou dela?

Bellatrix cruzou as pernas, calmamente.

- Bom, há trinta anos eu escolhi uma razão para viver, um motivo pelo qual eu seguiria fielmente até o fim da minha vida. Essa razão era o Lord das Trevas. Se ele dava tanta importância a essa menina o suficiente para se dispor a morrer por ela, quem sou eu para discordar? Não é mais do que minha obrigação continuar a defender os interesses dele, mesmo que ele não possa – respondeu a Comensal, impassível. – Só quero que o corpo dele esfrie em paz. Sei que ele teria muito orgulho de mim por isso.

_Ginny_ sentiu muito orgulho de Bellatrix. Ela podia ser uma assassina, mas tinha seus valores; sua fidelidade e determinação eram invejáveis. A gratidão de Ginny por Bellatrix Lestrange era a maior que já sentira por alguém.

- Eu tenho _certeza_ de que ele estaria muito orgulhoso de você, Bella – sussurrou Ginny, muito grata, olhando-a. A outra apenas contemplou-a e, depois de algum tempo, sorriu fracamente.

- Eu sei – respondeu-lhe a outra, sem a habitual secura na voz. Era quase uma voz amiga. - Cuida bem dessa criança.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça, grata.

- Muito obrigado pelo seu depoimento, Sra. Lestrange – disse Percy, e as correntes soltaram-se dos pulsos da Comensal. Bellatrix levantou-se e não tornou a olhar para Ginny. Encarou as pessoas ao redor uma última vez enquanto era algemada e subiu em direção à saída, guiada pelos guardas.

A sala borbulhava murmúrios e cochichos. Nos fundos, Harry fitava-a, distante, de braços cruzados, enquanto Hermione conversava em voz baixa com Ron, que parecia meio inconformado. Mais abaixo, Nymphadora Tonks trocava opiniões com Olho-Tonto Moody, e Remus Lupin tinha a mesma expressão de Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt discordava com a cabeça de algo que um Auror que ela não conhecia lhe dizia. Algumas fileiras abaixo seu pai consolava sua mãe, que chorava compulsivamente. Fred e George se entreolhavam em silêncio, e Bill mordia o lábio, preocupado. Mais perto dela, Percy estava quieto enquanto os bruxos ao redor dele discutiam em voz baixa, e ligeiramente à sua direita, Dumbledore continuava sorrindo para ela.

Enquanto ela olhava, o diretor piscou-lhe, discretamente. Ele parecia bastante confiante. Mas havia algo além de confiança, como se ele quisesse lhe dizer algo. Ginny estreitou um pouco os olhos, e captou um pensamento.

_Você não tem uma Marca Negra, tem, Srta. Weasley?_

Ela piscou. Que pensamento improvável. Mesmo assim, respondeu, mentalmente.

_Não… Eu não quis uma_.

O sorriso dele se alargou quase imperceptivelmente, então ele recostou-se na cadeira e voltou o olhar para os juízes.

Ginny realmente não sabia o que esperar daquele julgamento. Não fora para lá esperando ser absolvida, apenas achou que era sua única oportunidade de expor seus motivos para os Weasley, mas parecia que as pessoas estavam realmente em dúvida.

Então, pela primeira vez, ela sentiu uma coisa muito estranha e maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo: algo se mexeu em sua barriga. Ela olhou, abismada, para o ventre coberto e camuflado, totalmente surpresa. O chute de seu bebê parecia uma manifestação de apoio.

Então Ginny soube, com todas as partículas de seu corpo, que _não podia_ ir para Azkaban. Como é que poderia se separar de seu bebê quando ele mais precisaria dela? Como é que pudera ignorar a vontade de Tom, que ela e o filho ficassem bem juntos, quando ele morrera por isso? Onde estava com a cabeça quando se entregou?!

Ela olhou desesperada para o juri, que ainda discutia seu destino, procurando um olhar amigo. Passado o assombro de pânico, ela viu que Hermione a olhava preocupada, como se tivesse percebido sua movimentação diferente. Ginny sustentou seu olhar, suplicante, esperando que ela entendesse e a ajudasse. A amiga cerrou as sobrancelhas, tensa, enquanto parecia tomar alguma decisão. Por fim, ela viu a outra olhar para ela de um modo como quem estava prestes a se arrepender de alguma coisa, deu um suspiro e levantou-se.

O fundo do tribunal ficou mais silencioso assim que a amiga ficou em pé, embora o restante fosse se calar apenas depois que ela falasse.

- Eu também gostaria de depor em favor de Ginny Weasley - disse Hermione, em voz alta e firme. Ron olhava para a noiva em choque.

O silêncio se fez completo, como quando Bellatrix falara. Percy e os outros bruxos importantes se viraram para ver de onde vinha o pedido. Eles se entreolharam por alguns instantes, então o irmão fez sinal para que Hermione falasse.

- Eu estive em contato com Ginny Weasley durante os últimos quatro meses - declarou a outra, firmemente. Ginny sentia-se tanto grata quanto culpada: aquilo meteria Hermione em um inquérito e poderia acabar com sua carreira no Ministério definitivamente. A amiga respirou fundo e continuou: - Eu resolvi ir até Basilisk Hall um dia desses, sozinha, por curiosidade, e acabei me encontrando com ela. Eu teria sido capturada e morta se ela não tivesse me encobertado, arriscando a própria vida. Estive à apenas alguns passos de Voldemort, e ela teve a coragem de mentir para ele para que pudesse me tirar de lá. Desde então vinha falando com ela por cartas. Confirmo tudo o que foi dito por ela e por Bellatrix Lestrange.

O júri encarava a Aurora, chocado. Uma funcionária do Ministério especializada no combate das Artes das Trevas, acobertando GW! Escândalo.

- Eu também quero depor em favor dela - disse uma voz masculina bem à esquerda. Todos viraram-se, de repente. Ginny viu Neville Longbotton, subitamente corajoso, em pé. Ele encarava-a com um brilho estranho nos olho, fazendo seu coração bater bem rápido. A essa altura ele já devia ter percebido que fora enganado. - Fui capturado em agosto pelos Comensais da Morte, e Ginny Weasley me ajudou. Ela pediu para ser torturada no meu lugar, quando Você-Sabe-Quem quis saber informações sigilosas da Ordem da Fênix. Não foi fingimento, não havia como ser… E graças a ela, eu estou vivo. Não contei a ninguém que a vira porque me pediram para guardar segredo.

Depois desse depoimento, três ou quatro bruxos e bruxas se levantaram, esparsamente, confirmando que ela os ajudara a serem soltos do claustro da Ordem das Trevas, apesar do espanto geral sobre a revelação do envolvimento do incorruptível Harry Potter no esquema. Ela os reconheceu como amigos e conhecidos que libertara anteriormente. Os bruxos presentes estavam pasmos com o surto de depoimentos favoráveis à Comensal da Morte mais procurada da história.

Então uma bruxa duas fileiras atrás de Percy se levantou. Ginny não a conhecia, mas ela parecia estranhamente familiar.

- Meu filho era um Comensal da Morte - anunciou ela, numa voz imponente, e muitos rostos boquiabertos voltaram-se para ela. Obviamente era uma bruxa importante, pelo lugar que ocupava e pelo modo como todos pareciam totalmente perplexos com a notícia. A senhora elegante de vestes púrpura encarava-a inflexivelmente com olhos muito vivos, cor de mel, indiferente ao furor que causara. - Ele pertencia ao grupo Cinco. É como se eu conhecesse GW minha vida toda, pelo tanto de vezes que o ouvi falar sobre ela. E nunca, durante todo esse tempo, meu filho sequer _mencionou_ qualquer coisa que pudesse comparar essa garota a qualquer outra pessoa horrível com quem conviviam. Ele sempre me dizia como os outros contrariavam seus projetos bem-intencionados, como ela se arriscava enfrentando-os e como era discriminada pelo restante dos colegas. Ele sempre gostou muito dela e a citava como o maior exemplo de que pessoas boas podiam ir parar em lugares errados. Ele sempre dizia… que ela era o maior motivo pelo qual ele ainda estava lá…

A mulher terminou seu discurso involuntariamente, impedida pelo choro que queria disputar com a voz. Ginny sentia as lágrimas queimarem os olhos como lava. Ela reconhecera os olhos cor de mel que a fitavam com a dor que só uma mãe podia sentir. Ela reconhecera a afeição protetora que vinha deles, como se atendessem a um último pedido não verbalizado. Ela podia sentir a dor dessa mulher bem o suficiente, porque era a mesma que sentia.

- Sra. Dean! - disse Ginny, a voz tão desolada quanto, igualmente ignorando a multidão de pessoas ao redor delas. - Eu sinto muito! Eu me sinto tão… tão culpada!

- Eu não estou te culpando, querida - disse a senhora, recuperando o controle das emoções. - A última coisa que ele me disse foi que estava feliz por você mas… - ela pareceu um pouco incerta, mas continuou: - …Mas que a reputação dele dependia do próximo jogo dos Wasps.

Ginny riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo. Não era uma coisa muito digna para uma última conversa, mas era muito digna de Jack. Ela ficou feliz em saber disso, apesar de tudo. A mãe dele também pareceu, porque foi com um sorriso orgulhoso e despreocupado que ela tornou a se sentar, os olhos ainda muito úmidos, embora as pessoas ainda a olhassem com espanto.

Era óbvio que todos encaravam com choque aquela avalanche de escândalos.

- Ela salvou minha vida em setembro - disse uma voz, vinda dos fundos, que ela conhecia. Ron parecia contrariado, mas impossibilitado de não fazer nada. Ela lhe sorriu quando ele a olhou, fazendo-o ficar um pouco vermelho. - Impediu Você-Sabe-Quem de revidar um ataque que me teria sido fatal.

- Também tenho um depoimento a favor da réu - disse uma voz bem conhecida de todos, à ligeira direita de Ginny. Ela piscou para desobstruir a visão das lágrimas antes de encarar Dumbledore, ansiosa.

Ele se levantou despreocupadamente, e seus olhos azuis fixos nela eram tão tranqüilos como o sorriso que ele ostentava.

- Queria expressar minha gratidão pelo modo louvável como Ginny liderou a invasão em minha escola no mês passado. Um grupo todo dos bruxos mais inclinados à violência que já conheci sob comando dela e nenhum aluno ferido. Ela tinha realmente bastante influência sobre Voldemort para conseguir um feito deste. Tanta influência que a poupou da prova mais significativa que poderíamos ter contra ela: a Marca Negra.

Ginny não entendia o quão surpreendente era aquela revelação. Até onde sabia, não ter um marca que a incriminaria mais não tinha peso algum contra as provas que ela apresentara de sua participação naquilo. A não ser que…

- Se o motivo pelo qual os senhores ainda não absolveram essa garota é a culpa de mandar alguém com a Marca Negra de volta para as ruas, ele não existe mais - continuou Dumbledore, fazendo algumas pessoas se entreolharem. - Todos nessa sala já tiveram provas o suficiente da conduta de Ginny Weasley na Ordem das Trevas, da veracidade de seus motivos e do papel extremamente importante dela no desfecho dessa guerra. Apenas vocês sabem que GW e esta jovem Weasley são a mesma pessoa, e agora sabem que ela não merece a pena a qual será condenada.

- Não - cortou uma voz firme vinda de algum lugar lá nos fundos. Os presentes se viraram, procurando quem é que interrompera Dumbledore, mas Ginny percebeu que o diretor sorriu discretamente para ninguém em especial ao ouvir a voz. Ninguém, porém, se levantou. - Vocês todos falam tão bem dela, tudo parece tão heróico e tão bonito…

Ela sabia quem estava falando. Tinha esperanças de ter feito as pazes com ele, mas pelo visto pouca coisa mudara desde que se encontraram pela última vez. Harry não se levantou, por isso todos demoraram um pouco para encontrar a fonte do discurso.

- Ninguém falou do modo covarde como ela abandonou a família e os amigos, sem dar notícias e sem dizer ao menos que estava viva; ninguém falou no meio infeliz e desonesto que ela utilizou para se dar bem na Ordem das Trevas; ninguém falou sobre seu caráter duvidoso, que a fazia mentir tanto para quem dizia proteger tanto para quem dizia servir. Me diz, Ginny: você não se importa com isso? - perguntou ele, da última cadeira do tribunal, olhando-a de modo penetrante. - Como espera que alguém nessa sala possa te perdoar com todas essas falhas de personalidade?

Ela estava admirada. Não sabia que ele via as coisas desse modo.

- Você sabe dos meus motivos, Harry - respondeu ela, controlada.

Ele riu, sarcástico, para sua surpresa.

- Quais deles? Seu nobre interesse em proteger sua família, sua vergonhosa atração por ele ou sua raiva por mim? - perguntou o outro, agressivamente. Aquilo não parecia Harry.

- Os três são bons motivos, na minha concepção - respondeu a garota, com frieza.

- Então está me responsabilizando por ter sido um dos fatores que te fez sair de casa e se tornar GW? - questionou ele, com um sorriso incrédulo. Ron e Hermione olhavam-no como se ele tivesse perdido a razão. - Por que eu terminei com você, é o que está dizendo?

Ela sentiu as narinas expandirem de raiva - o que ele queria provar explicitando aquele assunto particular? Que era uma vítima? Se controlou, porém, antes de responder:

- Se isso te deixa feliz, Harry, sim, pode se considerar um dos motivos pelo qual eu saí de casa e passei a trabalhar para o Lord das Trevas. E acredite, ele foi muito, mas muito mais sensível do que você.

- Claro que foi… Você também considera o fato de eu não ter te impedido e não ter declarado ao Ministério que, durante todo esse tempo, eu soube que era você… Você considera isso um fator determinante como incentivo a sua atuação na Ordem das Trevas? - continuou ele, tão inflamado que ela teve um pouco de dificuldade para entender suas palavras.

- Mas que inferno, Harry! Fique com toda a culpa, se quer tanto! - retrucou ela, extremamente irritada com aquele monte de afirmações que não passavam pela sua cabeça mais havia meses.

Àquela altura, nenhum dos dois dava mais importância à platéia boquiaberta com a repentina lavagem de roupa suja.

Ainda de modo assustador e frenético, Harry deu uma risada de desdém, para desespero dos dois amigos ao lado, que o olhavam com as bocas abertas.

- Veja que irônico: parece que sou tão cheio de falhas de personalidade quanto você! Incentivei a formação de um Comensal da Morte, menti para meus amigos que são minha única família, traí o Ministério… Me aproveitei de defeitos causados por um feitiço mal-sucedido para incitar um bruxo decadente a perder com dignidade - disse ele, a voz mais ausente de orgulho que ela jamais ouvira, causando-lhe um calafrio nauseante. Seu olhar firmava-se nela, sem vacilar, duro e incandescente, assustando-a. - Ginny Weasley, casa comigo?

Ela demorou mais do que o normal para processar aquela última informação, e então piscou forte, achando que estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação ou sonho - as últimas horas de sua vida haviam sido tão inacreditáveis que realmente podia ser um. Superada a constatação de que não se tratava de um sonho, Ginny cogitou a possibilidade de uma piada de muito mau-gosto.

O restante do júri não parecia estar tão atrás do choque dela. Por mais que Harry estivesse fora de si, ele nunca brincaria com algo de tamanha relevância num momento crítico daqueles. O silêncio pairava no tribunal como se nem os corações batessem. Ginny não precisava ter visto outro julgamento para adivinhar que o seu estava sendo o mais espetacular da história.

- Onde foi que você bateu com a cabeça? - perguntou ela, por fim, fazendo sua voz ecoar no salão silencioso, quando recuperou a fala. Por mais absurdo que fosse aquele pedido de casamento repentino, ela achava que era óbvio que nunca se casaria com o executor de seu amado.

Mas ele apenas sorriu em resposta. De repente seus olhos eram claramente confiantes.

- Percy, o que você acha de liberdade condicional, neste caso? - perguntou o Auror, casualmente, se dirigindo ao Weasley na primeira fileira, que pareceu simplesmente perplexo ao ter sua opinião requisitada. Neste momento, ao lado de Harry, Hermione soltou uma exclamação exultante, o que fez Ginny pensar que a loucura de Harry, no caso, era contagiosa.

Quando o irmão se restabeleceu do choque, começou a fazer ao Auror perguntas incompreensíveis.

- Com essa condição? Quanto à supervisão…

- Me responsabilizaria pessoalmente, claro, se aceitassem - respondeu o outro, ainda ignorando as dezenas de olhares que iam e vinham dele para Percy.

- Mas teria repercussão; como explicaríamos para as pessoas?

- Eu e a família forjamos sua morte e a mandamos para fora do país por precaução depois do ataque. Não me parece uma explicação absurda.

- Você faria isso, Harry? Mesmo sabendo que…? - Percy deixou a frase sem fim, sugestivamente. Ginny se recusava a acreditar que estavam falando sobre o que achava que estavam.

- Mesmo assim. E confie em mim, tenho motivos mais fortes do que vingança pessoal para propor isso - disse Harry, em tom de quem encerra o assunto.

Percy continuou encarando-o por alguns segundos, de costas para Ginny, mas quando se virou e se levantou, era com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Harry Potter está propondo a réu liberdade condicional, firmada em um casamento. Ela terá que abdicar qualquer vestígio que tenha do período em que se denominava GW e será proibida de falar sobre isso com qualquer outra pessoa que não esteja nesse tribunal. A explicação de seu retorno seria baseada no contexto de que sua morte foi forjada e foi mandada para o exterior por motivos de segurança depois do seqüestro ocorrido pouco tempo antes; o fato de ela não ter a Marca Negra ajudaria a sustentar a história. Harry Potter se responsabilizaria inteiramente pela conduta da réu caso esta aceite sua proposta - disse Percy, em voz alta, de modo profissional, embora seu sorriso largo fosse totalmente parcial. - Levante a mão quem aceita a proposta como sentença da acusada.

Ginny estava pasma. Era realmente o que ela pensara que era. Como Harry podia ter a _coragem_ de propor um despropósito daqueles? Soava extremamente errado mesmo aos ouvidos dela, o que diria aos ouvidos dos velhos bruxos dos conselhos do Ministério. Aquilo envolvia mentira, cárcere privado e coerção; certamente não propunham aquele tipo de coisa nos imaculados tribunais do Ministério.

Para sua fúria, porém, algumas pessoas começaram a levantar a mão. Sua família e os que depuseram a seu favor foram os primeiros a fazer isso. Ela reconheceu os membros da Ordem da Fênix fazendo-o em seguida, e depois todo o departamento de Aurores. Alguns _sorriam-lhe_ enquanto estendiam as mãos. Qual era o problema dessas pessoas? Ela mandara segui-los e atacá-los durante quase dois anos, e ainda os esculachara em primeiras páginas de jornais seguidas!

Completos estranhos lhe dirigiam sorrisos culpados enquanto levantavam as mãos. Ela não podia acreditar que eles tinham entendido a parte em que ela fora acusada e confirmara todas as acusações, porque aquilo não era possível.

Mais da metade do salão arredondado já estava com as mãos levantadas, mas as pessoas continuavam a endossá-las. Os cochichos recomeçaram, como um chiado animado e ansioso de quem fazia algo errado propositalmente. Então ela ouviu uma exclamação muito alta de repente, vinda do meio das mãos levantadas:

- Não pense que ia consegui-la de outro jeito, Harry, cunhado!

- Só se fosse por cima de nosso cadáver - completou o outro gêmeo, fazendo todos rirem, descontraindo os que ainda não estavam achando graça. - Ela já está bem encrencada sem um noivo!

Ela quase riu, mas estava se sentindo traída demais para isso.

Percy parecia satisfeito quando se voltou da contagem.

- E então, Ginny? Você aceita a proposta de Harry ou prefere ir para Azkaban? - perguntou, com um sorriso presunçoso.

A garota fez uma careta com a injustiça das alternativas que tinha em mãos. Seus impulsos diziam para mandar Harry ir se foder, mas outro ligeiro movimento em seu útero agiu como um lembrete, fazendo-a aterrissar com os pés no chão na mesma hora.

Harry poderia chamá-la de esposa, mas _nunca_ a teria.

- Aceito - respondeu, por fim, com crueza, os olhos faiscando em direção ao futuro-marido. Ele certamente entendeu seus pensamentos, pelo modo como seu sorriso estremeceu levemente.

As correntes que prendiam seus pulsos se retraíram, pendendo soltas nos braços da cadeira. Ginny ainda não acreditava no seu destino quando levantou os olhos dos pulsos cicatrizados que faziam parte dela e viu Hermione saltando o beiral que a separava dos presentes para apertá-la no abraço que significava sua liberdade, seguida de perto pela sua família e seus amigos.

**II**

Dezessete anos separavam aquelas lembranças da Ginny adulta que via no espelho. Os pulsos apoiados na penteadeira ainda ostentavam as marcas brancas e lisas que ela tinha como um lembrete dos dias que fizeram com que sua vida mudasse completamente.

Ginny não sabia se tudo o que sofrera fora necessário, mas sabia que faria tudo de novo. Aquilo fazia mais parte dela do que jamais pensara que fosse capaz. A aliança em seu dedo significava muito, mas ainda era menos do que significavam aquelas cicatrizes.

Ela poderia dizer que elas significavam sua vida, sua personalidade e seu fado. Era como se nunca tivesse existido antes delas.

Era assustador, agora que pensava, que ela tivesse sido um fator determinante para o fim de uma guerra antes mesmo dos vinte anos. As experiências pela qual passara até ali faziam dela uma bruxa mais vivenciada e mais poderosa do que grande parte dos bruxos mais velhos do que ela, e era extremamente irônico que hoje fosse apenas uma dona de casa.

Seus primeiros meses de volta a sociedade foram difíceis, mas Ginny nunca fora realmente alguém que não se adaptava. Passara um mês em casa, junto com o restante dos Weasley, recuperando a ralação abalada com sua família, e então se casara em fevereiro, junto com Ron e Hermione. Felizmente, seu relacionamento com seus pais e irmãos voltaram a ser satisfatórios, quase como antes, embora o bebê que crescia em sua barriga fosse uma lembrança constante de que as coisas nunca mais seriam como eram.

Obviamente, a história inventada por eles para explicar sua repentina reaparição foi cegamente aceita pela comunidade bruxa, que aprovou o procedimento. Seu casamento teve tanta repercussão quanto acharam que teria. Harry Potter, herói do momento, com a jovem e adorável Weasley, enquanto o irmão, fiel amigo e braço direito do primeiro, estaria fazendo votos à Hermione Granger, na mesma cerimônia. A imprensa foi à loucura e Ginny ficou em segundo plano, como se durante todo este tempo tivesse estado alheia de todo o perigo e ação, como uma princesa na torre. E até onde ela sabia, muitas garotas, inclusive, detestaram saber que ela seria a "sortuda".

A imprensa também reparou na pressa do casamento e em sua barriga discretamente saliente, mas as pessoas não se importaram de verdade.

Deu a luz no final de abril, com oito meses e alguns dias. O bebê era grande, saudável e extremamente tranqüilo. Até então, falava com Harry apenas o estritamente necessário e fazia questão de dormir em quartos separados - ainda não se conformara que ele tivesse manipulado a situação para tê-la.

Mas o nascimento de filho deu outros rumos ao seu casamento de conveniência. Harry Potter não tinha absolutamente _nada_ contra o filho da mulher que amava com seu maior inimigo - pelo contrário: Harry gostou do garoto desde o momento em que o viu pela primeira vez e encarnou definitivamente o papel de pai. A dedicação dele foi tanta que Ginny sentiu a consciência pesar: Harry era uma pessoa boa, afinal de contas, e não tinha segundas intenções quando a pediu em casamento. Aparentemente, ele quisera mesmo ajudá-la a se livrar de sua sentença em consideração ao que nunca deixara de sentir por ela, e com isso ganhara uma família.

Foi aos poucos que percebeu que Harry mudara em muitas coisas, mas que seu coração continuava exatamente o mesmo. Isso foi o suficiente para firmar uma amizade. Uma amizade forte o suficiente para que Ginny começasse a agir como esposa.

Quando se deu conta, estava totalmente submersa em gratidão. Pouquíssimas pessoas arriscariam sua dignidade com alguém como ela, e Ginny sabia que não merecia o marido que tinha.

Ela suspirou e sua imagem no espelho imitou-a. Os cabelos nos ombros já tinham algum tempo; também não era mais tão magra quanto quando tinha seus dezenove, embora ainda fosse bem jovem, mesmo tendo um filho beirando a maioridade. Ela se cuidara o suficiente para satisfazer a si mesma, mas a gestação e a falta de estímulos externos inabilitava-a a adotar os mesmos idéias de beleza do passado. Seu rosto já não era tão atraente e seu corpo já não era dos mais disputados. Mesmo assim, ela aceitava, complacente, seu físico no momento, e continuaria aceitando enquanto ainda se reconhecesse.

E sorriu levemente.

Houve uma batida na porta.

Ginny girou nos calcanhares e deu três passos largos em direção à porta. Ergueu as sobrancelhas quando atendeu.

- Bom dia. Ao que devo o prazer…? - perguntou, incerta, ao ver a cunhada sorridente na porta de seu quarto.

- Eu disse que vinha te ajudar - respondeu Hermione, com uma careta.

- Tudo bem, mas você não precisava ter acordado de madrugada - reprovou Ginny, sentindo que estava atrapalhando a manhã da cunhada.

- Deixa de ser boba. Acordei no horário que sempre acordo, não tinha nada para fazer em casa, então resolvi vir mais cedo. Espero não estar te atrapalhando - acrescentou a outra, rapidamente, quando lhe ocorreu a idéia.

- Não se preocupe, aqui todos caímos da cama com o sol nascendo - respondeu, abrindo caminho para que a outra entrasse. A cama já estava arrumada e ela achava que o quarto estava apresentável o suficiente para que fosse visto.

- Você vai sair? - perguntou Hermione, em tom cúmplice, agora observando suas roupas com atenção. O conjunto preto realmente não parecia uma roupa própria para a manhã, ainda mais considerando a data. Não esperava realmente que a outra deixasse de perceber.

- Vou, mas volto logo.

Hermione sentou-se na beirada da cama e olhou rapidamente pela janela.

- Onde estão os rapazes?

Ginny foi até a janela.

- Foram para o campo. Saíram cedo. Devem estar praticando - respondeu, calmamente.

- Hum… Nunca mais se interessou em jogar? Você costumava gostar - comentou a amiga, olhando para ela com curiosidade.

Ginny negou com a cabeça. Quiddich nunca mais lhe fora interessante, embora gostasse de voar. O tempo era convidativo para um vôo; a neve dera uma trégua esse ano e era possível ver parte da grama verde-clara brilhando, úmida, lá fora. O sol havia levantado um pouco mais desde a última vez que olhara pela janela e agora batia direto em seu rosto. Ela virou-se para olhar o relógio sobre o criado-mudo, e Hermione percebeu sua ansiedade.

- Eu iria logo, se fosse você - disse Hermione, explicitando seus próprios pensamentos. - Sua mãe vai chegar daqui a uma hora, e você sabe o que ela acha de…

Ela concordou com a cabeça e virou-se para a amiga, a única pessoa além dela que havia lido a carta e que provavelmente a entendesse. De repente não sentia mais vontade alguma de sorrir. Respirou fundo.

- Eu volto logo - repetiu, introspectiva. - Fique a vontade. Se Harry perguntar…

- Eu direi. Boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

Dizendo isso, ela deu meia-volta, pegou a varinha sobre a cômoda e saiu.

Ginny preferiu ir mais cedo esse ano. Quanto menos pessoas notassem sua breve ausência, menos respostas tinha que inventar. Harry era complacente, mas sabia que sua família não aprovava seu ritual, portanto quanto mais imperceptível fosse, melhor.

O dia estava ensolarado e fresco, embora uma fina névoa ainda cobrisse o chão. Sempre aparatava no mesmo lugar e ia andando até seu destino. Achava o lugar tranqüilo e bonito, apesar de tudo. Haviam arranjado um lugar agradável, afinal, para o repouso deles. Uma clareira em um bosque longe de qualquer civilização trouxa. Lá cresciam árvores e flores bonitas, e um encantamento não deixava a grama crescer muito. Pouca gente ia ali, mas mesmo assim sempre tinha um ou outro parente para fazer uma visita. E a comunidade bruxa os respeitava.

As lápides eram todas simples e iguais: uma cruz, e o nome. Ginny sabia que nem todas possuíam um corpo para guardar, e fazia parte do consenso do Ministério de que ali haveria de ser um cemitério e também um memorial para os mortos da guerra. Achava uma idéia brilhante, pois nem todos eles tinham família e nem todos tiveram seus corpos encontrados para serem enterrados.

Ela parou primeiro na cruz cujo nome gravado era "Jack E. Dean". Sorriu. Esse era um dos que não descansavam ali, mas ela sentia que pouco importava onde prestava sua homenagem. Sabia que Jack não se importaria com isso.

Conjurou-lhe crisântemos brancos. Em um dos braços de sua cruz, havia uma fita azul amarrada, que parecia ter tomado chuva, onde palavras cor de bronze estavam escritas. Ginny segurou-a para ler e tornou a sorrir:

"_Feliz Natal. Mamãe te ama_"

Conhecera a Sra. Dean há alguns anos, e era uma senhora admirável. Ficara feliz em saber que esta não se ressentia por ela ou por Jack. Sempre trocavam cartões de Natal desde então.

- Sinto sua falta – disse, melancólica, para a sepultura vazia. – Você teria sido um ótimo padrinho, sei que teria.

Dando um último sorriso, despediu-se, em silêncio, e continuou seu caminho.

Andou cinco fileiras de cruzes para o norte, e doze para leste.

Ali parou, e fitou por um tempo a lápide onde se lia "Marcy H. Lowitt", sem reação.

A morte da jovem ainda a perturbava um pouco. Morta em missão duas semanas antes do fim da guerra, e Ginny tão afundada em seus próprios problemas que só ficara sabendo um mês depois. Culpava-se por Marcy. Ela nunca quisera fazer parte da Ordem das Trevas, e agora estava morta.

Ironicamente, agora seus pais pareciam admirá-la mais, a julgar pelos vasos de flores que enfeitavam sua lápide.

- Sinto muito - disse, com um suspiro. Nunca havia mais nada que soubesse dizer a ela. Conjurou margaridas junto aos vasos dos pais da garota, e seguiu seu caminho.

Nove fileiras adiante, próximos ao limite do cemitério, ela deteve-se brevemente em frente a quatro túmulos. O da extrema esquerda era de Rookwood; os do meio eram dos irmãos Lestrange, Rabastan e Rodolphus; o que ficava à direita era de Lucius Malfoy. Apenas na grama em frente a cruz de Malfoy havia algum vestígio de homenagem: uma planta seca e um toco de vela. Draco escapara da prisão, e Narcissa ficara livre fazia uns cinco anos, mas não pareciam muito preocupados em visitar o parente. Ballatrix nunca sairia de Azkaban, portanto Ginny receava que os túmulos do marido e do cunhado nunca receberiam flores. E não tinha notícias de qualquer família de Rookwood. Sentia uma ponta de piedade pelas almas deles, mas o ressentimento que sentia por estes quando eram vivos a impedia de prestar qualquer tipo de homenagem. Imaginava que eles também não fariam isso por ela.

Deu as costas ao que restara dos antigos Comensais da Morte. Do grupo Cinco, apenas ela, Bellatrix Lestrange, Adam Goldenfire e Dante Dawson sobreviveram. Não tiveram tanta sorte quanto ela, obviamente. Adam talvez saísse da prisão daqui a muitos e muitos anos, graças ao testemunho dela a seu favor, mas Bellatrix e Dawson nunca mais veriam a luz do sol.

Ginny, porém, teria sempre uma gratidão por Bellatrix. Presa porque largara a própria varinha no momento em que Tom fora derrotado, a ruiva escrevia-lhe cerca de três vezes por ano, e mandava fotos de Richard. A ex-colega respondia algumas dizendo para que Ginny parasse de agir como se ela fosse pai de seu filho, mas ela reparava que a outra nunca devolvera nenhuma foto dele. Bella nunca tivera filhos, e Ginny não achava realmente que ela tivesse algum dom maternal, mas acreditava que ela sentisse algum carinho pelo único filho de seu mestre. Nunca saberia se sua suspeita era real, mas podia sentir pelas cartas mal-humoradas que a bruxa não a odiava, e tampouco nunca falara mal de Richard.

Ginny andou mais alguns metros, a fraca névoa esvoaçando aos seus passos. Parou em frente a um frondoso salgueiro. À sua sombra, a última lápide do cemitério. Aquela, sim, guardava os vestígios de alguém.

Ela passou a mão pela cruz, espanando poeira e folhas mortas. O tempo escurecia lentamente a pedra, mas o nome ali gravado ainda era bem legível: "Tom M. Riddle".

Ginny conjurou rosas vermelhas, como sempre. Não em vaso, mas em buquê. Pousou-as na grama orvalhada, carinhosamente. Sorria ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se invadida pela dor do luto.

- Olá, Tom. Rosas vermelhas, como sempre – disse, fazendo o possível para manter a voz firme. Imaginava que ele não aprovaria se ela chorasse.

Os flashes dos últimos dezessete anos começaram a inundar sua mente como uma enxurrada, como sempre acontecia. Os primeiros dolorosos meses de volta com os Weasley, seu casamento com Harry, o nascimento de Richard, o apoio de sua família, a compreensão do marido, o filho, o filho crescendo, o filho cada vez mais parecido com o pai biológico…

O pai biológico. O pai biológico e ela. O pai e seu sorriso torto. Seu sorriso torto enquanto a sacaneava na frente dos outros. Seu olhar cúmplice. Sua mão na dela. Seu mau-humor, seu sorriso só para ela, seus lábios, sua pele, seu cheiro…

Uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto e ela limpou-a na mesma hora. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela se lembrava de pequenos e cruéis detalhes. Ginny tentava bloquear de sua mente qualquer pensamento nostálgico durante seu dia-a-dia, porque era extremamente difícil saber que nunca, nunca mais o veria.

Mas naquele dia nada podia impedi-la de se lembrar e de sentir saudades.

- Eu ainda cumpro minha palavra. Richard não sabe que você é o pai dele.

Ela respirou fundo e se agasalhou melhor dentro do casaco. O ar parecia ter caído um ou dois graus.

Ela nunca poderia dizer que sua vida era ruim. Tinha o melhor marido do mundo, gentil e compreensivo, e o filho que toda mãe invejava, tão inteligente, bonito e educado. Tinha uma casa ótima, ao invés das paredes escuras da prisão, que era o que merecia. Sua vida era muito boa.

Mas ela sabia que nada nunca estaria à altura do que sentia quando estava com ele. Ele fora seu protetor, seu mestre, seu amado. Nunca amaria tanto alguém quanto o amara. O que sentia por Harry era um amor de gratidão; ele aceitara-a quando ninguém mais o faria. Mas por Tom… por ele sentia paixão verdadeira, e nada superaria isso.

- Eu te amo – disse, em voz baixa.

Fechou os olhos. Desejava senti-lo ali, com ela. Sabia que ele nunca a abandonara realmente, e era só olhar para Richard para ter certeza disso. Eles eram incrivelmente parecidos.

Sempre que se sentia sozinha, conseguia sentir sua presença. O ar repentinamente gélido parecia indicar exatamente isso. Saía vapor denso de sua boca enquanto estava parada em frente a cruz de concreto castigada pelo tempo. Mas Ginny não estava com medo. Não havia nada que pudesse ser mais distante de medo. Ela desejava aquilo. Ela desejava saber que ele estava ali, apenas para dizer-lhe que não a abandonara. E ela o sentia…

Conseguia sentir seu cheiro. Tão claro quanto na lembrança; tão forte como se ele estivesse abraçado à ela, ali, às suas costas, a rosto encostado no seu.

Aos poucos o clima foi se tornando mais cálido, confortando-a. O cheiro foi mudando, até que Ginny reconheceu o aroma de morangos, como uma piada interna. Ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso. Ele era quem estava morto e ainda tinha que consolá-la. Era mesmo uma inútil.

- Obrigada - disse, ainda de olhos fechados, respirando o ar frio e engraçado com cheiro de morangos. Sentiu-se leve como uma brisa, uma tranqüilidade extasiante baixando sobre ela. Sentia-se bem, esperançosa de que um dia ela superaria viver sem ele e que fosse simplesmente feliz com Harry e Richard. Mas, por enquanto, ela ainda o amava e ainda era retribuída, e era a melhor sensação do mundo, apesar de terrivelmente amarga. - Feliz aniversário.

**III**

A noite de Ano Novo foi animada, como sempre. Neste ano a festa fora em sua casa, já que no ano anterior fora na casa de seus pais, e no retrasado fora na casa de Ron. Todos os irmãos e suas respectivas famílias estavam ali, o clã Weasley grande e unido para comemorar aquela data duplamente especial, junto de amigos.

Ela e Harry decidiram engrossar a comunidade bruxa de Ottery St. Catchpole quando começaram a construir sua casa de campo, embora fosse no extremo oposto da Toca. Tomaram a decisão depois de resolverem que Grimmauld Place nº 12 não era bom lugar para Richard crescer. Apesar de tudo, nunca conseguiriam livrar a casa de toda de toda a Magia Negra impregnada nas paredes, móveis e memórias do lugar, e aquela não era uma boa influência para quem provavelmente teria tendências malignas, por mais que Harry o criasse como seu próprio filho com seus próprios princípios. Mas mantinham a casa na cidade, caso precisassem tratar de algo em Londres.

A paternidade de Richard era um segredo conhecido por poucos e nunca comentado. Seus pais, irmãos, Harry e Hermione. Nem mesmo todos os integrantes da agora dissolvida Ordem da Fênix sabiam daquele fato. Dumbledore fora um bom conselheiro quando precisaram de conhecimento na criação do garoto e foi com paz no coração que Ginny deixou-o ir para Hogwarts sob sua administração. O velho bruxo se aposentaria aquele ano, mas estava satisfeito com os resultados obtidos pelo jovem "Potter", assim como ela e Harry. Monitor, monitor-chefe, doze N.O.M.S e N.I.E.M.S., honrando o pai biológico e a madrinha. Era um garoto excepcional e definitivamente orgulhava o avô e o tio, Percy, demonstrando interesse pela carreira no Ministério.

Harry também estava orgulhoso o suficiente. Fora mérito dele, Ginny tinha certeza, o interesse do filho em Quiddich, embora o esporte em seu sangue pudesse ter contribuído. Os livros ainda ganhavam, porém, quando se tratava de definir prioridades, portanto Richard deixara passar a oportunidade de ser capitão do time. Mas Ravenclaw tivera uma boa temporada com a dupla Richard Potter e, o dois anos mais novo, Scott Dean - sobrinho de Jack - nos bastões.

E era engraçado: nem Griffindor, nem Slytherin - Ravenclaw. Achava que era um bom sinal. Um meio-termo. Um equilíbrio entre o escrúpulo e a ambição. Poderia esperar boas e grandiosas ações de seu filho e não mais se preocupava com sua conduta. Sabia que o aniversário de Richard, dali a cinco meses, significaria um divisor de águas, o fim de uma desafiadora e incrível etapa de sua vida. Dali a cinco meses o filho seria um homem, e achava que cumprira sua missão com louvor. Ele não sabia de nada que dizia respeito à sua obscura origem na Ordem das Trevas e tinha em Harry a imagem incorruptível de pai e espelho. Richard era uma boa pessoa. Uma boa pessoa e extremamente especial.

Ela cumprira sua palavra.

Ali, novamente em seu quarto, a luz apagada, o guarda-roupas aberto, uma caixa quadrada de papel sobre a cama e o tecido bem apertado nas mãos, observava pela janela o jardim iluminado com lanternas suspensas no ar e os rapazes que se divertiam sobrevoando o gramado coberto de neve enquanto atiravam punhados frios da substância branca e gelada uns nos outros enquanto o restante dos presentes também observava da mesa de jantar já devastada. Sorriu, num misto de felicidade e receio. Eles eram sua vida. Já se despedira de parte dela e não suportaria se algo acontecesse com qualquer um deles.

Uma das vassouras pousou uma das crianças foi correndo ao seu encontro. Ela observou carinhosa enquanto Harry dava instruções básicas de vôo para o sobrinho David, filho mais novo de Ron e Hermione, e supervisionava a decolagem da Firebolt. Ele trocava algumas palavras com a cunhada e com a sogra enquanto ambos assistiam ao garoto se divertir no ar. Ela viu quando Richard chamou Fred e George com um aceno da mão e apontou para o alvo, os três saindo no encalço do pequeno Weasley atirando-lhe bolas de neve, fazendo-a rir.

Havia alguns Aurores na festa e membros da Ordem da Fênix também. Parte deles já fora embora mais cedo, mas ela ainda via as silhuetas de Hagrid e Lupin na ponta da mesa. Nenhum dos dois sabiam oficialmente sobre Richard, mas muito estiveram no tribunal e ela desconfiava que eles suspeitassem da consangüinidade do rapaz. Obviamente nenhum dos dois se importava e gostavam tanto dele quanto gostavam de Harry. Dumbledore não pudera vir esse ano, mas agradecera o convite.

Seu pai parecia estar dormindo recostado numa das cadeiras. Fleur e Jessica, esposa de Percy, conversavam animadas ao lado. Luna olhava para o alto, em sua direção, enquanto trocava palavras com Neville, e acenou quando a viu olhar. Ginny sorriu e retribuiu antes de continuar a observar os presentes. Sua mãe e Hermione riam de Tonks, que parecia estar fazendo alguma piada. Não havia mais sinal de Harry.

- Isolada de novo, Sra. Potter? - disse uma voz da porta, assim que ela notou sua ausência. Ela viu seu reflexo do vidro, recortado contra o batente da porta por onde entrava a luz do corredor.

Ela não respondeu. Ouviu Harry cruzar o quarto e parar atrás dela, em seguida seus braços quentes envolvendo-a ao redor da cintura. Ele pousou os lábios na sua nuca, fazendo-a encolher-se e rir.

- Pensei que tivesse resolvido isso hoje mais cedo - disse ele, fingindo decepção.

Ela suspirou.

- Sabe bem que tenho um motivo para lamentar além dos dois que tenho para comemorar - respondeu ela, em voz baixa. O veludo em suas mãos parecia quente demais. - Está difícil superar. E Richard - acrescentou, com dor no coração. - Logo ele vai conhecer alguma garota e ir embora. Por que eu não consigo me conformar com isso?

- Porque você é mãe dele - respondeu Harry, a voz também apreensiva, de repente. Ela viu pelo reflexo que ele também observava o filho voar. - Eu também vou sentir falta dele… Mas você está sabendo de algo que eu não sei? Por que esse assunto agora…?

- Não, não! Não sei de nada - apressou-se ela em dizer, abrindo um sorriso. - É só que já está na hora. Ele é bonito, inteligente… Não duvido que já tenha garotas atrás dele.

- Aposto que tem - riu-se Harry, ao seu ouvido. - Mas não fique triste. Ele vai vir nos visitar, tenho certeza.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. Estava sendo boba. Lá fora, agora era ele quem estava sendo perseguido pela horda de pilotos ensandecidos com bolas de neve nas mãos. Richard fugiu para além de seu campo de visão, os perseguidores na cola.

- Acho que ele se deu mal - comentou Harry, fazendo-os rir.

Eles ficaram juntos em silêncio por algum tempo. Ginny reaprendera a aceitar os carinhos de Harry, uma vez que estavam casados há dezessete anos, mas no começo fora complicado. Ela achava que o marido tinha sido mais paciente do que ela merecia, mas a verdade era que não conseguia se acostumar com a idéia de dormir com outro homem. Foram necessários alguns anos de sedução para que ele a conquistasse novamente, e ela enfim entregara os pontos. Mas ainda era mais uma relação de carinho e gratidão do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Você é feliz? Digo, apesar de tudo. Você vai me perdoar um dia? - perguntou Harry, ao seu ouvido, numa voz muito baixa.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre as dele que estavam ao redor dela.

- Já te perdoei há muito tempo, Harry. Você sabe disso - respondeu, calmamente. - E sim, eu sou feliz. Só preciso acreditar nisso…

- Desculpe perguntar. Eu preciso saber o que você está sentindo. Às vezes acho que não te faço feliz o suficiente…

Ela se virou. Pousou uma mão no rosto dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo brevemente.

- Por que vocês, homens, são todos bobos? - ralhou ela, olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas cerradas. Ele sorriu enquanto a olhava com seus olhos verdes por trás das lentes dos óculos. Eram olhos tão sinceros que não precisava de Legilimancia para lê-los. - Você merece coisa melhor do que eu, como estou cansada de dizer.

- Eu não quero ninguém menos do que você - disse ele, também afagando seu rosto com a mão. - E não pode se livrar de mim; fiz uma promessa a alguém, como você sabe.

Ginny deu um riso triste.

- Essa pessoa nos fez fazer muitas promessas… Mas se não for você, Harry, não vai ser ninguém.

Ele pareceu feliz com a resposta. Inclinou-se e retribuiu o beijo, o que ela não recusou. Mas mesmo depois de tanto tempo, conseguia reparar o quanto era diferente beijá-lo.

E um pigarro os interrompeu.

Eles se separaram, disfarçando. Uma silhueta alta estava encostada na porta de braços cruzados, como quem pega alguém fazendo algo errado.

Harry começou a rir e foi em direção a porta.

- Ela é toda sua - disse o marido ao passar pelo outro e sair para o corredor, seus passos ecoando instantes depois nas escadas.

Richard desencostou da porta e aproximou-se em passos lentos. Há cerca de um metro de distância, a claridade das lanternas do jardim iluminou seu rosto fingindo repreensão e ela viu flocos de nove enroscados em seus cabelos. Sua capa também estava suja e molhada.

- Pelo visto te pegaram - constatou ela, rindo.

- É o que acontece quando se tem uma família de jogadores - respondeu ele, também sorrindo. Então chegou a sua frente e passou um braço pelos ombros dela, de modo que ficaram ambos de frente para a janela, sem esforço algum. Um metro e oitenta e sete, e ainda cresceria mais um pouco. - Parece que você não gosta das pessoas. Vem pra cá ficar assistindo de camarote, que nem uma mafiosa.

Ela riu. _Você não imagina o quanto_, pensou Ginny, em resposta.

- Está bem frio lá fora - argumentou ela.

- Frio? Onde? Estou suando - respondeu ele, com um sorriso presunçoso. - Mas parece que você tem uma capa. O que estava esperando?

Ginny sentiu o coração acelerar. Tinha se esquecido que ainda segurava a capa. OK, não havia como ele relacionar uma coisa com a outra, mas mesmo assim ficou nervosa. Precisou de alguns segundos para criar uma resposta.

- Mudei de idéia. Ia chamar todos para virem para dentro. Em todo caso, já está tarde. Hermione logo vai querer ir embora com as crianças e papai já está dormindo na mesa.

- Por isso você vai expulsar as visitas? - provocou o filho, com um sorriso sarcástico muito característico.

Ela reprovou com a cabeça e não respondeu. Enquanto ele olhava pela janela os transeuntes no jardim, Ginny aproveitava mais uma vez o reflexo no vidro para observar indiretamente sua companhia.

Richard era, de longe, o rapaz mais bonito que ela já vira, indiferente ao fato de ser seu filho. Obviamente, ele puxara muito da beleza de Tom, e eles eram tão parecidos ao mesmo tempo em que eram diferentes. Richard era mais baixo, mais encorpado e menos pálido, embora a diferença fosse sutil. Os narizes e as sobrancelhas eram idênticos, mas os olhos e a boca eram diferentes, cujos formatos eram mais parecidos com os dela. A cor dos olhos já lhe causara perguntas embaraçosas no passado, quando o garoto quisera saber como é que pais de olhos castanhos e verdes podiam ter um filho com olhos cinza-grafite. Os cabelos eram lisos e negros, embora Richard o usasse mais curtos do que os de Tom e os fios fossem finos como os dela.

E era curioso: suas mãos eram finas, porém fortes, dedos longos e unhas com o exato formato das dela, com meias luas brancas onde nasciam. E havia uma covinha em seu rosto quando sorria que definitivamente era de sua mãe, enquanto a expressão que fazia quando se empolgava não fosse dela nem de Tom, mas de seu pai.

- Eu sei que sou bonito, mas estou ficando constrangido - disse Richard, de repente, sobressaltando-a. Não percebera que ele tinha percebido, e a frase acertou em cheio a boca de seu estômago. Era quase como um _deja vù_, só que ela realmente já ouvira aquilo antes. No mesmo tom e timbre de voz, em outras palavras, em outro lugar e em outra ocasião…

Ela precisou de vários segundos para perceber porque sua garganta estava doendo e seus olhos estavam úmidos. Sabia que precisava parar de descobrir Tom em Richard, mas fora um golpe muito baixo.

O filho estava abismado com sua crise repentina e inexplicável.

- Mãe! O que você tem? - perguntou ele, muito atencioso, pegando suas mãos rapidamente. Sua aflição era visível. - Está sentindo alguma coisa?

Ginny começou a chorar mais ainda. Richard era um bom rapaz, um bom filho. Ela não merecia aquelas pessoas ao seu redor. Seus erros ainda apertavam forte seu coração, com uma mão de ferro. Era uma pessoa ruim e devia ter sido punida.

Ela passou os braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o. Richard acolheu-a em seu peito, passando a mão na sua cabeça.

- Foi algo que eu disse? Me desculpe. Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas _me desculpe_! - disse o filho, preocupado.

Ginny sentiu-se péssima por assustá-lo.

- Você não fez n-nada - disse, entre soluços. - É só que… Você é tão bonito, tão inteligente e… é o meu _garotinho_! Não quero te perder…!

- Mãe! - exasperou-se ele, afastando-a alguns centímetros. Seu rosto estava corado e uma expressão de constrangimento o afetava. Nunca veria isso no rosto de Tom. Aquele era Richard, por pior que fossem as semelhanças. Ela sorriu, chorosa, e ele pareceu entrar em pânico. - Você não vai me perder. Nunca! Por que está dizendo isso?

- Um dia você vai ir embora. Vai querer se casar e ter filhos, e vai embora. Mas n-não ouça o que estou dizendo… Eu sou só uma mãe chorona, n-não se preocupe comigo…

Ele riu depois disso. Não era um riso de desdém pelos seus sentimentos, apenas um riso de alívio. Ele devia ter imaginado motivos piores para o choro dela. Tornou a abraçá-la, carinhoso.

- Sua bobona. Eu nunca iria embora sem você. Quando eu me casar, minha esposa vai ter que entender que não vou a lugar algum sem minha mãe, e ponto final - disse, em tom gentil, enquanto a fazia rir. - Que bobagem é essa, Ginny?

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou com o rosto apertado contra o peito do filho. Ela se perguntou se fora realmente sua intenção chamá-la pelo nome ou se fora apenas um artifício de sua mente. Seja como for, era o suficiente para ela; se queria provas de que Tom não a abandonara, ali estava a última delas. Ginny agora precisava parar de se esconder do passado sem viver o presente. Estava sendo injusta com o sacrifico dele por eles.

- Richard, você me ama?

- Por Deus, mulher! Suas frases estão ficando cada vez mais idiotas. Tem certeza de que está bem? - disse ele, em voz de bronca.

- Só responde.

- O que o pai andou te dizendo? Vou quebrar a cara dele…

- Não vai quebrar a cara de ninguém. Eu só queria ouvir você dizendo…

- Mas não é óbvio? - reclamou o garoto, irritado.

Ela riu. Definitivamente havia mais coisas no sangue do que podia imaginar. A resistência em dizer "eu te amo" era hereditária.

- Tudo bem - disse, afastando o rosto, as lágrimas já quase secas. - Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Mãe, você ta muito estranha hoje. Não precisa pedir para pedir nada. Eu faço o que você quiser - respondeu Richard, as mãos emoldurando o rosto dela.

Ela sorriu em agradecimento e levantou a capa de veludo que arrastava no chão. Ah, como era difícil se desfazer do passado!

- Era só que… se servir, eu gastaria que ficasse com ela - disse, em voz baixa, estendendo-a ao filho.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, se perguntando que tipo de pedido estranho era aquele, mas não verbalizou. Pegou a capa de sua mão e virou-se para ficar de frente para o espelho ao lado da porta.

Ginny agüentou firme a vontade de voltar atrás enquanto observava-o provar a melhor lembrança palpável que tinha do pai dele. Com era de se esperar, serviu perfeitamente, sem tocar o chão por alguns centímetros. As lembranças quiseram vir, mas ela concentrou-se em Richard.

- Hum… Meio fora de moda, mas é bonita - comentou ele, observando o próprio reflexo, pensativo. - De onde surgiu?

- Eu a fiz há muitos anos para alguém, mas acabou voltando para mim - respondeu Ginny, sem mentir.

Ele virou-se para olhá-la, curioso. Sem querer ela leu seus pensamentos e os respondeu antes que pudesse se conter:

- Eu costumava fazer isso quando tinha sua idade, por diversão - disse. Ele se perguntara se ela o estava fazendo de trouxa; nunca ouvira falar que ela costurava mais coisas do que os furos em suas meias.

Richard levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso. Ele não perguntara. Ginny viu claramente a conclusão, surpresa, se formar em sua cabeça. Mas ele ainda tinha suas dúvidas se era loucura dele ou se ela realmente…

- Você não está louco - tranqüilizou ela, com um meio sorriso. - Eu li seus pensamentos, obviamente.

- Onde… - começou ele, curioso, mas ela o cortou.

- Eu tenho muitos segredos - disse, com um leve sorriso, parafraseando um dos momentos mais maravilhosos de sua vida.

- E não vai me contar? - perguntou ele, contrariado, já prevendo a resposta.

- Claro que não - disse Ginny, o sorriso se ampliando até que mostrasse os dentes.

- Então foi assim que soube que eu tinha quebrado o vidro de tinta dentro da gaveta! - disse ele, alterando-se de repente, se lembrando de certo caso da infância, enquanto vários outros pensamentos semelhantes lhe ocorriam. Estava admirado e furioso ao mesmo tempo.

- E que derrubou o vaso na piscina, sim - confirmou ela, rindo. - E também de quando colocou formigas na cama do seu primo, mas nessa você foi apenas uma peça do complô maligno de Fred e George, não é mesmo? - complementou, em voz de mãe.

Ele estava boquiaberto de perplexidade.

- Sua… sua trapaceira! - acusou ele, fingindo indignação. Então virou-se e disse, dramaticamente, enquanto saia do quanto: - Depois dessa, vou embora. Vou me casar e vou embora!

Ela não pode deixar de rir. Seguiu-o e fechou a porta ao sair.

Ginny estivera ausente por muito tempo. Sua família a esperava e não devia se demorar mais. Lágrimas demais já tinham sido desperdiçadas ali enquanto a vida corria lá fora. As lembranças que guardava na caixa de papel sairiam dela junto com a capa e se dissipariam com o tempo e, até lá, seu coração voltaria a bater com a mesma vontade que batera um dia.

Contava com isso.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota – Música: Forgiven, composta por **_**Sharon den Adel**_** mais uma vez da banda Within Temptation, apresentada no álbum **_**The Heart of Everything**_**. Por algum motivo, agora sempre sinto vontade de chorar quando ouço essa música…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez**

**- O Filho das Trevas -**

"**Yesterday was a million years ago**

**In all my past lives I played an asshole**

**Now I found you, was almost too late**

**And this earth seems obliviating (…)**

**We are damaged provider modules**

**Spill the seeds at our children's feet**

**I so empty, here, without you**

**I know they want me dead**

**I know it's the last day on earth**

**We'll be together while the planet dies**

**I know it's the last day on earth**

**We'll never say goodbye"**

_**The Last Day On Earth**_**, Marilyn Manson**

Era dia 1º de Janeiro. O sol brilhava na neve cintilante, embora as nuvens escuras rodeassem, sorrateiras e agourentas, as montanhas além.

Senti-se mais velho do que realmente era. Seu coração ficara lá em cima, dentro de um armário, quando saíra, minutos atrás. Mesmo assim, era quase fácil fazer o que tinha que fazer.

Ele entrou nos círculos de pessoas. Havia quatro voltas, onde o mais externo era composto pelos grupos inferiores, enquanto o menor e mais interno fosse formado pelos seus mais íntimos aliados. Ele passou por todos, até chegar ao centro. Todos eles olhavam, ansiosos, se perguntando por que suas marcas queimaram naquela manhã, depois de todos aqueles dias sem notícias. O fato de todos estarem ali os deixava ainda curiosos.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o castelo, para a fileiras de janelas do segundo andar, para tomar coragem. Apesar do desejo de voltar até lá, aquilo deu certo, e com uma última respiração profunda, baixou os olhos para seus Comensais da Morte.

- Quero que se preparem para a batalha que vai decidir o futuro do mundo da magia - disse, calmamente, sem problemas para se fazer audível a todos os Comensais silenciosos.

Alguns estremeceram, tensos, ao ouvir aquilo. Ele não fez nada para acalmá-los, entretanto.

- Quando aparatarmos daqui, agora, para nosso destino, enfrentaremos o que pode ser o fim da guerra - continuou, agora andando dentre o círculo menor. - Agora, Harry Potter, do outro lado daquelas montanhas, está fazendo este mesmo discurso aos Aurores, à Ordem da Fênix e à Armada de Dumbledore.

Houve alguns murmúrios agitados nos círculos mais afastados, apesar da maioria ainda fazer silêncio completo. Ele olhou para o grupo Cinco, já a par da situação - eram os mais silenciosos e os mais estáticos de todos. Atrás destes, o número de seguidores se multiplicava inúmeras vezes, muito mais numerosos desde a última vez que os reunira.

- Olho para vocês agora, e vejo centenas de homens e mulheres que não tiveram medo de declarar seu apoio a mim. Vejo pessoas que, apesar de nem sempre terem sido bem-sucedidos nos encargos que lhe foram confiados, contribuíram para expandir nosso poder e nossos objetivos desde que retornei, há sete anos. E conseguimos, não conseguimos?

Ele parou. Todos observavam-no, atenciosos e ligeiramente presunçosos.

- Vocês podem imaginar um mundo novo, um mundo onde não precisaremos no esconder? Onde nós ditaremos as regras e onde não haverá sangue trouxa maculando nossas linhagens? Vocês podem imaginar o mundo que vamos construir? Sim, Comensais… Estamos a apenas um passo de alcançá-lo.

Ele parou um pouco. Alguns de seus seguidores pareciam orgulhosos e quase sonhadores.

- Mas não se iludam. Não estou lhes garantindo a vitória - disse, impassível. - O desfecho é imprevisível… Apesar do poder que conquistamos juntos nestes últimos anos, se o Ministério resistiu até agora, ele tem competência para nos combater de igual para igual. A diferença entre nós e eles, é que eles irão lutar honestamente. E é _aí_ que temos um problema… Não acho isso justo.

Os Comensais do grupo Cinco encararam-no, disfarçando a surpresa, mas outros não foram tão sutis. A maioria, porém, parecia ainda não ter entendido do que se tratava o discurso.

- Eu quero que essa seja uma batalha justa - falou, olhando principalmente para quem não demonstrara sinal algum de surpresa. Alguns então levantaram as sobrancelhas, como se não tivesse ouvido direito. - Quero que lutemos de igual para igual. Nada de reféns, nada de dois contra um, nada de golpes baixos… Se for para vencermos, não quero que restem dúvidas de que merecemos.

Alguns agora encaravam boquiabertos, como se achassem que ele havia enlouquecido. Ele deu um leve sorriso para si mesmo; ele sabia que não havia enlouquecido, apesar de estar agindo como se estivesse - e sorrir apenas confirmava isso. Mas não estava preocupado com sua reputação àquela altura, contanto que o obedecessem. E eles não seriam nem loucos de ignorar suas ordens…

- Eu sempre prezei o sangue-puro, amigos… Sabem como acho desnecessário desperdiçá-lo… Portanto, todos os Comensais menores de vinte anos estão liberados desta vez. Também estão liberados aqueles que não desejam mais me servir; não vou impedir ninguém, e prometo que não restará ressentimentos. Entretanto, só darei esta oportunidade; farei um único feitiço, e basta desasaparatar aqui, nestes círculos, para se verem livres de suas Marcas Negras.

Dizendo isso, puxou a varinha do bolso e apontou sua mais fiel aliada para o alto. Um vapor luminoso e azulado foi saindo dela e expandindo-se, pairando sobre eles como uma névoa. Nunca imaginara que um dia realizaria aquele feitiço, mas ali estava ele… Libertando os que não se dispunham a morrer por ele.

Não houve, porém, reações imediatas.

- Milord - chamou uma voz, às suas costas, quase um minuto de silêncio depois. Ele virou-se. Uma mão com uma varinha levantou-se do segundo círculo, identificando o seu interlocutor. Era um rapaz do grupo Seis que já vira algumas vezes. Fez sinal para que prosseguisse. - Ainda não tenho vinte anos, mas não quero perder minha Marca Negra. Quero lutar.

Houveram poucos murmúrios de apoio ao breve discurso. A determinação na voz do jovem Comensal o fez sentir um assomo de gratidão. Era uma pena, pensou, enquanto encarava o olhar firme do outro, que o fim estivesse tão próximo…

- Você, e quem mais se dispor à isso, será bem vindo - assegurou-lhe, ainda fitando-o. Via a obstinação nos olhos daquele rapaz, e sabia que uma recompensa seria um gesto sensato. - Aproxime-se, meu jovem. Faz parte do grupo Cinco agora.

O Comensal arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas encheu-se de orgulho e deu um passo à frente, preenchendo a lacuna que se abrira entre Rookwood e Dawson.

Ele então olhou para o resto dos reunidos.

- Mais alguma dúvida?

Algumas pessoas se entreolharam. Uma mulher na frente dele levantou a mão, no terceiro círculo.

- Eu e meu marido também não queremos perder nossas Marcas Negras, senhor… Mas temos um filho pequeno e… Estou com medo. Não há ninguém para cuidar dele se… se não voltarmos - disse a mulher, com a voz fraca, como se duvidasse da própria ousadia.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Era estranho que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, mas compreendia aquela mulher. Compreendia como era a sensação de abandonar o próprio filho, e também como era difícil pensar em abandonar o parceiro. Sabia e sentia, naquele exato momento.

- Vá embora, você e seu marido - disse para a mulher, simplesmente. - Mas vocês perderão a Marca. Isso não é mais importante que seu filho, é?

A mulher abanou a cabeça, parecendo um pouco emotiva por trás da máscara. Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado, eles deram a mão e desaparataram.

Depois dela, ele viu outros debandando. Alguns iam sozinhos, outros acompanhados. Quanto mais longínquo o círculo, mais desfalcado ficava. Ele voltou-se para os seus mais fiéis seguidores, próximos a ele.

Encarou os Malfoy, parados um pouco à sua direita. A mulher olhava para baixo.

- Narcissa - chamou, aproximando-se, de modo que apenas ela e o marido ouvissem. - Você não é uma Comensal da Morte. Vá embora.

A mulher levantou os olhos muito brilhantes para ele. Bellatrix teria lhe contado?

- Não posso - respondeu, chorosa, a voz fraca. - Lucius e Draco… Preciso ficar com eles.

O homem ao lado dela olhou-a, incomodado. Ele virou-se para Lucius.

- Vá com ela. Levem Draco - disse, severamente.

O Comensal negou com a cabeça.

- Desculpe, mestre, não vou a lugar algum.

- Então diga a ela - insistiu.

O homem encarou-o por alguns instantes. Então virou-se para a mulher.

- Pegue Draco…

- _Não_… - choramingou a loura.

- …e vá. Saiam do país. Será mais seguro…

Ele afastou-se. Não iria interferir na despedida. Virou-se para os Lestrange.

Bellatrix encarava-o, mas ele sabia que ela estivera prestando atenção à conversa ao lado.

- Sua irmã está indo embora. Vá com ela - sugeriu ele.

A mulher ergueu mais a cabeça e foi com uma voz quase ofendida que respondeu:

- Te seguirei até o inferno.

Ele suspirou.

- É o que nos espera - consentiu ele, em voz baixa. - Valeu a pena?

A outra abriu um sorriso torto.

- Cada minuto.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso. A fidelidade de Bellatrix era admirável… Eles viviam o mesmo mundo, e ambos sabiam que não haveria mais espaço para ela quando o resguardo dele se fosse. Lamentava por isso, mas ela fizera sua escolha quando se conheceram, há muitos anos. Ele praticamente a vira crescer…

- Tenho muita consideração por você, Bella - disse, desnecessariamente. - É como uma filha pra mim, você sabe.

Ele captou sem querer um pensamento na cabeça da mulher que desejava não ter visto. Bellatrix devia ter percebido pela sua expressão, mas não desviou os olhos.

- É, eu sei - disse a bruxa, a voz ao mesmo tempo decepcionada e conformada.

Eles se encararam por mais alguns instantes, mas ele realmente não sabia mais o que dizer. Apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça e virou-se.

O grupo Cinco era apenas sete agora. Todos os três integrantes do grupo noturno haviam desaparatado, junto com um terço de suas tropas. Não foi com grande surpresa, porém, que ele encarou aquilo. Os que restaram pareciam preocupados, mas decididos. Era o suficiente.

Ele observou a própria sombra na neve - já era hora. Ele apontou a varinha para o alto e encerrou o feitiço. A névoa azulada cintilou e desapareceu.

Lutou contra o impulso de voltar para dentro do castelo, destrancar a garota e pedir desculpas por tê-la assustado. Tudo parecia muito mais difícil agora que sabia que teria que ir para longe dali. Uma parte dentro dele reclamava da injustiça de ter que se afastar do que mais lhe fazia bem justo quando um raio de luz entrara em sua vida. Por outro lado, ele tinha certeza que a escuridão seria maior se ele vivesse para perdê-lo, e sabia que desta vez não estaria pronto para encarar aquilo.

Era sua última oportunidade.

Sentia-se mal em fugir do sofrimento eminente enquanto Ginny teria que enfrentar o seu, mas, no final, concluíra que era fraco. Fraco frente a sentimentos tão puros quanto o que sentia agora, e por isso sempre fugira deles. Ginny já os sentira antes, e esperava que ela pudesse suportar melhor… Esperava que ela vivesse pelo filho, por mais que nuca o perdoasse pelo que ia fazer.

- Hora de ir - disse, em voz alta para os que restaram.

Olhou uma última vez para Basilisk Hall. Acenou com a cabeça, afirmativamente. Desaparataram.

O lugar que haviam escolhido era aberto e plano. Não havia nada ao redor, a não ser montanhas. Ninguém de fora poderia se aproximar daquele lugar naquele dia, previamente encantado para isso. A batalha deveria transcorrer secretamente, sem maiores imprevistos.

A fileira das tropas rivais já estava formada e aguardava. Harry Potter liderava, parado algumas posições à frente.

- Varinhas em mãos - disse ele, para seus homens, que formavam uma linha tão extensa quanto a dos adversários, às suas costas. Sentiu-se se movimentarem, em guarda.

Ele encarava Harry Potter, que retribuía o olhar, obstinado.

Porém, mesmo sabendo que ia vencer, Potter não demonstrava sinal algum de arrogância. Parecia até apreensivo, apesar de determinado. Ele achava que sabia o que era: a sensação que precedia assassinato. Obviamente o outro nunca passara por isso, e estava mergulhado em receios.

Ele avançou alguns passos, prendendo a varinha no cinto, e fez sinal para o outro se aproximar. Potter obedeceu, e também guardou a varinha. Apesar dos metros que separavam-nos, ele julgava que a distância era suficiente para conversarem em voz alta.

- Aqui estamos - disse ele em voz alta, levantando as mãos alguns centímetros e apresentando seu exército.

O outro assentiu com a cabeça.

- Desta vez será até o fim - falou o rival, sério, ainda encarando-o.

- Sem dúvidas. Ao vencedor, o destino da humanidade… Soa interessante.

Seus Comensais riram brevemente.

- Não contou a eles, não é? - perguntou o outro, na língua que apenas ambos entendiam.

- Alguns sabem. Vão lutar assim mesmo - respondeu ele, calmamente, também em ofidioglossia.

- É bom ver que alguns ainda se consideram seus amigos. Seria um fim solitário sem eles, não? - provocou Potter, com um leve sorriso.

Ele também sorriu.

- Realmente seria. É uma pena que os seus possam morrer antes do fim da batalha…

- Eu não pretendo estender isso por muito tempo - respondeu Potter, sem se alterar.

- Então se prepare - sugeriu, claramente, em inglês, tornando a pegar sua varinha. - Não vou facilitar.

- Não espero menos que isso - respondeu o garoto, também puxando a sua e posicionando-se para o duelo.

Ele hesitou um segundo para sorrir, então atacou. Ambos os exércitos entenderam aquilo como o começo da batalha, e as linhas paralelas avançaram o suficiente para duelarem. Ninguém, entretanto, se envolveu na luta dos dois.

Harry Potter havia melhorado em muitas vezes suas habilidades desde quando duelaram no dia de seu retorno. O rapaz não estava tendo dificuldades para bloquear seus ataques, e ainda replicava com feitiços e azarações ao seu nível. Menos mal. Lamentaria se tivesse que ser derrotado por alguém mais fraco do que ele.

Acertou-o com uma Cruciatus, mais por habito em usar a maldição do que realmente por vontade de infligir dor ao rival. A raiva que sentia pelo garoto não era nem um terço do que costumava sentir. Impedia-se, entretanto, de gostar do mesmo.

Ele aproximou-se enquanto o outro ainda estava no chão, deixando apenas alguns passos de distância. Cessou a maldição e apontou a varinha para Potter. Duas azarações indistintas, porém, dispararam em sua direção, obrigando-o a defender-se. Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley apareceram na mesma hora atrás do amigo, as varinhas ofensivas em sua direção.

Antes que ele tomasse qualquer atitude, porém, dois Comensais surgiram ao seu lado e distraíram os dois escudeiros de Potter. Ele viu Lucius e Bellatrix entrarem em combate com Weasley e Granger, respectivamente, enquanto Harry Potter tornava a ficar em pé.

O feitiço do inimigo o pegou de surpresa. Errou seu rosto por centímetros, e ele viu fios negros do próprio cabelo se espalhando pelo ar, chamuscados e incandescentes.

Hora de finalizar aquilo. Desaparatou e tornou a aparatar a três metros de onde estava, atrás do outro. Potter percebeu e virou-se a tempo. Sentiu a ponta da varinha pressionar seu peito, ao mesmo tempo que ele tocava a sua própria onde dezenove anos atrás fizera uma cicatriz…

Ele sentiu a guerra hesitar por eles. Apenas os mais instigados continuavam a lutar, mortalmente.

- Prometa-me, Potter, que nada de ruim vai acontecer a ela quando eu não estiver aqui - disse, rapidamente, em ofidioglossia, encarando fixamente os olhos verdes e apertados do outro.

- Eu prometo. Mas não estou fazendo isso por você - respondeu o adversário, secamente.

Seus pensamentos não o contradisseram.

- É o suficiente - sussurrou. E sorriu. - E eis que você fica com a vitória, com a fama, e com a garota… Como se sente sabendo que terá tudo isso assim que disparar a maldição, Potter?

Pela primeira vez, o outro retorceu o rosto de perturbação, e não da dor que sentia a cicatriz.

- Nem um pouco orgulhoso, acredite.

Ele acreditava. E não precisava de Legilimancia para isso. Algumas pessoas eram inacreditavelmente desapegadas ao poder…

- E se eu não quiser mais fazer isso? - perguntou Potter, parecendo repentinamente ainda mais perturbado.

- Então, provavelmente, eu farei, e outra pessoa tomará seu lugar depois de você. O único problema é que não serão tão compreensíveis com a mulher que terá um filho meu - argumentou, em voz baixa. - E é _isso_, Potter, que eu receio no momento. Você pediu por essa chance, eu estou dando-a. Faça, antes que eu mude de idéia.

Mas não havia realmente mais vontade de vê-lo morto nos pensamentos do outro. Covarde. Teria que fazer aquilo sozinho.

_Imperio_, pensou, sentindo sua varinha vibrar levemente.

Ele sabia que quanto mais perto da vítima, menos chances de dar errado, mas como em todas as outras vezes que tentara amaldiçoar o rapaz com aquela maldição, ele resistiu. Era claro o quão abominável Harry Potter considerava assassinar uma pessoa, mesmo que a pessoa tivesse feito isso com seus pais e com parte dos que ele amava. Mesmo tendo tornado sua vida um inferno. Mesmo que essa pessoa tivesse ganhado a mulher por quem era apaixonado. Mesmo assim.

Talvez não devesse ter dado provas de que havia mudado. Seria mais fácil induzir Potter se este ainda pensasse que ele não tinha mais nada em mente além de vencê-lo. E não ia negar, em sua cabeça ainda achava bastante tentador estar passível de acabar com a guerra vitoriosamente ali, naquele exato momento.

Ele viu com o canto dos olhos quando o duelo ao seu lado acabou. Um raio verde acertou o Comensal no rosto, e o impacto foi forte o suficiente para fazer voar longe a máscara e soltar os cabelos, que ondularam palidamente uma última vez enquanto o corpo ia ao chão.

_Acabe logo com isso, Potter. Menos pessoas você poderá salvar a cada segundo que passa. Se não vai fazer isso por você, faça pelos outros!_

Seu pensamento surgiu algum efeito, diretamente ligado com aos do outro. Ele viu em seus olhos. Sentia-o cedendo.

_Faça isso por Ginny! Ela merece alguém melhor do que eu!_

Conseguiu.

E o tempo repentinamente ficou mais lento.

Ele estava prestes a morrer…

Prestes a morrer por uma garota.

Uma garota que não continuaria seu império, que não iria criar seu filho, sangue de sue sangue, para ser um assassino.

Aquele era um fim absurdo para o maior bruxo de todos os tempos.

Mas sorriu.

Sorriu porque sabia que faria tudo de novo se tivesse a chance.

E enquanto percebia vagamente a boca do seu executor formando as palavras, ele não sentia medo algum. Sentia-se feliz por estar dando a vida por algo que valia a pena, mesmo que fosse apenas o vazio, ou seu turbulento castigo, que o aguardasse.

Sentia-se simplesmente pleno em morrer por ela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIM**

**Nota – Música: finalizando com The Last Day On Earth, composta por **_**Marilyn Manson, **_**da banda americana homônima, da (linda) versão acústica apresentada no álbum ao vivo **_**The Last Tour On Earth**_**. Assim como na música do Slipknot, duas estrofes diversas foram unidas para fazer mais referência ao enredo. (Manson abre a fanfic, Manson encerra a fanfic - esse é o cara. Ouça a versão indicada da música, é inspirada!)**

**Muito obrigada pela leitura!**


End file.
